The Beautiful Boy and the Queen
by PennyLane1223
Summary: Edward Cullen is constantly made fun of because he is Autistic. New girl Bella Swan is instantly attracted to him. Can they stay strong with everyone fighting against them?  First FanFic that really means a lot to me.Rated M for language and future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.  
><strong>

EPOV

Small towns should be filled with nice people right? People, who know you for your whole life, know everything about you. People, who should understand you? That's what I thought they were like, till I moved to Forks, Washington when I was 8 years old. Maybe this will be the place where I fit in? Where people try to get to know me instead of my like hell?

How wrong was I?

I, Edward Cullen, 17 year old boy, Junior at Forks High School, was the one person who everyone loved to hate. Why?

Because I was Autistic. Something I had no control over, something that was not at all my fault, was the reason everyone at my school, except my brother Emmet, his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, my sister Alice, and her boyfriend and Rose's twin brother Jasper Hale, hated me.

To them I was the boy who talked funny and acted oddly. Who's only friends were those who were kind of forced too. Who would rather draw than listen to the cruel whispers being said behind my back. I was the freak of nature in this small town.

And I was sick of it.

I was mad for not only the people who said bad things about me but for what they said about my family because they stuck up for "the retard boy". They never tried to get to know me or my brother and sister, Jasper and Rose were basically shunned when they started dating Emmet and Alice and were actually nice to me. My father, Carlisle, the Chief of Medicine at Forks Hospital, was talked badly of. My mother, my wonderful mother, Esme, was given dirty looks at the grocery store. I had made my family's life worse all because I couldn't have been _normal._

So now here at sat, in my own hell, at school in my geometry class, trying to ignore Mike Newton's pestering behind me and trying very hard to take my notes. All the while Mike and his "crew" are just trying to get me to say something so they can hear _my funny voice._ I just want the bell to ring so I can go to my history class with Jasper. This class and Biology were the only classes I didn't have with a member of my family, so they for me, were the absolute worst.

Truthfully, I just wanted to get the entire day over with so I could go home and talk to my mother or play my piano or read my poetry books.

I just want to get away from these people. That's not much too much to ask for,right?

_Beeep!_

My savior! The bell finally rang and I grabbed all my things shoving them in my bag.

"Hey, Cullen, hows it going?" Asked Tyler, one of the many assholes that loved tormenting me. _What the hell does he want?_

"Umm..Hello?"

"Ha! So I was wondering, your good at this math shit right? Cause I really would love it if you did it for me."

"Why would I do that?" He started chuckling at my voice, come on you have heard me talk for 9 years now? _Get the fuck over it already!_

_"_Well I would pull the whole 'Oh Cause you and I are such great buddies' but I mean come on now! Everyone knows that shit just isn't true so I won't pretend, so how bout cause I won't beat the shit out of you for a couple a days. Hows that deal sound, _buddy_?"

"How bout you leave him the fuck alone and _I _won't beat the shit out of you?" Jasper, always coming to the rescue, whether wanted or not. If I couls stand up for myself maybe they would back off a little.

"Ah, Jasper calm the fuck down! I was just having a civil conversation with Eddie here."

"Leave him alone, we got class. Come on _Edward._ Let's go."

"Thanks Jazz, but I can stand up for myself everyone in awhile ya know." I said with a little bit of edge to my voice.

"I just don't want you getting hurt. Come on we are gonna be late."

BPOV

I hate moving. The goodbyes were hard but the packing I could definitely do without. Where am I moving too? Well, Forks, Washington of course! Sound happy? Well I am not! _At all!_

My mom has remarried, to the jerk, Phil, who I just despise! Always saying the crudest things about people he has never met or knows a thing about and it just irks me! Plus my mom and him are acting like total teenagers, sexing it up ever chance they get. Just gross… So I am going to live with my father, Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police of that tiny town. I haven't been there since I was 7 and I was kind of proud of that, but now I am actually willingly going to live there?…Why did I say yes again?

"Ahhhhh OH! Phil!"

_Oh mother what perfect timing you have to remind myself of why I am leaving!_

As I sighed and rolled my eyes and tried to focus my attention on anything other than my mother's moaning and Phil's grunting, I looked up the weather forecast to make sure my flight won't have any reason to keep me from getting away from all of these sounds that are making me want to puke.

"Oh Bella! Baby, I am going to miss you so much I will go crazy!" My mom came in, _thankfully dressed,_ with her hair in a mess and clothes all messed up, and tears running down her face.

"Mom, you will be fine! You have Phil to take care of you and you two need your time together right now. Plus, mom, I really think dad needs me right now, ya know? Every time I talk to him on the phone he sounds so lonely. It will be good that I am going to Forks, for everyone."

"Oh, my baby girl always is thinking best! Your right I know it, but I can still be sad you're leaving! Who am I going to have my girl talk with, huh?"

I shrugged; I wasn't really in the mood for my mother's hovering right now. She had plenty of other older women who I am sure will much rather listen to her sex stories with both my father and Phil and all those in between, other than me.

"Come on you two, Bella will miss her flight if we wait any longer." Phil yelled from some part of the house. My mom and I grabbed all my bags and through them into her car. I sat in the back, being completely ignored and was dropped off at the airport with a hug from my mom and a little wave from Phil. I boarded the plane an hour later and begun my way to Forks. _YAY!_

"Bells, over here! Bells!" My dad, Charlie, was shouting and waving his arms about trying to get my attention, all though he easily got it since he was still in his police uniform.

_Oh great! Now I get to ride in the cruiser. _

"Hey dad!" I said with I genuine smile. I really was happy to see him, he and I were one in the same. Quiet and happy being alone without the bother of many people. I would probably be really happy living with him if it wasn't in Forks.

"How was the flight?"

"Good"

Oh, that's good."

"Yep. Umm..So..How have you been?"

"Good."

I nodded, that was the end of our conversation. It was fine, we both didn't really like talking. Neither one of us spoke again until we were in front of his, _our,_ house.

"Welcome home, Bells! I kind of got you a little something."

"Really?" Ahg, I hate presents!

"Yep, it's in the garage."

_Garage?_

"Garage?"

In answer he opened the garage and there it was an old rusty red/orange pick-up truck. _Ahh, how cute!_

"I figured you wouldn't want me driving you around everywhere and want your freedom..so I..uhh got it for you."

"Wow, dad! Thanks, this is great." I gave him a hug and he blushed, a trait I inherited from him, and said a mumbled "No problem" and grabbed my bags and led me to my room where he let me be so I could put my things away. I called my mom to tell her I arrived safely and that I would miss her.

I went down stairs to start dinner and talked to my dad a little about my old school and friends and what Forks High would be like. I would be starting tomorrow and I was nervous, being as shy as I was, I am sure that me being the new girl in such a small town I would be the center of attention and that I was really afraid of that. I was really hoping I could meet some half way decent people and it may make this town just a little better.

**A/N**

**How was it? I hope you like it and please leave a review! Thanks for reading :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chaper2

EPOV

Well today was…..not bad, surprisingly.

Everyone was too focused on the arrival of the "new girl", Chief Swan's daughter. I liked her already because she took the attention off of me for a day, but then again I didn't know her and I will probably grow to not like her. She will become like Jessica Stanley and tease me restlessly, like every other girl that met me for the first time, they would think I was cute, but they would hear me talk or see me have one of my autistic episodes and then she would laugh and joke about me. It was always the same.

It was lunch hour right now and I was waiting at the table with Emmet and Jasper waiting for Alice and Rose to show up. I was drawing a photo for my mother when they sat down.

"Have you guys seen her? She is so pretty!" My sister Alice gushed.

"Who?" Emmet and Jasper asked in unison, they enjoyed pretty girls even though they were very much in love with Rose and Alice.

"The new girl, Bella Swan, so _pretty _nice too. She is in Alice's and mines English class.", said Rosalie, in a voice of awe. _How pretty is this girl that Rose is jealous of her? _

"Nope, haven't met her, heard a hell of a lot about her though. Feel like she is my sister basically." Emmet said chuckling at his own joke.

"Well she is really nice. Oh! There she is now in fact. BELLA!" Alice shouted, making me look up and see this Bella girl she and Rose seemed to have developed some sort of girl crush on.

I saw her alright.

Holy-F… _Pretty?_ Pretty?

More like insanely beautiful…no more like _gorgeous! _ Ya, gorgeous kind of covered it. I can't think of a better word right now so it will have to suffice…

But wow!

She was slightly short, not like Alice short, but _short-ish._ Had this silky looking brown wavy hair that flowed down to her waist and a small frame. She looked over to where name was being called and that when I saw her eyes. These big brown eyes that looked like the chocolate river in the Willy Wonka Factory, I was in absolute awe of her.

_Please god, please, do not let her be like the rest of them and let her me nice as my sisters' claims!_

Those eyes that had me captivated, ya well they just caught me staring at her. She looked straight into my eyes and this smile took over her face and hers eyes now had this twinkle in them, making then ever prettier. Wow. Just _wow._

She waved over at us and started her was towards our table. A smile grew on my face when I thought of getting to know her before the others could corrupt this girl. She was still looking and smile at me. _Me!_ She was so close to us...and that's when Jessica Stanley decided to grab her arm and pull her in the direction of where she and her friends always sat. She cocked her head at my table and said something but Jessica shook her head and continued pulling her along, Bella looked over her shoulder one more time, her eyes locking with mine and she smiled softly before turning back to Jessica.

"Well well, Edward." Jasper said in this cocky voice.

I was still watching her leave when he spoke, so I turned quickly to face my family, feeling a blush spread to my cheeks.

"What?" I asked with an innocent shrug.

"Oh no, don't you 'What?' us, little boy! She was totally checking you out! And you were so looking at her with this…_look_." Emmet said with this huge ass grin on his face.

"She was not, and neither was I!"

I looked back over to her, she was seated right between Jessica and Lauren Mallory (another class-A bitch) and I am sure they were telling her all about how weird the Cullen's and Hale's were. This look of disgust came over Bella's face. Ya, they just told her and now she will never talk to me or even try to get to know me…the one girl I have ever even want to try and get to know wants nothing to do with me all cause these damn people!

Bella looked over at me again, I was expecting a look of hatred or her to start laugh…hell maybe even a little pity. But no, she smiled at me again.

She then stood up and pulled out of Jessica's grasp as she tried to pull Bella back down to the table and picked up her lunch tray and turned around to face them. She said something to them, loudly, not loudly enough to where I could hear what she said, but load enough for me to hear her mumbled voice. She then turned around leaving a table full of shocked faces and walked right up to our table all the while still looking right at me. When she reached the front of our table she turned to Alice and Rose.

"Mind if I sit with you guys today?" Her voice was like...bells? Pure beauty, really.

They said 'sure' with a shrug and smiles on their faces and scooted over slightly to give Bella room to sit.

She said her thanks and introduced herself politely to my brothers and me.

"Emmet"

"Jasper"

She shook their hands and replied with nice to meet you's.

She turned her gaze to mine again.

"Hello, I'm Edward" Now would be the time she laughs at my voice.

She didn't.

She smiled.

Stretched her arm to shake mine.

And said "Nice to meet you" with a tone to her voice that was not their when met my brothers.

When I touched her hand to shake it, I felt this shock. I gasped in surprise and notice her bite her full bottom lip.

She blushed.

And, my god was it pretty.

We had this staring contest going on it seemed cause I just could not and would not look away from her chocolate eyes. I was entranced. Noticed the smiles plastered on my brothers and sisters faces. (Ya, I know Rose and Jazz was not really my brother and sister but I sure as hell considered them to be my family)

Emmet had to ruin my moment by clearing his throat. Bella looked away and turned her face but I could still see this bright blush covering her face. I smiled. She was so damn pretty!

They started talking but I just couldn't form any kind of good reply to anything.

"Bella, what's your next class?" Jazz asked her

"Biology"

Bella looked away and turned her face but I could still see this bright blush covering her face. I smiled. She was so damn pretty!

They started talking but I just couldn't form any kind of good reply to anything.

"Bella, what's your next class?" Jazz asked her

"Biology"

_Yes!_

"Oh, really? Edward has that class next too!"

_Thank you Alice!_

Bella looked up at me and smiled that nice smile of hers, "Really? Could you maybe walk with me to class, Edward? I really hate having to keep asking random people where the classes are because I keep getting lost."

_Thank you, God!_

"I would love to, Bella."

Again, she smiled at me and again I smiled in return.

BPOV

Forks High School. Home of the Spartans.

_Great._

So far my day had gone like I had thought; I was the center of attention. I hated every second of it!

I had luckily met some pretty nice people. A girl named Angela Weber who seemed extremely sweet and smart and her boyfriend Ben who seemed nice and worshiped the ground Angela walked on.

Then there was Rosalie Hale, who, in my opinion was more like a super model then a high school student, with her long blonde hair and legs for days, but she was also extremely nice. And who could forget Alice Cullen, Rosalie's best friend; they seemed joined at the hip. Alice was very short but a big ball of energy! She kind of bounced her way up to me to introduce herself. It was all sorts of cute.

Then there were the girls who I was just waiting for them to give me a reason to hate them. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were just these fake girls who looked like they were just waiting to stick their fangs in my neck so they could turn me into a plastic Barbie doll. _Not happening on my watch!_

It was lunch hour now and I was kind of freaking out about where I should sit. I started looking around for some of the people that I had actually liked when I heard my name being shouted. I turned in the direction of the sound and saw Alice and Rosalie waving at me. I quickly started moving towards them after I paid for my lunch. I looked at who else was at their table and saw three boys, all facing me. I started to blush, of course, when my eyes caught the greenest pair of eyes I had ever had the pleasure of looking at, they were like freshly cut grass in the summer, so pretty. Oh, and the boy they belonged to? Ya, well he was beautiful, let me tell you. He has this gorgeous penny colored hair that looked so crazy, like he did nothing but run his fingers through it all day. He had the straightest nose and fullest pink lips, a beautifully sculpted jaw and, even though he was sitting I could tell he was tall because his legs were all scrunched up underneath the table. I started to walk more eagerly towards the table, never breaking eye contact with his eyes, when I felt this tugging on my arm pulling me away from my beautiful boy!

_What the…..?_

I looked over and saw that it was Jessica pulling me to the other side of the cafeteria.

"Oh, uh…Jessica, I was going to go sit with Alice and Rose today so."

I tilted my head in the direction of their table and tried to pull my arm from Jessica's grasp, but she only held on tighter.

"Oh well then you should be thanking me that I am saving you from them. They are so _weird!_ Really, if you don't want to be an outcast then stay _far away_ from them! Especially Edward." Jessica said this in an incredibly crude voice. I looked back towards my beautiful boy, _ya that's right, MINE,_ and gave a smile to him, before I stupidly let Jessica lead me away.

She sat me between herself and Lauren and then went into this breakdown about just how weird those '_freaks'_ were.

"Well Jasper and Rosalie used to be super cool and stuff, ya know? And then the Cullen's moved to town", she said their name with this disgust _Oh yes this is what I have been waiting for with you! "_They moved here like, 9 years ago, and at first I thought they were really cool, I even had a crush on Edward believe it or not. Ha! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Who is Edward?" I need to find out, like pronto, if she is saying a single bad thing about that beautiful boy over there!

"The one by the window."

_Oh this BITCH! She was talking about him._

"He seems fine to me" I said with anger mixed in with my voice.

"Ya, well he _looks_ fine but he is retarded. Such a freak, right?"

You are kidding me right? I left Phoenix to get away from Phil because he said this kind of shit and moved to a town full of shit talkers? Just great. He lived here for 9 years and I am sure that these people have said nothing but mean things to him. I looked at her with a look of pure disgust. I could not believe this shit!

Then everyone at the table decide that they wanted to put their two sense in which, I really didn't want to hear, about how truly weird he was!

I looked over to Edward and saw that he was looking at me with a look of worry and I smiled at him and he looked kind of shocked at first but then smiled back at me.

It was then that I heard some asshole say "Autistic freak" That I stood up, violently ripped my arm out of Jessica's grasp as she tried pulling me back down and turned around to face this table of shit heads.

"Listen to me when I say that you all are _pathetic! _I am sure that _Edward,_ which is his name by the way, not Retard or _autistic freak!_ IT IS EDWARD!I am sure he has done not a single bad thing to any of you, but you all seem to be hell bent on making his life hell! Your all just….just….I don't even know of a fucking word to describe all of you assholes!"

And with that I turned on my heels leaving those jerks and walking straight towards Edward's table. The entire time I am staring at his beautiful self.

When I reached their table I turn to Alice and ask if I can sit with them and say thanks as she and Rose moved over to leave my some room on the table's bench. I introduce myself to the boys.

Emmet who looks very scary, due to his muscles and hugeness but then he smiled and just seemed like a total teddy bear that you used to cuddle with when you were a little girl.

Then there was Jasper, who had blonde wavy hair down to his ears and had this cute and friendly look going on but I could totally tell her was a bad boy by the little bit of tattoo that peeked out from his collar.

And then I turned to Edward. _Sigh!_

I stuck my arm out so he could shake it.

He introduced himself and his voice had a slight lisp to it and didn't sound completely matured but it still was beautiful. Like velvet. It made me melt.

He shook my hand and I felt this electric current that ran through my arm and down my body. I blushed scarlet and bit my lip as I heard his intake of breath.

_Please say he felt that too!_

He had to little pink dots on his cheeks, which I found extremely adorable by the way; he quickly looked down to his sketch pad and continued what looked like a sketch of the trees that decorated this town everywhere you looked. It looked amazing. He stayed quiet and I kept sneaking, hopefully not to noticeable glances, at him, while everyone else was asking me questions trying to get to know me and cracking jokes, making me laugh.

Edward and I had next period Biology class together and he said he would walk with me and I swear I smiled so wide I could feel my jaw tighten slightly. I tried to relax a little when then bell rang and we all stood.

When I said Edward was tall I just didn't know how tall. He was easily 6'4" and looked quite yummy in his black button down and dark washed jeans.

_Is it too early to say I need to start bringing extra panties to school?_

We walked down the hallways together and I saw how the other kids stared at him. Like he was carrying some sort of infectious disease. It made me really pissed!

He talked about his love of drawing and reading poetry and composing music on his piano. Could he get any better? I mean really?

We entered the Biology room and he said he was going to his seat while I went to the teacher to get my books and find out who my lab partner was going to be.

_Dear God,_

_Please let me sit by Edward! _

_I really do promise to start attending church!_

_Please! Faithfully, Bella : )_

"Ah, yes. Miss. Swan, welcome. Here are your things and the only seat left in class is by Edward Cullen, who sits right there."

_Yes!_

_Thank you Thank you! See ya Sunday, Big Man_

"Thank you, Sir."

I started my way over to Edward when this blonde boy stepped in front of me.

"Well hello there gorgeous, I am Mike. Mike Newton."

"Uh, Hello?"

"So what is a pretty little thing like you sitting with the freaks at lunch? Were you not warned of their extremely low social status?" He tried stroking my cheek, but I slapped away his hand.

"Yes, I was 'warned' and may I say I think you all are shit fucks! They are extremely nice and kind and I have no problem so I will continue to eat lunch with _'freaks',_ but thanks."

I left him there, gaping like red faced fish and made my way to Edward where I gave him my best smile.

"Hey there partner"

He smiled at me.

_Oh god his smile!_

**A/N**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Your kind words are very much appreciated. **

**Review, please!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 3

EPOV

Mike Newton.

I hate that boy. Telling Bella that she should not sit with my family because we are _freaks…_really? Who does shit like that! And, of course, he talked just extra loud so that I would hear him.

_She stood up for you though._

Yes, yes she did. Bella Swan, probably one of the prettiest and most interesting girls that I have ever had the pleasure to meet, stood up for me to the boy that most female at this hell hole all fall at the feet of. Not her. No, not her. She even slapped his hand away when he tried to touch her. No girl did that.

I am starting to feel pretty special that this girl, no, this _queen_, is even bothering to pay attention to me. That she doesn't look at me like I am a pariah. She treated Mike like that though…

She walked away from him and he looked extremely fucking pissed. She was pretty tense, clutching her books and backpack to her with white knuckles. She looked quite cute when she was mad.

I gently smiled at her and she seemed to relax a little. Her grip on her things loosened, her face softened, and the flush on her entire face just moved to her cheeks and she gave me an almost timid smile before ducking her face behind her. But I saw that her blush intensified and it made me smile like the weirdo everyone thinks I am. _I had made her blush_.

Biology, biology. The class that used to be one of my least favorites just because I was alone was now at the top of my list and the answer is pretty obvious as too why. I looked over to my queen again and a soft melody began to play in my head. It reminded me of her soft face, her chocolate eyes, her wavy mahogany locks, and her pink full lips. Oh, and the blush. Cannot forget the blush!

I don't really remember much of the lesson that day, I was just too focused on her and the melody. I didn't even my time with her was up until I noticed her sliding off the stool and grabbing her bags.

"Interesting, right?" She asked looking up at me with those damn eyes.

She really is a little thing isn't she? 5'4", maybe?

"I wouldn't really know"

I smiled again at her.

Again she blushed.

She even added a little giggle.

We walked out together and Alice was waiting for me with a little look on her face when she saw how close Bella and I were standing.

"What class you got next, Bella? Edward and I have P.E."

"Oh, I, umm, got Spanish." Bella gave a sweet little shrug as she answered my sister.

"Oh, well then I will see you later, ya?"

"Ya, sure. Bye Edward….Alice"

"Bye" Alice said sounding like she was singing.

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow."

"Edward Anthony Culled, you dog! You so like little miss Bella! She likes you too I can so tell! And don't you dare lie to me and say you do not like, _like,_ her!" Alice said pointing her little finger in my face.

_Like I can lie…_

"No, Alice….I won't lie, I do like her. There is something about her. She makes me smile and think happy things…In Biology class I couldn't even hear or really even care what the others were saying. And she wasn't even talking!"

"Ah, Edward. That's so sweet! I don't think I have ever heard something to mature and thoughtful or beautiful come out of that pretty big mouth you have there!"

_Little brat_

"Well, Alice, she probably just is trying to be nice. I really doubt she has similar feelings! Plus, I just met her, like, an two hours ago. She probably doesn't even think of me as a friend yet."

"Edward, am I girl?"

"Alice" _What was she getting at?_

"Right, girls know when other girls like boys. It is just something we know, like a…instinct. So just shut up, please! We have to play basketball today and I just got my nails done with Rose to nights ago so my temper is a little wired right now!"

_And that would be my cue to leave! Do not want to mess with a pissed Alice! That's just a….no no! _

I didn't see Bella for last period, but I did see her ion the parking lot while I was throwing my bags in Emmet's jeep. I waved. She blushed and waved back.

I smiled like that weirdo again.

"Alice is right! You got it _bad!_"

"I do not have anything bad, thanks."

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s"

Emmet's little song was interrupted by Jasper's hand coming in contact with the back of his head.

"Leave em' alone! He doesn't need or want his dumb big brothers teasing right now."

"Thank you, Jazz"

"Sure thing there, Edward, and Emmet you are giving me a ride to your place because Alice and Rose are going to Part Angeles for your daddy doc's birthday."

"Oh,_ yippee! _Hop in."

"Thank ya so very much" Jazz said with a smirk on his face.

He and Em were great friends, but their relationship was definitely based on the fact they like to torture each other. I didn't really understand it.

"Edward do you have any question?" Jazz asked

"On what subject?" I said with a confused voice

"Bella? Dating Bella? Kissing Bella? You know…Bella stuff?"

"Really you too! I thought I had you on my side!"

"I am, I am! That is why I am asking. You like her, she likes you…what else you got to know? Hmmm?"

Well, no time like the present…

"Well, how do I know if she likes me? Or if she wants me to ask her on a date?"

"Well," Emmet began, "she see is she likes you, you will say some dumb joke and she laughs, or she is constantly blushing at just you smiling, does not want to leave you, stands up for you when someone is being crude…stuff."

"Stuff? Come on, Em! Give him something better than that shit!"

"Well, you come on Jazz. Let's see what fucked up crap you come up with."

"If Bella likes you Edward, then she will probably stutter over her words and blushing, like Emmet said, only thing he got right," Jazz muttered that last part, "Bella is shy, she won't be obvious about it. She will trip over things, but I saw her walking around today and she tripped like five times so I think she is just clumsy so don't pay much attention to that, but she will not look you directly in the eye but she will try and sit next to you and ask you questions, ya know? Trying to figure you out. She will try and see what you are doing at the time or later in the day or maybe even see what you think of as girl that walks past, trying to see what you like"

_Well, let's see, brunette, brown eyes, short, blushing all the time, strong, clumsy too. Oh, and really just girls that go by Bella Swan._

"Since, Bella is so shy she will be a little harder to figure out but I am sure of you use some of that Cullen charm your dad talks about is will be a walk in the park. There how was that, Emmet?" Jasper finished his little lesson with a cocky ass smile and his head leaning toward s my brother.

"Fucking genius man! Really!"

"Thank you, thank you." Jasper said in a super cocky ass voice and tipped his hat.

"Well then thanks to you Jasper and not to you Emmet." I said know it would irk Emmet

_It did…_

"Well, fuck you, Ed! I swear you get a girl chasing your tail and you go all crazy ass."

I just rolled my eyes and tuned out Emmet and Jasper who were now speaking of the football game that was on tonight. I enjoyed watching the games with my brothers and dad and sometimes Rose but it wasn't for the normal 'guy' reasons, I liked seeing the people interact, how just a simple little silly game can bring millions of people together just to enjoy something that they all like together. Sure, the people have never met before and some are just sitting at home with their friends but they are still kind of together. I find it to be cool that for a few hours people are just _people. _People who don't judge one another and are just happy to be where they are.

It's comforting.

But, I will not be watching the game tonight. I have a song to write.

_For my queen._

BPOV

_Oh, Edward._

Let's see.

I like Edward. A lot.

I have known him for, like, a day? Kind of.

He probably thinks of me as the lonely shy girl, who likes to stick up for him. That's probably why he is nice to me! He feels like he owes me? _Ahhhg! Crushes are hard_!

Sure, he is Autistic and made fun of! But, who in the hell give a flying French toast? Not me, that's for fuck sake's sure! I mean I just can't even fathom of a reason these shitheads have to be so cruel. He seemed so nice, Alice and Rose made him sound like he is being considered for saint hood! And, freak?

My god people are daft! I just don't get them…

Now, Edward, I get.

I am….pathetic.

I should just ask him out. I mean he is super shy and has probably never gone out before.

_Well neither have you, numb nuts! And you are shy too. _

Maybe I can talk to Alice and Rose tomorrow and see if he had said something…

Ya, Bella, he can't shut up about you after knowing him for a few hours and maybe saying a few things too….ya, again pathetic.

"Bells? That you?" My dad said as I walked through the door.

"Oh, ya dad, its just me. What are you doing home? I thought you had work?"

_Charlie, you should now that your daughter wants to think about the hottest boy, like….ever! Right now and you're kind of messing with her plans! _

_So, shoo!_

"Well, I just wanted to see how your day went? Meet any nice people?"

Would Charlie think of the Cullen and Hale's like all the other shitheads? I hope not because I don't have any other parents I can go live with, plus, ya know, Edward is_ here._

"Ya, the, umm… Cullen and Hale's seemed to be pretty great…"

"Oh, yes they are! Great kids, never give me a thing of trouble. Got some amazing parents too. Glad you be friended them, they kind of keep to themselves so they don't know too many people, but that's not their fault ya know? It's these damn pig headed people!"

I smiled at him. He really is great.

"Ya, I noticed that. Do you maybe know why?"

"Well, Edward is autistic. People just get…uncomfortable around him I guess. I just don't get it though, he has a mild case and has never been bad, but of course these people who have lived here all their lives could not accept someone who is just even a little different. And his father, great man! Chief over at the hospital, great, _great _doctor, they treat him like he is some awful person for allowing his psycho son to run around. His mom is a pretty great lady too. I was sick as a dog one week a year ago and she came over with her daughter Alice and the friend Rosalie with homemade chicken soup! People who are supposed to be people who are defected just don't go 'round doing nice thing like that."

I don't think I had ever heard Charlie speak so many words before. And I could tell he felt strongly about it because his face was flushed and his mustache was slightly twitching….yep he was mad! Just like me!

"Ummm…ya, I totally feel the same. I even told a few people off just because they were just trying to tell me what the Cullen's were weird. They were extremely nice to me and you know how I feel about people trash talking. It really bother me so, I know where you are coming from and I am glad we agree because of you had said a mean thing about Edward I would have had to tell you off too."

"You got a little crush in him?"

"Is it really that obvious, dad?"

"Just a little, sweets. But, boy am I glad you like him and not that Newton fellow. You stay away from him baby girl, okay?"

"No worries there dad! Trust me."

"Well, good then. See ya later tonight. I will get off around six. You want me to stop at the diner for dinner?"

_I really don't want to cook….._

"Please?"

"Sure, sure."

"Thanks, dad. I love you."

"Love ya too. Now go do your homework young lady or it's no dinner for you." My dad said with joke in his voice.

"Yes, sir" I saluted him, while giggling, and run up the stairs, tripping only slightly, and into my room.

I sat on my bed with my books scattered around me, but not thinking of what to write a history paper on I was thinking of Edward.

_My beautiful boy._

**A/N**

**I am really enjoying writing this so I hope you all like reading it. **

**The reviews mean a lot to me so keep 'em coming, please and thank you! **

** Penny**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 4

BPOV

It was Friday, thank god! I had survived my first week in Forks, and if I am being honest, the reason is the Cullen and Hale's as a group have helped, but really, Edward. He has easily become my best friend, although I am having not so best friend thoughts of him.

Alice and Rose know about my obvious crush on Edward. I mean I think everyone does, except for Edward, of course…well I hope he doesn't!

Alice and Rose are coming over to my house after school today and I am looking forward to it, I can get some details on Edward!

This week has been…great some days and not so much the other days. Mike and Jessica have it out for me or something because they are always saying shit. And about my beautiful boy which pisses me off even more. I just don't let those shit heads bother me and I will always stick up for Edward.

Edward, he really is great. He is always making me laugh and smile. He is nice and smart and I know he struggles with everything but he does a pretty good job with not letting it show. I really can't understand why these people have not tried and been nice to him cause he is just….great! I was currently sitting next to him in the cafeteria, waiting for the others to arrive with all the lunch trays. We all one day got everyone lunch, it was just a little thing that they had done before that I had now joined. It was nice being involved in things.

"So, what are you girls doing this weekend?" Asked Edward, looking up from his portrait of Alice and Jasper, it was their anniversary in a few days. It was really nice.

"Well, I am not too sure. I haven't had sleep over since I was like…7? I am not sure what you do, so I will just led them the way. What do they normally do?"

"Well I am not too sure. I usually stay in my room…ummm… but whatever it is, they are loud. Like, really loud." He had this cute little smirk on his face.

"Oh, great! Loud! I don't really do loud. They stay up late too?"

"Not till 3 or 5 a.m. So you should be exhausted by the time they leave." He smirked.

"Oh, Bella! We are going to have the greatest time tonight!" Alice squealed, totally ruining my Edward time.

_It's okay Bella, you have biology…_

"Ya, Charlie won't be home till like midnight so it will be just us." I tried to make it sound happy, don't get me wrong I was thrilled Alice and Rose were coming over, but I was really like in to say all this to Edward.

But, no.

Lunch went on like always, except this time we included weekend plans.

The boys, while Alice and rose were staying over at my place, were going on a little hike and watching boy movies…whatever those were.

"Do I really have to go on the hike? I still want to work on the song I am writing" said Edward

"You're writing a song, Edward?" I asked in awe.

"Is he? Oh, it's so beautiful! It is on the piano and it is so lovely. I cannot wait for him to be finished with it. It sounds so romantic! He started it pretty recently too… around Monday or something?"

_I showed up Monday…_

I felt a small smile on grow on my face and it grew even bigger when I saw the little pink dots on his cheeks. Ya, I got a big crush on this one!

"That sounds great, Edward. Could I maybe hear it when you're done?"

"Um…ya, sure. I-if you want to…it really isn't as good as Alice says though."

"I am sure it's amazing, Edward."

_I mean you wrote it so…._

I looked over at everyone else at the table, breaking Edward's and mines staring contest, they were staring right back at us, with little smiles plastered on all of their faces. Ya, they knew.

"Alight, time for class, my homies!" Emmet is extremely… odd? But he is great, really!

Everyone just shook their heads and headed to their own classes. I stuck close to Edward.

"So, where to guys go hunting?"

"Well, we usually just follow the trail behind our house that leads to this little pond and waterfall."

"Sounds really pretty. I am sure it would be a great place to read and relax, right?"

"Ya, I love reading or drawing there. No one else goes there since it is still on our property so it is super quiet. It is like my… umm…escape, I guess."

No people.

His escape.

_Oh, Edward!_

"Could I see that sometime? It sounds amazing."

Please share with me Edward.

"Yes, I would love to show you it sometime."

Class started then and I was really pissed, I still wanted my Edward time. I saw a T.V in the corner of the room so at least it would be a movie day so we could kind of talk. But it's not the same, I liked to talk to Edward so I could see his facial expressions, he had some great face stuff going on.

"Alright class, today we are watching a video on cell division. It is about two hours long so it will take up Monday's lesson as well. No need to take notes there won't be a test, I need grade some papers." The classroom filled with snickers, but now I could really talk to Edward. "So, just keep it down, please." He sounded quite resided.

Then he turned off the lights.

Edward started to visibly shake.

_He is afraid of the dark._

And everyone noticed. And everyone started to laugh.

"No, no, NO! Not here. No. No." Edward started to chant. I felt so bad for him. The teacher was trying to get everyone to calm down but the idiot would turn on the lights. I would have but I just couldn't leave Edward's side right now. I reached out to grab his but he moved it away, he was embarrassed. He looked so upset; I just ignored him moving away his hand and grabbed it.

He stopped shaking…

He looked up, with shock on his eyes but I smile on face. I smiled back at him just because that how he makes me feel. I didn't see anything but him and his eyes and smile and that amazing electricity that was flowing between us.

_Oh my god!_

I had never felt so…happy before. I felt… right? Full? Pretty, even?

This moment for me was perfect; I know I had a smile that was reflecting his, which was just huge! I could all of his beautiful white straight teeth. And his eyes were crinkled at the edges and were sparkling. _I should kiss him._ I started to move forward and so did he. Our eyes never looking away from one another's.

Then Mike yelled something stupid, bringing us out of our perfect moment. I didn't hear what he said, and I hoped Edward didn't either, because everyone started to laugh. Edward looked down, extremely embarrassed, but his hand did not leave mine. I gripped it even harder before I turned to the rest of the class.

"STOP! Just stop it right now! Stop the laughing and the mean jokes, JUST STOP IT ALL! I can't believe you people. Leave Edward alone, he has done not a single bad thing toward any of you, so just stop it." I whispered that last part, I had tears brimming at my eyes and the only comfort I could find in this was Edward's hand was still firmly grasping mine. "Come on, let's get out of here." Edward said it so softly. His hand cupping my cheek. I turned my face into his palm, reveling in the feeling of his sweet tough, I nodded. He started to gather out things his hand still wrapped in mine, and started to lead me out. No one not even the teacher said anything to us, we didn't say anything more to them. We just headed toward the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" My voice sounded week, I just couldn't bare Edward hurting. It hurt me like hell.

"We can just wait Emmet's jeep. It will be okay."

He opened my door for me and climbed in after me.

"Are you okay? You didn't have to do that, ya know?"

"Yes, yes I did. Edward, I hated seeing you upset. And I will not let them hurt you! Edward, they are all shit heads so don't listen to a single stupid thing that comes out of their mouths, please?"

"I won't, I promise. Thank you for standing up for me."

"Don't mention it." I smiled softly at him, wishing the moment we were sharing before would come back, it didn't. I was fine with that though, we just stared at each other and talked of little things. My childhood in Phoenix and his in Alaska. The books we read the music we listen too, our favorite colors and childhood movies. We talked a little of school and when we did it was too just laugh at the teachers.

"Does Jasper have a tattoo?"

"Oh ya, we all do."

_All? Edward has a tattoo? Hot!_

"All of you? You have a tattoo? Alice? Rose?"

"Yes, we got them last year, with my parents."

"With your parents? That's pretty funny."

"Well, we all got the same ones, so"

"Well, what are they?"

"Puzzle pieces, the Autism sign thing."

"Oh, that great"

_I want one…_

"Where are they?"

"Well, Jazz and Emmet have them on their necks, that why they are always wearing collared shirts, Alice, Rose, and my mother have them on the back of their necks, and my father and I have them on our left shoulder's."

"Wow, that's…amazing. Can I see yours?"

In answer he just rolled his sleeve and showed me the simple puzzle piece that marked his beautiful skin. I didn't even realize I was moving my fingers, tracing its edges, feeling with welcome shock of touching his skin.

I looked up into eyes, and I could feel our moment coming back.

I didn't know that school had ended until Alice, Rose, Em, and Jazz started to bang on the windows.

_Oh, come on! Can't a girl catch a break around here?_

"Come on out you too! We heard what ya did Bella and we have got to give ya some congrats!" Jazz said with a smile on his face showing of his pearly whites.

"Ya, come on Ed, we got to let the girls start their weekend so we can start ours."

"Alight, I can take a hint. Bye boys." I turned around to face my beautiful boy again, really wishing that weren't any other eyes near us. "Bye, Edward. Have fun tonight." He pulled me into a hug and I absolutely loved having his full body pressed against mine. _Gah._

"You too, Bella. I'll miss you."

Then in the greatest moment in my life so far, he kissed the top of my head.

_Ya, you heard me! Kissed! _

_Great, I know._

I pulled away from him, one of the saddest moments of my life so far, and felt the intense blush rise to my cheeks. Edward had a goofy smile on his face, ya, he know what he was doing to me too.

I turned and faced them all, and ya they knew what he was doing too. Great, now I am going to have sit through Alice and Rose questioning all night.

"Alright girls, let's go!"

This was going to be a _long _ass night!

**A/N**

**Well this took me all day to write! My boyfriend kept on complaining that was **_**neglecting**_** him! *rolls eyes***

**But I was thinking of doing an update schedule of sorts, not to sure how to go about that. So I was thinking of something like at the end of every chapter I would say when the next chapter would be up, like: Next Chapter: Monday, that sound good? **

**Review and let me know, please! **

**Penny **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 5

BPOV

"Alright, spill!" Alice practically screamed as soon as we got in my truck.

"Can we wait for the question till we get home, please?" I said in a pleading voice, I really wanted to just live in the memory of Edward holding me and not share it with anyone else right now.

"NO!" Alice and Rose yelled in unison.

I can't live in my moment, right now! That's fine; I will relive it in my dreams tonight except this time I will involve some yummy kissing!

_Ya, I am okay with waiting till tonight…_

"Fine, what do you want to know?"

"What happened in Biology class?"

"Ahg…I felt so bad for him. Mr. Molina turned off the lights in the classroom because we were going to watch a movie and Edward just started to…shake. He looked so embarrassed and then everyone noticed his shaking and started to laugh and saying these jokes and other awful things. I felt so sad seeing him like that. I wanted to let him know that I was there for him, so I grabbed his hand and then he just kind of….stopped shaking."

"Wait, you toughed his hand and he stopped being scared?" Asked Alice, with a little smile on her face.

"Well, ya. And then it was weird I kind of just stopped hearing and even seeing anyone else but him and he had this smile! I swear, it seemed like we were about to kiss each other, but then Mike said some shit and I was right back with all the fuckers and Edward I think heard what Mike said because he looked even more upset then before and everyone was still laughing and I…I just lost it! I went off on them all and I was about to cry just because I knew how upset Edward was at that moment and it pissed me off. Edward just grabbed our stuff and led us out of the room to Emmet's jeep, wear you guys found us, so."

"Ya, we found you guys and you looked as if you were gathering strength to jump on top of one another." Rose said with a smirk.

"You really do like him, don't you, Bella?" Alice said on a soft voice

"Ya, I really do. I didn't like seeing him hurt in anyway, it makes me hurt. Is that weird?"

"No, Bella, not at all! Last year, Emmet broke his leg while he was skiing and it killed me seeing him with a cast on his leg and rolling around in a wheelchair! I love that man so much so I know where you are coming from."

"Ya, Bella, I feel the same way as Rose with Jasper. It just comes with love. You don't want to see them hurting."

Love? Did I love Edward? I knew I had a massive crush on him, but did I love him?

Yes.

Yes, I loved Edward Cullen, my beautiful boy! How on god's green earth did I not see this sooner? I mean, _hello,_ of course I love him. Sure I have known him for a week, but it has been the best week ever and it has all been because of Edward.

"He is writing you that song I was talking about during lunch, ya know?" said Alice with this smile almost like she knew what I was thinking. She probably did, her and Rose mention love and I start to blush and judging by the smiles plastered on their faces they most definitely knew.

"Really?" _Please say yes! I would die and happily go to heaven if Edward is writing me a song…well as long as Edward goes with me to heaven I will be happy._

"Well, ya! I mean he starts writing a romantic sounding song the _day_ you arrive. Of course it is for you! His feelings for you are pretty obvious too ya know!" said Rosalie

"Does he, like, talk…about me ever?"

"All the time." They said together

"Really!" I smiled extremely big at this news.

At this point we were pulling into my driveway and all talk stopped as we gathered our bags and entered the house, so I was left to have my thoughts of Edward. Could he really like, or now love, me like me to him? By what Alice and Rose say he surely can and does! I really hope they are telling the truth and not doing that whole friend thing, where they just say he likes you and never stops his mouth from moving forming words of you. I don't think they would do that though because I know they want his happiness as well as mine so I trust them with this. I hope they didn't say anything to Jasper and Emmet because they are spending all this time with Edward right now and Emmet has the biggest mouth! _Oh, come on, Bella! They saw you both today! They know, already!_ Just great…

"So what do you girls want to do tonight?"

"Well, whenever Rose and I have sleepover's, which is at least once a week, just so you know, you will be joining us now and we rotate house's. Next week is my turn so tell your father. But, anyways… we just watch movies, makeovers, and of course girl talk!"

I didn't really pay too much attention after I heard that I would be sleeping under the same roof as my beloved, my beautiful boy, my Edward. _I am looking forward to that!_

"Oh, okay. I can handle all that. Granted the makeover part doesn't sound too great but I will survive!" Ahg, hate makeovers!

"Don't worry, Bella. I won't let Alice go too crazy!" Rose said as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Thanks Rose!"

"Of course girly, don't say a word about it!"

"I am not that crazy, you guys!" Alice said as she crosser her arms across her small waist.

"No, of course not!" Rose said sarcastically. She got a slap to her shoulder for that one.

"Bitch" Alice muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Love you, Alice."

"Oh yes, I can feel it, Rosie."

I laughed at their little conversation. I didn't feel like I was intruding on their friendship in any way, they had welcomed me with open arms and always included me in things. I had never felt like I had fit in at my old school with my old friends as much as I did with all of them. If they ever had an inside joke that they all would laugh at when said they would always tell me how they came about it, so that I would feel included. I was really loving them and I really felt, cannot believe I am about to say this, that Forks was easily starting to feel like my real home. I didn't feel ignored in my home with Charlie, like I did with René and Phil. I felt whole here, with my dad, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, and the star of my life, Edward. I thought that I would have hated this place, but I was quickly falling in love with it.

"Can I ask you guys something about Edward?" I asked in a small voice, I was a little nervous about asking this.

"That is why we are here, right?" said Rose

"No, you are here for us to have girl time, and girl time includes boy talk so…"

"Come on, Bella, ask away." Said Alice, "We won't judge you for anything, I am sure you have some serious questions."

"Well, h-how does he deal with it all? Like the teasing?"

"He kind of, just…lets it go. Sure, he gets upset sometimes but he always finds a way back to his silly, loveable self. He just needs time to get back sometimes. He will play his piano or draw a picture or walk up to the little waterfall we have behind our house and he will read one of his favorite books that has always helped calm him." Said Alice, anyone could tell how much she loved her brother.

"Why did he act that way in the Biology class today? Is he afraid of the dark?"

This time Rose answered my question, "Yes, he has these nightmares. He won't tell any of us what they are about but he always wakes up…screaming and he won't shaking until he see's everyone is there."

"Does that happen every night?"

"Just about, I don't think Edward has ever had a full night of sleep since he was 8. That's when the nightmares started." Said Alice with a sad frown on her face.

"When you guys moved here? That's when he started the nightmares?"

"Ya, he was never really made much fun of until we moved here. So, they just tortured him so much he couldn't really ever cooperate much, he was too scared of what everyone would say if he had done a something wrong or bad, so he just didn't do much…"

_These fuckers! They forced him into nightmares where every night he would wake up screaming! I couldn't believe that shit! _

"I hate these people! How can they be so cruel too him? It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about everything that they have said to him!" I could tell I was at the point of crying right now, so I needed to change the subject, "Okay, before I start to embarrass myself and make this all awkward, let's start these makeover things."

"Ya, that's fine. But Bella?"

"Ya Alice?"

"Thank you for protecting him, we all try, but we could never be enough to do it fully. I think you will now. Just promise to never ever hurt him." Rose nodded her in agreement with what Alice had just said.

"Guys, I promise, but just so you know, I don't think I could ever even think about hurting him, let alone actually do it."

They nodded, accepting my answer and we started our way up to my room to start the makeovers. Sadly, for me, because Rose and Alice already had their 'faces' on, I was the only one receiving a makeover. And now that they had all of this time to just focus on me… I was pretty scared of Alice and Rose's eye shadow pallets.

"We are going to make you Edward's dream girl, right now. It should be extremely easy because you already are", I blushed on cue, "so we are just going to enhance every amazing quality you got. Shouldn't take too long!"

Apparently, shouldn't take too long, in Alice language meant 3 hours of having my hair and make-up done…

But, when I looked in the mirror…it was worth it all. My hair had been curled and framed my face pretty perfectly and my face look flawless and the light purple's Alice had used on my eyes made my plain brown eyes pop. My cheeks were lightly colored by my natural blush and a rosy pink one that Rose had brought with her, and my lips were stained a wine color that made them look even fuller.

I felt pretty great too, even confident.

"You like?" Alice said, she knew I liked it, which explained the cocky little smirk covering her face. Rose had one too.

"Yes, you girls just did a great job! Thank you, I feel so beautiful!"

"You are always beautiful, Bella, but I am happy that we made you see it better now." Said Rose

"Edward would drop to his knees if he saw you right now!" Screamed Alice

"PICTURES!" hollered Rose, making me jump out of me chair.

I usually hate having photos taken of me, but I felt so confident with my new face, as Alice and Rose liked calling it, on that I was all for it.

We all sat on my bed, posing together in front of Rose's camera phone. We were making funny faces and I started to laugh so hard at this face that Alice made where she puffed her cheeks out and stuck out her tongue with her hands covering her eyes…I didn't notice Rose had sent the photo of me where I just a simple stupid smile on my face, to no other than Edward.

His reply: _Bella looks as beautiful as always._

God, do I love him.

I think I just died a little of happiness.

**A/N**

**Okay I loved writing this chapter. I wanted to make Edward and Bella fall in love with each other pretty quickly. I just hate it when you have to wait for them to realize the obvious in other stories, but I hope it wasn't too soon! I know there was no Edward in this chapter, which sucks, but I was having fun with Alice and Rose. I wanted them to explain something's about Edward, before I have him explain it all to Bella personally. Next chapter will have a lot of Edward, so that will help with my addiction for him just a little bit and yes, he will come to term with his feelings for Bella! **

**I want to say Thanks to everyone again for the super kind words everyone has said about me and my story! They mean an awfully lot to me!**

**Next Chapter: Monday, 4/4/11**

**Penny**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 6

EPOV

The photo that Rose sent me of my queen was amazing. Bella looked spectacular! _There is a new word to describe her! Spectacular…I like it._

That hair of hers was cascading its way down her beautiful body, curled around her angelic face. Her chocolate eyes were surrounded by smokes of purple, making them jump off her face, her blush was intensified by a dusty rose color and her soft full lips were a darker red wine like color. And the cute little smile that was crossing her face made my stomach and, ummm…_pants…_tighten.

I had to reply to the photo saying she looked beautiful, I don't know why I didn't use my new word to describe her, but whatever. I just hoped Rose wouldn't show or tell Bella. _Dummy, they are girls having a sleepover! What do girls do? They talk about boys and what boys say or think about them._

_Dammit_

Oh, well it is not like my crush on Bella isn't all that obvious, I mean Emmet caught on and he is extremely dense, I mean it took his 4 years to see that Rose had a thing for him and she was practically on top of him most of the time, I mean she was even the one to ask him out just because she was tired of waiting on him to make the first move…ya, and he got that I like Bella in a week. I mean as soon as I got back in the jeep with him and Jazz, they were asking what was going on and what my first kiss was like and when I told them nothing happened Jasper slapped me in the head for being 'To pussy to just grab the waiting and wanting girl.' I thought I was being quite the gentleman with Bella after what she did for me in Biology class.

_Oh, Biology class…..Nightmare!_

As soon as Mr. Molina said it was a movie day I tried to brace myself for the lights to be turned off and I thought I would be fine and not embarrass myself in front of Bella, but as soon as the light switch went to off, I started shaking like some lunatic. Bella was staring at me wide-eyed and had a small frown playing on her lips and I just wanted to die of mortification knowing that this was the moment she would really realized how much of a freak I really was, I mean what 17 year old boy is afraid of the dark? Me apparently…

Everyone was laughing and saying all this shit, and I was just trying to will myself to stop all the shaking, when I noticed Bella was trying to touch me, _No! She will feel how bad it is right now, move the hand!_

She ignored my moving and grabbed on to my hand and that's when I felt the electric shock that comes whenever she and I touch. I also noticed that I was no longer shaking and I was staring at Bella and it looked as if her body and my body were moving towards one another and our mouths were starting to part! _Kiss her, Edward! Kiss her!_

"Oh, yes! Let the ugly freak kiss the hottie! That would be a sight!" Screamed Mike and everyone laughed and Bella and I were starting to move away now and it pissed me off that Mike had ruined everything. And that is when Bella started her rant and I felt so fucking honored that she was defending me, was defending our moment. She looked so sad, when she turned to face me I could see the unshed tears just waiting to spill over. _If she cries I swear to god I will beat the ever loving shit, which is something I have always wanted to do, out of all these, to use Bella's words, shit heads!_

I led her out of the room, if she did cry I wouldn't let any of those people see it. Right now, she had won with them, but if they saw the tears falling out from her eyes then they would have won and I was tired of them winning.

She and I got in Emmet's jeep and we just talked of random silly things, which would probably mean extremely little to others, but to me these little tidbits of information about her were fascinating to me. The way her face lit up when she talked of her favorite books or how her eyes sparkled when she talked of the time she had spent with her grandmother when she was little, the love that covered her body, making her almost glow with happiness when she told me the story of how Charlie had taken her fishing during one of her visits during the summer and she had caught the tiniest little fish, but her dad made it seem like it was the biggest fish he had ever seen and had been so proud of her. I told her stories of when my parent's would take my brother, sister, and I out to the Alaskan mountains there were always covered in snow and all of the snow fights we had and all the snow angel's we made. Those were the childhood days I like to remember, the days after we moved to Forks, those childhood stories were never told…

When I had shown Bella my tattoo and she traced it on my arm, murmuring about how important it must be and how she liked it so much. When she had fully traced it, she looked up into my eyes and I felt that moment that were having in class about to happen again and I was looking forward to it, so of course that is when my stupid family members decide it was time to go and steal away my Bella.

I had gotten a hug though. I ever kissed the top of her head.

She smelled like strawberries.

_Yummy, I know…_

So, now here sit, my phone still open to the photo of my queen as I continue my song for her. The melody had been playing itself in my head all day Monday after I saw Bella. It really was a romantic song, like Alice had said. I didn't really want Bella to know of its existence until it was complete and I was man enough to tell her about it and my feelings for her.

I knew I was in love with Bella, when I was halfway through with the song. It was sounded like love, its sweet melodies sounding like the soft rain hitting the windows, the breeze rushing through the trees, the soft gentle touches of her brushing my arm, the shock that always accompanied her, the sweet little words that were formed from her lips, and the eyes of the 'fairest of them all' type, were all mixed in making this song all of my sweet Bella.

It made me want to go to her home to serenade her into falling in love with me as I am of her. _If only…_

I felt my mother's eyes on my back and I turned to face her.

"That is extremely lovely, Edward." My mother liked to gossip with my sister, made her feel young or something, so she knew all about my, what she knew of a crush what I know as love, so she know who this was written for. "Thanks, mom."

"Ya know Edward", my mother sat next to me on the piano bench, "from what I hear from Rose and Alice, this girl, Bella, right?" I nodded, "Bella, then, sounds like she likes you too. Maybe you should talk to her. Ask her out to dinner, ya know, date things?"

"I don't know, mom. I do like Bella, but I really don't think she views me as more than a friend." _Jeesh, Edward! Could you sound any sadder or pathetic right now?_

"Then why did I hear from the boys that they all caught you about to kiss, hmm?" My mother smiled at me, with a little bit of curiosity mixed with a bunch of happiness floating in her eyes.

I blushed and she got up from the bench and patted my back, she turned to leave, but decided to whisper in my ear, "Talk to Alice and Rose when they come home tomorrow, I am sure they will have tons of news for you."

She then left and I was thinking about what she had just said when my door squeaked open for her to leave when she added, "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I wouldn't mind another daughter."

I smiled to myself when the door finally clicked shut that was her way of saying she would approve, just for my happiness alone. I know my family would like Bella if I ever brought her over to my home to meet my parents, as maybe, hopefully, as a girlfriend. They would like her simply just because she got along with everyone and was sticking up for me, not taking shit from those who like to throw shit around.

I heard my brother's calling me telling my it was time to start the hike, with a sigh I left my baby grand and went to gather my sketch pad and pencils.

I met my brothers at the bottom of the stairs and after lacing up all of our hiking boots and grabbing bottles of water, we were off. The hike, maybe took 30 minutes and once we were there we separated to do our own things we liked to do while we were up here at the waterfall. Jasper when to go swimming in the little lake and Emmet went to go climb trees and I sat, leaning up against a large boulder, having a great view of the waterfall and lake, seeing the long grass growing against the rock, the blooming flowers waiting for winter to end and spring to come. This place was extremely nice and peaceful.

I looked down to my lap, where my drawing waited for my attention. Not only was Bella staring in a song of mine, but I was also sketching I drew. She really did look like a queen. I had drawn her hair draped over one shoulder, twisting down her chest, showing her long, sculpted neck. Her collarbone peeking out from her shirt, her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide with wonder, looking very doe-like. I shaded the area behind her with trees, the leaves floating to the ground and birds flying around in the sky.

I was quite proud of the portrait, but it didn't look complete.

I needed her chocolate eyes to really finish it.

I don't usually use color, but this needed it, I want to be able to see the life she always had in her eyes. I grabbed several different shades of brown pencils and started to bring that life to her face. Darker chocolate in some parts, lighter in others.

_There finished._

That night, Jasper, Emmet, and I all slept in the basement after watching all of the Die Hard movies.

That night, the nightmare came, like every other one of my restless nights. Like every other time, I awoke to my screams and my shaking with Emmet and Jasper holding me down. Like every other night, my parents came to me, my mother rocking my softly, my father rubbing soft circles on the palms of my hands.

The only thing that was different was the person that was leaving me in my dreams…

The next morning I awoke my back hurting from having slept on the couch. Em and Jazz felt the same apparently, because they were rubbing their necks and backs.

We all perked up when we spelt bacon though and quickly forgetting our soreness and ran up the stairs to the kitchen where my father was sitting at the table, reading the paper, sipping his orange juice and my mother was humming as she flipped the pancakes.

We were all waiting with plates in about five seconds…

"Good Moring, boys!" My mother, always cheerful in the mornings. "The girls called a little bit ago, they want you boys to pick them up at noon, okay?"

_I get to see Bella today! I get to see Bella today! _

I had a dumb little smile when I heard that bit of news. But, thinking seeing Alice and Rosalie made me think of what my mother had said about them having news for me about Bella? Please, let it be 'make me want to do the happy dance' kind of news!

We all ate the great breakfast my mom had made; there was not a lot of talking going on because we were all shoving food in our mouths. All that was said was that my parents were going out tonight and would not be home till late and that they were also going to some Hospital Christmas dinner thing in Seattle on Friday.

_Oh, great! That means Jasper and Rose will be spending the night…and it won't be a girl night or a boy night. It will be a night where Em and Rose are locked up in his room and Alice and Jasper are doing their stuff in Alice's room….Yippee for me! NOT…_

My dad left for work after he was done eating, and my mom had us boys clean the table and do the dishes. She them left for the store so she get something 'special' for tonight with my father….ew!

We had about two hours left before we had to go to Bella's house so we could pick the girls up. I really wanted to talk to Alice and maybe Rose, depending if she came over today. I wanted to know, after they had spent the night with Bella, if they thought if should ask her to dinner.

After hearing what Emmet, Jazz, and my mom had said I stared to wonder if Bella really did like me. I mean she was always doing the things that Jasper and even Emmet said she would do if she really did like me. The blushing, the laughing at my non funny jokes, asking about girls that would walk by in the cafeteria…why she thought I would like any of those girls, even without her sitting next to me, I just did get, but whatever.

"Hey Ed? You want to come with Jazz and I to get the girls?" Yelled Emmet from down stairs

"Ya, be down in a sec..." I ran down the steps and slipped on my shoes and jumped in the back of the jeep.

"Little excited there, Ed? Seem like you are in a hurry there?" Emmet glanced down at my feet and I noticed they were on wrong and not tied. "Shut up, Emmet" I told him, he just started to do his laugh that was echoing in the confines of the car.

Annoying…

Ten minutes later and a million of Emmet cracking jokes about my over eagerness to see Bella, he found himself quite hilarious…Jasper and I just shook our heads most of the time.

"Hey baby!" screamed Alice as she ran out, still in her pj's, and jumped in to Jasper's waiting arms and then proceeded to shove her tongue down his throat. _Don't want to see that…_ I turned to Emmet and saw he and Rose were in the same kind of situation. Rose was also still in here pj's, if that's what you want to call the tiny pieces of pink silk.

"Hey Edward"

_Bella!_

"Hey Bella, you girls have fun last night?" I asked once I had turned to her, seeing her clad in her pj's as well, a little blue t-shirt that beautifully displayed her collarbone and cotton green shorts that were just passed her fingertips. She looked quite lovely and natural looking. Her hair looked like all that had been brushed quickly was still wild at the ends, sticking in different directions at her shoulders. _I like it…But I love her._

"Yes, it was a lot of fun! What about you boys? Did you get to finish your song?" She blushed…shit they said something about the song.

"Oh, I-it's al-almost don-e." _Idiot, we are reduced to stuttering now?_

"Great! I can't wait to hear it!"

"And I can't wait for you to hear it." _Well, if that doesn't sound creepy…._

She blushed again and looked at me with those eyes that almost always make me want to melt.

"So, what did you boys do?"

"Well, we went on the hike, I… umm… worked on the song a bit and drew some stuff and then we watched some movies. What did you girls do?"

"Oh, you know, girl things…we talked, we made some sweets, ordered pizzas….makeovers."

"Ya, I know about the makeovers…"

"I know you do."

_Ya, Rose told her about my reply to the photo…great!_

"EDWARD! Come on, man. The ESPN thing is going to be on soon!" I dislike Emmet sometimes.

"Oh well, bye Edward."

I hugged her goodbye again. And again pressed my lips to her strawberry hair.

And I saw her blush as she turned to walk to the door.

When we got home, I pulled aside Alice and Rose who decided to come over because she had a few things that she wanted to tell me about. _Please, be Bella related things!_

"Ask her out, Edward!" Rose and Alice told me in unison.

"How did you guys know I was going to ask you about asking her out?"

_Girls are mind readers, I swear it!_

"Oh Edward, you were?" Alice gushed clapping hands together

_As if she didn't know already…._

"Oh, you need to do it tomorrow because your parents will be gone on Friday so you can take her out then!" Said Rose in the same tone as Alice and copying the whole clapping thing.

"Why tomorrow? Do girls need a whole week or something to prepare themselves?"

"Don't be a smartass, Edward! Just ask her tomorrow at lunch when you two are alone."

"And if she says no to me, it will make an awkward lunch and Biology class."

"She won't say no, Edward. Trust us, right Rose?"

"Right! You two will make such of an awesome couple. Bella and Edward."

_Bella and Edward._

_Edward and Bella._

_I like how that sounds!_

**A/N**

**They love each other! Yay!**

**Sorry again for the little amount of Edward and Bella time, but I did keep my promise about lots of Edward at least! Next chapter we will have our favorite couple together again, so no worries.**

**I am really loving this story and I want to keep going, but sadly the posts won't be everyday now that I am off of spring break, they will probably be twice a week now. I am homeschooled so that makes it a lot tons easier for me to write and post the chapters! But, I will apologize now in case I only get one chapter a week done, depends on the amount of work I get.**

**Thank you to everyone who has added me and my story to their favorite or alert list and thanks again to everyone for the reviews! Have a great week!**

**Next Chapter: Wednesday 4/6/11**

**Penny**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 7

BPOV

Monday….Worst days ever! You get used to staying up late and sleeping in and then you are right back to have to wake up at 6:30 a.m., take a shower, and pick out clothes to wear for the day. It is quite annoying.

Only good thing about Monday is that I can get my dose of Edward to help with my addiction to him. I swear, going one day without seeing him and I was having withdrawals or something.

_I really love him…_

Ever since my realization of my love for him I have been on cloud fucking nine, it has been quite the lovely time. I didn't even care when Charlie would talk nothing other than his fishing trip or when the T.V. decided to only have the foreign language channels, and knowing that I would be seeing Edward today was the only thing that made me get up this morning.

I had decided to start to show off a bit more, hopefully getting my beautiful boy to notice me a bit more and as a more than friend type, but hey, I would be happy with just a little friendly flirting right now…

I realized with all the Edward thinking going on that I was doing that I was running a little late for school, so I quickly grabbed my things, praying I didn't forget anything, and grabbed a granola bar and my keys and was off on my way.

I pulled into my usual parking stop, 3 spots over from where Edward usually parked. Do I sound like a stalker yet? Oh well…The jeep was not there yet, so I was little upset that I didn't get to see him to start off my day, but hopefully I can get my alone time with him at lunch. That would make me happy. I started my way to my first period class where there was a test that I didn't study for, shit! Then second period we had to write some dumb paper on our name…third period I forgot my homework, see what no Edward time does to me? Not good things.

I didn't even hear a word that my fourth period class teacher said and I practically ran to the cafeteria, bumming into Tyler on the way and he just gave me this look that I didn't like so I just took off in the direction of the lunch table we all always sat at and then I saw my beautiful boy sitting all alone with his sketch pad. I walked up to him, tapping him on his shoulder making him jump.

I laughed, "Hey Edward."

"H-hey Bella-a, h-how's it go-going?" He stuttered out. _Why the hell is he nervous?_

"Umm…just some stuff. You?"

"Just thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Yes"

He opened his sketch pad and filled through it and showed me… well me.

_He had drawn a picture of me? OH. MY. GOD!_

_Yes, happy days!_

I looked really pretty; the background was really simple so I stood out against it all. It was almost like a photo, just like me, except amazingly beautiful. The sketch was all pencil except my eyes that popped out, they were the only color on the page and he made them look melted chocolate. I felt so honored to have him draw this of me. _Well, maybe you should tell him that!_

"Edward, this is….AMAZING! I can't say thank you enough. It is so beautiful. Thank you!" I grabbed his shoulders pulling him against me in a hug. I really like how he feels against me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his head tilted into the crook of my neck. _Oh wow, this is great!_

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" _He looks nervous…please, please tell me this is the good nervous thing where it results in happy Bella time!_

"O-of course, Edward."

"Would you consider, if you want, too ya know, maybe go out with me to dinner on Friday?"

_Oh holly hell yes! This is so going to give me happy Bella time!_

"Edward, I would love nothing more than that! Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you!"

"Really Bella?"

"Of course, Edward! Of course!"

He pulled me into a big hug again and I could feel his smile pressed against the top of my head and I blushed into his neck as I buried myself into it. God, am I happy right now.

"I am taking she said yes?" said Alice as she ran and Rose ran up to the table.

I nodded my head as Edward and I moved apart…Are hands were still locked together. They stayed like that all through lunch, as everyone talked about things that never registered with me. I was too involved with the happy smile that was place on his face, how every time he caught me looking at him he would give my hand a light squeeze and his smile would go wider. It really was a beautiful sight.

Our hands never parted as we made our way to the Biology room, we took our seats, I was a little nervous when Mr. Molina went to turn off the lights, but I was still gripping Edward's hand when the lights went off and Edward didn't shake didn't look frightened, he just smile over at me and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. All my insides warmed and I just smiled back at him…I am dating him!

Edward walked me too my next class and gave me another hug and went to go to his next class. I didn't even know what was going on the rest of the day, it was just kind of the blur of events that passed in front of my eyes, but the only real thing I saw was Edward and his smile. I could still feel the warming feeling in my hand from when he was holding it. The last two hours of school felt like five minutes instead and I was walking back to my truck with a little pip in my step, getting weird looks from people.

_What? The love of my life just asked me on date, people! I think I can be happy about that, Thank you!_

I was throwing my bag in my truck hoping to at least get a little glimpse of a Edward when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I thought it was maybe one of the girls or Edward so I whipped around on my heels to see Emmet.

"Oh, hey Emmet. What's up?"

"Don't hurt him, Bella." He said in a soft voice, he was extremely protective of Edward, even if he was always cracking silly little joke with him, he loved Edward way too much to ever let anything really bad happen to him.

"Emmet, I don't think I ever could. Edward…he means _so_ much to me! I-I love him, Emmet, I could never do anything to harm him, I promise you that!"

"Love, huh?"

"Don't say anything to him, I would like to tell him that."

"Oh come on! I don't have that big of a mouth!"

"Ya, okay" I said sarcastically as I punched his arm playfully.

"Your boy is coming." Emmet said as he pointed somewhere behind me.

I twirled around again, but was this time met with my beautiful boy.

_I love you, Edward._

"Don't take too long there, lover boy! We got to take Rosie and Jazz home."

"Go away Emmet" Edward said still looking and smiling into my eyes.

"I just wanted to say bye before you left, so. Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward. See you tomorrow."

"You bet." He hugged me again; I was really loving all these hugs. _Now, we just have to get the kiss!_

We went our separate ways after that. I knew I had had a smile on my face ever since he asked me out and I don't think I wasn't really planning on losing it anytime soon. If I thought that I had been on cloud nine when realized I loved Edward, well know that I knew he at least liked me even just a little in the same way…well…I was fucking flying! I don't think anything or anyone could bring me down on off my Edward high right now and if they tried too well, they just would not end well is all!

I got home did some of my homework, when I decided that I wanted to make some sweets to help with my happy mood. I always liked to make when I was happy. Happy bakers make good sweets. I had already decided on lasagna and I would tell Charlie about my date on Friday, I knew that my dad would be happy that Edward and I are going out. I think he kind of wanted us to because every night at dinner since I asked about them he has nothing but nice thing too say about all of them, especially Edward. I was also going to call me mom tonight to tell her, it would be the first time that I had talked to her since I arrived in Forks and, this will sound a little mean, I don't really miss her like I thought I was going too. I have plenty people here that are taking care of me more than she ever did. And with the knowledge of who her husband is, Mr. Pig Head himself, I don't know how she would take my liking, _loving,_ of Edward. Not that I gave a flying shit what she thought of him, she has been one the unfortunate to have never met my beautiful boy…her loss, really.

I was putting my brownies in the oven and pulling out the lasagna, whistling to myself when my dad walked in.

"Smells good, Bells, what is occasion?"

"Just really happy, dad."

"Oh well, that's good to hear. Mind me asking why?"

"No, I was going to tell you. Edward asked me out to today!"

Ya, I was happy, I started bouncing up and down, clapping my hands, twirling, and even that high pitched girl scream you hear in movies, all action that I had wanted to do since Edward, my love, had asked me to dinner with him.

_I can't get over how amazing that is!_

"Wow! Well, aren't you happy? When is this joyous occasion of yours taking place?"

I really did love Charlie; he seemed to be genuinely happy for me.

"Friday night!"

"Oh, good! I have Friday off so I can meet him formally when he comes to pick you up!"

Well, that put a dampener on it…

"Oh ya, great…"

"I will be good, Bells. I promise."

"Oh, I know you will daddy." I wrapped my arms around his neck, but only for a second. With my dad and I if we showed too much emotion with each other it could sometimes get a little awkward.

"Now you better call your mother to tell her of your date. I am sure she will be happy to know about it."

I went over to the kitchen phone, the lasagna still had to cool and Charlie liked changing out of his uniform before we ate, so I would have enough time to inform my mom and then have an excuse to get off in case she said something inappropriate.

"Hello?" _Ahg, why did Phil have to answer the phone..._

"Hey Phil, its Bella. My mom there?"

"Oh, hey Bella. Ya, just one second let me get her for you."

I heard him yelling for my mom to get the phone.

"Hey baby girl! How is everything?"

"Great mom! I am actually calling to tell you I have a date this Friday with a boy I have been crushing on since I got here."

"Oh, really? Who? Who?"

"His name is Edward. He is really great!"

"Oh good, tell me about him"

"Well he is super tall, like 6'4", has amazingly green eyes and he is really nice and funny, he is Autistic, but you would never know, because he is just so great, ya know?" _Gushing I know…_

"Autistic? Like retarded?"

_Do you see what I am talking about?_

"No, like Autistic…not retarded, mom!"

"Are there no other boys for you to date, sweetie?"

_Oh no she didn't_

"I don't want to go out with another boy, mom! I really like Edward, he and his brothers are the greatest boys there! Everyone else just sucks!"

"Well, date his brothers then or are the retarded too?"

"Autistic, mom, Autistic! Not retarded and his brothers are my _friends_they have girlfriends whom they love very much! I cant believe you are acting this way and saying these things! You should be happy I have a date, dammit! You are my mom!"

"I am happy you have a date, but why does it have to be this boy?"

"You know what mom…dinner is ready and I don't want to talk to you right now so, bye!"

I slammed the phone back on the hook, I was so mad! She is my mother,_ mother, _the woman you gave me life and should be supportive and happy with everything I do and choose. And calling Edward _retarded?_ What kind of shit is that, exactly? She doesn't know him! She most certainly does not get to say those kinds of things about him! And if I ever let her have the fucking privilege to meet him if she says one crude thing in front about him will be livid with her, even more than now.

"Went well?"

_Charlie…_

"Ya, can't you tell?"

"You okay? I could call and talk to her if you want?" Charlie didn't really sound too happy to have to call and talk to my mother, but I know he would because _he_ loved me. But, I still wouldn't make him do that…

"No dad, its okay, but thanks. You ready for dinner?" I voice had dropped and I didn't sound as happy as I did before, don't get me wrong I was still enjoying my stay on cloud nine, but now I wasn't really floating…_thanks mom!_

"Ya, let's eat…you can tell me how Edward asked you out and how so very excited you are!" Charlie put his hand on his hip and talked in a high pitch girly type voice.

I was laughing so hard I was crying while cutting the lasagna, not that great of an idea for someone like me.

During dinner I had a very so not common girly moment where I told my dad basically a play by play of every moment leading up to and after Edward asking me out and he just sat there, smiling at me paying attention.

He made me feel a lot better after my talk with my mother.

_I really am happy I moved here…._

I went to bed that night, smiling to myself, just thinking of what Edward had planned for the date…I didn't really care what we did, simple or extravagant, as long as it was he and I the date would be the greatest in all fucking history.

EPOV

It was Thursday night and I was getting ready for bed. My date with Bella was tomorrow and I was counting down the seconds till I got to pick her up at six. I had planned the whole thing out and I prayed to god that it was not going to rain…that would be my luck though, right?

This week had been quite fantastic. Every time I saw Bella I would greet her with a hug and sometimes we hold hands as we walked to class together, people always gave us weird words and would laugh when they saw us together, but they could not knock me down. I felt solid. Whole. Happy.

I lay in my bed; staring up at the ceiling, really starting to get the nerves that a first date brings…will she like the restaurant I take her to? Will she get sick from any of the foods that I buy her? What if she decides she would like to finally kiss me, will I have a panic attack or will she puke all over my face? _That would be great!_ Are these nerves normal? I mean like I have never been on a date, _well duh, _but were the fears a common thing with all guys or was this just another thing to add to my freak show list? Maybe I should have talked to Emmet and Jasper a tad bit more…_No! This is_ your time,_ Edward! Even if you do kind of fail at it, this is your thing. She is the love of your life…Nerves don't matter, she is Bella. She will like whatever you take her to do. _Because_ that is how she is with you. So shut up! _

I curled on my side, my blanket clutched to my chest. I hated this part…the waiting to fall asleep just so that I can wake myself and everyone else in the house up with my screaming. I should just not ever sleep at all. My family would get better rest and then I wouldn't be afraid of the dark just because I am afraid that the dream will become a reality. It is one of my biggest fears.

I always fall asleep eventually though.

And the dream always comes…

Except this night…

This night I dream of Bella. With me.

I awoke to the sun shining through my gap between my curtains. The smell of muffins wafting up through the hallways and up the stairs to my room. I was still a little confused about not having my nightmare last night…I always had had it. Every night like fucking clock work.

Not last night. Last night had just been a simple normal dream that anyone could have. It was just Bella and I curled up together on a couch, a book in her hands as I rubbed her feet. Something that could happen in real life, something so simple, something so not scary or upsetting. Just a normal dream a guy can have when he is in love with a girl.

I through on a shirt over my sleep pants and walk to my bathroom to brush my teeth, shave a little in the shower, pick out some clothes and threw them on, I had planned on changing before my date with my queen, so I just wore a normal grey shirt and jeans.

I walked down the stairs, still think about the dream, when I walked into the kitchen.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. _I guessed they realize there was no screaming or waking up either…_

"Morning son" said my dad

"Morning my baby boy!" said my mom

"Morning Edward" said Alice

"Bro" Emmet always like simple things…

They all said their normal morning greetings with a weird and curious tone to their voices.

"Morning everyone and no I did not have the nightmare last night." I knew what they all wanted to know anyways so I just wanted it out of the way.

"Well yes, son. We did realize and we were just curious as to what you dream or maybe do before you fell asleep last night that had you not having the nightmare?" asked my dad in his 'doctor voice'.

_Bella did_

"I-I am not exactly sure."

Alice snickered. She knew. And so did my mom with the little smirk on her face said, while my dad and Emmet just shrugged.

_See! Women mind readers!_

I ate breakfast while my mom talked about what dress she was going to where and what she would do her hair like. The topic of my date with Bella had come up countless times at this table so I decided to give it a rest for now. I was too happy and nervous in my insides to talk about anything.

I said goodbye to my parents and Alice and Emmet and I all got in the jeep and headed out to pick up Rose and Jazz. The car ride that normally took 15 minutes seemed as if it was only seconds before they I saw the blonde sets of hair climbing in.

"Hey Edward! Excited about tonight man?"

I felt the blood warming in my cheeks and I nodded my head to Jasper.

After the 'awe's' from Rose and Alice died down, nothing seemed to register in my mind, everything was just speeding in front of my eyes. I remember the question that were asked me I remember answering them, I remember saying 'present' during attendance, my history lesson, my math lesson, Spanish class, and my music class, but everything was still passing by. I remembered what I learned and what was asked of me, but I honestly couldn't tell you a thing other than the basics. I understood everything the teachers were saying, but it really did not register in my mind. I just did the motions that I was used to, thing I did every day, walking from class to class and finding my seats, talk the needed things from my bag.

And it was all because the one thing that really did register, that wasn't speeding was the image of Bella Swan.

I know it sounded a bit girly to say that she was all I could clearly think about without a distraction, but I really didn't care because it was true. There was not a second, since the time I woke up, that I have not seen her eyes, her hair, her lips, her cheeks, and her face as a whole, flash before my eyes.

I was doing some kind of a jog so I could get to the cafeteria quicker than I normally did, even though I knew that Bella would not be there for at least five minutes more. But I kind of figured that I would have to prepare myself so that when I did see her the smile that I knew would go and cover my face would not actually be to big where it would tear my face, that would not be a way I would want the day of my first date ever and the first date with the love of my life to go. _Not at all how…._

"Hey Edward!"

There she is!

"Hey Bella, how has today been?"

"Oh, it has been a little fast pace for me today. How about you?"

"Same. Umm… I was thinking I could pick you up at six tonight?"

"That's perfect…Charlie wants to meet you formally and he gets home at five, so he can prepare himself." She reached over the table and grabbed hold of my hand; I wouldn't let it go until I had to now. My hand was quickly warming with her touch and we just looking into each other's eyes, not saying anything, just looking and smiling at each other. She was the one to break the silence, but not out eye lock or touch, "So where are you taking me exactly tonight?"

_Well she won't get all the details_

"I was going to take you to a little restaurant I like to go to when I am in Port Angeles and another little spot that is a favorite place of mine. Sound good?"

"Ya, I would be happy with anything _we _did." She put an empathized the 'we' in her sentence and it put a warm feeling in my stomach. I love that liked my company as much as I did with hers, it made everything just a lot better.

Mike and Tyler walked by our table again and I heard them snickering at how Bella and I were staring at each other and holding hands. Bella heard to because her eyes shifted to wear they were standing, breaking our gaze, and she gave them this look and even though it was not directed towards me, but actually defending me, it still kind of scared me.

_My girl is tough!_

_Not your girl yet…tonight maybe…but not now._

Well thanks inner voice for that.

"I hate those guys. Promise me Edward to not ever listen to what those ass hats have to say, okay?"

"I promise you, Bella, this week and hopefully the weeks to come, they have not said one thing that has bothered me like it used too." I wanted to tell her that it was because of her that nothing was bothering me, but I thought that maybe tonight, on our date, when it was just us and none of these other people whom would like nothing more than to interrupt on any moment that I shared with Bella to be near me when I did. I wanted tonight to be special and calm. Not having any of the people that liked to torture me around will be extremely nice. This will be the first time Bella and I have hang out outside of school and I was nervous that she wouldn't like the non-school guy, who wasn't as shy or quiet, but actually liked to talk and put his sense in on everything. First dates were meant to kind of show off right?

"Good Edward, because not a single word of it true."

"Thank you, Bella. Mean a lot to hear." Especially from you…

She smiled softly at me and her cute little blush began to warm her cheeks.

"What's happenin'?" _Emmet…._

"Hey Em, nothing. Edward was just telling me about out date tonight." Bella squeezed my hand a little when she said this. I smiled at her; it made me happy that she was excited for the date. That she actually did like me and wasn't doing it for pity or obligation, she actually liked _me._ It was a marvel concept too me, that this beauty, this queen, could possibly like me. Alice said the love was in Bella's eyes and I could sometimes see her love reflecting itself into my own, but I was content with her just liking me as more than friendly right now, while I made her love me, maybe more than she already did, with my own love for her.

"Edward, you better not have given her all the details! You, I, and Rose worked really hard on this so she would be surprised and then you go and ruin it all!"

She was about to slap the back of my head, one thing Alice really hated was a ruined surprise that she had worked on and when it sometimes happened she went deadly.

"Hold on there Alice", Bella grabbed Alice's hand before it made contact with my hand, "Edward told me barely anything, just the time he was picking my up, that he was talking me to dinner, and somewhere special to him…that is all you evil pixie."

"Oh well good then."

I mouthed 'thank you' to my queen and she just smiled at me again, her smiles were like gold to be me. I saved each memory of why she smiled at me and what it looked like when she smiled, her eyes would light up and her cheeks would turn pink, I treasured each one this I had caused.

Lunch went on and on like it always did, Bella and I talked to the others but mainly to each other about silly little random things, I was still wanting to know every little detail about her, I don't think I would rest till I knew everything, whether it was important to her or not, I wanted to know.

I wanted to know what she loved doing on the weekends, what she was scared of so I could protect her from it, the places she had been and wanted to go. I wanted everything with her. Good and bad, happy and sad. Everything

_God, I am sounding like I am getting ready to marry her…_

Not yet at least, let's get through the first date before we think of marriage….

That sounds like a plan that would be good to stick too

Bella and I were walking hand in hand on the way to biology right now and it made me hope with all my being that tonight would go well so that we could continue the hand holding. I like the way it felt to have a connection with her, even in a simple form like hand holding.

Biology, like lunch, went on like it always had since Bella had shown up in my life. We were always sneaking little peaks at each other and would either blush or smile sheepishly when we caught each other's staring. And then I would Bella to her next class, still holding her hand by the way, give her hug goodbye. We didn't really ever get to see each other after school, my art class always would run long and Bella's truck would be pulling out of the parking lot by the time I got there.

After my time with Bella the rest of school went on like the time before Bella had, nothing registered completely. Just another blur before my eyes. My one constant was Bella face.

I was home now, staring into my closet, trying to find appropriate first date wear. After feeling like a total girl, I had probably spent more time than Bella did to do her entire look, I had settled on my dark blue button up and black jeans and my nice dress type shoes that I hardly ever wore and slicked back my messy hair, I figured I was ready. I just had to get Alice, Rose, and my mom to approve before I could.

"So? How do I look?"

"Do a little spin so we can get the 360 look!" _Demanded_ my mother, twirling her pointer finger in the air to show exactly what she wanted.

I did as asked, the quicker they said I was good, the quicker I could get to Bella's.

"I approve" nodded Rose

_One down_

"Me too, you look so handsome Edward. Bella will be swooning at your feet." Said my mother as she pecked my cheek with a kiss.

_Two down…_

Alice stood up and started to circle me, her finger tabooing against my chin, she was definitely the hardest to get an approval from when it came to clothes.

"Well, considering you picked this out on your own I will have to approve but I still think you should have let me help you still."

"Then I would still be in my room right now. Thanks sis!" I kissed her cheek and went to grab my car keys.

I hardly ever drive anywhere, but the boy is the one who should be driving the girl around, so I will have to start driving more if all goes well tonight.

The drive to Bella's seemed to drag on unlike the rest of the day that had just sped by. I was also getting nervous about meeting her dad. I had of course met Chief Swan before, but not as his daughters date so I don't know if he will be as friendly as he was all the other times had met him.

I pulled up to her house, taking a few calming breaths before I got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked several times. It was a minutes before I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and it was opened, showcasing my queen. Bella was wearing a light blue dress that hugged her body extremely nicely and black high top Converse shoes with blue laces. Her hair looked like it did in that photo that Rose had sent me last week, soft curls framing her face. Her lips were light pink and her eyes had light blue eye shadow on her eyelids and her already thick lashes were looked even thick as she look up at me.

"Hi" she whispered.

"Hi, you look beautiful." That doesn't cover it.

"Thanks, umm Alice and Rose helped." So this is where they disappeared to this afternoon.

"Come on in Edward." She clear the doorway and I walked through, calming myself a bit more as she led the way to where I assumed the living room where Charlie was.

"Dad? Edward is here."

"Oh, hey there Edward."

"Hello Chief Swan"

"Call me Charlie, Edward. I am not in uniform and my guns are all locked away so no need to be afraid. Right now."

"Dad, be nice."

"I am. Curfew is midnight okay? Edward you have the same curfew, correct?"

"Yes, Charlie."

"Great, midnight. Have fun kids."

"Bye dad"

"Have a nice night, Charlie."

He nodded his head as Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door.

"You look really handsome, Edward." Said Bella as I opened up her door.

"Nice car, too"

"Thanks, for both things you said, the car was a hand me down from my dad, so."

"So is mine, you just have a newer model."

The drive continued with easy conversation, music and movies, and other first date type topics, I had talked to Alice about what those were already, came up and we discussed them easily. Never a pause, never awkward, just smiles and laughs.

When we arrived Bella Italia, I asked Bella, "You like Italian food right?"

"I love it!"

"Good! I love this place."

We walked up the steps and through the doors, the hostess led us to our table that I had reserved, this place could get pretty busy so want to make sure we would not have to wait for a table.

Conversation continued from the car, more details to her that I stowed away in my mind. Parts of unimportance were revealed of me but I could see that she treated my stories like I treated hers.

Of great importance.

"So where are you taking me now?" asked Bella as we walked out of the restaurant. She started to head towards my car, but I grabbed her hand and began to pull her in the other direction.

"It is not far at all"

"A park?"

"Not just any park." I told her as I walked us over to my favorite bench in the entire place, you could see everything from this spot.

"I used to come here when I was younger, the hospital I go to is down the street, but anyways anytime I had one of my checkups, my mom would take me to Bella Italia and then she would take me here and I would play and act and feel…normal, I guess, for a few hours. This is probably one of my favorite places in the world just because of the nice memories I have of it."

"Oh Edward, that's really nice and kind of…sad."

I nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" I knew what kind of questions she wanted to ask and I was okay with that. I wanted her to know everything.

"Ask anything, I won't be offended by anything you ask." I looked into her eyes; I wanted her to see that I really meant that, I didn't care what she asked I would tell her the truth because I knew she would not be judgmental about anything.

"How do you handle everything so well? I don't know if I could always be so happy like you always are."

"I don't really pay attention to them anymore. It used to bother me a lot more because I used to listen and really believe what they said. It still hurts sometimes, but it is more that I am just over being the joke of the school and town. It bothers me more about what everyone has to say about my family that pisses me off more than anything else. They don't know any of us, never tried to talk to any of up and it was my entire fault just because I could not have been a normal kid like everyone else, like Emmet or Alice and Jazz or Rose…you. I just stick out because I talk and act funny. I can remember weird things that don't matter to anyone, I am just…a joke. I have hardly any real friends, other than you, my family are all I have and they are kind of forced to like me, they would never admit to that though. Bella, I just wish sometimes that I was normal…for you."

I turned and looked at Bella, she had tears streaming down her slender face. _You made cry asshole!_

"Bella, no, don't cry, pleas-"

"Edward," she interrupted me, "Edward you _are _too normal! You are the normal one in this world full of freaks! Hell, I am a freak compared to you! You, Edward, are what everyone should want to become, you are caring and laughing, sweet and funny. Good natured and Kind hearted! Edward, you are normal for me, I love the way you are with me. You make me so happy. There is not a single thing I would wish to change about you! Nothing!"

"Really, Bella?"

"Of course, Edward."

I smiled at her, it was the kind of smile that most certainly would tear my face apart, but I didn't care. _She _loved_ being with me. I made her _happy_._ _Me!_

"Edward, could you kiss me, please?"

I could feel my heart start to flutter. _I really want to kiss her. _

_I am going to kiss her._

We started to move towards each other, slowly. Our eyes shooting between the other eyes and lips. And then her soft full lips were pressed against mine, moving in sync with mine. My arms, that were sitting dumbly at my sides, went to go wrap themselves around her waist and her left hand went to grab my shoulder and her right went to play with the hair on the nape of my neck. She tasted so sweet, her hot breath washing over my face, her amazing strawberry scent overtaking my senses. Her mouth began to open and I snuck my tongue out, going on instinct, and was met with her tongue also slipping into my mouth. Our tongues tangled together and I heard her moan,_ yep moan,_ into my mouth which made me groan in return.

_Wow _

"Wow…" Bella whispered as we pulled away from each other and placed her head against my chest. Our hands and arms were still in place, wrapped around each other.

"You really mean a lot to me, Edward."

"Bella, I feel as though you are my life now."

She hummed against me, cuddling her head more into my chest and I tightened my arms around her waist.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Am I not already?"

I kissed the top of her head, wishing it was her lips, but I didn't want to break our hold on one another, it was just so perfect. I was so content and happy right now with her in my arms. She made me feel like a man tonight. With her words she really made me feel normal.

With her I was happy.

With her I was normal.

With her I was in love.

**A/N **

**Okay, so that is the longest thing I have ever written so I hope you all liked it!**

**I actually interviewed my boyfriend on how he felt before our first date because I wanted to get all the emotions right for a guy. So if there is a guy reading this I hope I got that right! The first date, well the park part anyways, was what he and I did on our first date and it meant a lot and I thought it was really romantic so I wanted to include that part in Edward and Bella's first date too. **

**I really wanted the date in Edwards POV because it was really about him opening up to Bella and how he feels about everything he goes through. Being teased relentlessly for so many years can really take toll on a lot of great people and Edward I wanted to show that if you just know what people say is not true and you are a good person who is very normal and just plain great, that you will be okay. **

**I am sending a lot of love to everyone who has shared their kind words and have added my to their favorites or alert lists. I feel very honored that people like my story enough to review and add to the lists! So Thanks to everyone!**

**Next Chapter: Sunday 4/10/11**

**Penny**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 8

BPOV

_I just kissed Edward. I just kiss Edward!_

_That's right be jealous!_

That was probably the best first kiss in like, ever! I mean it left me breathless and that was the first time for both of us, so I can only imagine what practice would do. _Can you even fix perfection?_ Well I sure as hell am going to try.

And then he asks me to be his girlfriend? I mean I did a little a happy dance all the way to heaven. It was what dreams were made of.

We were in his car now, heading back to Forks. I looked over at him and I saw that he had this beautiful smile on his face, matching my own. Our hands laced together on console, each one of us taking glances at each other, laughing lightly or smiling when we caught each other.

This would probably be going down in history as the best first date with the best guy in the world.

Edward seemed different out of school, more relaxed and happy. Talking and smiling more. He seemed a lot more light hearted and calmer. Which I can understand why, I mean he has been tortured for nine years now and of course when those people are not around he would be happier and not have to worry about what they might say when he does something.

I had so badly wanted to say 'I love you' to him, but I wanted him to be able to say it back. He may love me, but I wanted to be sure before I said anything. I didn't want to be that girl in the relationship with the one sided feelings thing goingon. But, I don't think that will happen with Edward. I saw the way he looked at me and felt the way he held me. I knew that I loved him, but I think I need to wait a little bit before I say the actual words, so right now, I will just show with the looks I direct his way, the way I touch him. Kiss him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" _Holly hell. He called me love! BEST. NIGHT. EVER!_

"Ah... well….did you want to come over tomorrow? Everyone else could come too and we could tell them about us, being together", I said that with smile and blush, I liked hearing that, "and hang out. If you would like?"

"I would love to see again tomorrow, Bella." He squeezed my hand slightly.

"Charlie leaves at ten tomorrow so you guys could come over before than for breakfast or after whenever."

"Well, they all had their sleepover tonight so they won't wake up till noon because they were up…with my…umm…each other all last night. So I could just come over for breakfast and they could join us later."

"That sounds great. Will eight be alright?"

"Sooner the better right."

We were pulling into my driveway at this point and Edward got out and opened my car door.

"Thank you, my gentleman."

He blushed.

_Cute!_

"Goodnight Bella." He said when we were at my door.

"Night Edward, thank you for taking me put tonight. I had the best time with you."

His face lit up and a big smile took over his face. He looked quite beautiful like that.

"Thank _you_ for going out with me tonight. I don't think I ever have had a better night. And it was because of you, Bella."

_Oh!_

I kissed him after that, I mean how could I possibly not? That was unbelievably romantic and sweet and made my knees buckle slightly. What he just said made my night so much better.

This kiss was not like the one in the park, it was more passionate and longing. His lips were moving hard against mine and I let out a little bit of a loud moan, _Jeez, hope Charlie didn't hear that,_ and I felt him smile into the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me right against him. Holding me, clutching me too him. His breath was washing against my face, smelling like mint. He tasted like it too. Our tongues met for the second time again and I heard me moaning some more, I would have been embarrassed if I hadn't heard all of his sounds as well. We pulled away, but not before he placed 4 chaste kisses against my lips and one to each of my cheeks.

_Mmmmh!_

"See you tomorrow, Bella." His face was flushed, like mine, and his hair was all messy from me gabbing at it.

I know I could not form any kind of reasonable kind of response, so I just nodded my head, not getting rid of the smile that had been on my face since we had first kissed.

_I really love kissing him._

_Almost as much as I love him._

_He has a real talent for kissing._

I walked through the door, doing a kind of dance/walk thing toward the sound of the television playing in the living room. I plopped down in the couch, squealing in delight.

"I take it went well." Said my dad as he looked at me chuckling and shaking his head a little.

"BEST. DATE. EVER! He is coming over for breakfast with us tomorrow at eight so look presentable, please!"

"Yes, Bells."

"Thank you daddy!"

"Good night, go and dream of your boyfriend. He is your boyfriend now, right? I mean by the way you are acting."

"I am planning on it and yes, yes he is my boyfriend. My amazing boyfriend!" I did that clapping and spinning thing again.

"When did you start acting like a girl so much?"

"Night dad!" I stuck my tongue at him.

I awoke and seven the next morning, I did as I was told and dreamed of Edward, although I am sure that it is not the same kind of dreaming Charlie had wanted me to have. Mine were more of the grown up nature.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom and I could still hear Charlie's snoring, _he better be up and ready before Edward gets here, dammit! _I took my shower and got dressed; I even did a little bit of make up just so I looked nice for my beautiful boy.

I kind of hopped down the stairs into the kitchen and got all the things I needed for French toast and eggs and bacon. I turned on the radio I had out in the kitchen and started to hum and shake my hips to the beat.

"Well, well. Look who is happy for once in the morning." Said Charlie as he plopped down in his seat at the table, already have gone outside and gotten the paper. I stuck my tongue out at him and continued my mixing for the eggs. I was not by any means a morning person, but mention Edward will be here in ten minutes and I am all happy. It is just what the boy does to me, is all.

"What time is this boy coming over and what time is he leaving so I know when to leave?"

"Dad!"

"Well, Bells?" Charlie was smirking, was trying to annoy me.

And he knew he was too.

"He should be here in a little bit and he won't be leaving for a while and everyone else will be here shortly after you leave at _ten."_

"Well okay then."

_Ding-Dong_

Edward!

I ran over to the door and I heard Charlie's lightly chuckling at my antics, but I didn't dare stop to give him a snarky reply, I had to see my beautiful boy and maybe, _hopefully,_ get one of his amazing kisses.

I swung the door open and there he stood in all of his amazingly beautiful glory. Hair in a crazy, but still amazing looking mess, eyes were glowing and sparkling and looking right at me, crooked smile placed on his pretty lips, shirt slightly wrinkled, and his pants were hanging a little low on his slender hips. He looked way better than French toast. _Yummy._

"Good morning." He said as his eyes looked up at mine, oh yes, he was also checking me out!

"Morning, Edward."

"These are umm for you." He held up some really pretty flowers and he had a little sheepish smile on his face. Alice had probably told him to bring me these, but I didn't care.

"Oh! Thank you Edward. They are so pretty!" I pushed up on my toes, wanting my kiss now, he luckily got the idea because even standing on my tippy toes, I still could not meet his face. So he leaned down to press his lips against mine and his hand rested on my hips and I placed mine on his shoulders. Our lips moving together so in sync, our tongues tangling together perfectly, like this was not just our third kiss but like we had been kissing each other our whole lives.

_Doesn't that sound dreamy?_

"Come on in. Everything is ready." I murmured against his lips as we separated.

I took his hand and guided him to the kitchen. He looked really cute today; he looked really happy and relaxed. I liked thinking that it was because of me, but I didn't want to go and get a big head. He made me feel like I was floating and always made me smile and laugh. He just made me extremely happy and I am sure if he knew that he would get a bit of a big head as well.

"Smells really good, Bella. Morning Charlie." Said Edward as he sat in the chair, opposite of my dad.

"Mornin' son."

_Ah! Well that's nice that my dad and boyfriend get along._

I got a vase out from under the sink and quickly brought the flowers to my face. They smelled wonderful. I am not a flower type girl at all so I had no clue what kind they were but the smelled like my lotion and the was freesia scented, so these flowers were whatever flower the smell freesia came from. _I really am smart, by the way._

"Okay boys, breakfast is ready."

We all got our plates and sat down at the table and my dad asked the question that dads are always asking their daughters boyfriends in movies. Like what his grades were in school, is he was safe driver, and blah blah blah. I am sure you all get it. Edward and I were kind of playing footsies with one another under table, so I was focusing on Edward's touch and not my dad's questioning.

Being with Edward like this was so nice. All of his touches were sweet and gentle, every smile that crossed his face was directed toward me and his eyes still had the sparkle in them from last night.

I really couldn't wait for everyone to get here so Edward and I could tell them all that we were official. I hope he didn't say anything because I really wanted to see everyone face when we did tell them, this was my first boyfriend and I wanted to show him off.

My dad left a little after ten, he and Edward had watched some game that my dad had recorded while I washed the dishes, Edward had tried to help but I just couldn't let him. He was a guest. A very hot guest that just happened to be my lovely boyfriend. I don't think I will ever tire of hearing Edward and boyfriend in the same sentence. _Hope I will always get to. Maybe even replace boyfriend with fiancé or husband or father of my children…_

_Getting ahead of yourself there, Bells? _

It would be just Edward and I for about two hours so I was looking forward to the alone time. I sat next to him on the couch after picking a movie for us to watch. My head was leaning against his shoulder and his arm was draped over mine, holding me tightly against him.

About thirty minutes into the movie, we turned our heads toward each other and started kissing, quite passionately. I mean I was practically sitting on top of him and there were the sounds we were making and stuff. We had also been kissing for quite a while because he was on top of me and the doorbell was ringing meaning that we had been kissing for the entire two hours that was our alone time. I opened my eyes to look at him and his face was flushed and his lips were red and swollen.

His eyes were darker too.

_And he was on top of me!_

_Naughty dream come true._

We got up quickly, and Edward was smirking all the way to the door. I looked the little mirror located in the hallway to see if I resembled Edward's new look and of course I did. _Ya, they won't know what we were doing…_

"Hey guys!" I said as I opened the door, trying to hide my face a little by looking down.

"Interrupting were we?" Alice asked with a straight face and Rose snickered and Emmet and Jasper just started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

I slammed the door in their faces.

Edward reopened it, also snickering.

He still had the cocky smirk too.

They all came in; Rose's laughing had died down a bit, Alice just had a smile on her face, but the dummies that are Emmet and Jasper now had tears rolling down their faces…

_Assholes…_

Edward and I, ignoring them now and wanting our alone time back, went to snuggle on the couch. I sat in between his legs and his arms went around my waist. He placed a soft kiss in the top of my head.

"Aw! You two are dating!" screamed Rose, clapping.  
>"Yes! We are all a big group of couples now!" said a bouncing Alice.<p>

Their little display reminded me of my girly moment when Edward asked me out, so I couldn't really make fun of or mock them like Emmet was right now, I mean that was me a week ago so no judgment.

Plus, Emmet got smacked in the head by Rose and I didn't want happening to me so I kept the snarky remarks to myself.

Edward and I nodded and we kissed and in the back ground there were little 'oh's' and aw's' being said.

There was also a bit of blushing on my part, but that was to be expected.

We talked about the date, leaving out the part where Edward confessed all of his hardships with me that was our little moment that I just wanted to keep for the both of us, it meant too much to share.

We discussed a little bit of us all having some big trip to the mountains during winter break that was coming up soon and the winter dance this Friday, that I really wanted Edward to ask me too. We also talked of doing a 'triple' date with all of us. I wanted more 'just Edward' datea before that so I was grateful when the topic changed.

Until I heard what it got changed too…

"So Bella", Emmet began, _this should be interesting, "_Eddie boy here any good at the smooching?"

I blushed.

Edward blushed.

We both looked away.

But I still nodded.

"Well, good job, Eddie! Proud of ya li'l bro."

**A/N**

**Yes, I know. Super short! And it kind of jumps all over the place! I am very sorry.**

**I have been a little busy. My two year anniversary is coming up and my boyfriend and I have been busy planning our trip. Plus, school has been hell, but that is what makes being a teenager so much fun right?**

**Next chapter will be the winter dance and winter break as well so I can try and make it longer than this one was hopefully. This was only kind of filler anyways.**

**The discussion Bella has with Charlie after she got home from her date was similar to the one my dad and I had two years ago. The only reason I still remember it is because my dad likes to still tease me about how girly and 'in love' I was when I got home. A lot of people liked it when I make little part of the story similar to my life and I think it is fun writing that way so I will add more of it! :) Makes everything more realistic I think. **

**Thanks to everyone who left me a review on the last chapter. The date seemed like a hit. **

**Next Chapter: Friday 4/15/11 **

**Sorry for it not being sooner but I still have a trip to plan and have a lot of studying for finals that are coming up!**

**Thanks everyone! Love you all!**

**Penny**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

*** So I changed my mind about having the winter dance and winter break in this chapter, I want to spread it out a little more. But, this chapter will still be longer than the last one was so no worries! **

Chapter 9

EPOV

I am facing a little bit of a dilemma here. Do I have to ask my girlfriend to the winter dance or does she know that we were already going to go together? Well I should probably ask because Bella does not like dancing much, but I also saw how excited she looked when Alice and Rose were talking about it on Saturday.

_Ah…Saturday!_

That was a nice day.

I mean Bella cooking for me, Bella cuddling with me, Bella kissing me while sitting on my lap, and finally, Bella kissing me while _I _was lying on top of _her. _Very nice day, indeed.

I got congratulatory hugs from everyone, including my parents when I got home. Hell, I even got a few happy tears from my mom, but those freaked me out a little.

I was standing in the hallway at school, my class got out early today so I was waiting for Alice so we could walk to Music class together, staring at the damn poster for the dance that was starting to make my head hurt about whether you ask you girlfriend to a school dance or not.

_What the fuck is taking Alice so damned long? I need her expertise in this subject!_

There had been quite the buzz with everyone today when Bella and I walked into school holding hands and started giving little kisses to each other outside of our lockers. Us holding hands was not a big deal at all, I mean we had been doing that for about a week and a half now, but the kissing was new to everyone and we both got those stupid looking what-the fuck? looks people like to give when something new or semi-interesting happens in a small town like this lovely one.

"Edward, would mind telling me why you are staring so intently at the dance poster?"

_Alice finally!_

"What the hell took so long? I am having a crisis!" Dramatic Edward…..

"And what is this crisis exactly?"

"Does a boyfriend have to ask his girlfriend to go to the school dance with him or does she just…get that he wants to?"

"Really Edward? That is the crisis?"

"Do I ask or don't I?" _Simple enough right?_

"Yes, you ask. How else would she know you are going? Do you want to show up at her house, dressed to the nines and her be in her pj's still when you get there?"

"Ya, I guess that makes sense."

"Boys, I swear."

"You love us. And you know it."

"Only sometimes, Edward. Only sometimes."

_Well then…_

Music class is probably one of my favorite classes, behind my Biology class with Bella of course, I get the play the piano or play guitar. Listening to Alice sing is not that bad either. Plus Angela and Ben are in this class and they, other than Bella and my family, are the only people who are nice to me and my family. Really nice people who really love each other, you can see it in their glasses framed eyes.

"Edward! You and Bella are dating!"

"Hey Angela. Ben. Ya we are, great huh?" I know I have the stupid little smile I get whenever I think of Bella, my queen, as my girlfriend.

"It is so great! Bella is an amazing girl, and you are just plain awesome, so I am really happy for you two."

"Ya man, what Angie said. You guys look great together." Said Ben as he reached out to shake my hand.

We talked a little more about Bella's and mine first date and how it went and how theirs went when the teacher called the class to sit in their seats. Angela gave me a hug and Ben shook my hand again. I knew Angela and Bella were friends, not as close as she was with my sisters, and that she also wanted to get to know her more and I like Ben so we all mention maybe hanging ut together sometime.

_I like all this couple stuff. _

_But of course, only Bella included couple stuff._

Music class was Music class. I got to work on Bella's song a bit more, it was basically done I was just wanting to finish up some of the rough bits and make sure it was perfect before I played it for my queen.

I was walking down the hallways on my to my English class, I loathed that class, not the subject, just the class. Well more like the _people_ in the class that I loathed.

We were reading Romeo and Juliet, not my favorite story, but I didn't dislike it. I liked the romance aspect, which in a way I guess is the only aspect of this book. Well the tragedy, but that also goes in the romance category with the way it was written, but still.

Plus, I may like it more than I did before because Bella may have mentioned it was one of her favorites. But still.

I had liked it before.

I sat in my usual seat in the back corner, hardly anyone else sat back here and the people who did were the ones who were usually sucking off each other's faces and not paying me any mind. But of course, with today being the day that I, the freak, gets a hot girl to be my girlfriend, everyone gives me looks or stares. Hell, I even got some guy who had never said something mean about me to my face came to give me a high-five. I gave him one, but I had a confused as hell look on my face while doing it.

I quickly made my way through the maze of seats to mine and sat my things down and started pulling out my books and things, when of fucking course, Mike Newton walks up to me.

_Just…Great!_

"So, Cullen and Swan. Hmm…How much are you paying her to go out with your sorry ass?"

_Pay her? To go out with me? Dumb fuck!_

"I am not really in the mood to deal with you right now, Mike."

"Oh well doesn't that just make me cry. Seriously, Swan in a fine piece of ass, so why the fuck is she with some retard like you?"

I didn't care what he said about me, but how fucking dare he say shit like that about Bella. Objectifying her like some play thing. They can say what they want about me, but no fucking way will he say shit about my queen.

"Don't you dare say a bad thing about her, ever again or I swear I will beat the ever love shi-"

"Alright gentlemen. Let's come down and take our seats. Class is going to start soon."

Really Mister Birdy? I was about to go off on the guy who has made life for me and my family hell and now will start with my girlfriends and you just _interrupt. _

Just. My. Luck.

I sit back in my seat and face the front, Mike has already left and gone back to his little 'crew'. I see that everyone is staring at me. Some are just looking out of the corner of their eyes, others have turned their heads, and some have even turned their entire bodies in my direction.

I sighed.

I hate attention.

Class begins shortly after and I am happy because everyone head turn in the other direction, so I am away from the judging eyes. _Thank god!_

I am looking at the clock, waiting for the bell, so I can run off to lunch to be with my girl, I really like the sound of that, and just talk to her, hear her laugh, or see her smile. Maybe even steal a kiss or two.

"Homework, read chapters seven and eight. Write a summary."

_Beep_

I jump out of my seat and start throwing my things in my bag, completely ignoring Mike when he calls out my name in the hallway. I am so not going to let him mess up my lunch time with Bella. We only get a few moments to ourselves and I like making those moments last so I am doing a little run/walk to the cafeteria. It only takes so long before we have Emmet shouting and hollering at us.

I walked over, calmly, to our normal table. It is empty which is normal; I am always the first one there. Bella joins me shortly though.

"What's happenin' Hot Stuff?" Bella had texted me last night saying she was watching _Sixteen Candles_ and all morning she had been quoting it. Laughing after each time, finding herself quite hilarious. I had yet to this, to use Bella's words, 'Best eighties' movie in all of existence, right next to _Breakfast Club_', so I wasn't really getting any of it.

"You are so coming over to my house sometime so you can finally watch it!" She says as she bends down and cradles my face in her soft hands before she kisses me softly.

"Whatever you say my queen."

"My queen?"

"Just a little nickname I guess."

I am a little embarrassed; I had not planned on telling her the little nickname for…well ever. I know it is a little bit of a weird thing to call your girlfriend.

"Why that though? Why not cookie or sweetie?"

"Cookie?"

"Phil calls my mom that." She said with a little shrug

"Well I call you my queen, because to me that is what you are. That's what I thought of you when I first saw you. It was my intention to make you look as if you were a queen. Beautiful and elegant."

"Oh. That's really sweet, Edward. Can I tell you my nickname for you?"

_Nickname? For me? She has a nickname for me?_

"I call you 'My Beautiful Boy'. I, too, thought you were beautiful and I felt some sort of instant attraction to you. And I didn't know what your name was yet so I had to call you something."

"My queen is cooler." I said with a little smirk.

"Is not! But I do like it."

"What's up, lovebirds?" See, only a few moments and then Emmet is here.

Lunch after that went on like it always did. We really need a new routine or something.

_Oh shit! _

_You forgot to ask her to the dance you dummy!_

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go to the winter dance with me?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Alice said I did"

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck and places a kiss on both of my cheeks and then finally presses a very school appropriate, kiss on my lips.

"I am going to have to go dress shopping now. Your sister will kill me with all the stores I bet she is planning on taking me too."

_Bella in a dress…I forgot about that perk._

"You do not like shopping?" I will admit, I thought every girl that walks on this planet liked to shop. But, I guess living with Rose, Alice, and my mother, I would think that just because it seems like the go to the mall or some type of store every single day. I honestly have no clue where they put all of the clothes they buy. The closets in our house are certainly not that big.

"Not unless I have to. And only in small doses. I cannot stand being at the mall for more than an hour or two."

_Perfect._

"Well that's good. I won't lose you to the addiction of shopping like I have to the rest of women in my family."

Biology class starts, ending my Bella time once again.

_I really hate when my Bella time ends._

I walk Bella to her next class, knowing I probably won't be able to see her until tomorrow morning. So I give her a hug and a not so appropriate for school kiss. We say our goodbyes and I hope I can give her one more kiss before I have to go home.

I continue my day, like every other day. Really I need a new fucking routine, walking Bella to a few of her classes has changed it up a little but not a lot at all. Other than my Bella time, everything else kind of bores.

When I get out of my last class, I start a full on run, getting more of the weird stares that I had been getting all day long.

And boy do I love my sisters.

They are talking to Bella which is making her stay longer than she normally would and I get to give her one more kiss.

I sneak up behind the girls and hear them planning the dress shopping trip that they will all go on tomorrow right after school.

"But how will I get here if I don't have my truck?"

"I could pick you up tomorrow, Bella" I say making them all jump and making me chuckle quietly to myself.

"Oh Edward! You scared us." Alice said as she slapped the shit out of my arm.

"Ow. Ow! Sorry, Alice."

"Ya you better be sorry, mister!"

"Oh Edward that would be great if you could give me a ride to school tomorrow. Thank you!"

Bella jumps at me and I catch her in my arms and clutch her body firmly to mine. I crook my head into her neck, inhaling her perfect scent that always drives me wild.

_If I always get this kind of reaction, I will always take her to school._

I gave her the kiss that I had wanted to give and heard the footsteps of my sisters leaving, giving us privacy.

My arms are around her waist, still trying to pull her closer to me. I pick her up a little so I don't hurt my back while I lean down so I can meet her lips. Our tongues slip into each others mouths and I start to explore. She tastes so sweet. Her mouth is warm and soft and I love it that I get to kiss her. I feel her hands starting to clutch at my hair, now it was her pulling me closer. Our bodies perfectly a lined.

And then…

"Wow! Who knew Freak at it in him?"

_Of fucking course._

_Fucking Mike and Fucking Tyler._

Bella and I break apart and I really miss the contact of her body fully pressed against mine, but we are still kind of holding and clutching each other.

Bella turns to them and I can see the fury and fierceness in her eyes. She looks as if she is ready to attack.

"Bella, baby. Just ignore what they say. It doesn't matter, remember?"

She slowly turns back to me, her face softening.

"I know it doesn't matter, Edward. It still pisses me the fuck off to hear them say it. And for them to ruin our moment like. I was really enjoying it."

Well if that didn't my pants a little tighter.

I kiss her chastely on the lips, telling her I would pick her up at seven the next morning.

I wanted to add an 'I love you', but I don't want to freak her out or have her not say it.

_Time and place for everything._

I flopped down on to my bed as soon as I got home. I sure as hell did not let anyone see me after the days were I had been teased. I just ran up to my room and put on some relaxing music and just lay on my bed, taking calming breathes.

I just lied there, taking my calming breathes, but now also thinking of Bella. The way I got to hold her and kiss her. Her taste. The warming of her breath as it washed over my face. Her hands grabbing at my hair.

_Oh shit._

_I need a cold shower now…_

When I got out of my _very_ cold shower, not at all pleasant may I say. I wrapped a towel around my waist and did a little jog in place, trying to get some warm blood going. I walked out, back to my room trying to remember where I had put my favorite sleep pants. And there, sitting on my bed, with shit eating knowing grins, were my brothers.

"Nice shower, li'l bro?"

"I sure hope you had a lot of _cold_ water to wash ya down."

"Fuck both of you."

"Oh, come down, Eddie. Every man has to have a cold shower at least five times in his life. Just how it is when you got yourself a hot ass girlfriend."

"Leave my hot ass girlfriend alone. And you do realize that you the girl your best friend over there has cold showers off of his 'hot ass girlfriend' and she just happens to be our sister."

Emmet shot Jasper a death look as if this was the first time he had ever heard about Jasper's and Alice's relationship.

"You sick fuck! Don't you touch my baby sister!" Emmet yelled at Jasper hitting him on the back.

I really didn't understand him. He and Jasper were always cracking jokes about sleeping with the others sister.

_Did they not realize that?_

They are now.

"Oh, you bang my sister too! So stop messing around with her, you fuck head!"

"You do not get to tell me to stop my loving with Roise! She is older than you!"

"By two minutes. And yes I can. She is my sister."

"Stop taking about it you two. You both are _always _talking about what you guys do with the girls."

"Ya, but it doesn't bother us then because we don't think of then as our sisters when we talk about them."

"Well don't think about it now, you both are giving me a headache."

"So, what we are really in here to talk about Eddie is…umm we heard some of the shit that Mike said to you about yours and Bella's relationship. Don't listen to that shit." Emmet really did know how to be a kind of a sensitive guy when he had to be.

"Ya, Edward, you and Bella are great together. She makes you happy and you make her happy. I see that you look at her with that look I give Alice, Emmet gives Rose, and your dad to your mom. And she looks at you with the same look and glow in her eyes that our girls give us. You two love each over. So don't give a damn about what Mike or any of those other piss ants say." Jasper was always a kind of sensitive guy.

"I know I love her. Her loving me, right now is just a thought of the future. I know she likes me just by the way she is with me, I would love to hear her say 'I love you' to me, but that won't be for a while I think."

"Eddie, did you not just hear how Jasper described her looking at you? She fucking loves you man! You need to pull you pretty head out of your ass and march up to her and lay a big kiss on those lips of hers and tell her you love her. Simple!"

"Maybe make it a bit more romantic, Edward." Said Jasper with a shrug.

_I would definitely make it more romantic that what Emmet explained._

"Edward, the girls tell me they are taking Bella out to go dress shopping for the dance."

"Ya, mom" I always did my homework in the kitchen while my mother was cooking; Emmet and I were huge momma's boys. I enjoyed watching her cook and listening to her hum as she stirred whatever was in the pot on the stove and listening to her make easy conversation with me.

"Well, your father and I are dying to meet her and I thought that you could maybe ask if she would like to join us for dinner tomorrow night?"

"That would be great, mom. I will ask her tonight."

I was back in my room, drawing away. It wasn't anything important just a simple drawing of trees. I had noticed Bella staring at tress and when I asked her if she liked them she said that they reminded her of an ever going life. Been there for hundreds of years and if they could talk all of the different kind of stories that they could tell. I thought her description was quite beautiful and I had been drawing a lot more trees and forest type sketching than I used to.

_They were all for her._

_**Hey there my Beautiful boy. –Queen**_

Her text came ringing from my phone, making me forget completely everything other than seeing what she wrote me.

**Hello my Queen. –Beautiful Boy**

Our names for one another were a bit weird, but I knew that we both loved them.

_**What are you up too? –Q**_

**Just some sketching. You? –BB**

_**Homework…dreading my shopping trip tomorrow. –Q**_

I should probably ask her to dinner right now, just to please my mother and myself. I needed my dose of my queen.

**I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner with my family tomorrow. After the dreaded shopping of course. –BB**

_**I would love that! –Q**_

BPOV

Oh god. Dinner with his parents. The man that I love with all my life, I am having dinner with his parents.

The people who Charlie swears are saints and both the Cullen and Hale's get some sparkle in their eyes whenever they speak of them.

Ya, I am having dinner with them.

What if they don't like me? Or think Edward and I are moving too fast? Was Edward this nervous when he met my dad? I hope not, this feeling of insecurities is so not something that I would wish on anyone. Especially him.

And not only do I have the nerves of going of the dinner, but the _shopping._ Uhg, the dreaded shopping. I was really regretting saying yes, I knew my reason was because I wanted to look nice for Edward and I thought that I would have a lot of fun to hang out with the girls for a few hours until I was informed that shopping with Alice usually took more than a few hours, like _a lot _more, and included a tons of different stores. Whenever I went shopping I was there for an hour or two, tops and only went into two different shops. And they were all the cheap-ish kind.

But I get to ride to school with Edward.

I can suffer through the shopping just for my extra Edward time.

Dinner with Charlie was dinner with Charlie. We ate at the diner tonight, it was the only place where you could get a non-self-cooked meal, it was really nice to not have to cook for a change.

"Your mother called." Charlie said looking a little uncomfortable; he didn't like to talk to her much unless it was necessary. Plus, he was a little pissed off at her shitty comments towards Edward like I still was.

I really did love my dad.

"And?" I really held no interest for what she had to say, unless it was an apology.

"Well, she still kept up her 'Edward is not for you speech'. It was starting to piss me off. She has never met the Cullen's, not right to say those things at all."

"Did you say something to her?"

"No, I hung up her."

I laughed and smiled at Charlie.

"I love you, dad."

"Love ya too, Bells"

Woke up that morning with a smile on my face knowing that Edward would be here in just a little bit. Charlie had already left for work, so I took my time in the shower, shaving my legs, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo, I applied my lotion all over my body, I wanted to smell nice for Edward, but I also wanted to make sure I had some nice skin for all the dresses I was going to have to try on.

I put a pop-tart in my little toaster over type thing, it was more like a microwave but a toast that Charlie had had since before I was born. It sucked at making toast by the way.

But anyways, I was checking my binder to make sure I had all of my work and that I was not forgetting the essay I had due in English. When the doorbell rang.

_Edward!_

I swung the door open, ready to jump Edward and give him a big kiss.

But, of course with my grand luck it was not Edward at my door.

It was Tyler….

Tyler lived a few houses down from me and ever since Friday when Edward dropped he had been giving these weird little snickers when he would see me outside or ask me how the 'freak; was doing. I never responded or even gave him a chance to think I even heard him. He was an ass and I did not like being anywhere near him. And I really did not like that he was standing on my porch.

"Good morning, Bella." Tyler said with shit eating type grin on his face, I really wanted to beat it off of him.

"What do you want, Tyler?"

"Well that is not very nice, Bella. I was just returning some mail of yours that got delivered to my house by accident."

"Well thank then." I ripped the mail out of his hands and slammed the door in his stupid looking face. I really did not like him and I wanted him gone before Edward got here. I heard him yell through the door 'See ya at school', which I was hoping I wouldn't, but know I would since he was in at least four of my classes. I didn't pay attention to where he was so he may have been in more, I just didn't care.

As soon as I made my way back to the kitchen and threw the returned mail in the table, I smelled that my pop-tart had been turned into a piece of black coal. Well now I have another reason to hate Tyler, mean to me, mean to my man, and makes me burn my breakfast.

_Asshole._

I was a little mad now. I just wanted my Edward. That was not too much for a girl to ask right?

_Ding Dong_

Oh, please god let that be my one true love!

I checked the peep hole in the door before I let my hopes get best of me again. And when I saw that messy bronze colored hair, the door was almost ripped off its hinges.

And then I was in the arms of my beautiful boy. I stood up on my tip toes and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to my lips. He got the idea of where I was going, so he placed his hands on my hips and kind of lifted me up a little, so he didn't have to bend down all the way and I wouldn't have to stand in the tips of my toes.

I loved kissing him like this.

I loved having his body so close to mine, having his strong arms encircle me, my hands mixed into his silky hair, and I love the feel of our lips pressed together and tongues fighting one another.

It was a highlight of everyday.

We parted when air became really necessary. We were both breathing heavily and I rested my head against his chest, his arms still encircled me and his head was resting on top of mine.

"Well, good morning to you too." He laughed a little breathless still and pulled my closer to him and I inhaled his glorious manly scent.

_Mmmmh._

"Sorry for attacking you like that." I looked up and realized he was leaning over just enough to where I could press my lips to his once more.

And I cannot at all resist an invitation like that.

So I reached up a little and gave him a soft kiss right on his amazing lips.

He hummed against mine and I felt his smile.

_I love you, Edward._

Not yet.

"Are you ready to go?" He whispered against my lips.

I nodded not at all wanting to step out of his warm arms.

I could live in his embrace.

He moved with me, his arm draped over my shoulder as I went to go get my things, but Edward grabbed them up for me, saying boyfriends carry girlfriend's things.

_Oh my gentleman, how I love you. _

The ride to school he told me what his mother was making for dinner, just simple pot roast that he said was the greatest thing ever. I was starting to look forward to this dinner, being with Edward my nerves were dissipating. He was making sure I knew that his parents already loved me just because how I had helped him. I loved them for the way they helped him, so my nerves were leaving my body and I just relaxed into Edward's arm that was still draped over my shoulders.

Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car and grabbed my things as well as his things and walked me to my first class and handed me my things and gave me another soft kiss and mumbled that he would take see me at lunch and turned to go to his own class.

I was swooning over him and his magical kissing powers the entire class.

"Bella! Bella!" Alice screamed as she ran into the classroom, Rose was walking behind her shaking her head and smiling.

"What Alice?"

"We are going shopping today! Oh we are going to have so much fun and we will find the most gorges dresses! My parents gave all three of us fine hundred dollars for our dresses!"

_Wow_

_Wait!_

_What?_

"F-five hun-hundred dollars! I cannot take that kind of money from your parents Alice!"

"You can and you will! It is no big deal at all. Really! I mean they do this every year for Rose and I. They are more than happy to do it, right Rose?"

"Bella, I acted the same as you are when the Cullen's gave me money for the first dance Emmet and I went to, but trust me. You will hurt their feeling if you don't except."

"B-but that is just way too much. I mean they have not even met me yet!"

"Ya, but they love you because, Bella, Edward has never _ever_ been this happy. And it is all because of you. So it is fine!"

"I still feel bad."

"That's fine; you will get over it when we get you the best dress in the entire store."

With that settled the nerves came back, now I am taking their money and having dinner with them. Oh, I want Edward back so he can help calm me.

During my Edward alone time, we didn't have any kind of conversation because we were either giving small meaningful kisses or just staring at one another. His left hand sat in mine and his right hand was brushing through my hair or cupping my cheek.

_I love you, Edward._

"Oh Bella, you are going to love this store, they have some of the prettiest dresses!"

Alice was clapping as we entered this small dress shop. The dresses that were displayed in the windows were quite beautiful and I hoped that we all found our dresses here so this would not take too long and then I could meet Edward's parents and be back in his arms.

"Okay, Bella and Rose go wait in the dressing rooms while I grab the dresses for us to try on. Bella, what is your dress size?"

"Six?"

"Alight, go on now. I will be there in a little bit."

"Do we not pick out our own dresses?" I asked as Rose and I made our way to the dressing room area.

"Not with Alice around. She picks tree dresses for each of us and then we, along with everyone's help, decide which one we want. It saves some time. Kind of Alice really likes shopping."

An hour and half later, Rose and I have eaten the entire bowl of cherries that the dressing room had and drank the entire liter of orange juice, when Alice finally walked in with a bunch of dresses hanging off of her tiny arms.

"Alright, Rose will go first, then me, and we will save my favorite selections for Bella, so she will go last."

Rose grabbed her three dresses from Alice and went into the dressing room and changed into this purple off shoulder dress. It looked nice on her, but she didn't want nice she wanted _sexy. _

So she went back in the room and tried on this tiny black dress, that all of us thought was sexy as hell but for more a club than a school dance.

And then in the term of saving the best for last, Rose came out in this burgundy colored dress that came down to the floor and flowed out into a puffy skirt that has strips of purple blended in to the burgundy. Soft sparkles, looking like snow, floated down from the spaghetti strap sleeves.

It looked absolutely amazing on her.

Alice already had chosen her dress and she went to go try it on and came out in a simple looking dress with a dark blue long sleeved top, that clung to her chest, the empire waist making her tiny waist look even smaller and the black poor skirt that had soft grey designs of flowers.

She looked like the classis beauty she is.

And after seeing how amazing they both looked, I was a little terrified about how I was going to look in my dresses.

The first one Alice had chosen for me I think she was thinking of someone else and not me. I mean, I was blushing just looking at it.

It was black, with lace, had no back,_ at all, _and was strapless…

"Alice, I cannot wear this!"

"Just try it on, please!"

I put it on and walk out with a pissed off kind of look. I was not wearing this in public. Hell, I would not even wear it in private.

"Next"

"Thank you"

Now the second one, I didn't even want to see the third one. This was it.

It was a light blue, strapless, but modest, that want to my feet and it really reminded me of Cinderella's dress. T looked amazing. Felt like a princess wearing it. Here were a simple blue flower that rested on the hip and gathered up some of the skirts material.

I loved it.

I wanted it.

I bought it.

"We are going to be the hottest girls at this dance! And we will have the hottest men on our arms to show us up." Said Rose with a smile on her face as we loaded back into the car and headed back to Forks.

"I already got the boys their suits, so we just have to get them something to put in the pockets that match the colors of our dresses and we will be perfect! I have the nicest pair of heels for you two to wear. Rose yours are a super lovely purple color, with a five inch heel. And Bella, keeping the whole Cinderella thing going, are a two inch, so you don't trip of course, white heel. Edward will get a white corsage and Emmet will get a purple one, and I will have Jazzie get me a blue one." Alice finished her little plan with a satisfied nod. She was quite proud of herself. But, so was I, I was really looking forward to Friday night."

"Hey girls! Have fun shopping? You guys got some sexy ass dresses to bring us guys to our knees, right?" Emmet said as he and Jasper and my Edward came out of the house.

"You know it baby!" Rose said as she wrapped her arms around Emmet's neck and gave him a big kiss.

Alice and Jazz were in a similar embrace.

"Now where is my kiss, mister?" I asked Edward as he finally came to stand in front of me.

In answer he swept me up in his arms, making me giggle, and gave me one of his breath taking kisses that only he can give.

He sat me back on my feet and looked down at me and gave me a smile.

_I love you, Edward._

He gave me one more small chaste kiss.

"So did you girls have fun?"

"Yes actually. I got a super pretty dress."

"Can I see it?"

I was about to nod, when I screeching Alice interrupted.

"Most certainly not! None of you boys will be seeing the dresses till the night of the dance!"

Alice had her hands on her hips and even did a little foot stomp.

"But, Alice, baby! How are we supposed to know what kind of corsages we have get for you girls?" Jazz said trying to show a little reason. I mean these not our wedding dresses, the guys can see them right?

"I will tell you."

"Alright then, come on Rosie. Dinner is almost ready! Bella has got to meet the parents!"

My smile faltered.

Edward noticed.

"Don't worry, baby", _He called me baby!_ "they will love you. Come on."

_I sure hope they love me._

**A/N**

**Alright, so another long! Happy times! I loved this chapter. All the way from Emmet's sensitive side to the dress shopping with Alice and Rose!**

**So I have the photos of the girls dresses on my profile so check those out because I don't know how well my descriptions were. If the links do not work message me and I will try and fix it.**

**So, the next chapter will be the dinner with Esme and Carlisle. It should be fun and I have some fun Edward and Bella time planned for after words. And **_**then**_** we will have the Winter dance. I know I said it would be in this chapter, but I decided I wanted some dress shopping and a family dinner before it. **

**So I send thanks and love to all of the people reading this and I hope you liked it!**

**Leave me a review? **

**Next Chapter: Sunday 4/17/11**

**Thanks**

**Penny**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 10 (Double Digits Now!)

EPOV

I knew Bella was nervous about meeting my parents. I knew I was nervous to meet her father, but I didn't understand why she was nervous to meet mine. Well she didn't know _them_ so maybe that's why she is so nervous.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her temple and seemed to relax at my touch. That made me quite happy that I could be able to do that to her, I mean she was always relaxing me with her touch and I liked that I could do that for her as well.

_I love you, Bella._

"Edward, your house is beautiful. Looks like a castle."

"Well how fitting that my queen is about to enter."

"You're so silly Edward."

_And hopefully you love me for it._

"Mom, Dad. Bella is here." I called out; I knew my mother would be running out here in:

One…

Two…

Three…

"Oh, hello! It is so nice to meet you finally! I have heard all of these amazing things from _everyone!_ I am Esme. Thank you so much for coming."

I sent my mother a silent plea on not to scare the love of my life away.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you as well. Edward says only the best of you. Your house is lovely and thank you for having me."

My mother than, in all of the worst moments in my life, launched herself at Bella. Pulling her into this hug, where I could hear the crunching of Bella's ribs under my mother's vice grip. Bella's face flushed and the breath was knocked out of her lungs in a big gush. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around my mom and patted her back.

I felt bad.

"Mom" I hissed out, I could not believe she was breaking my girlfriend in half.

"Oh, sorry! I am making Pot Roast. I hope you like that."

"That is perfect, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme! I don't like formalities. Dinner should be ready in about an hour, so why don't you go and introduce Bella to your father, he is in his office. And then can show her your room. I will call you down when everything is ready."

"Thanks mom."

I grabbed Bella's hand mumbling an apology about my mother.

"Its fine Edward, she reminds me of my mother. Just nicer." She whispered that last part, I don't think she wanted me to hear it, but I did. I also saw the small frown that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

_Fix whatever is wrong._

_Now!_

I was about to do something, not all too sure what, but something. When my father stepped out of not his office, but the bathroom. Where I guess he took a shower because all he was wearing was a towel slung low on his waist.

_Fuck me._

I saw Bella blush and look away. My dad didn't seem to notice because he stretched his hand out for her to shake and introduce himself.

"Hello Bella! Nice to meet you finally, all of my children say amazing things of you."

"Oh, uh…Well umm…Hi, sir." Bella shook his hand, but didn't look him in the eyes as she stumbled over her words.

And I, well I was not only embarrassed but a little pissed. The first time I bring a girlfriend, or any kind of person at all, home and my mother almost snaps her in half and my father stands before her half naked in a towel….

"Dad, could you please get dressed before you introduce yourself to my girlfriend, please." I seethed at him and he gave me this look like he didn't know what he had done wrong…

And then he looked down at himself and finally took notice of his none clothed state of being and Bella's flushed face.

"My apologies." He quickly ran down the hallway and into my parent's bedroom.

"I am sorry again for my parent's behavior." I said as I let out a big long sigh.

"Edward, really it's fine. It is all kind of funny really. I mean I could hardly breathe when your mother hugged me and then your dad…I mean it has all kind of helped with my nerves."

"Still, sorry."

"And still, it is okay. Now show me your room."

I led her up too my room. I was a little nervous; I mean where do we sit? Will we just stand around for an hour or sit on the floor? My bed?

I let her in and she looked around, picking up little nick-knacks and studying them and looking them over before placing them back and went to look at my book and music collections. Mumbling about some of them were her favorites and my good taste and then she went to sit on my bed. And I joined her.

And I kissed her.

And she kissed me back.

It was not like our normal sweet kisses that made me love her even more. This was a kiss that was passionate and longing that made me _want_ her more.

I gently nudged her shoulders and she grabbed on to mine and fell back into my pillows with on top of her.

And she moaned.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and my groin was right over her center and I was sure she could feel the growing hardness in my pants.

She did.

And she started to move her hips against mine.

I groaned.

She moaned again.

She was beautiful like this. I was making her feel like this. She was making me feel like this. Whole. Manly. Normal.

Loved.

"Bella, I love you"

She stopped all of her ministrations.

_Shit! You idiot! You just ruined the whole moment._

"R-really Edward? You l-love me?"

_Time to man up, Edward._

I nodded.

"Oh Edward! I love you too. So, _so much."_

Holy hell, she loved me. I smiled so big and her answering smile was just as large.

"Bella" _kiss "_You have" _kiss_ "No idea"_ kiss _"how happy you make me." _Kiss kiss kiss_

She giggled and pulled me down back to her lips, going back to glorious ministrations and again my groaning and her moaning filled the sounds of my room, but this time, soft whispers of our love joined the air. New simple touches to each other's faces. Limbs wrapped around each other. Hold, clutching, grabbing. We both wanted a lot. Our kisses were becoming simple pleads for more. Our hips were still moving together, my hardness kept becoming harder. Her moans of pleasure became louder as our hips ground faster together.

"I love you, Edward. I love you"

"I know, baby. I know, I love you too. With everything I am I love you."

"Oh Edward, don't me go. Edward, always have me and love me. Please, Edward."

"Always, baby. Always. Forever."

As I listened to her pleas of never letting her go, I knew I never could. I don't care that I have known her for the longest time, but I know she is my one. I always want to make her moan like she is right now and I always want to listen to her declarations of love as she whispers them against my lips as I kissed her, showing her my own feelings, my own love.

She was whispering her pleas of never leaving her and to always stay with her and sharing her love with me. And I continued my whispers of always holding her; never leave her, to always stay and how my love for her consumed me. How there was never a thought of leaving her.

We continued kissing, our whispers quieting and our sounds being muffled by the other's mouth. Our tongues working together to bring the other pleasure. The other happiness.

I wrapped my hands behind her back and rolled in to my back, having her lay against my chest. Her small soft hands reached to my hair or ran across my shoulders. My own hands exploring her back and the feel of her muscles flexing under her creamy soft skin.

Our kiss was dying down now. Becoming just loving pecks. Our breathing was labored, rushing in and out of our lungs. I held her closer to my chest and the tucked her head under my chin and rested her hands on my shoulders.

We were happy with the quiet. Just holding each other was perfect. Something I never expected for someone as beautiful as the creature in my arms to be happy there. Let alone love me. Love _me._

She loved me.

I loved her.

She was happy.

I was happy.

"I love you."

I love you."

We said in unison.

This moment was perfect.

So perfect in fact, I wasn't least bit kicked down a notch from my high when Alice knocked lightly on my door saying dinner was ready.

I took Bella by the hand and helped her off the bed. Kissed her softly. Fixing her messy hair. And walked to the door hope my mother would not jump her again and that my father was fully dressed.

We walked down the stairs, fingers interlocked. Both of our faces had dopey smiles. My body was relaxed with happiness, on a high from the face that Bella Swan, my one true love, loved me back. And she was happy in my presence, calm, and relaxed as she melted into my side as we sat at the dining room table, her head resting on my shoulder, our intertwined hands placed on her lap.

My appropriate acting mother and my fully dressed father looked at our display of affection and had soft smiles on their faces. I knew they would like whomever I brought home as long as she made me happy. I mean, Bella could have had webbed feet or a third eye, extra limbs and my mother still would have hugged her just as hard as she did Bella with her happiness. Both of my parents have expressed their gratitude toward Bella for the fact of all she has done on my behalf. My parents looked at us with pride and joyfulness.

I felt truly blessed to have Bella holding on to me, standing up for me, and loving me.

And I would forever show her that I loved her in return.

BPOV

Oh wow. My little make out session, which was not so little by the way, caused me to flush and I could still feel the warm blood in my cheeks and I could tell that my lips were swollen from all of Edward's kisses.

Oh and he loves me. Do not want to forget that very important, lovely detail!

When he first said it, I froze. I didn't know what to do, I was so elated that he loved there was no way for me to form the proper response for him, so I just relished in the fact that he said he loved me for a little bit before I told him as well.

And the kisses he gave me after we shared the words were so unlike every other kiss he had ever given me. I felt sexy and wanted when I felt his hardness pressed and growing against me. My instincts took over than and I felt myself grinding against him, moaning like I actually knew what I was doing and I guess judging by his sounds, that were going straight to my panties, I was doing a pretty good for a beginner.

And now, I was sitting, practically on his lap, at the dinner table with everyone.

When I had net his mother, I knew exactly where Alice got her energy and bubbliness. I could hardly breathe when she gave me a hug and Edward looked like he was about to explode and I got all embarrassed and just kind of patted her on her back.

And then his father.

I was excited to meet Carlisle, just because I knew Charlie was totally smitten, they had gone on a few fishing and camping trips and they had some kind of major bromance going on. And then he stepped of the bathroom, just from taking a shower based on the fact he had water dripping down his face from his blonde hair and a towel wrapped around his waist, looking as if it would fall with just a little bit of movements.

I was extremely embarrassed.

And Edward look even more like a ticking bomb.

So we went to his room and you all know what happened next…

And now dinner, it smelled wonderful, but I knew I was paying attention to the feeling of Edward's hand resting my own and his head slightly leaning on my head as I had it placed on his shoulder. His family talking about their days, not saying much to Edward and I, just letting us have our peace and casting simple satisfied smiles in our direction.

I felt extremely safe and happy being so close to Edward. I knew nothing at all would happen if I was with him like this, to him or to me. I just wanted to be in his arms and hold for the rest of my life.

I knew what my pleas to him in his bedroom were, and normally, I would be ashamed of my begging but I had to let him know that without him I was nothing but a space. To really exist I needed him to always love me and be with me. To ever be happy I had to have his arms wrapped around me.

Because I loved him.

And he loved me.

"So Bella, how is Charlie holding up? Have not talked to him in a week or so." Asked Carlisle

"A week! My oh my, how have you gone that long without talking to Charlie? I do not know how you managed." Said Esme in a shocked kind of voice causing everyone at the table to lightly laugh, I do remember when I spent time with my dad during the summer to where ever he took me, he would be talking on the phone to Carlisle. And it has not changed since I guess.

"My dad is doing good. Just working all the time."

"Do you know if he has this weekend off? I was thinking of a little fishing trip on Saturday would be in order."

"I believe he does."

"I will give him a call, then." He seemed quite happy that he was going to get to see my dad and I did a little giggle.

_At least I know my dad and the future in-laws will get along._

"Esme this is delicious." There were agreements being said with my statement, it really was good. I think Emmet had like 3 servings.

"Oh, thank you everyone." Said Esme with a small smile and the light pick dots staining her cheeks, like Edward.

Dinner passed with more talking of school, Mr. Cullen's work and Esme's work in progress garden, and more cuddling between Edward and I.

"Emmet did you get your grades back on that math test yet?" Carlisle asked Emmet.

"Uh. Well…no not yet, dad." Emmet answered, his eyes not really meeting anyone's.

"Well, I should call the school to see if they could get the teacher to hurry up with the grading."

"No. No, need dad. I am sure I will get it soon and it will be great!"

"Sure, son." Carlisle smirked.

After dinner all of the kids went down to the basement for a few hours, Emmet and Jasper had a Guitar Hero battle, where Emmet got so upset over Jasper beating him he threw the fake guitar across the room, where it landed with a bring bang against the coffee table, knowing over all of the cookies the Esme had brought down for us. Alice and Rose were off in the corner trying to decide what movie we were all going to watch. And Edward and I were curled up on the couch together, we were both lying on our sides facing each other, I was sandwiched in between him and the couch, our arms encircling each other. We were staring into each other's eyes, his green orbs capturing me, giving sweet kisses to each other, and whispering our love.

"I love you"

"I love you"

I could never tire of hearing those words come from his lips. I know I have only been hearing them for a few hours, but they made my life better. Nothing at all could upset me, not even Alice and Rose choosing _Romeo and Juliet_ for us all to watch, the boys all groaned with their disapproval, myself included. _Too sappy and sad. _Romantics should be happy and fulfilling.

Like mine with Edward.

We watched the super long movie, although Edward and I just made out, appropriate for having other people around, and Alice and Rose kept smacking away the hands of Emmet and Jasper as they tried to get the same attention from their girlfriends as Edward was, but the girls were too busy with the tragedy playing on the screen.

"Could you two get a room or something? You are making Jazz and I a little jealous." Emmet said with a pout. I felt Edward's smirk grow against my lips and his chuckle vibrate through his body against mine.

"I never thought I could ever make my brothers jealous. Until you." Edward whispered pulling me closer to his body. "I don't want to get up, Edward. I am comfortable right here with you." I knew I was doing a pout and beg type of thing; I even made my eyes all wide and stared up into his. I really didn't want to get up.

"How could I say no to you?"

After the movie was over, Alice and Rose had to wake a sleeping Emmet and Jasper and Edward and I did a little stretch because our bodies were sore from staying in the same position for such a long time.

"I probably have to get you home now, don't I?" Edward asked me, sounding pretty sad about me leaving.

"What time is it?" I was pretty upset too.

"Almost eleven…"

"Shit! Yes, I probably have to go now!" Hope Charlie is not to mad at me. I don't think he will though because he trusts me and Edward and we are in the Carlisle's home and like I said before, they are smitten.

"Okay, come on."

During the car ride back to my house, not many words were spoken; we were just holding hands that were resting on my lap. Humming to the song by _The Killers_ on the radio. When we arrived at my house, he stepped out and opened my door for me, grabbing my hand and helping me out and taking my schoolbags for me, I had luckily had time to work on my homework during the car ride to Port Angeles, so I wasn't worried about that. I just didn't want to say goodbye to my beautiful boy.

"Can I pick you up again for school tomorrow again? I liked getting to be alone with you for a little longer than usual."

"I would love that, Edward. Thanks."

"My pleasure my queen." He smiled at me crookedly and I swooned at his feet.

_Oh Edward. The things you do to me and my girly bits._

He walked me to my door and gave me a sweet peck on the lips for goodbye.

"I love you, Bella. So much."

My heart went a flutter with those words.

"I love you too, Edward. More than ever thought possible."

_And I will love you every day for forever._

**A/N**

**So I keep going from long chapters to short chapters. So sorry for that!**

**And they **_**finally**_** admitted their feeling to each other! Yay! I liked writing the make out scene! For my first heavy loving type scene and I thought I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself! But I would like you to tell me what you thought as well, so leave me a review if you please! **

**This month is Autism Awareness Month and this affects so many different lives and I would love for you all to send a little love to everyone affected with Autism. Weather it is to include them in your prayers or even finding a good charity and donate a little money. Understand if you cannot, times are tough. I also want to thank everyone who has said kind words about the little kids I babysit , they are quite amazing and it means so much to me that some of my amazing readers have sent me messages telling me how great they sound. So thank you all so much! Some of them make me cry they are so sweet!**

**I hope your week was good too you and enjoy the next! I have finals all weeks so I highly doubt I will enjoy mine! But then I get my vacation with my boyfriend so that will be better! **

**Thanks toy everyone. Love you all!**

**Next Chapter: Wednesday 4/20/11**

**Penny**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 11

EPOV

Today was Friday. The day of the dance. I was really looking forward to it, being able to hold Bella in my arms, having her flushed with my body would be quite nice.

I was on my way to her house to pick her up for school, I had been picking her up for school and bringing her home from school every day since the girls went shopping. I really loved my extra time with and being able to have an excuse to drive my car around, I had forgotten how much I really loved driving, but now thanks to Bella, I get to do it again.

Bella and I had become inseparable since the night we said 'I love you' to each other. We were always saying it when we were around each other or would call or text each other to say it and I never tired of hearing. I loved that she loved me the way I loved her. I love that she didn't care about my Autism and never said anything when I did some weird thing that would embarrass the shit out of me, she would just make me feel better about everything. We had become more comfortable with one another, always showing more affection toward each other, whether in public or just in my home or hers. We would kiss each other in the hallways or parking lot at school, we were still always holding hands whenever we could, but now I would also drape my arm around her shoulders and her arm would be wrapped around my waist.

_I loved having her in my arms._

I was at her house now and Charlie's cruiser was still in the driveway which was weird because he was always gone in the mornings. I knocked on the door and Charlie answered, "Hey there Edward. Come on in, Bells is still getting ready."  
>"Hello Charlie, that's fine. I am a little early anyways."<p>

I had been hoping that if I got here earlier than I normally did, I could get some more Bella time, since I wouldn't be driving her home today, because her, Alice, and Rose were driving over to Rose's house to get ready for the dance, and I also wanted a kiss, the kind that could not be given at school or with an audience, but with Charlie around here I don't think that would be happening.

The man had shot guns on his belt for goodness sakes.

"Bella, Edward is here." He shouted up the stairs and then turned back around to me. "So Edward, how Carlisle doing?"

"Dad is doing good, misses you though."

"Well I miss him too. Excited for our fishing trip tomorrow."

"I know he is too. He has everything out and ready for it."

"Well, that makes me feel better, because I am the same way right now. Hey, I was going to ask you if you thought it would be okay if I could bring Bella with me tomorrow when I come by to pick up your dad and leave her with you. I don't like her being by herself all day."

_More Bella time?_

_Thank you, Charlie!_

"Of course that will be fine." I was trying to act cool so Charlie wouldn't know I was acting like Alice when she gets a new pair of shoes in the inside.

"Okay, we can go now. I am ready." Said Bella will about five more normally had or needed really hanging from her arms.

"What are those all for?" I ask her pointing to all of the bags.

"I don't even know, Alice and Rose just told me to pack it and bring it. So I did so I didn't have to face their wrath.

"Good thinking." I said knowing fully well not to mess with Alice and Rose.

_Very scary indeed…_

"Alright, you kids have fun tonight, tell Esme to take a ton of pictures for me because I won't be able to see you all. Working the nightshift tonight, have to make sure none of you kids get to rowdy tonight." Charlie said with a little smirk, knowing how much Bella hated to have her photo taken.

"Ahg, photos…" Bella whined, proving the point.

I chuckled, "Sure thing, Charlie."

I helped Bella with some of the bags that she was holding and we walked out to the car after saying goodbye to Charlie.

"So, why did you show up so early, Edward?"

"Honest. I wanted a kiss…" I said with a little pout.

"Oh well then, let my give my beautiful boy a kiss then."

"Thank you my queen."

I leaned down and she pointed her head up and pressed her soft lips to mine. Put my hands on her hips and picked her up and she threw her arms around my neck and opened her mouth for my tongue to slide in. I loved kissing her like this, I knew Charlie wouldn't be watching like some dads did when their daughters were out front with their boyfriends because he trusted Bella and I, so it was nice to be free with each other.

"I love you"

"I love you"

When we arrived at school, we were running a little late, so we could only give each other a small peck on the lips and I couldn't walk her to her first class like I usually did.

The entire school was abuzz with the dance being tonight, dates were finalizing their plans and girls were discussing their choice of dress and it's cost and they would be the 'hottest girls there tonight'. As if! Bella would be the hottest and the hottest group would be her, Alice, and Rose. Hands down.

Classes went in and on, not only was it the day of the dance, but it was also the day of the winter candy grams got passed out. I had gotten one for Rose and Alice, like I did every year, but I got Bella the gram that came with a flower, just because I am a loving boyfriend.

First period was when they were passed out to everyone and I got the normal ones from Rose and Alice and the strange one from Emmet say that 'Bros can give each other candy, too.' Also got one from Mike 'wishing me that I would get lucky before Bella came to her senses and dumped my freaky ass.' I crumbled it up and threw it away, I didn't even keep the lollipop it came with.

_Ass wipe…_

And then I got one from Bella, which made my heart melt and made me smile. All she wrote was:

"_I will love you forever._

_-Your Queen"_

It was similar to what I had written in hers, but I of course signed with 'your beautiful boy.' And changed forever to always. Her note made my day better and before I knew it, it was time to go pick Bella up from her class and walk to lunch.

She came out of the classroom with the flower clutched in her hand and a cute soft smile on her face.

"Thank you for the flower, Edward. I was the only girl in my first period class to get one."

"You're welcome. I am glad you liked, and thank you for my note. Made my day."

"I was going to get you the flower too, but I didn't think boys liked that."

"I enjoyed my lollipop." I chuckled.

"Good." She said as she nodded.

She was really quite cute.

We sat down at our lunch table, no one else was there yet, so we were happy to have our alone time.

We were talking about how the past dances had gone, I had not really ever been to one, except when I took Rose before she and Emmet were dating and another time and I took both Alice and Rose when Jasper and Emmet decided not to go, that was a fun night. I loved those girls, but certainly not liked I loved my Bella. When Mike and Tyler decided to sit down at our table, opposite us, with smart ass smirks on their faces and I knew they were about to start some shit and I did not want them trying to sour my happy mood right now.

"So Eddie," I didn't mind being called Eddie by Emmet, I mean it was not my favorite, but I didn't mind it. But, when Mike or Tyler called me Eddie, I hated it with a burning passion, "did you get my candy gram?"

Bella squeezed my hand and shot Mike and furious look. "What the hell do you want, Mike?" She spat at him.

"Oh Bella, Tyler and I just wanted to see if he got and _understood_, can never tell if that will happen with retards like him, our note."

"You both are fucking assholes." She said in a yelled whisper, I could see the tears forming in her eyes and there was no why I was going to let them make her cry.

"Both of you need to leave, I got and understood your note, but I can tell you I do not care. So _leave._" I said, my voice sounded furious and I was they can say anything about me, but not make my Bella cry. They don't get to do anything to her…ever.

They both got up and left, not saying another word. I turned to Bella and she had a huge smile placed on her beautiful face and she threw her arms around my neck.

"Oh Edward, I am so happy you stood up for yourself and for me." She started to place kisses all over my face.

"I love you"

_Kiss_

"I love you"

_Kiss_

"I love you too, Bella. I love you too." I was laughing lightly at her antics. Feeling really loved and actually kind of proud of myself as well.

"Edward, will you please tell me what the note said?" Bella asked in a soft voice, going back to being sad.

_Oh no! Not on my watch._

"Bella, it doesn't matter what the note said at all. Don't worry about it baby, okay?"

She nodded and cuddled into my chest and I put my arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"Jeez, you two trying to morph into one person or something?"

Emmet had the greatest timing sometimes really…

"Would you shut up and let them have their moment, Emmet." Rose said as she rolled her eyes and mouthed sorry to us.

"Their moment was bound to have been interrupted soon anyways. We have to make sure we all understand the plan for tonight." Said Alice in a matter of fact tone.

"What is there to understand exactly, Alice? You girls get ready, we boys get ready, we boys go and pick you up, we take pictures together, we get back in the car, and we enjoy the dance. That. Is. It. Really!" When Alice made things more complicated than she normally did, Emmet got a little confused which would make him mad.

"Fine then, Emmet! When things go wrong tonight it will all be your fault." Alice also would get mad.

"Well that was interesting." Said Bella as she and I walked to Biology class.

"Ya, that's my family."

"And I love them, not like I love you of course though."

"Good, because I love them but not like I love you either."

_And I love you a lot._

"Mom! Can you help us all with our ties?" Emmet whined, he, Jasper, and I had to go pick the girls up in thirty minutes and we could not figure out how to tie these damn things.

"Oh, you silly boys." We all lined up and my mom tied our ties for us and we went to grab the girls corsages, Alice had told me to get a blue one and I was excited for Bella to be wearing blue, it was my favorite color and she had worn this blue top one time and it looked amazing on her, so it made me look forward to tonight even more.

"Nervous Eddie?" Asked Emmet as he drove the jeep, since it was the only car that we had that would comfortably fit all of us.

"Why would he be nervous Emmet?"

"Well, this is his first dance with a date with his first girlfriend. I was sweating it with Rose."

"I am not nervous Emmet. I am really excited actually."

"Well it looks like the girls are too. They are already waiting for us outside."

The girls were lined up with Mrs. Hale and Mr. Hale taking photos of them, they were quite pretty.

But, Bella was gorges, breathtaking really.  
>She looked like a real queen in her blue dress, like the one from the Disney movie Alice watched at least a hundred times when she was little. Her hair was tied in to a bun, with a few stray pieces that were hanging, slightly curled, at the sides of her angelic face. Her eyes were dusted over with more soft blues and her lips were a soft pink, much like her natural coloring. Her cheeks were burnt pink and she was perfect. Really perfect. And I love her and she was mine. And, my god, if I wasn't happy.<p>

"You look beautiful, Bella"

"Oh Edward. Thank you! You look extremely handsome as well." She was wearing heels, not so tall to where I didn't have to bend down to meet her lips at all, but to where I just had a little. So I did and my lips met her s and they tasted like strawberries, she was delicious.

"So much easier with the heel, right?" She asked lightly laughing.

"Just a little." I said copying her laugh.

"Edward, keep your hands yourself! You are going to mess her up…" Alice huffed placing her hand on her hips. Everyone laughed at her little display, but she kept up the glare which caused me to shut my mouth and not touch Bella till the photos were taken.

We all posed together, then photos of each couple, I stood behind Bella and had my arms wrapped around her waist with hands on top of mine. I was so getting a copy of this picture to put on my desk. We took photos of just the guys, just the girls, I took photos with Alice and Rose and Bella took photos with Emmet and Jasper. There were photos of the boys giving the girls their corsages. When the photos were finished I rushed back over to Bella and picked her and gave her a kiss, not exactly meant for company, but I didn't really care. At the same time I heard Alice yelling at me about now having to reapply Bella's lipstick, which I didn't think would be too hard, I also saw a flash of a camera. When Bella and I broke I saw Mrs. Hale and my mother looking at Bella and I with smiles on their faces and a camera in my mother's hand.

"I would like a copy of that photo, please." Said Bella staring up at me and a smile filling up her face, making her glow. And again the flash went off.

"The way they look at each other….so amazingly beautiful." Whispered Mrs. Hale to my mother who just nodded her head in agreement.

I also agreed.

BPOV

Edward looked so handsome, his hair was slicked back and he looked so hot in his tux. I could not wait for my body to be against his as he held me to him while we danced.

We were all in the jeep. And Edward had his arm around me, kissing my temple and whispering his love for me in my ear. Alice kept hitting Jasper to keep his hands off her dress so that she wouldn't get messed up before everyone saw her; she was doing the same to Emmet, but had given up on Edward. I am not going to lie, I didn't mind one bit that whenever he touched me my dress would wrinkle or my make-up would smear slightly, I loved having his hands on my leg or arm or having his lips on my face. I just loved him, really.

When we arrived at the school, there were limos and kids who had obviously borrowed their parent's cars. Girls in dresses that you could get at any drugstore down the road and girls in dresses that looked as if they had been worn a few times before. The boys were in tuxes that looked like things their dad had worn and were way too big or way too small.

All of us would be the hottest people here.

And everyone noticed as soon we got out of the car.

Everyone turned and looked at as, Alice and Rose just hooked their arms around Emmet and Jasper and walked towards the gym. I on the other hand cowered behind Edward's back and he had to lead me to the gym. Mike and Tyler looked over at me and I got Goosebumps. They disgusted me and with the looks that they were giving they thought that they had some kind of…power over me and I wanted to be away from them both, so I copied Alice and Rose and hooked my arm around Edward and dragged his through everyone away from Mike and Tyler.

The gym had transformed into this winter type wonderland that would be made out of snowflakes that looked like they were cutout from construction paper and fake Christmas trees with ornaments from Party City. It looked really nice if you stood a few feet away from everything; up close it just looked cheap…

We made our way over to where Emmet and Rose and Alice and Jasper had found a table.

"This sucks! I should have been in charge of the decorations and not selling tickets!" Alice had signed up for the dance committee and was told her ideas 'were not acceptable', she was extremely upset that day, but not as upset as Edward seemed to have been. He blamed himself and the whole I am not normal conversation came up again because he felt that his family was getting excluded from everything in this town…he was right but it was not at all because of him, it was because these shitty people who had the smallest brains that held no knowledge of anything.

_They all just sucked._

Edward sighed sadly when he heard Alice's complaint and I felt so bad that this night got started off on a sad note for him, so I turned round to face him and grabbed his neck and pulled his face to mine, it really was easier when I was in these heels, and I kissed him with all the happiness that I was feeling in this moment with him and I hoped that I could in a way transfer my happiness to him through our lips.

"I love you" I mumbled around his lips and kissed him again, I finally felt him smile into the kiss and wrap his arms tighter around me and I tangled my hands in his hair.

"I love you too."

We went over to the table and Edward sat on one of the chairs and pulled me on to his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist again and I rested my head back against his chest. We all talked about how everything was going tonight and everyone else's attire.

"Jessica is still wearing that damn dress!" said Rose as she shook her head and crossed her hand over her chest.

I turned my head in the direction that Rose and now Alice were looking and saw Jessica Stanley, arms crossed with Mike', guess they are dating now…hope they are forever miserable. Jessica was wearing this dress that looked like it was meant for a thirteen year old and not someone who was seventeen. It head flowers and butterflies coming from the bottom of the dress all the way to the top and was way to short for her…it was upsetting to look at if I was being honest.

"How many times has she worn that dress?" I asked.

"Every school dance since freshman year. It was cute then now it is just sad." Alice said with a sad smile, but also an evil glint in her eyes as she looked at Jessica.

We all sat and drank our punch and trying to eat some of the nasty food that they had set out, just talking and joking around with each other, having a really good time. After a little while Angela and Ben came and sat down with us and talked to Edward and I about going out together sometime and we agreed to hangout over winter break.

The D.J came out and started playing some songs that I had never really heard before, but Angela was happy to hear it because she excused herself and Ben and ran off onto the dance floor with him dragging behind. We all laughed at the kind of scared look on his face when she started to do this kind of sexy dance against him. You could clearly see Ben ask her were the hell she had leant that.

A few more songs started to play and first Alice dragged Jasper to the dance floor, then Emmet dragged out Rosalie. I still didn't know any of the songs and dancing was not my thing, so I was more than happy to stay seated in Edward's lap and share kisses with one another.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes till I heard the beginning of _Every Time We Touch _by Cascada start to play. I was moving my hips side to side to the beat when I felt Edward's mouth by my ear, "Would you like to dance?" I nodded my head and stood from his lap and grabbed his hand and walked towards the dance floor.

The song started slow, so we just started with his hand on my hips and my arms around his neck, playing with the small amount of hair on the nape of his neck.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
>I still feel your touch in my dreams<br>Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
>without you it's hard to survive<em>

I felt as though this song was quite perfect for Edward and me. I always felt him when he was not around and I hated the empty feeling his absence would bring.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side_

The beat of the music started to pick up, so we started moving quicker together, just letting go and moving freely.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life_

This was definitely going to be mine and Edward's song. They were basically my feelings all into a song.

I leaned up to press my lips against his ear, "I love you" I said as I kissed the spot below his ear.

"I know, my love. Love you too. Will all my heart."

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
>They wipe away tears that I cry<em>

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
>You make me rise when I fall<em>

I would always be there for Edward. No matter what. I would always love him and always be by his side because that is what I was meant to do. Be there for him. And I knew he would be there for me, to protect me and love me. Help me through whatever troubles I was facing. Hold me and kiss me when I need his to and I would do the same for him and never judge or question him.

Because I loved him and he love me.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
>And every time we kiss I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side_

'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
>And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
>And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly<br>Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
>I want this to last<br>I need you by my side

**A/N**

**Okay, I loved it. And it was a pretty decent size so I am really happy with the outcome. **

**I also like my song pick for their first dance I thought it got everything about them and their relationship said. But you all need to tell me if you liked it or not and if not what song you think would have been a better or more appropriate, I would love to hear what you all think or like in music.**

**Today has been a little crazy, my boyfriend, Drew, was in a motorbike accident last night and has broken his left leg and dislocated his left shoulder…ya, I have been a little freaked out since, from going back and forth from the hospital with him to school back to the hospital and then finally getting to go home with him. But he is feeling a little better with all the pain pills he is on right now. So I am very sorry if I don't reply to everyone's reviews for this chapter, I will try. I will probably have some time though because Drew sleeps a lot anyways when he gets the chance and now that he all of these drugs in him…I probably won't see him too much let's say! HaHa**

**He is asleep right now, so I wanted to post it before he woke up and I have to take care of him.**

**I am also dealing with my finals and that has also been a bit hectic, but they are almost over with thankfully! And writing this story has made everything a little better, I think of this story as an escape almost. **

**I love hearing what you all have to say, so please leave me a review! Thank you! (: **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Next Chapter: Monday 4/25/11**

**Penny**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.

This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!

I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes

Stephanie Meyer owns characters.

Chapter 12

BPOV

I woke up early today, Charlie was going on a fishing trip with Carlisle today and he didn't want me all by myself all day, so I get to go over the Edward's the entire day!

I was going to make some lunch for the guys to take with them and then I was going to head over to the Cullen's. I was slicing the bread for the sandwiches when the phone started to ring. Charlie was still in the shower so I went to go pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, you could hear the happiness in my voice.

_Today will be a good day._

"Hey there baby. How you doing?" my mother said in a sickly sweet voice, and totally put a dampener on my cherry mood. Better not say anything crude.

"I am doing fine. Headed over to Edward's house right now actually."

"Oh, you two are still together?"

"Yes mom. We are very happy, as well."

"I still don't understand why you want to be with him."

"Because he is amazing and makes me happy. Because I love him."

_I so do not want to deal with her if is going to act like this…_

"Love? Sure sweetheart. Anyways, the reason I called was because Phil has a game in Seattle so I thought that maybe we could visit for a day next weekend. Have dinner. You could even invite this _boy_ if you want to."

_I would never think of my mother as a bitch, but she was coming real close right now._

Did I even want my Edward to be around her and Phil if they would put him down? Most definitely not.

"Does Charlie know about this?"

"Yes, but he said I had to check with you for some reason…"

Maybe because you like to put down the love of my life…

"Alright, I will ask Edward and his family if they would like to come, but mom if you or Phil says anything cruel in front of him, I will have to ask you to leave…"

"Well Bella, choosing a boy over you own mother? Not like you at all and I am little disappointed in that."

"Yes, well I love him a lot."

"Whatever Bella, you are young. You will grow out of him. Out flight gets in on Saturday morning so we should be at Charlie's house a little after noon."

"Okay, Bye mom."

"Bye sweetie. I miss and Love you. Cannot wait to see you."

I hung up the phone, I didn't really feel the same way and I suck at lying, even over the phone.

"So they coming?" Asked Charlie as he came and sat down at the table.

"Yep. What is her problem, dad?"

"Don't ask me sweetheart…she is just shallow minded is all. Maybe when she meets him and see's how great you two are together she will accept it more."

"I hope so…but if she doesn't I don't really want her in my life. Edward has enough people who don't treat him fairly; we don't need to add my own mother into the mix."

"I will talk to Carlisle about them all coming and you can talk to Edward, okay?"

"Thanks dad. I made you guys some sandwiches for your lunch today."

"Oh thank you Bells, you ready to go?"

"Yep. Let me just grab my jacket."

We pulled into the Cullen's driveway; their house always took my breath away. It was just so big and awesome looking. It really looked like a modern castle, three stories, white wood, but there was also an entire back wall that had been replaced with glass showing off the amazing view of the forest behind their house.

"Hey Charlie, Bella." Said Carlisle as he walked out of the house with full on fishing gear.

He looked just like Charlie…

Complete with the dumb fishing hat all fishermen seemed to own.

"Hey there Carlisle." They did this 'man type' hug, I guess is what I would call it, were they clapped their hands left hands together and their right arms wrapped around the other's back.

"Ready to go?" asked my dad

"Sure am. Bella, Edward is upstairs in his room. It is just you two for a few hours so don't do anything to reckless, please."

_Okay, this is starting to look up._

"He may still be asleep, though. That boy is not a morning person, so be warned."

"Okay, thanks. Bye guys, have fun today."

"Bye Bells. Be good and safe. Love you."

"Love you too dad. Bye Carlisle."

"Bye Bella."

I walked up to the door and walked in the house and began to climb the stairs to Edward's room on the third floor. I was really hoping I remembered the way from the last time that I had been up here, because this place was like a fucking maze and I most certainly did not want to get lost and miss out on any Edward time. That would suck.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally found his room. The light snoring that I head from the other side of the door helped me a bit though. I slowly opened the door; I did not want to wake him up just yet and closed it lightly behind me when I was finally in.

And there lay my Edward in the middle of his huge ass king sized bed, his blankets all twisted around his legs and feet, he was lying on his stomach and his face was buried in his millions of pillow, I barely made out a little bit of bronze that was sticking through. And holly hell, he was _shirtless._

Yum. Yum. Yum.

His back was strong looking, if that makes sense…his shoulder blades were slightly sticking out and his back was curved, looking relaxed, moving up and down with his steady breathing.

He looked really hot.

He looked really beautiful.

And he was mine.

_Suck it, bitches! (:_

I took of my shoes and jacket and placed the by the door to his room. I slowly and softly crawled on to his bed, careful not to disturb him. Got under the blankets with him, warm from his body heat and lightly touched his arm, tracing the pattern of his tatoo. He moved around a little in his sleep, still not waking, and murmured my name sweetly, making my heart flutter and warm and a flood go through my body to my panties. He shifted his head more into his pillow and draped the arm that I was still holding around me, maybe thinking I was a pillow or something….This was not what I had planned, I thought I could wake him up easier and then we could talk a bit, but now I had his arm around me, lying in his bed, while he was _shirtless._

Who the hell am I to wake him up?

I am pretty tired myself anyways…

I placed my hand on the small of his back, where light bronze hair was. I moved my head more into one of his pillows, loving the scent of him that I found there. His arm tightened around my waist more and I quickly found sleep in his embrace.

I started to wake up when I felt soft kisses being placed all over my neck and face. I started to open my eyes and saw my yummy looking boyfriend looming over me with his sexy ass little smirk on his face. I leaned up and our lips met and slowly began to move together, I felt Edward's tongue against my lower lip, asking for entrance and I gave it to him readily. Our tongues met and we didn't fight with our tongues wanting dominance over each other, our tongues just tangled together easily, loving stroking the other tongues, exploring the other's mouth. Our hands were lovingly roaming each other's arms and my fingers laced through his hair.

_I want to wake up like this always._

"Good morning, my love." His voice was still kind of groggy from sleep, but he had his little smirk plastered in his face still.

"Morning Edward. Sleep well?"

"Mhm, I love getting to wake up with you in my arms. It is quite an amazing feeling."

"I love you"

"I love you"

We got up after just holding and kissing each for a few minutes more, he went to take a shower and I said I would make us some breakfast. I was flipping over his pancakes and making sure the eggs and bacon were not burning, when I felt Edward's warm arms around my waist and his face buried in my neck and hair.

"It smells delicious, my Bella"

"Thank you, I hope you like it."

"Pancakes, Bella. Pancakes….Of course I will like it, silly."

He went into the pantry to get some syrup and into the refrigerator to get some fruits and whip cream.

We put or pancakes together and grabbed some eggs and bacon for each of us and headed into the family room to watch the Saturday morning cartoons, I thought I was the only one who still watched them, most people were surprised they were even on, and I loved that this was another thing Edward and I could do together and just be relaxed and happy.

Last night at the dance was the first time I had seen Edward truly relaxed and calm around the people from our school and I loved it. He had been so beautiful and charming all night long and when he danced with me….I absolutely loved the feeling. It was indescribable.

We ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence, he had sadly put a t-shirt back on, but he still had on his yummy looking grey sleep pants. My head was resting on his should as I ate and he had his left arm place around me, holding me. I loved the feeling of being pushed against him; I could never tire of it.

When we were done eating the dinner with Rene and Phil popped into my mind and I knew I had to ask Edward about it…and I knew I would sound hesitant about it….and he would hear that in my voice and ask me why…and because I cannot, during any kind of circumstance lie to my Edward or to anyone in general really, I would have to tell about Rene not being supportive. I would have had to tell him anyway just so that I could warn him about it if he did agree to go. I would not want him to walk into my house acting all sweet and lovely like he is, wasting it on my mother and Phil as he tried to win them over, I wanted Edward strong and fierce, going in there knowing some of the thing that they might say and know that none of it was true, but just complete shit.

"Edward?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Umm…my mom and her husband Phil are going to be in Seattle next weekend and were going to visit me and Charlie on Saturday and… umm… well I would like you and your family to come as well. Jasper and Rose too, but the thing is Edward, that Rene and Phil are very much like the people here…they just don't think nicely of everyone, which is why I moved, I hated that they were so shallow and I don't want you to be hurt and especially by something my own mother or step father say, so feel free to say no."

"They don't approve of me? Of us?"

"Oh Edward, I… don't know. I so wish they would. I am sorry; I should not have even mentioned it. Just forget it."

"No, no, no! I do want to go and be there for you…and I am sure my family will want to be there for you as well. By the sounds of it your relationship does not sound like the greatest with them and I will be there for you, Bella, forever. So of course I will be there at that dinner on Saturday night, holding your hands and proving to Rene and Phil how much I love you and you love me. So that is what matters, that we love each other, not what your family says, okay?"

He was right, it did not matter what Rene or Phil said, as long as I had Edward by me and I was by him and we knew how much we loved each other than nothing else mattered…no matter who was saying it.

Whether it was the stupid ass people that lived in this town, that meant nothing or my own stupid mother, who used to mean everything, and her stupid husband, that I never really like, that said thing about us.

It didn't matter.

And we would not let it bother us.

_Easier said than done._

I knew if either my mom or Phil said something inappropriate I would go ape shit on them, but not in front of Edward.

I nodded my head to him, because he was right, it did not matter, but I sure as hell was going to make sure that they said nothing but nice things about Edward to his face.

"Bella, I will not let anything they say bother me because you are going to be there for me, holding my hand. Because whenever you are with me, I am better and happy no matter what anyone says. So, I will be fine and happy. So now, I have something to share with you so let's go."

He started to pull on my hand, forcing me to get up and started to drag me up all the stairs till we were standing on the third floor in front of a door that was next to his room.

"Edward….care to explain?"

"Would you like to hear your song now?"

_Oh_

_Oh _

_Oh_

_Yes!_

"Oh yes! Edward, yes!" I jumped him…I don't care. I started to kiss all over his face. I mean, really, he was so sweet. He wrote me a song, I mean _best boyfriend ever!_

"Well, come on than." He said laughing at my craziness, better he get used to it now, right?

He wrapped his arm around my waist and opened the door to the room that displayed all of his music equipment.

"Edward, you play guitar? And bass? Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"I don't like showing off." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well come on, I want to hear my song, please."

"Pushy, pushy."

He pulled me over to the bench for his piano to sit with him and squeezed my hand once before he let go and placed his hands on the black and white keys hitting a few notes to test the tuning. "I love this thing so much, not as much as I love you. I started to hear this tine the second I saw you and as soon as I got home that day I started to write it down and perfect it, just so I could one day play it for you, so you can now how much I truly love you. Whenever I was having troubles and you were not there at that moment, I would hum this melody and I relaxed. You fix me, Bella. And I love you so incredibly much for it. So my Bella, I hope you like it. I love you."

I mouthed 'I love you' to him, what he just said so amazing and flattering and lovely, that if I said anything aloud it would have ruined the moment that I just wanted to wrap myself in right now.

And then the room was filled with the soft piano keys that made my heart beat faster and tears, happy tears, stream down from my eyes. The sounds echoed of the walls and it made it all the better. His hands played up and down the keys, making the sweetest sounds that just sounded like they came from his heart. They _sounded _like love. I did not even think something like sounding like love existed, but it did. And Edward was making it possible and I felt his love and I was relishing in it.

His long elegant fingers were stroking against the black and white, making sounds of softness flow easily together. Constructing a heartfelt melody that I just wanted to listen to as I fell asleep, wrapped up in Edward's arm preferably.

The notes started to become softer and slower as it came to an end.

He turned to me with a little nervous smile and brought his hand up to my face and wiped away my tears, which were still flowing even though I was willing them to stop.

"D-did you like it, Bella?"

"Oh, oh Edward! How could I not? That was so beautiful! I cannot believe you wrote that for me, I-I am speechless, truly."

I grabbed him by his shoulders and brought his mouth to mine. I had to show him my feelings too after having him just serenade me, so I poured all of my love for him, all of my happiness with him into my kiss. I had to let him know that my feelings were just as strong and that I want him forever.

I wanted to marry him, I knew that.

But, right now. I just wanted to love him.

And when we broke apart he was smiling and breathing roughly, so I hoped my kiss got everything I wanted to say to him across.

I hope you understood.

I hope he knows that I love him.

With my entire being and will never, ever, let him go or get hurt.

I loved him and I wanted him to show my love for him for the rest of mine and his life.

I hope he did.

And by what he just wrote me, told me through his song, I knew he did too…

I was getting ready for this dinner with my mother right now…Charlie said he would pick her and Phil up from the airport, so I just had to straighten the house up a little and cook dinner. Yesterday Edward, Emmet, and Jasper came over with the table the Cullen's were letting us borrow so we would all fit, since everyone was coming. I was happy that Edward and I were going to have all the support and be able to stand up to Rene and Phil if they said something crude in front of everyone.

I had decided to just make a roast, that way I could make it earlier in the day and hang out till everyone got here before I had to make the side dishes that Alice and Rose said they would help me with.

Edward and I had talked more during the week about my life with Rene and how open minded she used to be, then she started to date Phil and that all kind of changed…she changed and not for the better. It was hard for him to understand my relationship with my mother because he was so close to Esme. Not that I blamed him, if Esme was my mother, I don't think I could ever leave her side.

I had just put the roast in the over when I heard Charlie's truck pull into the driveway and I went to look out the kitchen window and he looked a little tired and annoyed as he and Phil grabbed the bags, they were not staying past tonight and were having a cab pick them up after dinner was over.

"Bella? Baby, where are you?" asked my mom as she barged through the front door.

"Kitchen."

"Oh Bella," my mom said as she pulled me into a hug, "you already went back to being pale. You lost all of your coloring. You look kind of dead, if I am being honest…"

"Thanks mom. How is everything?"

"Oh fine, fine. Phil and I are just so happy with house being so quiet and us not having to keep it down, if you know what I mean." She said with a sly smile as she bumped my hip as I threw up a little in my mouth…

I slightly nodded my head, very thankful that Charlie and Phil walked into the kitchen then, so my mom turned to my dad and they all started to talk about how they have all been. Charlie looked pretty uncomfortable sitting in between Phil and mom, so when he excused himself from the table to get a beer for himself and Phil, he sat down next to me when he came back. We all made our way to the living room to sit on the couches and the conversation drifted back to me and school. How I liked Forks high and how much my mother despised that place when she went there. To about my friends and the people who she was friends with and their children who now attended, who she thought would be better friends for me.

"Do you know Mike Newton, Bella? His mother and I were so close. We were like twins, I swear it." My mom asked with this smile on her face, Charlie muttered something about 'bitchy' under his breath and I bit back a chuckle and answered her, "Ya, I know him. Don't like him though, he says some really awful things about Edward and I don't like that." I was kind of proud I said that, I hope they got what I was trying to say.

That I do not like anyone who says something cruel about Edward.

"Edward? The retard?" Phil did not get what I was trying to say apparently…

"No Phil, Edward, my boyfriend. And he is autistic, _not retarded._ Okay?"

"Same thing Bella. I mean what do you even see in him?" my mom asked sounding a bit exasperated…and that was making me a bit pissed.  
>"They love each other Rene, they do not care if the other has a disability." My dad answered for me, also sounding a bit pissed off about the things that were being said.<p>

"Love? Charlie, she is seventeen. She has no idea what love is. She will outgrow this whole thing in a month or two and find someone more suitable."

"You have never seen how they are together. They are very much in love; it is not some passing fancy with these two. You are hurting our daughter very much by not being supportive of their relationship."

"Because he is fucking retarded, Charlie. Rene and I will not support her if she wants to waste her life away with some guy who is less than everyone else and will end up ruining her life with all the shit he will put her through." Phil yelled at my dad, he was so loud I am sure the whole fucking neighborhood heard him and his dumb mouth.

I had had enough, I was not going to sit and listen to them demean Edward and our relationship. I walked up to where Phil was standing and slapped him across the face. Hard, my hand hurt afterwards and his right cheek had a red mark of my handprint.

"How dare you! You do not know Edward, hell, you don't even know me that well, so you do not get to say things like that. No one does, no one! I am so sick of it, you should be supportive and love me with all of my choices, not demean them and hurt my feeling about it, you just don't! I want to marry him someday, I want to spend my forever with him, so you better start acting right if you want to be a part of that…" I was fuming; I know it and everyone in the fucking room know. I had tears going down my face and I knew my face was red, showing my anger. My dad looked kind of proud and was nodding his head, but his eyes were narrowed on Rene and Phil, while they both looked kind of shocked. Phil looked mad at me for slapping him, but I really could not care.

_Ding Dong_

The sound of my doorbell going off kind of shocked me, I knew it was Edward and his family with Jazz and Rose in the other side of the door. The living room was right there, if they had been standing there for a little while they would have heard everything.

This realization only served to piss me off even more though.

"If he heard one word of what you said and he is upset, just leave now!" I whispered that, I didn't want Edward to hear how really upset I was. He would blame himself for and there was no way I was going to let that happen. I just couldn't.

I turned on my heel and walked to the door and took some calming breaths, wiping away the tears that were still pouring out of my eyes. Trying my very best to get my feeling under control.

I opened the door putting on the best smile that I could for them.

"H-Hey everyone. Come on in." My voice cracked and my eyes connected with Edward's sad looking ones. The smile vanished from my face.

_He heard._

He was standing in front of everyone and I instantly was pulled into his arms and started to sob into his chest. I just couldn't hold it in anymore and even though Edward was my comforter, I had to release my emotions and he was the only person I could do that with.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry, Edward. I love you."

"Shh. I know, baby. Its okay, I love you too. Come on, let's go inside." He tightened his grip on me and then released me from one arm and kept one around my waist, knowing that I still needed to have him holding me. I kept my head buried in his chest because my tears would not stop coming. We all walked into the house and stopped at the entrance of the living room.

Charlie saw me crying and his head shot over to Phil and he was pointing daggers at him, Rene looked a little embarrassed and Phil still had the slap mark across his face.

"Damn Bella, he is still all red faced from your slap. Good job…" said Emmet as he tightened his hold on Rosalie's waist and put his other hand on my shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Emmet to was too staring deadly at Phil

"Bella, why don't you take everyone up to your room. I believe you father, Esme and I need to have a talk with Phil and your mother, Rene." Carlisle said, sounding extremely calm, but his face and body language didn't show it.

Carlisle POV

_Asshole._

_Bitch._

How Bella became so sweet when she was raised by these two close minded people surprised me greatly. I did not like to call people names just because of how my son is treated. It hurts me greatly to have to hear about the things his peers say of him.

Edward is a good man. Strong and brave. If any of the people in this town had gotten to know him before casting a judgment on him, I am sure he would have been quite happy.

I will never be able to show my happiness in its full force that I have towards Bella. The day she moved her to live with her father, one of the best men that I know, she has been a blessing towards my family. The way she has brought all of my children, Jasper and Rosalie included, happiness, the life in my household has just been better. She is a good natured soul and after seeing the way she clutched to Edward when she opened the door was a truly beautiful sight to see, minus the tears of course.

When we arrived Edward had been quite excited, he was certain that this dinner would be fun and he would win over Bella's mother. I know he very much appreciated his time with Bella and would never let anything try and knock him off his pedestal that he always seemed to hop on at the mention of her name. But, then we heard the screaming from a man that I assumed to be Bella's step father. He was saying some terrible things of my son and the relationship that he and Bella shared. I also heard the distinct sound of a slap and then Bella's rant. I heard how upset she was through the door, but she still sounded remarkably strong as she defended her love for my son.

I looked over at my son and all the happiness that had been taking over his face just moments ago was now filled with the sadness that I had become so used to seeing over the years before Bella and also some anger as he heard the questioning of their love.

He seemed to relax a bit more when he heard Bella saying she wished to marry him one day, a small smile even graced his face.

I even smiled when I heard that. Bella talking of a forever with my son was a very nice thing to hear.

But when Bella opened the door with her face stained with tears, he looked almost pained to see her like that.

As they shared their embrace I looked over the rest of my family, Emmet and Jasper were both red faced with anger, Esme looked as if she was going to cry, Rose looked like she wanted rip someone's head off, and Alice's eyes were red with tears waiting to over flow and her cheeks were flushed, her hands clutching into fists.

These two people, which I was supposed to share a nice dinner with to celebrate the love our children have found in one another, had not only made their own child upset, but also managed in hurting my whole family as well.

We entered the house and I suggested the children go up to Bella's room so I could talk to this Phil…I tried to keep my calm, I am not one for anger, but upset my family, making Bella cry, was just too much for me to keep my cool.

Charlie, Esme, and I sat on one couch while Phil and Rene sat on the other across the room.

"I would like to speak first," Esme started, I was a little surprised, she was usually a very quiet woman, but then again you mess with one of her children, her claws come out, "I am quite upset with both of your behavior, not only did you make your own daughter cry, and I consider Bella just as much a part of my family as I do any of my other children, but you also hurt every single one of my children with the thing you said of my son. And I find it repulsive that you have at least not apologized yet…"

Rene answered my wife's speech, "Mrs. Cullen, we do not know your son so, I don't think an apology is necessary… "

"You are right, Rene. You do not know my son and neither does your husband, giving you now right to say_ anything _cruel to him or about him. But, you do know Bella. Do you think that she is the kind of girl who would choose to be with someone that would hurt her in the long run? She is a smart enough girl to know who is good and who is not." I said as I interrupted Rene. Her actually saying that she did not know my son was and would not apologize for either her actions of her husbands was sickening. That she was still able to be cruel proved to me what a close and absent minded person she really was and I had no respect for her or for Phil.

There were light footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw Alice appear in the entrance to the living room. I also saw the death glare she sent Phil and Rene before she spoke, "Bella said that the roast should be almost ready, so I came down here to check on it and start to prepare the side dishes. Bella still seemed quite upset, so it will be just Rose and I down here right now. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you Alice." Said Charlie as he turned back to face Phil and Rene. "I really do not want either of you in my house for not only making my daughter cry, but for also disrespecting our guests. But I think you owe Bella and Edward an apology, and it is not my place to ask you to leave. If Bella or Edward feels at all uncomfortable with your presence, then they will tell me or tell them yourselves they wish for you to leave. I know how much those two love each other, I also know that someday, Carlisle and Esme will be our in laws and Edward will be our son in law, so like Bella said if you want to be a part of their lives I suggest you straighten up."

Rene looked kind of ashamed of herself, but Phil didn't seem to think anything he said had been wrong or hurtful and I was really wanting to follow Bella's lead and just punch the hell out of this guy.

"Dinner is ready…"

**A/N**

**How awful are Rene and Phil? I mean really! **

**The beginning of it was sweet to write, but this last part was kind of upsetting to write. I don't like writing those things about Edward, but they are necessary for the story.**

**I hope you liked Carlisle's POV, he was kind of nice to write and I liked giving a new perspective to Bella and Edward's relationship. And I loved kick ass Esme. **

**And Charlie is just plain awesome.**

**Thanks to everyone for wishing my boyfriend 'Get well soon' means so much! He is doing better, finally letting me take care of him without him whining about being fine and that he can handle the pain because he is a man. Boys! **

**My finals are done too! Yippee!**

**Did anyone see Water for Elephants this weekend? I loved it! All Rob fans should totally see it and the book is pretty amazing as well.**

**And of course thanks to everyone for the reviews! Loving you all. (: Hope you had a great Easter and that this week is good you!**

**Next Chapter: Thursday 4/28/11**

**Penny **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 13

EPOV

I was really excited to be going to Bella's today for dinner. I knew she was really worried about her mom and step dad, but I honestly thought she was over thinking it all. I knew she worried about me and sometimes I worried that she may take everything some people say the wrong way, I mean my doctor called me retarded, but I said it nicely and in the doctor tone.

But, then I arrived to her house, my fist raised to the door for me to know, but then I heard yelling…

And my heart plummeted.

"_Because he is fucking retarded, Charlie. Rene and I will not support her if she wants to waste her life away with some guy who is less than everyone else and will end up ruining her life with all the shit he will put her through."_ I had never heard this man's voice so I knew it was Phil. I really just wanted to crawl in hole and just stay away from everyone, I felt my families eyes in my back and I was so embarrassed.

I could ruin her life, couldn't I?

She could resent me for it, start hating me.

I could never live through that.

And that's when I heard a slap. And then my Bella started to yell herself.

"_How dare you! You do not know Edward, hell, you don't even know me that well, so you do not get to say things like that. No one does, no one! I am so sick of it, you should be supportive and love me with all of my choices, not demean them and hurt my feeling about it, you just don't! I want to marry him someday, I want to spend my forever with him, so you better start acting right if you want to be a part of that…" _

Marriage? She wanted to marry me?

Forever with me…

Well, that certainly made everything a little bit better.

She was right too, they should support her, no matter what or whom she chooses. And she is happy with me! I know she is, she loves me I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me or in the way she touches me and it was really starting to piss me off that these people were saying such awful things to my Bella. They have no right to do so.

I didn't want to hear any more of what they had to say if they were just going to keep on demeaning our relationship, so I rang the doorbell. Hopefully stopping this all now that they realized that my family and I were here now.

I heard a little whisper I couldn't make out and then the sound of hurried footsteps in the other side of the door.

Bella whipped open the door and as soon as I saw her face, I was even more livid. Her beautiful brown eyes were rimmed red, her cheeks were blotchy, she had tears running down her face, her pretty lips were pressed together in a frown. I felt so upset seeing her like that, it hurt me to see her like that. Bella looked as if she was broken and I couldn't stand to see that. I pulled her against my chest, knowing not only that she wanted me to hold her, but I really needed to feel her as well.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry, Edward. I love you." No, will not let her be sorry, I have to make her feel better, let her know I am here for here, but I couldn't think of anything heroic to say.

"Shh. I know, baby. Its okay, I love you too. Come on, let's go inside." I didn't want to let her go, not yet, so I just kept her one arm wrapped around her, she buried her head into my chest, hiding her face and tears. We all walked into her house and stopped in the entrance to the living room where I saw Charlie giving a man who I assumed to be Phil, the death glare and a woman who was sitting on the couch who looked a little mad and upset.

"Damn Bella, he is still all red faced from your slap. Good job…" Emmet said as he put his hand on Bella's shoulder. It was true, Phil still has a red mark across his cheek of Bella's handprint. At least my girl knows how to properly hit someone, protect herself. I was still pretty pissed that she even needed to protect herself, but still.

"Bella, why don't you take everyone up to your room. I believe your father, Esme and I need to have a talk with Phil and your mother, Rene." Said my father, he had the same look on his face that he had when he caught Emmet stealing money from his wallet when he was thirteen, it was a look not really anyone wanted to see facing toward them.

"Come on, baby." I whispered into Bella's ear, she nodded into chest and started to pull me towards the stairs, I had never been in her room before and this was not how I thought was going to be the first time, I thought maybe it would be when she wanted to have a make out session like the one on my bed instead of on her couch, but I also just had thoughts of maybe up just going up to her and watch a movie or just talk as we cuddled. But that sounded kind of girly so I want to stick with the first thought.

But no…

The first time I go into my girlfriend's bedroom was with my brothers and sisters following us and my parents yelling at her parents when we were supposed to be having a nice dinner to get to know each other.

Fuck my life.

Hard.

"Wow, Bella nice room." Said Alice, we were all a little uncomfortable right now, and I think Alice didn't really know what to say.

Bella pulled me on to her bed with her and twister herself so that she was lying in between my legs with her back to my chest and my hands went around her waist, her head lolled back onto my chest and she closed her eyes. I leaned down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, my Bella. My queen."

"I love you, my Edward. My beautiful boy. I am so sorry, I shou-"

"No Bella, no. You should not be sorry at all, my love. I am fine, you are with me and I am with you."

"You are not mad about what they said?" We were whispering so no one else heard what we were saying. They were too busy looking at Bella's bookshelf that had too many books in it; it looked as if it would split in half.

"I am upset that they would say such things about our relationship, but I am not, by any means, upset with you, Bella. I feel very proud of you that you would stand up to your mom and step dad…just for me. I love you so much for it; it truly means the world to me that you would stick up for me like that. I love you so very, very much."

"Oh Edward, always making me feel better. Thank you so much. I love you too. With my all heart. Nothing else matters."

"Nothing." I said as I placed my lips back on her forehead and started to softly hum her melody against her hair and began to rock her softly.

"Bella, when should that roast be done?"

"Ahg. It should be done in a few, I guess I have to go back down there."

"No, my love. I know you don't want to be down there right now with them, it probably is not that good of an idea right now. Alice, Rose could you maybe go down there for Bella and check the roast?"

"Of course, Rose and I were going to suggest that anyways. We will get the side dishes going too. You just rest, Bella. Seemed pretty stressful down there, boys, keep her happy. Come on, Rose."

Rose and Alice walked out of the room and Jasper and Emmet kept over in the windowsill of Bella's room and left us alone.

She still had silent tears going down her face, she was doing a pretty good job of hiding them, but I could still see them. I began to rock her slightly and hum her tune again. Soon I heard her breathing even out as she completely relaxed against me in my arms.

"I love you, Bella."

"Het Eddie, remind me to never piss off Bella, that slap she gave Phil looked like it hurt like a bitch."

"I'll remember that." I said to him, but not looking up at him, keeping my eyes locked on Bella's sleeping face. Her tears had finally stopped but the stains of them running down her face were still visible on her cheeks.

"Edward" She mumbled into my chest, snuggling even further onto my body.

"Dreaming about you too. Wow Eddie, you got yourself a good girl"

"Ya, I know."

"Hey, everything is ready. So if you guys want to come down now." Whispered Rose as she stuck her head in through Bella's door.

"Ya, Rose. Let's go Jazz, Eddie wake up your girl. Don't take too long, I may have to beat up that asshole, Phil."

They walked out the door and I really didn't want to wake Bella, she looked so calm right now and I feared that if we went down there right now we would tense up again and it would just suck. I really hated having to see her so upset, I wanted her to always be happy and not have to worry about anything that was stupid or petty. She shouldn't have to be bothered with that stuff.

"Bella, my queen. Come on, dinners ready. You got to wake up, sweetheart." I said as I gently shook her and kissed her neck.

"Hmm…"

I chuckled as she kept clutching onto my shirt and pulled herself closer to me.

"Come on, Bella. Everyone is waiting, my love."

"Fine." She huffed as she pulled herself up so that she was sitting and crossed her arms across her chest.

I got up from the bed and help my hand out for her to take and when she did I pulled her up and gently kissed her, "Everything will fine, we have each other." I whispered against her lips.

She nodded, still kind of sleepy. I put my arms around her waist and started to walk out of her room and down the stairs. Everyone was sitting at the table and there was some serious tension going on, everyone was quiet and not really making any eye contact with anyone.

"Bella, Edward. Come join us please." My father said as her pointed to two seats in between himself and Charlie.

I walked over to the seats my arm still around Bella's waist and pulled out her chair as she sat down, her head was still down looking at her shoes and she didn't look up until I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Bella, I would like to say sorry for the things that I have said to you. They were inappropriate and cruel and I should not have said them because I didn't know Edward. So I would like to apologize to you, Edward, as well." Rene said, she didn't look up from her plate the entire time she was talking and her apology sound kind of fake, like she was told exactly what to say and she just said it verbatim.

Bella nodded her head to her mother, as did I, even though I didn't really want to. Rene bumped Phil's and shook her head in mine and Bella's direction.

"I am not going to apologize to the retard, Rene." She sighed, but nodded her head and just seemed to accept it. My dad and Charlie shook their heads, and Bella froze under my arm. Her head was shaking back and forth really fast and her face got all red. She shook off my arm and stood up, but then grabbed my hand and squeezed it with all her might before she started her yelling, "Get out of my house! You will not continue to disrespect Edward. I want you gone, away from me, away from Edward, just away! I cannot believe you would do something like this! All you had to do was say 'Sorry' and we could have just enjoyed this dinner, but no! You just…ruined everything! You hurt my feelings and you hurt Edward's feelings, even though he is to brave to admit it, so just go! I want you gone. So, just leave!" Bella stomped her foot and pointed to the door. Her face was still red and fuming, her eyes were livid looking and I could see the tears ready to pour but she was fighting them, waiting for them to leave. Phil stood up quickly and his chair was kicked back, Rene stayed still for a moment before she followed her husband out the door, saying her goodbyes to Bella.

When the door slammed shut, Bella fell back against me into my lap and started to cry against me. Charlie out his hand on my back and his other on Bella's knee. I started to rock her again, "I love you, Bella, I love you. It's okay, I am here. It's okay."

I am not going to lie, I was hurt. I really wanted to win over Phil and Rene and make Bella happy that we all got along, but Rene and Phil would not cooperate. So, even though I to want to cry along with Bella, I didn't so that I could show her that I was fine, that everything was fine and that she didn't have to cry.

"I am going to take her up to her room, if that's okay?" I asked her father.

"Of course, take care of her."

Bella quickly hopped out of my lap and grabbed my hand and took our plates and went up the stairs, towing me behind her. When we reached her room she put the plates down on her desk and jumped into my arms and started to kiss my face all over.

"Oh god, Edward. I am so, so sorry! I feel so awful that they said those things."

"Bella, we talked about this already, you do not and should not be sorry. You have done nothing wrong, okay?"

"But, Edward all he had to do was say that he was sorry and he just didn't! I mean what kind of person is he that he doesn't even realize he said some really hurtful things."

"He is just an ass, baby. But we are not going to let him bother us anymore, okay? So, let's eat dinner."

I pulled her off of my lap and went to the T.V she had in her room and turned it on and gave her the remote for her to pick something for us to watch and grabbed our plates and walked back over to the bed and handed her hers and sat down next to her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder and selected some weird vampire movie that I had never seen before. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella." I placed a kiss on the top of her head and snuggled further into the bed and she cuddled into me further, our legs were intertwined, her left foot was running up and down my legs and I had my hand rubbing circles on the small of her back.

After a while, she calmed down enough so that we could talk about our winter break that started yesterday.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked me.

"The normal stuff I guess. Open presents, my mom makes breakfast, Rose and Jasper usually come over for that because their parents are usually at some benefit time thing for Mr. Hale's company, snowball fights, playing around with our new things and then Christmas dinner. How about you?"

"Nothing fun like that…my dad has to leave in the morning for work, so I will be alone till six."

_Alone on Christmas?_

_Not my Bella._

"No you won't, you are coming over to my house."

"Edward, I don't want to impose."

"You won't, Rose and Jazz come over every year so that they are not alone on Christmas, and you are just as welcome as they are. And your dad usually comes to Christmas dinner with us anyways. So, yes you are coming over."

"I already have your present…you don't have to get me anything though."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"I just don't like presents, is all."

"So I probably should not mention the shit load of things Alice has picked out for you then?"

"Ahg, no" She said dramatically and put her head between her legs and her arms over her head. I chuckled at her reaction. "I am so getting you something."

She rolled her eyes, "So when are we all going to the mountains for sledding?" she seemed excited for this, she said she had not seen the snow for nine years, the last time she spent Christmas with Charlie.

"On Wednesday. We will probably pick you up at around nine and stay there for a few hours and head back home, you can come home with us if you want to and have my mom's homemade hot chocolate, it is quite awesome."

She smiled softly up at me as she moved around and put her head on my lap, I began to run my fingers through her soft hair, loving the silky feeling of it. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I really cannot wait."

"Edward, your parents said we have to go now." Said Jasper as he knocked and walked into Bella's room.

Bella and I both sighed.

"Oh come on you two! It's winter break; you can see each other tomorrow."

"True, true. I still don't want him to leave though."

"And neither do I, but I must my beauty." I said with cheesy smirk. I started to pull her face towards mine.

"Okay, I am leaving now. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jasper." She giggled.

Our lips met as soon as Jazz walked out of the room.

"I love you"

"I love you"

We whispered against each other's lips as they moved together. Our tongues began to touch and move in sync.

"Hey Eddie, don't make me go in there and pull you off of her, dude." Emmet shouted through the door. Bella and I pulled a part with another sigh.

"Well, I guess you have to go now."

"Yeah, I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too."

"Bye baby. Sleep well tonight."

"I will be dreaming of you. Night Edward."

_Dreaming of me?_

"You dream of me?"

"Every night. Now come on before Emmet breaks my door." She got up from my lap and pulled me with her and walked me to the door.

"Thank you for inviting us, we had an…interesting night." Said my dad as he shook Charlie's hand.

"Ya, ah sorry about that." Charlie said as he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile.

"Bye Bella!" shouted my brothers and sister as they all got into the respective cars.

"I will call you tomorrow, okay love?"

"Okay, bye." She pushed up onto her toes and pecked my lips before I left.

BPOV

"Bella, wake up my sweet." Edward whispered into my ear.

Today I was going sledding with him and his family, I hadn't seen the snow forever and I was looking forward to it.

Edward and I had seen each other every day since winter break started and I was loving it, let me tell you. We had gone to the movies, to the diner, just hung out at our houses, went to the park with Alice and Jazz and Em and Rose. It has been a great break so far and I was really happy.

No one really spoke about the dinner, which I was fine with. I think we all wanted to think it had never happened and to move on. I had not talked to Rene, I had not thought of her as my mother since that day, or Phil and I was not going to make an effort about doing so, Phil needed to say sorry before I let them back into Edward's and mine life.

"Hmm, okay." I said, sleep still evident in my voice.

"Silly girl", he chuckled, "why don't you go and get ready and I will get some breakfast going for you."

I nodded into my pillow, not really making any move to get up and get ready.

I think he noticed that I was not going to so he pulled off my covers and I made myself go into a small ball as the cold air hit my skin. I was wearing blue silk pajamas that Alice and Rose had forced me to buy yesterday when we went Christmas shopping. Edward sucked in a deep breath, so I took it that he liked him.

"Ahg, fine. I will get up." There was no way in hell I was going back to sleep with no covers, way to fucking cold for that.

"That's all I ask."

I leaned up against him and wrapped my arms around his long torso and he wrapped his around my small one. I had my head against his chest and turned to look out the small window. White flakes of snow were falling from the sky and sticking to the window sill and the trees of the forest outside.

"That's beautiful." I whispered and placed a kiss on his chest.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love."

_Smooth…_

"Oh, what a charmer I have for a boyfriend." I said as I playfully smacked his arm.

"I try. Now go get ready." He patted the small of my back, right above the waistband of my shorts.

_Just a little lower._

I walked past him and out the door to the bathroom. I stripped out of my pj's and turned the water on, hopping in when the water was warm enough. I washed myself and my hair, remembering to shave my legs and underarms, so I didn't scare anyone. The bathroom filled with steam and the smell of my strawberry shampoo and body wash. When I got out of the water I wrapped a towel around myself and ran through the hallway into my room. I picked out some hopefully warm clothes and grabbed my snow suit, well really it was Charlie's snow suit, but it was his old one so it fit and looked kind of decent on me.

I walked down the steps and stopped in the entrance to the kitchen, Edward has his eyebrows pushed together and the cutest look of confusion on his face as he read the instructions on the back of a pancake mix box.

"Having trouble there?"

He jumped a little, surprised by my presence, then a little embarrassed smile took over his features and he held up the box and shook it slightly. "Who knew cooking pancakes would prove to be so difficult…"

"May be because it's not." I laughed. "Want me to do it?"

"No, no. we will just get something on the way. So let's go, love. Everyone's waiting."

When we got there Edward and I dressed in our swim suit and, my god, he looked quite sexy. He had on a black snow suit with his white shirt underneath and this cute little black beanie that pushed some of his bronze hair down his forehead and into his eyes.

"Ready babe?"

"Ready to freeze my ass off? Oh yeah!" I did a little fist pump and he laughed and put his arm around my shoulders and started to walk me in the direction of where everyone else was.

""Yay, Bella! You are finally here. Come on Rose and I have been waiting to race you." Alice screamed when she saw Edward and me, then started to drag me out of Edward's embrace and up the mountain were Rose was waiting. Rose was wearing a dark green snow suit and one of Emmet's beanies, and then there was Alice who was wearing a bright fluorescent pick suit that had flowers all over it and pink fluffy ear mitts. She stuck out like a sore thumb against all the snow.

We all sat on our own sleds and heard Emmet counting down from three from the bottom of the mountain, when he said 'Go' the three of us girls set off on our sleds down the mountain, hoping that we would be the first.

I, of course, was last.

And Alice, of course, won. And made sure everyone knew it too.

"I won, I won. Kiss my ass!" Alice said in a sing song voice and started to jump up and down in circles. We all laughed at her while she did so. But, then everyone, except me and Edward, laughed at me when I tried to sit up from my sled and slipped on the snow, falling right on my ass.

"Oh Bella, baby. You okay?" Asked my worried boyfriend as he brushed the snow off my suit, even my ass and I really like having his hand there. I blushed at the thought of him touching me there when I was not wearing this hideous snow suit, but luckily they all thought it was about my falling and their laughing about it and not about the fact that I was thinking dirty about my beautiful boy.

"Ya I am fine. I just remembered I hate the snow." He laughed and pulled my into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "You want to go down the mountain with me, my queen?" How could I say no to being pressed against Edward and sitting in between his legs?

I am bad, I know. But have you seen him?

We walked up to the top of the mountain, a little higher then where I was with Rose and Alice, hand in hand. When we got pretty high up, Edward stopped and dropped the sled he had been carrying and sat down and helped me sit with him. He put his arms around me and used his feet to push us so that we would start going down the snow. Edward started kiss my neck and I tightened the hold I had of his arms that were still around me, I tilted my head and gave him better access. That is also when, because we were not paying attention, our sled hit a small rock, flipping up over.

We landed in the snow with a thud and started to laugh historically as we both started to rub our asses.

"You really are a danger to all aren't you?" Edward asked when he finally got his laughing under control. But, that only made him start laughing again and since I loved his laugh so fucking much I could not help myself but to join him.

Alice and I walked down a bit further so we could grab everyone some coffee from the little shop that was down the mountain. There were quite a lot of people walking around because there were also little vendors set up along the sidewalk. Alice saw some book cart and wanted to see if there were any books on the civil war she could get for Jasper and I went to get the coffee.

And because I have the greatest luck known to mankind, the person who got behind me was no other the vile Mike Newton…

"Bella? Hey baby, what is going on?"

_Baby? Fuck no…_

"Do not call me baby!"

"Feisty, my kind of girl. So tell me, when are you going to stop playing around and put me out of my misery?"

"Excuse me?" Playing around? What the hell was he talking about?

"Playing hard to get, ya know? Teasing me with making out with the retard? I mean at first I thought he was paying you, trying to get us all to think he was cool or some shit, but then I realized it was you trying to be coy with me. I mean I get it, I won't blame you for getting those germs from him or anything, just brush your teeth before you kiss, 'kay baby?" Mike said as he laughed at his own stupid joke. I had had enough of him, Rene and Phil put me in a shitty mood about this crap and he was really asking for trouble right now.

"How dare you. I am with Edward because I love him, not because I want to make you jealous! I would never want to be with a close minded fucker like you. I cannot even imagine where you got that messed up idea. Leave me alone and I swear of you mess with Edward I will tear off your dick and force feed it to Tyler, got it?"

"Whatever bitch" Mike muttered as he walked away from me.

_Infuriating!_

"Bella, you okay? What was that all about?" Asked Alice as she walked up with two bags, neither of which came from the book cart.

"Just Mike fucking Newton is all."

"Prick"

"Agree"

When we got back I saw Emmet getting covered my snowballs that Edward, Jasper, and Rose were throwing at him. Edward was howling with laughter and it quickly made me change my upset mood after having to deal with Mike to being as happy as I was before.

"I love you, Edward Cullen." I whispered when he walked up to me, he cupped my cheek and smiled softly at me before bringing his lips gently to mine.

"Isabella Swan, you have no clue how much I love you."

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Screamed Emmet as soon as he opened the door. Charlie said he didn't mind me going over there in the morning after breakfast so that we could open presents together and that he would be joining us for dinner.

"You too Emmet." I smiled and almost died from lack of oxygen when he hugged me.

"Put my girlfriend down now, please." Edward said while shaking his head and Emmet put me back on my feet just to have Edward pick me back up. I was not complaining when his lips crashed to mine though.

"Merry Christmas, love."

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too." I said in pants, Edward was sure one of hell of a kisser. He laughed at my silliness and set me back down then took my hand and led me to the living room where his family and Rose and Jazz were all sitting with big piles of presents in front of them all.

"Merry Christmas everyone." I said.

"Merry Christmas Bella." Everyone shouted back.

"Love, you pile is right here. My presents are not in there. I want that to be private between you and me." Edward whispered into my ear. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Me too, and present_s?"_Edward and I agreed on getting just one gift for each other, I didn't really listen to that rule, but I was hoping he would have, knowing him they will be a bit extravagant. "I couldn't help myself. I was going to buy the whole store, but decided against it."

"Good choice."

"Okay everyone," Esme started, "on the count of three; everyone will open up their presents. I hope you all like them! Okay one… two… THREE!"

There was an avalanche of wrapping paper as we all tore into our presents. Carlisle and Esme got me a bunch of iTunes girt cards, Rose and Emmet got me a new stereo for my truck and Alice and Jasper got me two separate gifts in one box, it was easy to tell what was from whom. Alice got me four new outfits, which she will probably have to force me to wear since they were so extreme and Jasper got me some books that he had been telling me about that he really loved.

Everyone thanked everyone for all of the gifts and it was all kind of relaxed till lunch. Esme made some of the greatest Mac n' Cheese known to man, I mean all the guys had a least four servings and the girls all had at least two; I mean I had three but whatever.

"Bella, let's go up to my room." Asked Edward when the movie, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_, was done playing. I nodded my head and let out a scream as he grabbed my hips and took me over his shoulder.

Emmet busted up laughing.

I was about to begin my rant and start kicking and punching him, in a playful manner of course, but then I realized that in this position I had quite the view of Edward's butt. And that he also had a view of mine. I just continued to stare at his yummy looking bottom all the way up the three flights of stairs.

"I was expecting a bit of fight out of you." He said with a knowing looking in his eyes. I put on my best innocent face and crossed my hands behind my back. "I guess I was just too tired to fight you."

"Mmm." I don't think he bought it…

"You want to see your presents?" I asked as I help up the bag that I had let Alice run up to his room earlier.

"Of course, just let me get yours." He pecked my lips then took off for his closet. When he came out he was balancing five boxes in his hand and in the other held a three bags…

"Edward? What the hell…that is way too much for me."

"I told you, I wanted to buy the whole store so just be happy this is all I got." He put everything on his bed and I walked over and stood beside him and grabbed out the five boxes that I had gotten him.

"Oh see, I am not the only one who broke the 'one gift' rule."

"So…I only broke it by four. You broke it by seven." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"That is only three different." He said with a cute little pout.

We climbed onto his bed, with our respective gifts in front of us. "Ladies fist." Said Edward as he handed me one of the bags. I took out the tissue paper and found a simple blue dress, that I could wear anywhere. It was really cute. I thanked him and kissed him and he handed me another bag. He got me two more outfits, one was a pair of blue jeans with black and white striped tank top and the other was a very elegant looking dress, that would probably go to my knees, but it looked quite a lot a like the dress I had worn on our first date except this one was a light purple color. I thanked and kissed him again.

"Now this one is on its own, but the others all kind of go together." He said he handed me a blue box. I opened it and inside was a gorgeous necklace. On it was a sparrow with an emerald, almost as green and beautiful as Edward's eyes, in the center. "Oh Edward, this is….so, so lovely! Thank you, baby." I kissed him again although it was much more of a kiss than the other had been. He whispered 'you're welcome' against my lips as we broke apart. He handed me another one of the boxes, say it was part one. Inside was a charm bracelet, with two charms already on it, an "E" and a "B". I opened the other boxes, pecking his lips after each new charm made its way on to the bracelet. The other three charms were a heart with crystals covering it, a bench, which made me think of our first date and first kiss, and a music note, reminding me of the song he had written for me.

"I love it." I said looking it over.

"I am glad." I started to hand him his gifts, I had gotten him a two shirts, brown and green, a collection of books by his favorite author, some new shoes Alice said that he would really like because he could wear them when he went hiking, and a photo that Rose had taken up after we got back home from our snow trip last week, we were curled up on his couch, a blanket over our feet and the mugs of hot coco in our hands. We were staring at each other, smiles on our faces. It was a simple picture with a simple frame, but I could tell it was Edward's favorite gift from me.

"Oh thank you baby! For everything. I love you so much." He said and kissed me, then moving to put the photo on his nightstand. "That way I can wake up too it every day now."

We cleaned his bed of the wrapping and tissue paper and then snuggled on his bed. We could hear the music playing from downstairs and I started to hum along. My head was resting on his chest and my leg was hitched over his waist, he had his hand on my back and knee, rubbing soft circles.

"Merry Christmas, my queen. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, my beautiful boy. I love you too."

This next year was going to be a good one as long as I had my Edward, standing there and holding my hand. And giving me a kiss or two.

**A/N**

**Aw! Ending….cheesy but cute, right?**

**The beginning, not so much. But at least Rene and Phil got what they had coming to them, and I don't think they will be showing up much in the story after this. So that will be nice.**

**And what about Mike? I do not think so! Yuckk…**

**The Sparrow necklace is something that my boyfriend gave me last Christmas and the photo Bella gave Edward was something that I gave Drew last year as well.**

**I reached over 1oo reviews! I am so happy and proud right now! I swear every time I get an email saying I have a new review I do a little happy dance! So thank you so much to everyone who has been so kind and awesome about this story. You all make me smile. **

**I hope everyone's week is going great for them and that there are no troubles for anyone.**

**Next Chapter: Friday 5/6/11 (It should be a big one!)**

**Penny **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 14

EPOV

School had been back in session for about a month now. Not much had really happened, I was still teased but not nearly as much as I was before my queen entered my life. Maybe it was the same amount and I just didn't notice it because I had Bella. It seemed more like that because during lunch or in the hallways or parking lot, Bella would look over at a crowd of people with a sad or frustrated look taking over her features which had been happy or soft just seconds before. I tried to get the point across to her that she was making me better, that with her I didn't hear the cruel words being said behind my back or even directly to my face.

She really did make me better.

I still had my nightmares. Last night it took my mother a full hour to console me.

My dreams were usually always the same. When my family and I first moved here and the kids in my class realized that I was a little different from them, the teasing began. Jessica Stanley, who had told on many occasions that she was in love with me, came up to me one day and threw sand from the sand box in my face and called me a retard. Alice pulled her hair for that. Mike Newton called me all these names. But the worst day ever for me, the one thing I don't think I will ever forget, is when these three boys, Mike, Tyler, a guy named Ben who moved away four years ago, came up to me and said that I was a disgrace. My family did not love me. That one day I would wake up alone, with no one there for me, no one to help me. I knew none of it was true, but I was only nine. Those words have always stuck with me.

They haunt me at night.

Every time I go to sleep, except the night before my first date with Bella, I have a nightmare of everyone leaving me. Saying I out them to shame ruined their lives. That they want nothing to do with me.

And every night I would cry and scream for them to come back. My parents come rushing to my room, my brothers and sisters stand by the doorway. Alice and Rose will rub my back, my mother will hold me on her lap, my father will grab my hand and Emmet and Jasper will pick out some music that makes me feel better and give my knee or back a pat on the really bad nights.

Like last night.

Except last night was different. Worse.

Bella was the one leaving me last night. Saying how I had ruined her, how much she hated me and the life that she had with me. That I was a freak, nothing.

And it seemed so real. I felt like dyeing. I could not survive if Bella had said any of those things to me in real life, I didn't think she would, but even the thought of not having her love felt like a dagger going through my chest.

I had to make sure she was mine. I knew she was and she knew that I was hers. So, when I picked her up her school that morning I ran to her door and pulled her into my arms telling her how much I loved her. I had gotten there pretty early, so she pulled me inside and asked what was wrong. Her brown eyes looked so worried and sad. I didn't want her to be sad. But I knew I had to tell her. So I did. Everything. I told her everything. About what everyone used to say, what some still say. About the nightmares, what caused the nightmares. What she had said to me in the worst nightmare I had ever had. I was worried she would think I was weird and weak to let something as silly as a nightmare affect my live so completely.

But being my queen. She just grabbed my shoulders, I was crying, as was she. She held me against her and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Needing to feel her. Needing to know that she was with me as much as I was with her.

"No Edward, no! I do not feel like that at all. You could never ruin my life, I could never hate you. Oh Edward, I love you. So much. I can never leave you. I _will never_ leave. And you can't ever leave me."

"I love you too. I wouldn't leave you ever either."

"Good."

We just help each other as our tears began to become less. When we fully calmed ourselves we realized that we had missed our first three classes. We just decided to stay in. Not worry about anything. We just stayed on her couch, holding each other. Talking about things, good and bad. Watched some television in silence, happy silence though. We kissed a few times, but each kiss was just more to reassure the other of their feelings. Kisses that we both wanted and needed right now.

That was how our day was, we called our parents and told them we didn't go to school, told them why. They all understood. Charlie was not going to be home till late so I stayed the entire day with Bella in my arms. Telling her my love and her telling me her love. It was a day that I need, it helped me. She helped me.

That was last week. I still had the nightmares, now featuring Bella, every night. But I didn't let them bother me like I used to. I didn't let them affect the days, just the nights.

My eighteenth birthday was next week and I was looking forward to it. Bella said she had a surprise for me. Alice and Rose knew about it because they kept dropping hints on how much it was going to mean to me and how beautiful it was going to be. I had no idea what it was. I mean, Bella was always full of surprises that would always put a smile on my face, so I knew I was going to really love it and be happy with it. With her.

I was sitting in the library, my math teacher had called in sick, so all of the students that were in his call were going to get a free period. I was searching the book aisles, trying to find some books that I needed for history class and some that Bella had recommended for me to read.

"I told you when I tried to reason with her, right? I mean what a stubborn bitch." Mikes whispered voice echoed through the library. He was talking to Tyler, who was just nodding his head.

"I mean what the fuck is she doing with him? I saw them in the parking lot this morning and it looked like they were eating each other. It makes me sick to my stomach to see someone that hot touching, let alone kissing, someone like Freaky Cullen." That was my nickname; they were talking about Bella and I.

"She is just a slut, Mike. Just doing the closest guy to her. I wouldn't waste any more time on her, I mean you never know what you could catch from her, especially now that she has been with Cullen." Tyler said in that same whisper that was just loud enough for me to hear. I don't know if they knew I was there or not, but they still had no right to say these things about Bella. Or me for that matter. I was so sick of it. Make fun of me, but leave Bella and my family alone. I was so hurt and crushed and _angry._ I didn't think about what I was going to do, just that I was going to do something.

I walked over to Mike and Tyler. They were both facing me but had their heads down to make it look like they were doing something productive and not bad talking my girlfriend.

"Fuck you, Mike." I said, he looked up, just in time for me to perfectly punch the side of his face. My knuckles instantly hurt, but I didn't care. Mike got knocked out of his chair, a small cut on the side of his face, dripping blood down the side.

"Fucking freak." Screamed Tyler as he grabbed the color of my shirt. I don't know much about what happened next. I just kept feeling something connecting over and over again with my face. They were saying things; I just could not make put a word of it. But I am pretty sure I wouldn't want to anyways.

_Where is everyone? Can't someone hear the things that they are saying? Someone to help me?_

It felt like this beating Tyler was giving me seemed like it was going on forever. My knuckles were still hurting, granted not as much as my face was, from just one punch and he seemed to be punching me over and over again and not stopping, not tiring.

My eyes started to feel droopy and I knew I had been knocked onto my back by now. I could still see Tyler on top of me, punching my face with no lull in the beating. My vision started to go fuzzy, but I saw a large figure behind Tyler and his crazy eyes.

Then Tyler was gone, his fist no longer connecting with my face, which felt numb.

"Fuck Edward, are you okay? Edward? Come on man!" I recognized the voice of Emmet, but it sounded quite distraught.

"Bella" I sounded tired and kind of out of it, Emmet out his arm around my waist and put my arm around his neck so he was supporting me. I could move my feet, but they were slow movements, but hell, I was ready to pass the fuck out.

"Eddie, what the fuck was that? Why did that shit head to this to you?"

"I…punched Mike."

"Shit, Eddie! Good job, man! But, shit Tyler put it on you pretty bad."

"They were talking shit about Bella."

"Standing up for your girl. Never been prouder li'l' bro. Okay, Bella is over here. She is going to freak, dude."

"Can we go to the bathroom first, I do not want her to see me this messed up."

"Too late dude."

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell, I turned my face and winced because it hurt so badly, but I could see that she was running towards me down the hall and had dropped her backpack.

"Emmet, what the fuck happened? Edward, are you okay baby?" Bella had finally reached me and was holding onto my shoulders, one hand was hovering over my face, not sure if she could or should touch it right now.

"I am okay." It was a little white lie, but Bella had tears going down her face and looked even more upset then she did when her parents were bad talking us, but I do guess this is kind of worse than that was. I just hated seeing her cry like that, I hated that she was so upset.

"Who? Who the fuck hurt you Edward?" She asked through her tears, her voice even sounded broken, I couldn't answer her, but I was too busy trying to think of a way to get hers tears to stop because they were killing me every time a new one fell from her chocolate eyes.

"I pulled Tyler off of him." Said Emmet, he was still supporting me.

"Tyler? I am going to fucking kill him. Did Mike tell him to do it?"

"Your boyfriend here punched Mike in the face after hearing some not so nice things about you. I guess that set off Tyler."

Bella was still sobbing and trying not to touch my face, but she smiled a little at hearing that I had punched Mike.

"We should get him to the bathroom to clean him up." Said Emmet as he started to pull towards the direction of the bathrooms, I took Bella's hand. I was not going to leave her lone right now. I knew that she was freaking out and I also wanted her here with me.

"I am going to call Charlie and Tyler is going to get arrested. I cannot believe he did this too you! That sick fuck!"

"Bella, baby. I am okay, I am going to get in trouble too for this, I threw the first punch. But it will be okay…"

"You should not get in trouble. You were defending me, yourself. Tyler should get kicked out. Ahg, this sucks, Edward. I mean look at you, you are not okay."

I did look at myself. The bathroom mirror reflected a guy with cuts all over his, a for sure soon to be black eye, a busted lip, and blood covering most of his face. Blood was dripping down my jaw on to my neck and chest.

_Shit…_

Emmet and Bella wetted a bunch of the paper towels in here and started wiping off the blood. Any time that came in contact with one of the cuts or put too much pressure on my face I would hiss out in pain. This would cause Bella to cry even harder than she had been before, so I tried to keep myself calm about it all.

"Em, we should get him home." Bella said in a really sad voice after they had rid me of all the blood, and even though it hurt like a mother fucker, I pressed my lips to her forehead and put my arm around her.

"I am just going to go to the principle, let him know about everything."

"Is going to just let us leave? Won't he want to talk to Edward?"

"I am just going to say my dad is going to want to take a look at him before he talks to him. I will text Jasper and tell him to get the girls and meet you guys in the parking lot so we can go."

Bella nodded my head, but mine still hurt for me to move it to much. I still had my arm around Bella, so I tightened my grip on her so I could stand up and walk a little. We made it out to the parking lot without running into anyone who would cause any more drama.

"Edward! Oh my god." Screamed Alice as she let go of Jasper's hand, who looked pretty shocked whereas Rose looked sad and a little livid, and ran up to me. "God, Edward. I am so sorry. I am going tear whoever did this too you head off."

"Alice I am fine. It is not as bad as it was."

"Oh that is making me feel better. Come on let's get you in the car."

Bella and I walked over to the jeep, Rose opened the door for me and Jasper helped me in. Bella was still sobbing so I pulled her against me and she out her head on my chest and my shirt soaked up her tears.

"Edward, what happened man?" Jasper asked me as he got in the front row with Alice while Rose came to sit beside Bella and me.

"I was in the library and I heard Mike and Tyler talking badly about Bella and it just made me so mad. I am so sick of everyone saying crap about the people I love. I could care less at this point what they want to say about me, just not you guys. I went up too Mike and punched. He fell out of his chair and I may have knocked him out because he just lay there the entire time Tyler was punching me." Jasper held his hand out for a high five and a proud little smirk on his face. Alice smacked Jaspers arm away before I could give him a high five, "Really, Jasper? My brother just was seriously hurt and you want to _high five _him?"

"Babe, he knocked Mike, that deserves a few high fives." I shook my head and tightened my hold on Bella. I heard her murmur and I looked down at her face, her eyes were closed, her long dark eyelashes resting against her pale skin, her cheeks were still stained with tears, her nose was slightly red at the tip, and her full lips parted open slightly, letting even breaths in and out. She was asleep. I kissed her forehead and turned my head to look out the window, Emmet came not long after. He had called mom and I knew that she would be freaking the hell out. I gently buckled Bella into her seat, not wanting to wake her. We left the school parking lot; Emmet said the principle understood and would talk to me about tomorrow and that I should not worry about getting myself in trouble. I was grateful that the principle knew, even though I threw the first punch, that I had not started this whole thing, they started it the week that I moved here, when they opened their mouths to speak badly of me, of my family, my Bella.

The drive consisted of my family wanting to beat up Mike more and Tyler. They all seemed to be really sick of everything as well. I understood their frustrations, but I really found it unneeded. When I was a little younger, a few years ago probably, I would have been all for Jazz and Em protecting me from everything. But now, I wanted to do it myself, stand up for me, my family, my relationship with Bella, all on my own.

No matter how badly hurt I got from it.

We pulled into the driveway of my house and I was still tired and Bella was asleep so I unbuckled us both from our safety belts and took Bella in my arms so I could take up to my room and we could nap.

"You okay holding her, Eddie?" Emmet asked as he grabbed Bella's, mine, and his school bags.

"Ya, I got her."

I walked up the step to my house and opened the door, somehow not dropping Bella. I walked through leaving it open for the rest. My mother was waiting on the couch in my living room and as soon as she saw me she hopped up onto her feet and ran over to me. Her hands hovering over my face.

"Oh, my baby boy. Are you okay? Your father should be here in just a moment to check on you."

"Ya mom, I am fine. I am just really tired, so I am going to take Bella up to my room and take a nap."

I don't think my mother saw that I was carrying Bella until she looked down to my arms and saw her there. She moved back a little, giving us some room and put her hand on Bella's head and started to move the hair out of her face.

"Do you want Emmet or Jasper to help you carry her up to your room, sweetie?"

"No mom, I got her. I won't ever hurt her."

I walked past my mother and up the three flights of stairs to my room. I walked in and put Bella down on the bed and removed her shoes; Bella must be a pretty heavy sleeper because I had to move her around a bit to pull down the covers. I took off my shoes as well and climbed into the bed with her, gathering her up into my arms. I face was nuzzled into the crook of her neck, taking in her strawberry smell that captivated me. She cuddled further in to my embrace and hooked her leg around my torso, since that was how we measured up together. I tightened my hold onto her, not wanting her to leave, to protect her, to love her. I stared into the two photos I had of us on my nightstand, the one Bella had gotten me for Christmas and another that the photographer from the winter dance took of us when we first for there. She looked so beautiful and happy in both photos and I love that it was with me that she was like that. I looked back down ay my queen as she slept peacefully in my arms and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. And quickly found sleep in her warm embrace.

Esme POV

When Emmet called me and told me about Edward being in a fight, I was at first extremely worried and upset. And then kind of proud. Emmet said Edward had overheard Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley talking badly of Bella and he had to defend her by punching Mike. That was Edward's reasoning, but I knew it was also because of his built up agitation towards those boys. I felt absolutely sick to my stomach when I see the looks people give him, Edward, to me of course, was still just a little boy. And little boys should not be treated like the people here treat him. Carlisle and I have thought of moving and leaving these terrible people behind, but we both knew that if Edward found out that we were leaving to protect him that he may think we think of him as less, that he cannot stand up for himself, so we stayed.

I was so happy when Edward found Bella. She is such a natural soul, so true and pure. I love the way that she is with Edward and how she treats him just like any girl would treat any boy that she loved. After the dinner with her mother and step father, I truly saw how much she loved my son. It was beautiful, the way she held him to her because she was upset and needed his comfort. The way she said 'I love you' to him.

I felt my eyes begin to flood with water and I realized I was a bit more worried about everything then I was letting myself believe. I was just thinking of Edward defending himself, when I should really be thinking about him being…. _beaten._

I picked up my phone and called my husband.

"Hello dear." Carlisle said in a cheery voice.

"Carlisle." I heard my own sadness in my voice and felt more liquid falling down from my eyes and onto my cheeks.

"Esme, what is wrong?" His cheery and happy tone of voice was now replaced with a tone of worry.

"It is Edward he was involved in a fight at school…" I went on to tell Carlisle all that Emmet had told me and Carlisle acted as I did, first proud then upset and now he was really quite livid, he said that he had two surgeries that he could not reschedule, so he would come home as soon as he could.

I had just hung up the phone and finished wiping my eyes and face when I heard the door begin to open. I saw Edward enter the house and I quickly got up on my feet and ran over to Edward just focusing on his face, it was covered in cuts and purplish bruises were starting to form. I hovered my hands over his face, not wanting to touch him in fear of hurting him even further.

"Oh, my baby boy. Are you okay? Your father should be here in just a moment to check on you." I was extremely worried about him, I mean he was my little boy, Emmet looked like a man, even though he was still also my little boy, but Edward still had his boyish looks and sense of complete innocence.

"Ya mom, I am fine. I am just really tired, so I am going to take Bella up to my room and take a nap."

_Bella?_ Where was Bella?

I stepped back and looked down and in my son's arms was a sleeping Bella. She was cradled in his arms and her cheeks had traces of tears going down them, her hair was all over her face from being out in the wind outside. I moved my hand to her forehead to take the hair out of her face.

"Do you want Emmet or Jasper to help you carry her up to your room, sweetie?" I was worried, Edward looked so weak and tired and I knew that he would be even more upset if he had hurt Bella. He would have to carry her up three flights of stairs for goodness sake.

"No mom, I got her. I won't ever hurt her."

It was then, when he said he would never hurt her as he looked down at her sleeping face with this love in his eyes that warmed my heart, was when I saw how much he truly loved this girl. How strong their connection was, I knew that they had not been together for very long, but I knew that they were a forever. It was beautiful to look at.

He walked past me and went up the stairs. The rest of the kids came in after, all looking really upset.

"Hot chocolate for everyone?" I asked.

"Hell yea."

I had served the kids their drinks and the entire time I was waiting on Edward to start screaming because of his nightmares. He does not know this, but I do not fall asleep until he does and I can help him down and he is asleep again. But he had been asleep for an hour and half now and still there were no sounds other than his and Bella's breathing coming out of his room. The kids had all gone to the T.V room so I left the kitchen, where I was cooking dinner, to go and check on Bella and Edward.

His door was open slightly and I peeked in and I could only see Edward's face and he looked completely relaxed. He was holding Bella to him almost protectively. His arms were wrapped around her torso and his head was resting over hers, which was placed on his chest, their legs were intertwined together, and were placed on his shoulders.

Their embrace really made me smile and warmed my heart.

"Peeping, my dear?" I jumped at the sound of my husband's voice. I turned my back to him and pressed my finger to my lips, telling him to be quite. Carlisle looked over my shoulder and saw the unconscious display of affection passing between Edward and Bella and smiled. He took my hand and led me down the stairs to the living room. The house was extremely quiet, normally the sounds of Emmet, Jasper, and Edward playing their many games of Guitar Hero or the gossip, that I will admit I will sometimes listen to or join in, between Alice and Rose. Now, there were just the sounds of my breathing and the thoughts going through my head.

Carlisle pressed a kiss to my forehead and pulled me to his chest to give his wife a proper kiss hello, on the lips.

"How is he?" he asked as he went to sit on the couch and pulled me along next to him.

"I don't know. His face, covered in cuts and bruises were already starting to form. He looked so tired and he was carrying Bella, who I guess fell asleep on the way home. She had tears all over her face. She looked just as broken as he did. And Carlisle, when I asked if he would like to have one of the boys help him carry Bella to his room he said that he had her and would never hurt her. I knew he loved the girl, but I never knew how much."

"Wow. I began to think it was more serious than we had thought the night of that dinner, when Bella and Edward embraced each other after she opened the door. And just now, seeing him holding her like that, they really do love each."

"I went up there to check on them, he has been asleep for almost three hours now…and he has not woken yet."

"Really? He always does an hour or two after he falls asleep."

"Think about, Carlisle. The night before their first date, he sleeps all night. Now, he is holding Bella and nothing is happening. I remember, during the first week of school with her here, Edward had an episode in Biology class and she put his hand in hers and he just stopped. She makes him better, Carlisle. Happier. Just better."

BPOV

I woke up feeling a warm body pressed against mine. I slowly opened up my eyes, the light making me shut them up again real quick. I nuzzled my head further into whatever I had it resting on and tried again. I was met with a blue cotton shirt. The shirt Edward had been wearing today.

It was then that I remembered what had happened today.

My head was resting on Edward's chest and I sighed into it. I was feeling a bit depressed because of everything and Edward being wrapped around me and me being wrapped around him, making us a big tangle of limbs, was really calming down.

I looked up at his face and I just want to start crying again at the sight of it. His face had small cuts all over it, his bottom lip was busted, his right eye was swollen, and bruises covered his cheeks and forehead.

But he still looked so peaceful as he slept.

I felt the sudden urge to relieve my bladder, so I pecked a soft kiss to his chest, not wanting to hurt his face any further. It took me awhile to detangle myself from him so that I would not wake him. He stirred a bit in his sleep before pulling a pillow that I had been sleeping by and pulled it to his chest before letting out a loud, but still incredibly cute, snore. I snuck into the bathroom that Edward had attached to his room and did my business. I also washed my face because I looked a little scary with my red rimmed eyes and dried tears on my face.

I was going to crawl back in bed with Edward, but then I caught the time and saw that is was almost one and that I should probably tell Charlie I was not at school. I also caught the scent of something yummy coming from down stairs. I pressed a kiss to Edward's shoulder and took off towards the stairs. I heard the T.V on and the light voices of Alice and Rose and the load voices of Emmet and Jasper. I headed toward the yummy smell to the kitchen.

Esme was standing over the stove and stirring something in a large steaming pot. I cleared my throat to tell her I was there since I am so awkward I did not know how to actually just say 'Hey'. Esme jumped a little and turned around and smiled softly at me as she took in my presence.

"Hello dear, feeling better?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I am doing fine. Edward is still asleep…" I said as I took a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen bar.

"That's okay. He needs to rest. When he wakes up Carlisle will go up and check on him."

I nodded my head to her, still kind of tired from today events.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? I called Charlie to tell him where you were and invited him as well, he still wants you to call him though."

"That's fine and I would love to stay for dinner. It smells amazing."

"Oh thank you, it is Edward's favorite. Chicken soup. He likes simplistic things, he will be quite happy you will be staying for dinner tonight as well I am sure." She said as he gave me a small smirk.

"I would not want to leave him tonight any ways." It was true, I wanted to him there for him, like he was there for me with Rene and Phil, but I also needed him to be with me right now. So I could make sure he was and was going to be okay.

"You really love my son, don't you?" Esme's question came as sort of a surprise to me. I could not tell if she thought me loving her son was good or bad by the way she phrased it, so I looked back up to her face and her expression was soft and warm, so I took it as good.

I could also feel my blush begin to rise to my cheeks.

"Yes, I do. I love him so much, more than I ever thought possible. There is just something about him."

"He is quite great." She said as her smile grew wider at my answer.

I nodded my head, "He is more than great. There is just like, this feeling I get, a completely happy and relaxed and _loved_ feeling I get anytime he is near me. I feel so connected to him. This morning, I felt like something bad was happening, I just felt so upset. I got a bathroom pass from the teacher and was walking down the hall when I heard Emmet talking, asking if he was okay, I did not know who he was talking about but I just took off running to the sound of his voice and then I saw Edward. I just lost it. I ran right up to him and I just started crying, begging him to tell me what happened. Emmet and I took him into the bathroom to clean him up and I was just crying the entire time."

"Oh Bella, sweetheart. Thank you so very much for helping him. I know he much he loves you and I am sure he hated to see you cry."

"I know he does, I tried to stop myself because I knew my crying hurts him and that I do not want to hurt him anymore than he already was and then I cried even more at the thought of how hurt he was. Insane, right?"

"Sounds like a teenage girl to me."

I laughed lightly at her and he came to sit next to me and patted my hand softly.

"Bella, I know that you and Edward are young and some people would think that your love for each other is just a passing fancy between two high school kids. Those people do not see how you two act with each other, it is so beautiful to me to see how he holds you or how you touch him, how you say 'I love you' without a care in the world as to who is listening. I know you two are for real with your love and I will admit that at first, I was so terrified that you would end up hurting him. Or even that he would hurt you. Neither of you deserve to be hurt, you two deserve happiness and I am so happy that you found it in each other."

"I will never hurt, Esme, I promise."

"Oh, I know you won't, dear. Now go call your father so he knows that you're alright. And make sure he is still coming to dinner, I know how sad Carlisle will be quite sad if he doesn't." I laughed because I knew my dad would come to be supportive of Edward and I, but also to see his bestest buddy.

"Hello? Bella?" My dad answered his voice with a slightly worried but at the same time relived tone to his voice.

"Hey dad."

"You okay? How is Edward doing?"

"I am good, just a little worn out from everything today. Edward is still asleep. He doesn't look his best right now either."

"Ah jeez, Bells. I am sorry; you want to stay for dinner with them tonight? I will be there with you."

"Of course I do. I love them all here."

"I know you do, baby girl. Tell Esme and Carlisle I should be there around five, okay?"

"Yes, that sounds like it will be okay."

"Alright, Bells. See ya then, I love you."

"I love you too, daddy. Bye."

"Bye."

I flipped my cell phone shut and my way back to the kitchen to tell Esme what time my dad said he would be by and she said that it was fine. She asked me to go and check on Edward and see if he was awake yet so Carlisle could look at his face. I made my way up the stairs and I saw Edward lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey" I said from the doorway. "How you doing?"

He turned his head towards my direction and smiled softly at me. "Come here." He held his arms out for me, an impossible invite to turn down. I walked over to him and he pulled into his arms and against his chest.

"I am better now." He said, answering my earlier question.

"I placed my head in the crook of his neck and place a gentle kiss behind his ear.

"How are you doing, love?"

I definitely felt better now that I had his arms wrapped around me and saw his eyes looking into my own and I told him as much.

"Glad I could be of assistance." He said in a joking, but smug, manner.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

He kissed my temple and started to hum my melody.

And I loved every second of it.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I will be honest and say that I didn't like writing this chapter. I hate having to** **hurt Edward, especially this Edward, maybe it is because he is my own Edward, but still don't like a hurting Edward. **

**So ya, Mike and Tyler…At least Edward got a good punch in, right? I liked writing that part.**

**So, this chapter is not as long as I thought it was going to be, but I don't think it needed much more. I like where things left off with this chapter. Sweet and romantic compared to the angst from the beginning. **

**Esme has always been a favorite character of mine and I always wanted more of her in the Twilight books or even in some of the fanfics that I read. So, she will be a big part in this story and Edward and Bella's relationship, not in a creepy way of course!**

**So I hope you liked this chapter, sad and all. Next chapter will be Edward's 18****th**** birthday, so it will be a lot light and care free and just plain happier. Also planning a little birthday surprise for Edward from Bella. **

**Nothing dirty. Well not much…but that is for me to know and for you to find out! **

**So, I have a request! I am looking for a story on fanfic to read, I am always reading one shots and I want a full on story to read right now. So if you all have any Edward/Bella favorites let me know. **

**To all the momma's out there… Happy Mother's Day!**

**My boyfriend's 17th birthday is this weekend! WooHoo! Party! Mine is coming up too!**

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! Love you all!**

**Next Chapter: Wednesday 5/11/11**

**Penny**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 15

BPOV

_Birthdays…_

_Birthday presents…_

_18__th__ Birthday presents…_

_My boyfriend's 18__th __birthday…_

Ahg! Why in the world is this so difficult!

I love Edward with all my heart so shouldn't picking out a simple gift for his birthday be simple, no. loving him and wanting to make him happy is making this ten times harder than it needs to be. Do I get him clothes? Books? More photos of he and I? This is ridiculous! I want to get him a perfect gift for the man of dreams…is that not normal. I have been to every store in Part Angeles and I have not found anything that popped put at me and screamed 'Edward'.

I wanted to make his birthday special after these past two weeks. He deserved it.

My Edward was _suspended…_for three days but still_._ I did not like it one bit. Tyler had been suspended for the rest of the month and Mike was only asked to leave for the rest of the day… The principle, who was not exactly my favorite person, was actually very tough on Tyler and Mike for antagonizing Edward to the point to where he felt the need to protect himself. Edward decided not to press charges against Tyler since he didn't feel it was right, I was not against that choice and neither were any members of his family, but that is my good boy Edward. Charlie did have to charge Tyler for causing some kind of nuisance since he hurt my Edward and caused a scene in a public place because the school library also doubled as the town's library, so at least the asshole got some kind of punishment. His parents also took away his car, but whatever.

When Edward first went back to school Mike followed him around, taunting him, for Edward to punch him again. Mike had a little bandage over the cut Edward gave to his stupid face and he looked like a real jackass.

That was until my beautiful boy turned around one day and told Mike in this strong kind of scary, but still totally sext and panty wetting, voice, saying that if he did not leave him or me or his family he would gladly cause the kind of damage Tyler did to his face to Mike's. I was really quite proud of him for it and found him so hot that I pulled him into the parking lot and started to kiss his neck since it still his lip was still busted and hurt whenever it was touched but I just had to show him how hot I thought that was.

Edward didn't complain.

Tyler knew better then to come around my house, he did that the first day of his suspension and Charlie walked over to the window in his uniform and his hand on his…empty… gun holder and gave Tyler a look no bad guy wants to see and he hasn't shown up since.

And now I was lying on my bed trying to think of the perfect gift to give my beautiful boy and I have come up with shit.

Maybe tickets to go to the movies?

No.

Umm… gift card to his favorite store?

No.

A pet rock?

I would be the worst girlfriend ever.

I just want to get him something that will mean something and will be there forever. Something special. Meaningful. Something that would really tell him how much he meant to me and how I wanted him forever.

"I cannot believe you talked me into this, Bella." Said my dad as he ran his hands through his thinning hair.

"Daddy, please! You already said yes you know." I was trying to do the whole little girl thing with my dad, the one to make sure I got what I wanted. All girls know what I am talking about.

"A tattoo, Bella…why not a more practical gift for your boyfriends birthday? I am sure he would appreciate anything you give him, within reason of course."

"Dad, this is what I want to give him. A little piece of forever with me, this will mean something to both him and me, please dad."

"Fine, but I want to get it to then…"

"Dad, you want to get a tattoo? The same one as me?"

"Well not the exact one, but I want the one Carlisle and Esme and the rest of them have, have ever since they got 'em."

"You would support Edward like that?" I was kind of shocked, I knew my dad liked Edward, but I didn't think he would do something like getting the puzzle piece tattoo for him. I was really quite proud that I had Charlie for my dad and loved how understanding he was.

"Edward is a good kid who has proved what a man he is in the past few weeks. I really appreciated how he stood up to that Newton kid for you. Plus I have a feeling he will be around for a while so, ya I am going to be supportive of him and you."

I jumped him and gave him a hug, to say Charlie was surprised was a little understatement, he stumbled backwards all the way against the wall of the tattoo shop that we were standing outside of.

"Thank you." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." He started walking towards the entrance of the shop and smiled and followed behind him. The guy standing behind the counter was a large man to say the least and he was covered in tattoos and piercings all over his face.

He led Charlie and I to a room where a guy who looked quite similar to the man who introduced himself as Liam, but this was had a much smaller frame.

"Hey, I am Peter. What you interested in doing today?" He said as he shook Charlie's and mine's hands.

"Well my daughter and I wanted to get the Autism puzzle piece symbols."

"Oh alright that should be pretty simple. Anything else you want to add to it maybe?"

I spoke up this time, I was going to get it a bit more specialized than everyone else's were.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

"I guess I will…" Said Charlie as he stood and rolled his shirt sleeve up and went into the room. I heard heavy breathing and little murmurs that I could not make out but when Charlie came out it kind of looked like he was about to cry… there was already a bandage covering the tattoo so I could not see it yet.

"Ready Bella?" asked Peter after he had finished cleaning his area up again. I was getting the puzzle piece on the back of my shoulder and I slid the top of my shirt down and sat with my chest against the back of the chair.

"So I am guessing this is for someone special?" he said as he cleaned my shoulder with those weird smelling wipes.

"Umm…ya, my boyfriend's 18th birthday in this weekend and he is autistic and his family all have these and I just wanted to get it for him as well."

"This exact one?"

"No, the one my dad has is what they all have."

"That is really cool that you dad is so supportive of your relationship, may want to hold your breath for a second, it may hurt at first," Peter said as the needle made contact with my skin and ya, it stung a little. Thank god this is something small, "My wife's father hated me when I first met him, but Char and I made it through. Ten years now, she was my high school sweet heart. So I know what you feel for this boy is real, you love him, I don't even know the kids name, but based on you getting this done for him and what your dad was saying this is not just some fling, right?"

"Not at all a fling."

"Good, alright all done."

I stood up from the chair and walked over to the full length mirror and tilted my body a little so I could get the perfect angle to see the new permanent puzzle piece and the small script that I had added decorating the back of my shoulder.

"I love it, thank you. I know he will love it too."

"No problem, little girl. Now let me bandage it and tell ya how to take care of it…" When he was done and my dad paid for everything, we went out to lunch.

"So Bells… How is…. everything?"

"Um… I guess good. Why?"

"Well, ever since the dinner with you mother and the fight Edward was involved in, you two seem… closer. I guess. I was just wondering, how serious you are about him?"

"I love him, dad. I thought you knew that."

"I do, I do. Listen, I know you two are going to be together for the rest of your lives, it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out Bella. I just want to know what your plans are, marriage, kids, grandkids? I know I am being silly and hell, maybe you and Edward haven't even talked about anything like that, but you know what you want, so that's all I was wondering about."

"I want to marry him and have little babies with him and love him until our hair turns grey. I know I am only seventeen and Edward is my first boyfriend and most girls my age don't think about things like what I think about, but that is Edward and I. I would be so happy if he got down on one knee this summer and I would get to spend my senior year planning my wedding with Alice and Rose and get married after we gradate. It's a little silly and probably just wishful thinking but that is how I feel about Edward. I need him in my life, ya know?"

"Ya, I know Bella. I see how you two look at each other and how he looks at you. I love that you found someone you are willing to spend your life with so early. I thought I had that with your mother, but that was obviously not meant to be, but I know that you and Edward are, so whenever you two get married, I will be there walking you down that aisle. If you let me of course."

"Don't be silly. Of course you will daddy. Thank you for understanding."

"Well, what else would you want me to do? That smack you gave Phil sure looked like it hurt and I don't need you messing up my money maker."

I busted up laughing at that statement, my dad's face was totally serious to and a few people in the restaurant turned and gave me funny looks, but I didn't care. I love my dad and how he understood everything I wanted and that he was okay, even happy, about it all. Eventually his serious face cracked a smile and he joined me in my laughing, trying to defend himself by saying ' It's true Bells, if I ever want Sue Clearwater to keep making me that fish fry I am going to have to keep the charm coming.'

"Honestly Bella, he won't notice." Said Alice trying to convince me that the dress she stuck me in for Edward's birthday dinner that said birthday boy will not notice the big bandage hogging up my shoulder covering up my tattoo, my _surprise_ for Edward, and not wonder why I have it.

"You think my caring boyfriend will not think to ask why I have a bandage on my arm? Come on, he will too! He is going to get all worried and then won't he won't stop asking about it till I show him which will ruin my whole surprise."

"I still don't understand why you won't even let Rose and I see it."

"Because I want Edward to be the first to see it, I mean my dad hasn't even seen it and he is the one who paid for the damned thing! Now get me a new dress."

"Jeez, she gets one tattoo and she gets all badass…" said Rose as she sat on Alice's bed painting her nails.

"You both suck" I said crossing my arms over my chest, as Alice unzipped the dress I was currently wearing.

"What color would you like now, you highn_ass."_ Said Alice in that teenage girl voice signaling that we are annoyed but still teasing, you know the one.

"Green."

"I have just the thing." Said Alice as she walked into her massive closet, it was the size of more than half of my room. I am not really into fashion or clothes but I was still insanely jealous of that thing.

She came out, about ten minutes later, with a super pretty dark green dress. I put it on and she zipped up the side of the dress and helped me slip on my shoes and I turned to look at myself in the mirror that Alice had in her room that took up half of the space of one of the walls…

My hair had been tied into a low bun and my bangs were curled, Rose had done my make up in soft browns shadowing my eyes and a light pink, almost nude, lip color. My cheeks were stained a rosy red color with a slight pink under hue from my natural blush. The dress was a forest-y green color and a slight V-neck and beading all around the bodice, sleeves, covering my shoulders and bandage, went down to my elbows and the dress spoofed out a little of my waist and ended just above my knees.

"Much better, thank you Alice and Rose. Tonight should be perfect."

Charlie was letting me spend the night here and I was so excited. I was going to sleep in Edwards room and his parents were not making him sleep on the couch but in the bed… with me.

_Ya, I am over the moon about it. _

_I also got a little something something._

"Alright, time to go down stairs. I am sure dinner is almost done." Said Rose as she blew on her drying nails.

We all walked down the stairs and I heard the laughter of Charlie and Carlisle as the watched some kind of sporting game and Emmet, Jasper, and Edward were all sitting around the table snacking on the finger food Esme had set out.

"And the girls emerge from the cave of wonder." Said Emmet, with his mouth full of food, referring to Alice's room.

I walked over to Edward, letting Alice smart mouth back to Emmet about how wonderful her room really is, and wrapped my arms around him as I stood behind him. "Happy birthday, my beautiful boy." I whispered into his ear and leaned my head on his shoulder. He turned his head and gave me a soft kiss from his healed lips, "Thank you, my queen."

"Alright, dinner is ready." Said Esme from the dining room. Everyone moved from where ever they were and went to the dining room table. Edward, because he was the birthday boy sat at the head of the table, with Esme and I sat at his sides. Everyone wished his a happy eighteenth and we all ate the super yummy chicken tacos, another Edward favorite, and rice and beans.

After everyone had their fill of food, meaning many, many servings, we all headed out to the living room to give Edward his presents. My dad handed over his saying that he had to head out to the station. I gave him a hug and he shook Edward's hand and gave one of Carlisle his man hugs and left. Edward didn't know about Charlie's tattoo either, everyone else did, but I was afraid that if Edward knew he would guess what my surprise for him would be and that would not be happening under my watch.

Edward got a new iPod touch from Carlisle and Esme, Rose and Emmet got him a new stereo for his car, since he and I drive around in it so much now, Alice got him outfits that I actually helped out with because I thought my Edward would look quite sexy in them, she and Jazz also got him some books and few music CDs.

Everyone knew of my gift, well not the whole gift, and no one had seen it yet, but no one except for Edward was surprised when Carlisle said that the game was almost over and that everyone else should move to the TV room for cake before everyone went to bed. Edward looked over at me with a curious look in his eyes, I just smirked and gave him a wink which made his gaze turn from curious to downright confused.

_He really is quite cute._

I took his hand and walked over to the TV room and sat down on the couch. Esme and Alice came out from the kitchen, holding a large cake with a bunch of candles on it. Emmet turned off the lights as the cake was set in front of Edward and I. It read 'Happy Birthday Edward' in blue frosting; eighteen different colored candles glowed in the darkness. We all started to sing happy birthday and Edward's cheeks had pink little dots on them and he smiled slightly not liking all of the attention he was getting from all of us.

After we were done singing Edward blew out all of his candles and I gave his cheek a slight kiss. We all ate cake and the boys watched whatever game was on TV, I honestly had no clue and I was thanking the heavens that Edward didn't seem all that interested in sports. Sports were confusing as hell to me so at least I won't have to deal with them to much in my life with Edward.

Edward yawned but it looked a little fake, "Okay I am tired. Time for bed," I eyed him funny when he held his hand out for me to take, "Thank you everyone for a great eighteenth." He said but only looking into my eyes as he pulled me up from the couch. I didn't say anything but just giggled as he ran up the stairs towing me behind him.

When we reached his bedroom he threw the door shut and went to grab my hips but I brushed him off and held up my finger, telling him to wait. I walked into the bathroom, looking over my shoulder to see that cute look of confusion take over his face again.

I shut the door and took a calming breath before I took the bag out from under the sink that I had Alice hide. I slipped out of my dress and put on the blue lace bra and pantie set and the see through blue nightie that went with them. It was spaghetti strapped and you could clearly see the large bandage, so he just needed to ask about it. I looked in the mirror and took another calming breath and opened the bathroom door.

Edward was sitting on his bed, with his back to me of course, isn't that how it always is, I cleared my throat and he spun around to face me.

"B-bell-la?" he stuttered out and looked my body up and down. I felt my blush rising to my cheeks under his gaze. He stood up from his bed and walked over to me.

"You like?" I asked as I did a little spin.

"You are beautiful Bella. But, may I ask about the bandage?"

"It's the other part of you present…"

I turned around, my back facing him, and put my hand on my shoulder and began to peel away the bandage. When I had it fully off I let it fall to the ground not really worrying about getting it in the trash can right now.

"Bella, you…you got the tattoo?"

"Is that okay?"

"Of course, my love. It is beautiful."

"Read it Edward"

"Read?" Oh, right it was probably too dark in here right now for him to be able to read so small script. I took his hand and he followed behind me and I could feel his gaze on my backside. I stood by the window and he came by my moon light covered shoulder and read the script placed at the bottom of my puzzle piece.  
>"My forever…" he whispered and pressed a kiss to it, "Oh Bella"<p>

"I love you Edward."

He turned me around so we were face to face, "I love you, my Bella. Thank you so much for this. For everything, _really._" He said as he fisted his hand in my nightie. I chuckled and laid my head on his chest. I felt like I needed to explain 'my forever' to him though.

"Edward, you will always be my forever. No matter what happens between you and I, whether we don't stay together always, which I know we will, but you will always be mine, my beautiful boy, _my_ Edward. You will forever have my heart and I will always love you. You will always be in my life and on my mind. _You,_ Edward Anthony Cullen, are my forever."

"Oh, my Bella, you just keep making this day better and better. I love you too and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are mine forever as well. There is not a single second that passes where you are not on my mind and I don't wish that I were in your company. I love you my queen. Forever and always." And with that I was rendered speechless, he just had this way with words that was making my knees quiver.

I wanted to kiss him.

And by the looks he was giving me he wanted to kiss me too.

So we did.

His lips forcefully met mine and if I wasn't so wrapped up in everything I would have asked if he was okay with his sore lips or if he wanted to slow down. But I was in just lingerie right now and we had just declared ourselves in the most amazing way and I need his lips on mine right now. He picked me up and I was quick to wrap my legs around his waist as he started to walk us over to his bed, not parting our lips the whole time. He sat my on the bed, my lags still wrapped around him. I put my arms around his neck as I lied back; pulling him with me so he was on top of me. He put an arm around my waist and picked me up so he could move us towards the center of the bed. As my head hit the pillow I felt his tongue swipe against my lips and I readily opened my mouth to him and our tongues began to move together. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his erection on my hip. I shifted my hips so his groin was aligned with mine. He groaned a sexy manly groan and his hips instinctively bucked closer to mine causing my to moan his name big time.

"Bella, what are we…doing?" he panted against my lips.

I knew we wouldn't have sex tonight, not with his whole family sleeping below us… just yuck. But I did want to move a little but further than where we always just stayed.

"Just touch me, Edward." He looked down at me with wide eyes and swallowed hard and I watched as his Adams Apple moved up and down with the muscles of his throat, then he nodded and moved his hand that was resting at my hip moved up the sides of my stomach and finally to the edge of my breasts. He moved his eyes from being locked with mine to looking where his hand was. He slowly moved his hand a bit more until it was fully cupping my left breast. I could feel my nipple harden underneath the thin material of the lace and I know he felt it too because he groaned again and started to move his hand, kneading my breast. I started to remove his shirt and he quickly helped me rid of it. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled his face towards mine again and our lips met and we both moaned into the others mouths and he kneaded my breast harder and I started to move my hands across his chest to his stomach and back up again.

"Bella" he groaned as my hands brushed again the waistband of his pants. I felt him against my center still and I am sure he could feel the heat and wetness coming from my center though both his jeans and boxers. I started rocking my hips against his hardness and he groaned above me again, I was moaning and gasping his name like crazy person because he just felt so good rubbing against me. He removed his hand from my breast and I was about to protest and put his hand back where it belonged, when I suddenly felt his finger snaking between our bodies and move my nightie away from where our bodies seemed to be joined right now and his fingers pass the front of my panties.

_Holy sweetness…_

"Good god, Edward." He pressed his fingers even more firmly against my center and I clutched at his shoulder as my hips moved closer to his hand and hardness.

_Gah…_

He started to kiss my neck and moved his hips and fingers against me more forcefully. Oh, he felt so good. I started to feel that feeling I get whenever I touch myself in the shower, I would usually stop here, always thinking that my first climax should actually be with Edward and not only thinking about him. And I was so glad that waited for him to be the one doing this to me, I started walking my hips with him and the feeling in my stomach grew stronger and my grip on his arms was tightening with one hand while the other started to claw at his back. I threw my legs around his waist again pulling his hips closer than before to me and buried my head in the crook of his neck, his sucking on mine became more harsh and I was sure he would leave a mark of his love on me and I was loving that idea. I wanted to do it too.

The tightening in my stomach grew tighter and I could feel it fighting to stay ahold of its self and I so badly wanted it to let go. Edward was breathing harsher in my ear and his arms were shaking at my sides and his hip movement and fingers were getting more and more erratic.

"Oh Edward… yes!" The tightness let go and I had never felt such pleasure before and I wanted to scream his name, let everyone everywhere know who was making my feel so amazing without even talking off all my clothes, but the only people that would hear said screaming would be his parents and brothers and sisters and I would be having breakfast with these people tomorrow morning and I would think that would be a little awkward. I bit into the crook of Edward's neck to block out my screams and Edward, I guess liked it because he pushed against me hard and I could feel him open his mouth against my neck and felt his warm breath rush out against me and his grip on my hips grew tighter and he breathed out my name in one of the sexiest voices I had ever heard.

He moved off of me to my side when his breathing had returned to a normal rate and pulled me so I was flush against him and my head was on his chest.

"Wow." Edward and I breathed out together.

**A/N**

**You like? I liked, that's for sure.**

**Who said all fun had to be done without clothes anyways, hmm? Dry humping never sounded so good, right? **

**So this was fun to write, very happy compared to last chapter at least, so it was a nice change. Loving a sexy Edward.**

**My boyfriend's birthday was Sunday so it all kind of went together. And his birthday was a fun fun day too. **

**So did everyone like Bella's surprise? **_**Cbmorefie**_** guessed that my surprise would be the puzzle piece tattoo so I changed it up a little and added the sexy fun, so everyone thank her for the sexy time! **

**Love you all with all my heart, 145 reviews! My god! Thank you all!**

**Next chapter: Monday 5/16/11**

**Penny**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 16

EPOV

Wow.

Last night, I don't have words.

First, my girlfriend comes out if my bathroom wearing barely there lace in my favorite color.

Then, she shows me _my_ tattoo that she got on her shoulder and she added My Forever to it, making me feel all sorts of happy.

And finally, she let me touch her, dry hump her till she came, and that then made me come all in my pants. Which are really uncomfortable right now, but I have a sleeping Bella in my arms so why am I going to risk it with possibly waking her up.

All I have to say is that last night, was the _best_ eighteenth birthday a guy could ever want. I certainly won't be forgetting it anytime soon, that is for damn sure.

Bella made me feel like a man last night, with her my confidence grew tenfold and I stood up to Mike Newton twice and I even got suspended…I knew most people, i.e. my parents and Bella thought that that was bad, but I felt pretty cool saying that I was suspended. Even though it was for only three days, but it still counts.

_Oh, god my pants…so uncomfortable!_

"Ya know you can go to the bathroom if you want too…ya know, clean yourself up…" I jumped a few feet in the air after hearing Bella's voice come out of now where and her run her fingers along the waistband of my pants.

"Good morning" she laughed as I came back down.

"Morning, you scared the hell out of me. And yes, I am going to go to the bathroom now." She swatted my butt as I got off the bed. I looked back at her and she was blushing like crazy, obviously surprised by her action like I was.

_And slightly turned on._

I shut the bathroom door and Bella's dress was still lying on the floor and,_ holy shit,_ so was her bra and underwear. _Clean yourself Edward, not make more of a mess!_ I slowly peeled off my boxers and boy did it feel weird, I hopped into the shower and washed myself down and got rid of all the…stuff. I knew Bella was probably going to have to go home in a little while, she said she would stay for breakfast but the teachers seemed to decide to assign a lot of homework to everyone so she had to go home and finish it all up. I really did not want her to leave, after last night I wanted to keep her for as long as I could without her dad coming to take her back.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and dried out my hair and washed my face and brushed my teeth. This was also when I realized I forgot to grab clothes from my closet and that I would have to walk out in my towel in front of Bella.

_Hey, she came out of here in her bra and panties for you; I think you can handle a towel._

Walking out in front of the love of your life, barely dressed, can be a little nerving. Bella looked over at me and did a double take, obviously not expecting my state of dress. But then I saw her lick those yummy looking, still swollen from my kisses, lip and I suddenly was praying that this damn towel could hide my hard on. I turned into my closet quickly though, just to be sure she wouldn't see it. It's one thing for me to come in my pants with her, but something totally different to actually see my dick.

I think, at least.

I dressed and went back out into my room and saw lying on my bed, curled up with my pillow, and breathing softly. The light see through nighty that she has been wear was scrunched up around her waist, showing off those panties that made my knees shake and my fingers twitch.

I walked over to the bed and kneeled behind her head on the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. "My queen, it is time to get up, breakfast should be ready soon and you may want to shower."

"I want to stay here all day." She whined and buried her face further into my pillow.

"Me too, my queen. But you must get up; my mom's making French toast…"

"Okay, okay. I am getting up."

"There are towels in the bathroom already if you want to shower."

"Mm, thank you, my beautiful boy." She stood on her tip toes and gave my cheek a kiss, mumbling something about morning breath…whatever.

She grabbed her overnight bag and walked over to the bathroom, her beautiful tattoo shown perfectly to me and my heart warmed and a feeling of pride and happiness swelled inside of my body. She really made me feel all kinds of things. All good of course. All the best.

I sat down on my bed and switched on my television on put on some weird mystery show that was on and tried to block out the sounds of running water, signaling that there was a naked Bella only a few feet away from me, washing herself with my body wash, washing her hair with my shampoo and conditioner, she would wrap herself in one of my towels, and use my face wash. She would smell like me, like my girl.

Mine.

I heard the water turn off a few moments later and some quiet rummaging around, she opened the door slightly and a cloud of steam escaped from the small crack. "Edward?" Bella called out. "Yes love?"

"Would you mind if I used your toothpaste and the extra toothbrush you have in here, I forgot mine…"

"Of course love, use whatever you need."

"Thanks, babe."

I smiled at her term of endearment and went back to watching the show and trying really hard to not wish that some magical wind would burst the bathroom door open. And trying not to wish that if my magical wind came through for me, Bella would be somewhere in the state of being dressed like she was last night.

A man could only hope right?

But, no.

She came out dressed in simple blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. _Wait, that looks like my shirt. And why does it have a tie in the back?_

"Sweetie, I hope you don't mind I borrowed your shirt that was in there. I…forget mine." She said not really looking at my eyes or really anywhere near me.

_Liar, she just wanted to wear my shirt! Not that I minded she looked super sexy in my clothes._

"Oh no, Bella i-it's fine. Don't worry about it, you look like… mine."

"Well of course I am silly." She came over and kissed me softly and grabbed my hand and began to pull me up off the bed, "Alice texted me saying breakfast was ready." She walked me to the door and I grabbed her bag off the floor and turned her around and kissed her hard, whispering against her lips, "Thank you for last night, my love."

She blushed and hid her face in my chest and I put my arms around her again, squeezing her gently before releasing her and opening the door for her and me. We held hands as we walked down the stairs and she kept her face by my shoulder and would kiss my arm. I never had felt closer to her and yet I still wanted to be closer and closer.

"Morning Bella and Edward, 'bout time you came down. Everything was about to get cold…"

"Sorry Esme, we slept in." Bella said as she pulled me over to where all the food was located, her eyes fixated on the French toast. She moaned, and even though it was not the same kind of moan she was moaning last night, it still made me have to hide myself behind her to hide the bulge showing through my jeans. It may be a little hard to be any near her with last night playing in my mind on a constant reply, but I would endure it.

Somehow…

"I love French toast, Edward! If you ever get me mad at you, just make me French toast I am will be at your mercy."

"Noted, love."

Bella stacked her plate high with four pieces of toast and a bunch of bacon and eggs. I had no idea how my tiny girlfriend was going to eat all of that, along with the stream of syrup she just poured on top of everything. I swear her plate resembled Emmet's perfectly.

"Bella, Bella! Let us see the tattoo now! Please" Alice screeched as she came flying down the stairs.

_Had they not seen it yet?_

Bella rolled her eyes and turned around, moving her hair around her neck to rest on her other shoulder and started to pull the sleeve at the shoulder of my shirt slowly revealing the tattoo. I had seen it in the moonlight and that was beautiful, but to see it perfectly in the sunlight was mesmerizing, I could see all the lines and the soft curves of the letters. I wanted to thank her all over again.

There were 'Oh, Bella's and 'So sweet's coming from all my family and Alice and my mother looked as though they were going to cry. Bella pulled the sleeve back up and put her hair back to cover both her shoulders and came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist and I put mine around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you." I whispered again. She just kissed my chest in reply and took my hand and grabbed her plate again and walked us over to the table. I slid in before her, next to Emmet who smirked and winked at me, Bella turned and put her legs over my thighs and I rested one of my arms on top of her knees.

"Mm, my god! Esme this is so good!" Bella was moaning and groaning as she shoveled pieces of French toast into her mouth and I was very grateful her legs were covering my lap.

"So son, how did you sleep last night?" I knew what my dad was asking Bella knew too because she smiled and moved her hand around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. "Best sleep ever…" I answered him but smiled at my Bella, I knew she made me better and happier and the fact that she wanted to just made me feel like a lucky man.

My dad looked over at Bella and smiled knowingly at her and I, "Good, that's good." And he went back to eating his breakfast and reading the paper.

"What time do you have to go home, Bella?" My mom asked the love of my life.

"I should probably head home after everyone is done eating."

"I will take you home, sweetie." I said to her.

"I would hope so." She kissed my cheek.

Everyone continued on eating and even though I was finished after getting another piece of toast, Bella and Emmet were finally done after getting several more pieces.

"How does a little girl like you keep up with a big guy like me?" Emmet asked Bella as he pushed away his plate and rubbed his stomach.

"I just guess I am not as little as you think." She replied and stuck her tongue out at my brother. Seeing Bella joke around with my family like this, at breakfast time, after I got to spend the night holding her in my bed in my arms, made me feel like this could happen all the time. That I wanted this to happen all the time was not a new realization, I knew I was going to be able to spend the rest of my life holding her, but seeing her so free with my family made it all more real. That they want that too.

Emmet gave her a look and said, "Go on Eddie, got this _little_ girl out of here before she bites off more than she can chew."

Bella just shook her head, but grabbed my hand again and pulled me from the bench. When we were away from my family she turned and grabbed hold of my shoulder and jumped up and wrapped her long slender lags around my waist. "Thank you for last night Edward, it was…um fun." She giggled. My hands were at her hips and I was trying really hard not to slip then further to have a full hold of her cute little bottom.

I could see the blood rushing to her cheeks and could feel my own blood rushing up to my face and down to my groin. Causing Bella's blush to redden even more as she felt it.

"I love you"

"I love you"

_I hate driving Bella home._

I never used to mind it before, I treasured every moment I got to spend with her and while I had always hated the times I had to say goodbye to her, but now I was hating the fact that I was having to say goodbye to her for the rest of the day. She and I always would call or text each other at the end of the day every night, but now that I felt what it was like to get to sleep with her next to me, holding her in my arms, I never wanted to be without that.

And the fact that I was driving her home right now, letting her be away from me, well, it was just heartbreaking.

I pulled into her driveway and gave her hand that I was holding in my lap a gentle squeeze before I opened my car door and walked to Bella's side and opened her door and took her hand again and helped her out. She grabbed her bag and we walked up her driveway, hand in hand, in silence. She had her head resting against my shoulder and when we reached her door; neither she nor I made any move to leave each other's sides. We just stood on the porch. I moved my hand and arm to wrap around her and she turned so we stood face to face. I moved my other hand to cup her cheek and she took a step closer to me and moved her hands up my torso to my shoulders. I leaned down so our faces were just brushing against each other, I could feel her warm, sweet smelling breath washing over my face.

"Edward" she whispered and I kissed her. Through my kiss I told her how much I loved her and she did the same for me, I told her how much I wanted to keep her in my arms forever and never let her leave my side and she told me the same. Our grip on one another tightened and our mouths opened to each other as our tongues danced together.

When our lips parted we were both breathing deeply and our eyes were boring into each other's and I could see her love and longing in her eyes and I hoped mine showed the same.

A soft smile took hold her features and her face started to glow. "I love you, my beautiful boy."

I pressed several chaste kisses on her lips, "I love you too, my queen." She unlocked her door than and walked inside turning to me again and blushing as she smiled and mouthed 'I love you' to me again and shut her door. I wanted to bust in there and take her in my arms and bring her back with me but she had homework and chores to do and I did not want to get her in trouble over my own selfish needs. So I walked off her porch and down the driveway and drove back to my house just thinking about how much I wanted her near me again.

When I got home, my mother asked me to clean the kitchen and vacuum the living room. I did all these on autopilot, imagining I was cleaning mine and Bella's home instead of my parents. Bella and I were married; I was vacuuming up a mess made by one of our children and cleaning the dishes of the delicious meal Bella had made. All with a smile on my face, because I had my life with Bella.

When I had finished with the chores I made my way up the stairs and in my music room. I picked up my guitar and started to strum the strings randomly to check if it was in tune. When I had the sounds sounding to my liking I began to play Bella's melody on the guitar, the feel of the song was all the same, but the sounding of it was completely different, not the soft, sweet sounding melody that the piano's keys played, but stronger and more passionate. More longing. More loving.

I wrote down the proper notes for the guitar on a piece of my music sheets after playing with it a bit, not letting it be completely the same, I walked into my room and laid on my bed, the sheets, the pillows, and the blankets all smelling like my Bella.

_Ahg, I miss her. _

I reached to my nightstand, staring at all the photos of my queen and me together for a moment before I grabbed my phone.

**I love you. Forever. –Beautiful Boy**

I sent her the text, knowing it had only been three hours since I had last said those three words to her, but really not caring.

I loved her. And like I told her last night, I would do everything in my power to keep her in my life forever. That I would always love her because she was my forever. She had me, will always have me. I have nowhere to go, nowhere other than her and I was going to be damned if I let her have any other place, any other set of arms for her to go to. She was my queen. My Bella. And I was her beautiful boy. Her Edward.

_**I love you. Forever and Always. –Queen**_

**You beat me with that always. –BB**

_**Well, we all know I will always win! :P –Q**_

**Only if I let you. –BB**

_**And you always will because you love me. 3 Q**_

**Got that right. –BB**

_**I love you, my silly boy. –Q**_

**As I love you. –BB**

I set my phone down on my bed next to me and just stared up the ceiling, thinking of Bella walking towards me, dressed in a white dress, holding a set of flowers to her chest, the wind blowing through hair as she smiled at me.

I thought of Bella dancing with me at our wedding, her head on my chest, my head resting on top of hers as our hands interlaced together and our feet moved in sync as we danced to her melody being played through the speakers.

I thought of Bella's stomach being swollen with my child, me kissing around the round bulge and holding her in my arms.

I thought of me rubbing Bella's feet as she giggled and told me of her day and asked of mine.

I thought of Bella and me rocking our baby to sleep as we sang and read stories to it softly. How beautiful my queen looked as she held my child.

I thought of Bella and I laughing with my brothers and sister as all of the children played together in the backyard, Charlie and Carlisle planning out another one of their fishing trips and my mom cooked a feast big enough for the huge family she always dreamed of having one day.

I thought of Bella and I lying in bed as I kissed her naked flesh, my name falling from her lips in soft whispers as her hands tangled themselves up in my hair, gripping me to her even more.

I thought of being inside my Bella.

I thought of my Bella with grey hair as she kissed my wrinkled cheek.

Then I thought of my Bella with another.

Bella walking and smiling in white towards another.

Bella dancing with another.

Bella's swollen stomach, holding with another's child.

Bella letting another man rub her feet and let him hear her giggles.

Bella and another rocking their own baby to sleep.

Bella enjoying time spent with another's family.

Bella and another kissing each other as they lay on a bed in their own home.

Another inside my Bella.

Bella grey haired with another loving her.

Her whole life without me.

I hated it.

The vibrating phone next to me, took me from those thoughts.

_**You better love me. For always. –Q**_

And I would.

Because, even though I am only eighteen, I knew what I wanted.

I was going to make my queen, my wife one day.

**A/N**

**Short, I know! Don't hate me please! **

**But it was sweet wasn't it?**

**So I am at the airport right now, thank god they have wifi because I forgot to finish and post this this morning before we left and I would not have been able to until I got to the hotel later tonight! My boyfriend and I are celebrating our two year anniversary and my 17****th**** birthday with this trip and I am so excited! I will still be writing and posting while in San Francisco so don't anyone worry about no updates for two weeks. I will, I promise!**

**I don't know how long the next chapter should be, either a little longer or the same size as this one, but I may have some great inspiration being in a new place to write some more stuff other than what I have planned for it already, ya never know!**

**Drew got his cast taken off from the motorbike accident on Saturday and he has been doing all these crazy things that he has his leg back to working order. Silly boy is going to hurt himself again and I don't know if I can play nurse again so soon! Haha**

**I also wanted to tell you that I am going to start a The Beautiful Boy and The Queen outtakes story! So put me on author alert so you know when I start them, I will also tell you all when the first outtake is up. But, I also want you guys to tell me what kind of outtakes you would like, maybe change the chapter's POV or change around some things. Just let me know and I will make it happen. So I was thinking that the first outtake could be Edward's POV of his birthday. Hmm? Let me know what you all think!**

**Love you all and hoping you all liked this sickly sweet chapter even though it was so short…I do apologize for that. **

**Have an amazing week!**

**Leave me a review if you would not mind**

**Next Chapter: Friday 5/20/11**

**Penny**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters.**

Chapter 17

BPOV

"I"

_Kiss_

"Love"

_Kiss_

"You"

_Kiss_

I loved Edward's and mine make out sessions in his car in the parking lot at school; he always made me feel so loved during them. It seemed so unfair to me that he could transfer all of his feelings for me in just a single touch with his lips. I could feel how much he loved me and how much he liked to kiss me with just the simplest little move. He always left me breathless and wanting more and more of him. I don't know how he did it to be honest and I was quite jealous of it all. I wanted to leave him breathless and wanting more of me.

"Oh, I love you too, Edward. So fucking much." I said to him as I cradled his head in my hands and kissed both of his cheeks and the tip of his nose, his forehead and finally his mouth.

He has a silly little smile on his face when I had finished.

"You are coming home with me today, right?"

"Yes, Charlie has to work again tonight so he asked your dad if I could and he said I could stay over again." And with that my boyfriend's smile that was on his face grew to where it looked like it would just walk off his face it was so big. "That make you happy, my beautiful boy?"

"You bet, my queen."

"I already promised I would spend some time with the Rose and Alice today though. You will have to wait it out with the boys." His smile faltered a little.

"Not all to myself?" He asked with a pout and I almost gave in. Who would not want to let Edward have you all to himself?

"Oh, well…not to long I guess. I just have not spent much time with them recently."

"Don't worry about it, love. I was just teasing; spend all the time you want with them. I will be drawing or something."

I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before I told him it was probably time for us to leave his car and go to class now. He nodded and opened his car door and got out then walked to my door and opened it for me. We grabbed our school bags and took one another's hands before we started to walk across the parking lot.

Ever since the fight with Tyler and Mike, people did not look at Edward like he was some diseased person or like he just wasn't there at all, people would look and smile softly at he and I before going back to whatever they were doing before. I loved that they weren't teasing my Edward anymore, Mike and Tyler would still sometimes send a glare in his or mine direction but other than that, all seemed to be good.

I told Edward about Charlie also having the tattoo and I swear my boy almost cried. He could not believe he had so many supporters. He shook Charlie's hand and thanked him for being so supportive with our relationship. Charlie, being my father blushed, and stuttered out that no thanks was necessary, he had wanted to get the tattoo for a while any ways, but never had the right opportunity.

With all the support Edward was receiving he was just so much more confident and…sexy. Most definitely sexy. He would always walk with his arm around my shoulder and was always kissing me and telling me he loved me and I was loving every second of it.

"See you at lunch, my sweet." He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand gently before he let go of it and opened my classroom door for me. I smiled at him as the door shut and mouthed "I love you" to him.

I saw him sitting at the lunch table that we all always sat at and he was drawing again. His back hunched over the edge of the table, his elbows pointed out and his head turning to the side, probably looking at the photo he was mimicking. I snuck up behind him and peeked over his shoulder, he did not notice me yet, so I moved a little closer so I could get a better look at his drawing.

He was drawing the sunset, oranges and pinks filled the sky and a flock of birds went across the stretch of the paper, a playground sitting one the bottom of the page, a bench with two people wrapped around each other.

_Our date._

"Do you like it?" he asked his voice sounding slightly amused.

I jumped a little.

"Edward, you scared me!"

"Sorry love, I did not mean too. But, really do you like it? I was going to give it to you…"

"Edward how could I possibly not like it? It is our first date isn't?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would see that."

"Edward that night means the world to me. I remember everything about it; it was the night I got you for forever."

"Thank you" he whispered

'For what, my silly boy?" I cupped his cheek gently and he turned his head into my palm.

"You accept me, you support me, make me better and happier, and you love me. And I love you, my Bella. So, even though this drawing is not anything special, I really want you to have it. As a little piece of me."

_Oh, this boy is going to kill me one day, I swear it._

"God Edward, you have such a way with words. And my beautiful boy, you have no reason to thank me! I am wired to love you. I just have to, no other reason or thanks is necessary."

He kissed me then and it was slow and perfect. His lips moving against mine perfectly and softly and he moved his hand to the back of my back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. This was another one of his kisses that made me want to melt with the amount of love he put into it and the love he made me feel and I just prayed that he could feel my love for him in my kisses.

"You two going to come up for air any time soon?" Alice asked in her little fairy voice, I swear the girl sounded like Tinkerbelle is she could talk. Emmet and Jasper were snickering as we broke apart and Rose just rolled her eyes and smiled at us as she took her seat across from me.

Edward and I turned so we were facing everyone else, I put my head on Edward's shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. We picked at our food, but not really eating it. I was just staring at the drawing of the night we came together.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear. He kissed the top of my head in reply.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" asked Alice as she was painting her nails on her massive bed, I swear this thing was a cloud in disguise. _So comfortable._ I was sprawled over the blankets and really I just wanted to disappear in the bed and be happy in all the softness. "Yes Alice?" You could tell how comfortable I was by the sound of my voice.

"The night of Edward's birthday, the lingerie we bought, well…um Rose and I were wondering how…_far_ you two went?"

"Bella, we are really curious, we won't judge you of course. You know, Alice and I aren't really pure."

_And cue blush_.

Why did they want to know this, I mean Edward was Alice's brother and Rose and Edward consider each other to be brother and sister, I most definitely would not want to hear about my brother's adventures with his girlfriend.

But what the hell… Isn't talking about you and your boyfriend what you were supposed to do with your girl friends?

"Well his shirt came off and we were…kissing and stuff."

"Bella, why does that sound like a question?"

"I-I don't know"

"Did anything else come off other than his shirt?" Rose asked sounding really interested.

"No" _Oh god, my face probably looks like a fucking tomato right now._

"Come on Bella; don't make us beat that night out of you." Alice taunted.

"Fine," I huffed and sat up on the bed to face these two demons that were making me insanely embarrassed, "I came out dressed in the lingerie and he got all, like a boy who sees his girlfriend in lingerie, and I showed him the tattoo and he said some really sweet things and I got all, like a girl who hears his boyfriend say really sweet things and we kissed standing up, we kissed with his holding me, we kissed on his bed and he gave me a hickie kind of and he got… and he got…umm, you know…excited and I got excited and there were moans and groans and we finished…"

"Finished?" Rose squealed

"How?" Alice demanded

I don't think there was any other blood in my body; it was all just in my face making me redder than a lobster…

"You made my brother come in his pants didn't you?" Alice giggled.

"Wait Alice," Rose interrupted, "Bella said they both finished… that means she came in her panties." She laughed.

"You know how much I hate you both right now?" I asked, really wishing the comfy bed would hurry up and swallow me up whole.

"Oh Bella, we are sorry… it's just quite similar too our first experiences with Jazz and Emmet." Alice said.

"Really?"

"Really Bella." Rose said.

"I knew we weren't going to go far, but I really want to now."

"Well ya Bella. You love him of course you do." Said Alice

"Edward has this like talent…When he kisses me, touches me I feel how much he loves me and how much he likes kissing me and touching me. I want him to feel that from me. I want to be like…intimate with him, so he can feel how much I love him. So I can show him how I feel about him."

"Bella, Edward knows how much you love him, but when you two make love for the first time, you will definitely be able to show him your true feeling with him. Just in the little kisses or in the way you touch him, how you move with him. The experience of making love with the one person who means the most to you, who you love with your entire being, has got to be one of the best life moments that you will ever get to enjoy. And with the amount you and Edward love each other, you two will have the best first time." Alice said.

I smiled, "Okay, I don't hate you two anymore. Thanks" I laid down on bed again and Rose and Alice joined me. We just stared up at the ceiling, which was covered in photos of all the Hollywood heartthrobs, Robert Pattinson, _yum._

"Ya know, I always wondered Alice." Said Rose

"Yes?"

"When you have Jasper on his back, what does he say about all of these photos of the sexy men?"

"Hmm, ya know Rose, I don't really know… I should probably ask." Alice said.

And with that all three of us girls just started to laugh. "I should maybe take the photos down now!" Alice said in between her laughing fits. "Hope it isn't all awkward when I ask what he thinks." She squealed out, making Rose and I laugh harder.

EPOV

I was walking back up to my room, letting Bella have her girl time with my sisters. I had been finishing up my homework with Em and Jasper downstairs and just messing around with them, it was nice. I was usually at Bella's after school and we did our homework together, sometimes everyone would come over too, but it was nice to hang out with my brothers alone for a while, so I knew that Bella, Alice, and Rose were probably all having a blast as well together.

"_Edward has this like talent…When he kisses me, touches me I feel how much he loves me and how much he likes kissing me and touching me. I want him to feel that from me. I want to be like…intimate with him, so he can feel how much I love him. So I can show him how I feel about him." _

What? Why is Bella saying I can't feel how much she loves me in her kisses or through her touch? That's just silly. I know how much she loves me just by how she looks at me. But, I am not going to lie and say hearing her talk about being intimate with me did not sound appealing…it sounded very appealing. I had not stopped thinking about my birthday night with her since it happened.

Hell, I was talking longer showers because I thought about it so much and our clothes remain on…

"_Bella, Edward know how much you love him, but when you two make love for the first time, you will definitely be able to show him your true feeling with him. Just in the little kisses or in the way you touch him, how you move with him. The experience of making love with the one person who means the most to you, who you love with your entire being, has got to be one of the best life moments that you will ever get to enjoy. And with the amount you and Edward love each other; you two will have the best first time." _Alice said.

I thought about that as I stood in front of my sisters door, being like that with Bella I knew would be one of the best experiences in my life, I had no doubt about that. Just the mere thought of being inside of Bella as she said my name and made me feel like a real man. I heard all the girls laughing then and decided to high tail it out of the hallway just in case they decided to come up. I ran up the stairs to my room and instead of heading into my music room, I went into my bedroom and lay on my bed.

My room was filled of photos of Bella and I, drawings of Bella, drawings of things that reminded me of Bella. I would feel a little like a stalker of Bella's room did not look like mine, she had just as many photos and as many of drawing and some of her own things that she said reminded her of me.

_Alice really liked using the camera she got for Christmas…_

Bella wanted to have sex…make love really. How exactly do you go about that? I knew the way you do it, of course and what to do trust me I knew, I thought about it enough, but how do you start it? Just going up to her and telling her I wanted to make love to her did not seem very romantic to me. In movies the guy just walks up to the girl and kisses her and ya it is spontaneous and romantic that the guy just cannot contain himself any longer. But again, that did not seem like something I could do with Bella or something that Bella would really even want.

Making love with Bella for the first time should be special and sweet and gentle. When I can give her everything and pour all my love into all of my touches and kisses and movements.

Just the thought of me being inside my Bella, just thinking about how much I love her, had my pants tightening ridiculously.

_Painful…_

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself and stood from my bed and went into my bathroom to turn the water to my shower on.

This wasn't going to be the first time I had…masturbated, but it was still a little weird getting into the shower knowing what you were going to do and why you were in the shower, not to clean yourself but to touch yourself.

But, I am not the only teenage boy in the world doing this so, that makes it a little better.

I let the water wash down my body and as I…prepared myself.

I ran my hand down my torso, past my waist and grabbed my cock in my hand.

_Bella was kissing my neck as she took hold of my shoulders, her fingers roaming of over my back, drawing lazy circles. I held her in my arms as she moved her lips across my chest and her hands moved from my shoulders my stomach._

I began to move my hand up and down my length as I pictured my Bella.

"_I love you, my beautiful boy." She whispered as she took my hardness into her hand and pumped me slowly as she brought her mouth back to mine and kissed me so full of love I was too overwhelmed with it I just moaned into her mouth, hoping she knew my love for her because I was just too taken with everything to say it back. Her hands tightened around me and she quickened her pace. _

"_Oh Bella" I groaned out, finally finding my voice though it sounder horse. _

"_Make love to me Edward. Love me." She whispered into my ear before she began to suck on my lobe._

"_Always, always love you." I said as I grabbed hold of her hips and flipped her and I so she was lying on her back and I was the one on top of her._

My fist tightened and my hips were now bucking in time with the movement of my hand and my thoughts were getting me more and more close to my release.

_My Bella was naked beneath me, her hair slightly covering her soft breasts; her pink nipples were puckered and peeking out beneath her dark hair. Her chest rising and falling with her deep breaths, her hands found purchase in my hair and her fingers twisted and tugged at it._

_I moved my head down to her neck and began kissing and sucking at her flesh. She started to move her hips against me, telling me what she wanted. I was always going to give her what she wanted. I took myself in my hands and lead myself to her entrance and slowly kissed her as I pushed inside._

I grabbed at myself even harder as I imagined being inside my sweet Bella. I knew just thinking of being inside her was not going to be like the real thing, but right now it would do.

_We groaned at the feeling of being connected to each other. Our hands roamed over each other's bodies and our lips seemed to be glued to each other. I moved my hips as I pushed in and out of her, her hips were lifting up to meet mine. Our moans were being swallowed by each other. We were faster together, flesh pounding into flesh._

_I could feel the tightening in my stomach about to break and my release was about to burst into her._

"_OH Edward yes" Her legs tightened around me and her breathing sped up._

My legs began to shake as I felt myself swell in my hand and my sack tighten.

_Her walls tightened out around me, "Edward" she screamed out as she wrapped herself around me, holding be closer to her. That was it the feeling of her tighten around me and say my name, I felt myself release myself into her. _

I came against the shower wall.

_We kissed each other again as I collapsed on top of her. _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you"_

"I like falling asleep in your arms." Bella whispered as she snuggled even closer into my chest, I gathered her up in my arms and pulled her where she was practically lying on top of me.

"My queen" she hummed against my neck and placed a kiss on the spot right behind my ear, causing me to shiver with her touch. She giggled. I love that sound.

"I like having you fall asleep in my arms." I said as my arms tightened around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Edward. You know that right?" my mind went to the conversation I had overheard her having with Alice and Rosalie earlier in the day and I wanted her to know, that I had heard it because I knew she would be embarrassed if I mentioned it, but that I did know how much she loved me and I worshiped her for it.

"Bella, my queen. Of course I know you love me and how much. You got a tattoo for me, you accept me and you let me be me with you. You are my special girl, the one who will forever have my heart. I can feel how much you love me with just the look in your eyes right now." I said as I stared into her big brown eyes, and it was true. I saw all of her emotion and love for me, all of her feelings were welled up in her expressive eyes and it pulled me in.

"Edward, make love to me…" She breathed.

Now? I thought she did not want to do anything while we were in a house full of people…

Plus, I have this idea of that white dress. Stripping it from her body with her bridal blush still on her cheeks,

"Bella, not now."

**A/N**

**Love me still? I hope so! **

**I have to have a little fun don't I? **

**And I want to thank **_**lauren loves spunky, **_**for all the support and helping me with the ending when I was stumped on what to do because my boyfriend kept distracting me! **

**My two year anniversary was yesterday and Drew took me all over San Francisco and out to an amazing restaurant! Love that boy, even if he kept me up all night! ;) **

**The first TBBTQ outtake is up, so check it out and tell me what ya think! **

**So…I hope you liked it and don't all hate me now!**

**Next Chapter: Wednesday 5/25/11**

**Penny **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

Chapter 18

BPOV

"Bella, my queen. Of course I know you love me and how much. You got a tattoo for me, you accept me and you let me be me with you. You are my special girl, the one who will forever have my heart. I can feel how much you love me with just the look in your eyes right now

"Edward, make love to me…" I said…without thinking. I was just so caught up in everything he had just said, telling me how special I was to him and how much he loved me. It just seemed so romantic and now I felt bad. Like I had just lied to him.

But, I did want to make love to him. Of course I did.

I loved Edward so much, but I did not want to lose my virginity when his house was full with his family and we had to be quiet so they would not hear. I wanted to be uninhibited my first time with Edward. I wanted to be…well married. But, if my Edward wanted me now, I would be a fool to deny him.

I would give my beautiful boy anything.

I was just scared, I would probably mess it all up and I could not handle that! Oh god, I need to think before I speak!

I am going to hurt him when I have to take it back.

_Stupid Bella Stupid Stupid!_

"Bella, not now." He said after a few moments had past.

_Really? Thank god!_

Wait, he doesn't want me?

_Okay Okay_

Shit..._  
><em>

"Really, Edward?"

He breathed out a long breath and his eyes looked sad but also had some fear in them, like he thought I would be mad at him. I mean, maybe some girl would have been, but how in the world could I be mad at hin? Like I was his special girl, he was my special boy and I could never be mad at him for telling me his wants or needs.

"I am sorry Bella. It's not that I don't want to be with you, I do. Trust me, _I do._ I just have this vision of our first time together."

See, how can I be mad at that? There is just no way that I could possibly be hurt when I had my beautiful boy telling me that he had certain wants for our first time. For it to be special.

"It is okay, Edward. Trust me. I have certain things I want for our first time too. I am not mad at you, I said that in the heat of the moment…it did seem kind of like a good time didn't it?"

He breathed out a sigh of relief and tightened his hold on me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Will you tell me about your thoughts of our first time maybe?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest even more.

"Bella…"

"Please Edward?"

"We are married."

_Yes._

I smiled into his chest and I pulled myself closer to him, "Those are my thoughts too."

"Really Bella? I just can only think of you in a white dress with your beautiful blush. It seems so perfect and I cannot think of making love to you in a house full of my family and I know that you do not want that either baby…"

"You are right Edward, I want to us to be married. I think that is so much more romantic than anything." I tilted my head up and kissed his cheek.

"I want to make love to you; I will make you my wife as soon as I can. I love you."

"Again with your way of words Edward. I love you too and I cannot wait to be your wife."

* * *

><p>"SCHOOL IS OVER!" Alice screamed as soon as we entered the Cullen household. Today was the last year of junior year for Edward and me and Alice. Alice was super smart so she was a junior even though she was only sixteen. But it was more of Emmet, Rose, and Jasper's big day since it was thier last year of high school all together.<p>

Esme came running out of the kitchen, "Oh my babies! I have made everyone snacks and there are drinks. My god Emmet," She put her hands on his cheeks and pinched them, "last day of high school. Oh Jasper you are a fine young man now and Rose, oh sweetheart, the beautiful woman you have become! Oh Edward, my baby boy," Esme ran across the room and was now squeezing the life out of Edward, he seemed used to her hugs though because he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "one more year and both of my little babies will be out of high school." She released Edward and took both Alice's and mine hands. "You two girls, I love you both so much. Alice you are my baby girl and Bella, you made my family complete. Oh okay, you all should go into the kitchen now, I think I am going to cry or have mommy one of those moments."

"Thank you." We all yelled as she left the room and went into her office.

Edward walked over to me and put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

It had been close to four months since the night Edward and I talked about us making love for the first time and since then we actually talked about marriage a lot. More than two teenage kids who have only been together for eight months should really be talking about, but I already knew Edward was my forever and he and I in these last few months have become closer and thrived now that everyone in this town was not picking on us. Edward had become so confident and was always so happy. I was still pissed that no one ever really talked to him still other than his family and I, but Edward always said he was just happy that they were not talking shit on him any longer; he would rather have them not talk to him at all instead of making his life hell.

We all walked into the kitchen and took seats at the table all around.

"School is over baby!" Emmet yelled as he pressed a large kiss to Rose's forehead and put his arm around her.

"Gosh Emmet get over it, I don't want to leave everyone behind, I am going to miss this stupid town when we leave!" She said pushing him away.

"Babe, don't you remember we are waiting a year so we could all go together right?"

"Still…" Rose pouted.

We had all decided that we wanted to go to college together, we would all try hard to get into the same school but if we didn't at least would all be together through the journey and in the same places in school.

"So Bella, you are sleeping over tonight right?" Alice asked me

"Yes Alice…but I will be with Edward tonight…" I told her and placed my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Oh I know that, I was just making sure you will join us for our end of the school year movie night. Have it every year and now you are joining us!" she said and nodded her head.

I loved that they all included me in all of their traditions ever since the beginning, even before Edward and I started dating. I loved that they were now a part of my family and treated me like they had known me my whole life like they had with each other.

"Great, thanks. It'll be fun." I said and felt Edward place a kiss against the top of my head.

* * *

><p>We had all been out of school for about three weeks now and time was just flying by. Edward and I saw each other every day practically and Charlie was letting me stay the night there at least three or four times a week and every time he had to work a night shift. Falling asleep and waking up in Edward's arms had to be one of my favorite things ever. I felt so protected and loved wrapped up in him, I loved how he always would bury his head in the crook of my neck and his arms were always place around my back, his fingers were always laced together holding me to him tighter and keeping me pressed against his chest. I loved the way he smelt and to get to wake up to it was just the best, he smelled so manly and still so sweet. I loved it when he slept shitless and it was the greatest when he just slept in his boxers and I could feel all of him against me. I would always wrap my leg across his waist and have my arms placed over his shoulders, feeling the way his bones and muscles moved and constricted with his movements against my fingertips.<p>

I loved the way he made me feel.

There was not a moment that passed between he and I where I did not know that he loved me and how much. There was an electric current that passed between him and me whenever he was touching me, hell he could be across the fucking room and I could still feel it. I loved the way he looked at me because it made me melt, I loved the way he touched me because it made me shake, I loved the way he held me because it made me feel protected, and I loved the way he was with me, just him, because it made feel loved and cherished and whole.

"Love, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked me as he continued driving down the road to Port Angels, taking me out to dinner…

"Nothing, just how happy you make me is all."

"I love you"

Oh and I love it when he say he loves me because it just makes me giddy.

"I love you"

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked me.

"Comedy?"

"Comedy it is then, Bella Italia for dinner sound good?"

"Of course, it is my favorite restaurant, it is where we started." He squeezed my hand gently and did not say anything; he just smiled softly as he watched where he was driving and listened to the song that was playing on the radio. I smiled, loving so much that we did not need to speak much to complete the time, how we were just comfortable with each other. I placed my head against the window and held our interlaced hands together on my lap as I stared at the start filled night sky passed by.

I did not realize we had arrived at the restaurant till Edward was separating our hands and opened his door, I released his hand and he got out of the car and walked to my side and opened my door for me, because he was just that kind of a guy and took my hand and locked the car up and led me through the door to Bella Italia.

I loved this place, just walking in here reminded me of the night of our first date and all the wonderful things he and I had shared, even the not so wonderful things he had shared with me in the park, but I still loved everything about that night, it started us, he and I. And anything that had to do with making him mine was always going to be special to me.

"Welcome to Bella Italia, just you two this evening?" the hostess said, totally lusting after my Edward.

_Bitch he is all mine, so wipe off the slutty smile, please and thank you._

"Yes, just us, thank you." Edward said, not really noticing her eye fucking. But when she heard him speak, the slutty smirk disappeared and she looked almost disgusted.

_Oh this girl…she better watch it._

"Right, right this way than." She said as she placed a fake forced smile on her over tanned-orange like face and turned round on her heel and walked us over to a quiet area in a corner booth. "The waiter will be with you shortly…" And then she was gone, but I still wanted to walk up to her and pull on that stupid pony tail on the back of her head.

But I looked over at Edward and he looked completely unfazed by it, like he had not even noticed. I surely hope he had not; this was going to be our night where we did not talk or even think about anything serious, where we just had a normal teenage couple date.

"Lasagna…mm." Edward said quietly and licked his lips. I giggled lightly at him and he looked up at me, those little pink dots on his cheeks making me swoon.

"Is that your favorite food, my beautiful boy?" I asked and placed my hand on top of his on the table, reveling in the sparks that coursed through my body at the touch.

"I love it here, but my mom's is the best."

"You should try mine…" I said with a smirk

He looked up at me, love covering his face, "You make lasagna? Homemade?"

"Mm, yes, I even make my own sauce."

"Now I know you really are meant for me…"

"Silly boy"

* * *

><p>I was curling my hair, wanting to look pretty for my Edward tonight. We were having another sleepover and we would be alone.<p>

Alice and Emmet were sleeping over with Jasper and Rose ate their house and my dad, Carlisle, and Esme were all going to some hospital dinner thing in Seattle for the weekend. Edward and I had already talked about tonight; even though his family would be out and we were going to be alone we would not make love tonight.

We had spoken a lot about marriage, quite a lot actually, and that we both want to wait till we are married. Whenever that might be, we were going to wait for that time, he told me that he had often thought of him being able to strip me of my white dress and hold me against himself as he whispered to me his happiness that I was finally his wife.

To me that sounded awfully romantic and sweet and totally worth any length of waiting time.

But, just because we decided on not making love, did not mean we were not going to do other things…and I knew Edward had planned something for tonight, he would not tell me of course… but I wanted to look pretty for whatever it was.

I heard the phone ringing downstairs and I knew now would be the time Charlie would get to Seattle and he was probably just calling to tell me he got there safely. I turned off my curling iron really quick and ran down the stairs, only losing my balance once, and got the phone on what sounded like its last ring.

"Hello?" I sounded a little winded too

"Bella?"

_What_

_The _

_Fuck…?_

"Rene?" I was a little shocked to hear from her, I hadn't since the night of the dinner.

"Rene? Really Bella, am I not your mother anymore?"

"You haven't really been acting like it lately…"

I heard her sigh over the phone and it sounded sad and upset, but I did not feel remorse for saying it, she hurt me when she hurt my Edward and I was certainly not okay with that.

"I know, that's why I am calling. I was just looking out for you baby. I wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing with your life and not just messing around with some boy and throwing away the years of your life that should be fun."

"But I told you mom," I was starting to get frustrated with her, my voice was getting higher and louder, "I was not messing around with him or throwing away anything…he is what I want mom, for forever and we have things planned and a future we are both always thinking of and I know you think you were looking out for me but really you were just hurting me and hurting the boy I love and it is really just pissing me off to even have to think about it!"

"Bella, you are not in love, trust me it will not last forever, I have had that experience and it is not fun. And what future do you have planned, one with you marrying and having babies with each other in a nice big house and everything will be all happy and smelling of roses…well Bella that is not the future you are going to have, you will have babies but one day you will see you are unhappy which will cause you to leave making you a single mom! And until you find a decent man like I did you will be unhappy. That is not a future I want for you, especially with a boy like Edward"

"I am not you! And Edward will always make me happy; when you were here did you not see how he looked at me or how I looked at him? And how dare you say otherwise, because you have not been here to see how we are together, you know nothing about us. Nothing! I am so mad and disappointed in you that you think Phil is a decent man, I think that that is disgusting. My dad is a great man, Edward is a great man and you are an awful person, so to answer your first question, no you are not my mother anymore." I slammed the phone back on the hook and let the tears fall from my eyes. She may have called to make amends between she and I, but if that is how she was going to do it than there would be nothing between she and I in my future.

I picked the phone back up and dialed my beautiful boy's number.

"Hey baby" He answered and just hearing his voice made me feel a little better.

"Hey" You could tell by my voice that I had been crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Now he sounded worried and I could picture him running down the stairs so he could grab his car keys so he could come and drive to me.

"Can I just come over earlier and I will tell you then?"

"Of course, my queen. Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No it's alright; I still need to get a few things. I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

We said goodbyes and I wiped my cheeks and walked back up the stairs and into my room. I turned my curling iron back on and started to get my things for the weekend while I waited for it to heat up. Once it did I started curling my hair again and did my makeup, not really noticing much and just working on auto pilot. I was like that while I locked the door to my house, like that driving to Edward's, like that walking up the porch and knocking on his door.

I only woke up when Edward opened the door and took me in his arms.

Instantly I felt better.

He led me inside and took me up the stairs and into his room. He sat with me on the bed and put my head on his chest and his arms pulled me tighter to him.

"My mom called." I mumbled against his shirt and I felt him go tense.

"You okay?" He asked and he rubbed circles on my back.

"She just makes me so mad, she called saying she wanted to make things better but then she just said all these things that I think she thought were good and nice things to say but they weren't not at all and it just pissed me off. I told her she wasn't my mother anymore…"

He sighed and tightened his grip on me even more, "Oh Bella, is that how you really feel, sweetie?"

"Yes, if she doesn't want to support us then she…she is not right for my future, my future with you. There is not room for all the non-supporters with all the supporters we have and want." I looked up at him and cupped his cheek and pulled slightly and he caught on brought his face down to mine and our lips net, softly and gently and I was again overwhelmed with the feeling of his love that washed through me.

He pulled away after a few moments and moved his hand up from my back to the back of my neck, "I love you. And I will always be there for you, even if you don't want me; I will never be out of your life completely."

"You silly boy, how could I never not want you in my life, with me every moment? I love you, you make me so happy." He smiled at me and pulled me down with as he lay back on the bed, I curled myself into him, my left leg was wrapped over his waist and my right leg was intertwined with his and left arm was draped over him and my right hand was tangle in his hair, my head resting on his shoulder. His arm was encircled around my waist and he was gently rubbing my sides.

"Did I ruin tonight?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"The surprise for tonight? Did I ruin it?"

"Oh Bella, god no! Not at all. We will do it tomorrow and it will be just the same, even more perfect because I can plan it out better now. Tonight we are going to relax and have fun. So go put on your pj's and I will order us a pizza. I love you. And you look beautiful right now."

* * *

><p>"It's weird sleeping with a boy in my room, in my house, with my dad down the hallway…"<p>

"You sleep in my room all the time, with my entire family in the house, just below us." Edward whispered in my ear.

Tonight he wanted to spend with me in my house. I did not really want to; I like his bed so much more. I know one of the reasons he loved sleeping with me in his arms was because I kept away his nightmares and he said he slept so much more peacefully when he was holding me, knowing that I was safe and with him always made him sleep better.

"I know but still, my bed is so tiny compared to yours and not nearly as comfortable. Plus, you can hear my dad snoring right now…"

He chuckled and buried his head in my hair, "It doesn't matter to me, you are still in my arms and I am still going to get a full night of sleep. I love you so much Bella. I will suffer through the rock hard bed that is incredibly small and the snores coming from a man who owns several guns and just happens to be the father of the daughter I am currently spooning." He tickled my sides and I squealed and giggled and clutched onto his hands trying to get him to stop, he flipped over so we were facing each other face to face. His beautiful crooked smile was on his face and I was breathing heavy.

"You suck" I panted out

"No I don't and you love me so who cares?"

"I love you so much"

"I know you do."

And he kissed me.

* * *

><p>'We are going to be seniors tomorrow, sweetie." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he stood behind me. I was currently making a huge salad for everyone to eat. Tomorrow Alice, Edward, and I would be walking through Forks High school tomorrow as seniors and we were all having a big dinner tonight at the Cullen's to celebrate.<p>

"I know I am so excited. One more year and we will be free to do with our future what we will."

"And it will be great."

"As long as we are together it"

"Bella, we will always be together."

**A/N**

**I loved loved loved writing this one. For those who did not get it, it was a day by day thing. Their summer break together and how they have progressed together with relationship and how they work together. I loved writing like this.**

**Hope the lines I added help with the scenes because otherwise it would be so confusing with all the jumping around and stuff!**

**So…guess whose birthday it is today?**

**Hmm?**

**Mine! Haha 17 years old today and in San Francisco with my amazing boyfriend who has just been so great! **

**And what a great birthday gift it was this morning to log on and see I had a little over 200 reviews! When did that happen? I love you all so much and you all make me smile and I could not be happier that I decided to just post one of the many story ideas floating around in my head and got to talk to so many amazing people who keep me wanting to write! **

**I was also thinking of doing an outtake for Edward's surprise so if that sounds good let me know!**

**So thank you to everyone for just reading this thing! It means the world to me!**

**Next Chapter: Friday 6/3/11 (It may be up a little sooner, this is just a guess!)**

**Sending love to you all,**

**Penny **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

Chapter 19

EPOV

Please let this be a good year. Please.

Today was the first day of my Senior year and I was worried that the way last year was left off, with everyone treating me kind of fairly, was going to just disappear and everyone would treat me the same way that they had every other time that they came in contact with me.

And now, I did not have my brothers there for me. But, I do have Bella and Alice and even though those two are small, they have the loudest voices. Plus, I have this new found confidence and I now know I can stand up for myself if I need to.

"Last year. Thank god, we are almost done!" Alice said as she and I drove to pick up Bella. "Oh Edward, aren't you so excited, after this year we are finished with high school and we can all leave this awful town finally! Where are you and Bella going to go first?"

She had been like this all morning, jumping up and down with excitement and asking a million questions a second…

"I don't know Alice, Bella and I don't really talk about where we are going in the future." I shrugged

"Oh please, you two talk about forever all the time!"

"Yes, we talk about marriage and kids but not really the where."

"Oh that's sweet, how many nieces and nephews am I getting?"

"At least two…"

"Good and when is this wedding taking place?"

"As soon as possible…"

"Oh really, mister?"

"Really."

"Well than you better get down on one knee and ask her already!"

"Ya I know." I was actually planning on talking to my dad about it tonight, how to go about it and such. I also have to think of a way I can talk to Charlie about it, I don't think he will not give me his blessing but I don't know how to approach the subject with him, the man can be intimidating. Even if he is a nice guy, he is still the dad of my girlfriend.

_Plus, he owns a couple guns…_

I pulled into her driveway and walked up to her porch, Alice was moving into the back seat of my car as I knocked on the door. Bella opened the door with a smile on her face, her hair pulled back into a low pony tail, no make-up on her flawless face, black jeans and a purple shirt. She looked natural and beautiful.

"Hello my queen."

"Hey sweetheart!" She leaned up on her toes and I leaned down to give her and kiss.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her against her lips after we pulled away.

"Mm, just have to grab my bag." She went to the kitchen and grabbed her bag before she ran out towards the door and grabbed my hand as we ran to my car, "We can't be late on the first day!" She squealed.

"Morning Alice." Bella said as she buckled her seat belt in my car.

"Morning Bella! First day of our last year can you believe it?" Bella flinched after hearing Alice's extremely high pitched wail.

"Sorry about her." I said and pointed to my giddy sister in the back, Bella giggled and Alice scowled at me.

* * *

><p>Bella and I compared our schedules, I was pretty happy that we had almost all of our classes together except for my music elective, but I knew that Angela and Ben were in that class so I was happy that I could be with my friends and girlfriend in all my classes this year.<p>

"Ahg, why do we have to have PE as our first class? I was hoping to skip that torture this year…" Bella groaned and buried her head in my chest; I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and led her in the direction of the gym. "We only have it for one semester, love. It will be over quickly."

"Ya, ya, if you say so." She said and kissed my cheek as she went into the girls' locker room. I had never seen Bella in her gym shorts, but I was looking forward to it, Bella had great legs.

I went into the boys' locker room and got my locker number, lock and gym uniform form my teacher and went to find my locker. I was putting my things in there and getting ready to undo my belt when Ben came over.

"Hey dude, we still on for this weekend?" Ben, Jasper, Emmet and I were all going camping this weekend and I was looking forward to it.

"Of course, I know Jas and Em have been looking for the perfect place for us to hike to."

"Sounds great, and look. Locker buddies this year." I chuckled and we started changing, a little awkwardly, because it is a little weird to talk and undress next to another guy…

"Well, well, doesn't my beautiful boy just look so hot right now?" Said Bella, with a giggling Angela walking beside her, Angela went up to Ben and he placed his arm around her waist.

"You look really good right now too, my queen." I said to her in a low voice so no one else would hear and I kissed her forehead.

We had to play badminton for today, since everyone knew how to play it from last year. Bella and I teamed up against Ben and Angela and even though I am good at the game, Ben was really good and Bella kept dropping her racket… Got to love the girl!

* * *

><p>Bella had free period while I had my music class, I wanted her to come in with me but she thought I should at least ask the teacher if it was okay before she just showed up. I walked her to the library and gave her one of our special hallway kisses that we both kind of missed over the summer and then took off to my class before the late bell rung.<p>

I made it and time and said hi to the teacher, Mrs. Cope was a really nice lady and I asked if she would mind Bella coming in here every once in a while, she said it would be no problem.

Bella's birthday was coming up soon and I had to think of the perfect gift, I was already thinking that her eighteenth birthday would be the perfect opportunity for me to propose to her, Bella had mention she thought getting married at a young age was romantic, so I think it will be a pretty good night. But that is not all I wanted to give her, because if she says yes, that would be a present to me as well. I thought I would make her another song and then take her up the meadow and waterfall that is behind my house and ask her there.

_I clearly had not thought about this at all…_

I sat down at the classroom piano and took out my music book so I could write down the notes as they came to me and I tested them out. I wanted it to be perfect.

This tune was coming to me pretty easily, like my original lullaby for Bella had come to me, but this one sounded different, more soulful and loving. It made sense to me; my feelings had defiantly grown for my queen since I had first written for her. My fingers moved across the black and white keys as the sounds turned from low sweet tones to loud passionate sounds that filled the head phones that I wore.

I hoped she said yes, but in my heart I knew she would.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy we don't have to stay all day long now." Bella said.<p>

Bella, Alice and I, being seniors, only had four periods, PE, Language Arts class, Math class, and an Elective, so we were heading home right now. Bella was going to be coming over later tonight for dinner with her father and then she was staying for a sleepover because Charlie had to work the night shift tonight. I figured I could talk to my father to my father before Bella and Charlie came over and then talk to Charlie, with my father present, before dinner when all the girls would be cooking and finishing up everything.

You know, knock it all out at once.

Good.

I knocked on my dad's study door. I was extremely nervous and he was my own dad, so I highly doubt I am going to be all cool about asking her dad.

"Come in." My dad said through the door.

I opened the door and peeked my head inside. "Hey dad… you have a second?"

"Of course, son. Take a seat," I walked over to my dad's desk and pulled out the chair and started to nervously fidget around with my hands, "How was your first day of school?"

"Fine, normal. But that's not what I was going to talk about…"  
>"Oh?"<p>

"It's about Bella"

"Is everything okay with you two?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, yes everything is great! That's why I was going…to uhh…talk to you about."

My dad smile and I think he knew where this conversation was going. "And what is that?"

"I was going to ask Bella to marrying me and if you could help me go about that"

"Well son, even though you are very young I know that relationship between you and Bella is very special, so yes I will help you plan it. What did you have in mind so far?"

"Well, I was going to talk to Charlie tonight when he comes over and I was hoping you could ask him in here so Bella doesn't get suspicious about anything, you know? And I will ask her on her birthday…"

"I will ask Charlie in here so you can talk to Charlie and don't be so nervous Edward, I am sure you and Bella are going to be married by the end of next summer."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>Charlie's POV<p>

I was driving with Bella over to the Cullen's house right now. They were having a first day of school dinner thing and while I was happy that Bella was getting a night off of cooking and not another night of diner food, plus Esme was a great cook.

The fact that my little girl was going to be a senior this year was just shocking to me; I missed out on a lot of her life just because Rene got custody… I am very happy that Bella did not turn out like her mother, that woman just infuriates me. To say I was not extremely happy when I got a call from Bella asking if she could come and live with me would be the biggest lie I ever told. I think I told everyone she was coming, the waitress at the diner, the cook at the diner, the one other police officer in this town, the secretary at the station, and of course Carlisle.

I knew that I should be expecting a proposal to come from Edward soon and I was looking forward to finally have a nice big family in this town, after my parents past and Rene took Bella and left, I had been, sadly, alone. Then the Cullen's moved to town a year later and I became great friends with Carlisle and they invited me to dinner at least once a week. Before Bella came to live with me, I spent every night at the diner for dinner since I lacked in the cooking abilities. Emmet, Edward, and Alice were always great and polite when I was around, I did get along with Emmet more because he would sometimes go along with Carlisle and I on our fishing trips, but Edward would sometimes go to and I was quite happy that he was comfortable with me. He, with reason of course, was not always comfortable with the people her. The way they treated this poor kid was just unacceptable. He was a good smart kid, with a talent for music and had great manners. So what if he talked a little funny or took some extra times with things.

I was very happy that Bella took a liking to him instead of any of the other boys in this town. Well, at first I was not liking her liking any boys, but Edward was the best for her in my opinion so I let it go and I was happy I did, my little girl had never been happier and I don't think I had ever seen Edward so relaxed and confident before.

During the drive I talked to Bella about her first day, her classes, her teachers, how senior year was and what she looking forward to.

"Honestly I cannot wait for it to be over so I can leave and start my life!"

_I didn't like senior year right now…_

When we arrived at the Cullen's Rose opened the door for Bella and I and gave us both hugs. She immediately started to question Bella on her first day and led her to the kitchen and I left to go and find Carlisle, he was of course with the boys watching a fishing show.

"Hey Charlie" Carlisle said as we shook hands, I said my 'hellos' to Emmet, Jasper and Edward. Edward looked a little funny when we returned the greeting and I saw Carlisle smirk and shake his head.

_What the…_

I sat down on the couch and watched the show, Alice and Esme came out of the kitchen to say 'Hello' and asked if I wanted anything to drink.

When dinner was ready I smelt the great scent that was Esme's steak and potatoes.

_Yum_

We all sat around the table and Bella and Edward shared their hello kiss that they were always doing and took seats next to each other. I dug into my food, not really talking much, only when I had to or had a two sense about the topic, but really I just ate the food. With a smile on my face, I love steak…

When dinner was over all the girls took the plates and walked back into the kitchen to wash the dishes I guessed and to make sure dessert was ready.

I saw Edward, out of the corner of my eye, nod to Carlisle, Carlisle in return smiled at his son and turned to me.

"Charlie, could you come with Edward and me to my study for a little while?"

I looked over at Edward and he was fidgeting with his hands and looking down at the table.

_And here it is…_

"Course" I nodded and got up from the table and nodded to Jasper and Emmet who looked pretty confused. I wasn't, I knew exactly what was going to happen and what Edward wanted to talk about. I was expecting it as soon as I got here and saw how nervous he was acting around me, I knew it when he saw Bella and the small shy smile on his face and the way he took her left hand and touched her ring finger.

We walked into the study and Carlisle shut the door and pointed at the chairs. I sat in the one across from Edward, and he looked as if he were about to combust with all his nerves.

"So Edward, you wish to speak with me about something?" I realized I was using my intimating voice, the one I use for when I speak to the criminals I deal with. No reason not to have some fun with the boy right?

"Uh, yes sir…" He said. I noticed Carlisle just sitting at his desk with an amused expression on his face.

"And what is that about?"

Edward started to move around a bit in his chair and ran a hand though his hair, "I l-love Bella very m-much and she and I-I have tal-talked about…marr-rige recently and I-I was hoping for your-r blessing to ask her on her b0birthday…" Poor kid was nervous, time to play nice.

"Now Edward, I can see that you are nervous. Don't know why, but I also now I was a mess when I asked Rene's father… So I will put you out of your misery now," He was sweating bullets, "And give you my permission to ask Bella to marry you. I know you will treat her right and make her happy and that's all I can ask for."

"Thank you so much, Charlie!" Edward shot up from the chair he was sitting in and went to shake my hand, he had a big smile on his face and I was also happy, knowing that my baby girl would be happy and taken care of for the rest of her life.

I shook Carlisle's hand as well before we headed back for the dining room to have dessert before I headed to the station. I watched Edward as he walked down the hall with a hop in his step, how he greeted Bella while she was setting the coffee pot and cups on the table, how his smile grew when he saw her and how his entire face let up.

And I watched Bella, a light grew in her eyes when she turned to him, the way the corners of her lip turned up slightly and how she out her arm on his shoulder as they looked at each other.

Ya, I was going to have to go back to eating at the diner almost every night.

But I didn't care…Bella was going to be happy.

So I was going to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Guess what's coming up next? Any ideas?**

**Now I also have some news to tell and it kind of goes with this whole chapter, even though I did not plan it that way. I really had no idea.**

**But…I got engaged! **

**Yep, me, Penny Lane C. is engaged! My boyfriend Drew asked me on Sunday the last night of our trip in San Francisco and I of course said yes! How could I not? He did it very romantically and I am very, **_**very**_** happy about it! **

**So back to the story! I have a question! Whose POV would you like the next chapter in? Bella or Edward's?**

**And did you like Charlie's POV? **

**Thanks and I hope everyone has a great rest of the week, I know I will keep on with all my smiling and staring at my pretty ring! **

**Love you all!**

**Next Chapter: Thursday 5/9/11**

**Penny**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

**Chapter 20**

EPOV

I went up to my room; I had just driven Bella home after we went to school.

All night while we lay in my bed together, I could hardly contain my grin as I held her and she was constantly asking what was making me so happy. I just told I was happy she was here and I got to spend my time with her.

Which is true, but it was not the reason for my grin.

As soon as I had pulled out my notebook to look over my notes for my trig class so I could start my homework, there was knocking at my door.

_Ahg, only one person knows like that…_

My brothers opened the door with grins on their faces and walked in, _without an invite in_. Jasper took a seat on the small chair I kept in my room and Emmet jumped on my bed, making all the books and papers that I had laid out jump and fly all over the place, making a huge mess all over my covers and floor.

"Thanks…" I said dryly

"No problem Eddie, so mind telling Jazz and I what the fuck was going on last night with you and Charlie? You looked like you were going to shit a brick, little brother."

"Oh that." I rubbed the back of my neck, nerves back. I knew my brothers were going to be kind of mad that I didn't talk to them about asking Bella, they liked to be involved with things. Especially things that involve me…

"Yes, Edward. What did you have to talk to Charlie about? And with your dad?" Jasper smiled

"I asked his blessing to marry Bella." I said in a rush.

"I told you she wasn't pregnant!" Jasper shouted, pointing his finger at Emmet.

_Say what now?_

"Damn it…" Emmet pouted

"You thought Bella was pregnant? Why?"

"Well Eddie, you were all nervous last night and kept looking at Bella and then to Charlie. You ran off to talk to him and when you came back you were all happy. And you and Bella do spend a lot of time alone up here at night…"

"What- No she is not pregnant…we haven't really done _that _So I don't really think that is possible at the moment_._"

"Edward…" Jasper said with a smirk.

"Eddie boy is still virgin, nice dude." Emmet smirked.

"Shut up you two, Bella and I want to make it special; we decided to wait for our wedding night okay?"

"Oh…that's really romantic Edward." Jasper said with no sarcasm in his voice.

_Shocking…_

"Yeah Eddie, I sometimes wish I had waited with Rose, I mean, it sounds kind of silly coming from me but, you really become a man when you make love to your wife for the first time and your both virgins, like you were waiting for each other." And there is one of the rare moments where Emmet could be a sensitive guy who knew what he was talking about, "Ahg, now I need to tear up my man card…" And there the moment went.

"Oh my little boy is buying an engagement ring!" My mother squealed as we parked in front of Tiffany's in Seattle.

To say my mother was happy when I told her about my intention to ask Bella to marry me on her birthday would be an understatement.

She was thrilled.

As soon as I told her she grabbed my arm and threw me in her car saying we were going to buy a ring and off we were to Seattle, there was no stopping her. I still had not told Alice and Rose about me asking Bella, for one, I did not know if they could keep the secret, they liked to gossip. And two, I would like to save myself the ear ache when they started the screaming and squealing, like they always did when they were happy. Maybe my brother's would suffer through that torture for me while my mother dragged me up and down aisles and aisles of rings.

There were a lot!

There were different sizes of diamonds, different shapes, and different colors. Different colors of bands and different styles of bands.

_There were a lot…too many._

And I wanted just the right one.

"Hello, my name is Leah, how may I help you today?" The saleslady introduced herself as she walked over to my mother and me.

I was about to tell her my preferences but that's when my mother decided to butt in and started to gush, "Oh well my son is going to ask his girlfriend, wonderful girl, to marry him on her birthday, so romantic. So anyways we need an engagement ring. The best of the best of course!" My mother finished with a satisfied nod.

The saleslady looked to me with a small smile on her face and I just nodded and smiled back.

"Perfect, well I have quite a lot of engagement rings for your selection. Was there a certain cut or color you were thinking of?" I was about to answer, but I noticed my mother looked like she was about to interrupt again. "Sir?" Leah added and my mother's mouth shut.

I smiled and looked at the rings trying to see if a certain cut or color, as Leah had put it, popped out at me or reminded me of Bella, something I knew she would like.

"Do you have any…old fashion styled rings?" I knew Bella did not wear much jewelry but the one piece she did own was her grandmother's necklace, that was from the twenties and she treasured it. She always liked older things. Old books. Old fashion style furniture. And now, hopefully, old fashion jewelry.

"Ah yes, sir. Right this way." Leah walked over to another case full of rings.

My mother followed and had a smile on her face as she watched my look over the rings.

These were more like my Bella.

My eyes scanned the cases and cases of rings, looking for the perfect one. There were many rings that could have been just fine, but I did not want just fine for my queen, she was going to get the best of the best.

And there it was.

It had a simple squared diamond, it was small but I knew Bella would not mind, the simplistic diamond still stood out against the band, even though the details were sharp and defined. The silver would be a glorious contrast to her pale skin and the softness of her hands would go well with the strong lines of the ring.

It was perfect for my queen.

"That one." I pointed to the ring my eyes not leaving it as Leah pulled it from the glass case, I felt my mother's hand clutch at my shoulder, "She will love it Edward." She whispered in my ear.

"This one sir?"

"Yes, I will take." I smiled and could feel the happiness growing in my stomach.

I just had to ask.

And she just had to say yes…

"Happy birthday day, my queen." I said as I kissed Bella lightly, it was a Saturday and the sun was shining through the clouds and the air was warm. Bella was wearing shorts and she looked beautiful.

I loved her legs.

Today was also the most nervous moments of my life, every time I looked at Bella I thought of the ring that was hidden away in my nightstand, I thought of how late I was up last night with my brothers stringing our white Christmas lights around the trees the lined the pathway up to the meadow and waterfall. How we put small lamps hanging from the trees branches that surrounded the meadow. I wanted to see her face when I asked her so we had put lights everywhere.

I was taking Bella over to the diner for us to get lunch and then we were going over to my house to get ready for the birthday dinner. Charlie was already over there. Watching some fishing event on TV with my dad, fishing in real life was boring so I could only imagine what kind of torture just watching fishing was like…

"Thanks! It should be a good day." She bumped her hips with mine and winked as I opened the car door for her.

_I certainly hope so._

"So, do you know what kind of Bella Barbie Alice is going to unleash on me?"

"No, sorry. No one gets a say when Alice goes in Barbie mode. We just do as we are told."

"Yes, she seems like she could be scary." She said with a giggle, I loved her giggles.

"You have no idea…" I replied with a shudder.

All throughout the lunch, I just looked at her as she talked about her excitement for this year, her excitement for the year to be over, her excitement for our life after school. My heart jumped as she said our and covered my hand with hers. How she wanted us to move to a new place, she wanted to go to college, get a degree in English. She wanted us to move into a home together, hopefully Rose and Emmet and Alice and Jasper would follow, along with our parents when they retired. She had it all planned out, she would mention the wedding of my brothers and sisters and she would look at me with sparkle in her eyes, she would mention their children and tighten her grip on my hand.

She wanted these things with me.

She thought about these things happening with me.

And hopefully tonight I would give her the start.

"Nervous son?" My father asked as he helped me set the dining room table. Charlie was also in the room helping, and he was looking over at me with a happy smirk.

"Yeah, I hope she says yes." I said looking at both of the men.

"Oh Edward, she will say yes. When the girls come over I can hear them planning their wedding, I never heard so many different types of white in my life till Alice opened her mouth." Charlie said with a shake of his head. My dad of course laughed, "Oh Charlie, I know things no man should know about fashion thanks to my daughter."

I nodded my head in agreement, between Alice and Rose; there was a never ending supply of fashion magazines all over the house.

I could only imagine what their weddings were going to like.

I knew Bella wanted small and simple with just close friends and family. The topic of her mother coming or not was never brought up. And I wasn't sure if I wanted it too.

I should probably ask Bella to marry me first before I plan the guest list…

"So when are you going to do this son, so we know when to get everyone else out of your way?" My dad asked.

"I was thinking after everyone gives her their gifts, I could ask her to come out with me and do it then?"

"Sounds perfect Edward, she will be really happy." Charlie said with a nod of his head.

"Girls are coming down, so out a hold on all the proposal talk." Jasper said as he and Emmet walked into the dining room. I quickly finished put the silverware down on the napkins and turned towards the entrance of the dining room and looked for my queen.

She walked in with a smile on her face, her hair pulled back in ponytail that was curled at the ends, her shoulders were bared and her purple dress clung to her chest and waist and stopped just below her knees and the black flats she was wearing were going to be perfect for the walk up to the meadow and waterfall.

I walked over to her and took her hands, she smiled at me and tilted her head up, and I pressed a small kiss to her lips, okay for the company of our families, and smiled back at her, "Happy Birthday, Bella. I love you"

"Thank you, I love you." She replied and tightened her grip on my hand and we walked over to the table were everyone was taking their seats, I pulled out the chair at the head of the table for Bella, being the birthday girl she got the right to sit in my father's chair, and took my seat next to her on her left side and Charlie was on her right. My mother, Alice, and Rose came out holding platters of fried chicken, Mac' n' Cheese, and garlic bread, all of the food that Bella requested.

We all ate and talked and joked and laughed together. Bella and I kept our hands together on the table and every now and then one of us would lift our interlaced hands and kiss the others hand before setting them back on the table top, smiling at each other every time we did.

When dinner was done, my brothers and I cleared the table while everyone else moved to the living room to gather all the presents.

When we returned I took a seat next to Bella who was thanking everyone for the mountain of presents in front of her.

She started to open her gifts after that. From Charlie she got a new camera, from my parents she got the bracelet that my mom, Alice, and Rose all have, a simple silver chain linked bracelet with the Cullen crest hanging from it, Alice gave her gift cards to clothing stores, Jasper gave her books, Emmet gave her music CDs and Rosalie gave her a gift card to Victoria's Secret and La Perla and gave me a wink.

Bella blushed and Charlie tried to act as if he didn't know what those places were…

After gifts were over, cake was served and we sang happy birthday to her and I kissed her cheek. I had already told Bella, that my gift was going to be given in private so she didn't think anything when I did not give her one with the others.

I looked over to my dad and he nodded his head, knowing what I wanted right now. He suggested everyone eat their cake while they watched a movie. Everyone got up and started towards the TV room, I took Bella's hand in mine and pulled her in the opposite direction as everyone else was going, and took her to the stairs.

"May I give you my present now?" I asked when I saw the questioning look in her face. Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head vigorously. I chuckled and led her up the stairs; no one came after us asking where we were going.

We walked up to my floor and stopped in front of my music room. A smile came to Bella's face as she thought about what I was about to do. I led her over to my piano and sat her down on the bench with me.

"I wrote you something new, Bella. I hope you like it."

"I know I will Edward. Just play." She put her head on my shoulder after placing a kiss there. That gave me the confidence I needed. I lifted my hands to the keys of my piano and let them lead the way across the black and white keys as they had practiced so many times. Just so I could make this night perfect for my queen.

The small room was filled with the passionate powerful sounds and I played Bella her song. The sweetness of the lighter keys blended in with the louder more joyful keys. It all sounded happy and full of love. As the lullaby drifted to an end, Bella nuzzled her face into my neck, and could feel the tightness of her cheeks signaling she was smiling.

"Thank you, that was lovely. Best present of the night by far." She giggled and placed a kiss on my neck.

"That wasn't _all _of your present." I told her and she looked up at me. Her big brown eyes turned curious.

"More?"

"Would you like to see the meadow and waterfall, Bella?"

She smiled at me and lifted herself from the bench and took my hand. "Yes, I have wanted to see that place since you told me about it."

I stood and we walked out of the room and down the steps. No one there to ask us questions about our next destination. Just Bella and I as we walked out of the house and I led her to where we needed to be.

I walked us up the pathway, the lights that were wrapped around the trees were shining brightly and I could see Bella's face perfectly as she looked at everything. "Wow, this is so beautiful, are these lights always here?"

"No, just for tonight." I squeezed her hand gently once and she smiled at me. The nerves that I had repressed through dinner were now back, full force, and every step we took they grew. I could feel my legs shaking and my breathing was picking up. But then I looked at Bella and she turned her head to me, feeling my gaze on her I suppose, and our eyes met and I saw the love she had for me in her eyes and my nerves, still there, but lessened noticeably.

When we reached the clearance, Bella stopped and let go of my hand and walked a few feet ahead of me as she took in all of the different things that surrounded her, while I just stare at her, taking in everything about her.

"Wow," Bella breathed, "this is so beautiful…I can see why you like coming up here." She said as her head turned to look at each side of the meadow.  
>"I am glad you like it, it's still not all of your present though." I said, my voice shaking.<p>

She walked over to me and placed her arms around my neck, "Oh? What is it then?"

My breathing was erratic and harsh as I pulled her hands from my neck, but kept them in my grasp.

_Here we go…_

BPOV

Oh this place was just so pretty. There were lanterns hanging from the trees that encircled the meadow filled with long stemmed wild flowers in all different colors, the small pond was a dark blue and the stars and moon were reflected in the water and the waterfall was going lightly, the sound of the water flowing was filling the nights silence. Edward was standing behind me a few feet back, letting me take in this amazing place.

"Wow, this is so beautiful…I can see why you like coming up here." I said in a low whisper as I looked from place to place, tree to tree, flower to flower.  
>"I am glad you like it, it's still not all of your present though." He said, his voice shaking slightly.<p>

I turned towards him and walked over to my beautiful boy, the moonlight shining in his eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Oh? What is it then?" I said teasingly.

He took my hands in his neck and unwrapped them from his neck, his breathing picked up.

_Is he nervous…?_

I saw him swallow hard, his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

My hands were still in his when he started lowering to the ground. His eyes were staring intently into mine and just in his gaze, by the way he was looking at me, I could tell.

I could tell what he was about to do.

About to say.

About to ask.

And when he was finally on one knee in front of me, still looking at me like he was.

I wanted to live in that look, in this moment.

And he hadn't even spoken yet.

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart I love you. I was sad before I met you, I hated this town and was a no body that people liked to tease, but then you came into my life and it all changed. You changed me and made me happy and for that you are the greatest person to ever live. And I want you in my life forever. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

_Oh._

I knew I wanted to marry Edward, but I didn't know how happy I was going to be when the moment finally came for me, how it would seem so perfect. The effort he put into making this perfect for me, the thought he put into his words.

It was perfect.

I was ecstatic right now.

I looked at my Edward, kneeing before me on one knee, my hands held in his, and his gaze was filled with love.

I knew my answer already.

I dropped to my knees so I could be staring into his eyes, showing him my own love for him with my gaze.

I took my hands from his grasp and put them on his cheeks so I was cradling his face, our eyes were locked together.

"Yes, Edward. Yes!" I smiled at him and my beautiful boy's bright green eyes grew wide and his face broke out into a glorious breath taking smile. I pulled his face towards mine and I kissed him. Putting all of my happiness and love into it, trying to, hoping to, show him that this moment was perfect. That he made it perfect, it was him. He put all this effort into making me the happiest woman in the world, him who got down on a knee before me. He, who was going to make me, Mrs. Isabella _Cullen._

I did an internal happy dance at the thought of my new name.

"I love you, thank you." Edward said when we pulled away, that smile still on his face. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a box. A blue box.

_He went to Tiffany's!_

He opened the box for me and inside was the nicest, prettiest ring that I had ever seen. It was new I could tell, but it looked old fashioned, something from the old days. The lines on the band were so elegant but it was so simple. The diamond was a perfect size for me, not flashy but still so beautiful. I could stare at it all day long.

"May I put it on your finger, my queen?" My sweet boy asked. I nodded my head as fast I could and gave him my left hand. He took it gently and kissed my ring finger before he slid the ring onto my finger. I stared down at our interlaced hands, clasped tightly together, something I always loved to look at, but the new addition of the ring just made this so much more special for me.

"I love you my Edward. Thank you so much; you have made me so happy right now." I could feel the happy tears watering up in my eyes.

"I love you too, my Bella," His hand came up and cupped my cheek, "you made me happy, I was so nervous."

I had to laugh at that, nervous? Did he think I would say no?

My silly beautiful boy.

"I love you"

"I love you"

Forever.

**A/N**

**Yay! Engaged! **

**I got a little teary eyed while I was writing this; I just love my Edward and Bella so much and I am so happy to write them a forever together. **

**And sad to say, this story doesn't have much left! Maybe seven or eight more chapters and then it is over! So each step they take to being together forever the closer we are to the end. I am not planning a sequel but I thought I would give little glimpses of their forever together. **

**Bella's engagement ring is up in my profile if you want to check it out, it is a little bit alike mine, but mine really is old! **

**So I hope you all liked the proposal! In a few days there will be an outtake of Bella's POV for her birthday leading up to the proposal and then it is going to be Edward's POV of the proposal. So we get everyone's feelings on this!**

**I know I am early with this chapter, but I finished writing it and did not want to be mean about it and make you guys wait!**

**I love you all! And thank you soooo much to everyone for congratulating me on my own engagement! **

**Please leave me a review! **

**Next Chapter: 6/12/11**

**Penny**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

Chapter 21

BPOV

I was staring at my engagement ring. Again.

Don't judge me please.

It really was quite amazing and beautiful. I loved it.

It was the start if winter break yesterday and I had stayed the night with Edward last night and he held me as we talked about when we would want to get married.

Ever since the night he proposed he and I had been talking about the small things, but we decided that winter break was going to be when we thought of all the big things. And you should start with a time frame I think.

We decided on waiting until we graduate, that way our honeymoon could last however long we wanted it too. So, today while Rose and Alice and I discussed the where we would at least now what kind of weather to plan with.

Edward still sleeping beside me, no matter what position he fell asleep in, he always ended up on his stomach. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and his lips were parted as his even breathing rushed in and out of his mouth. His arm was wrapped around my waist, so I was pressed against his side. I loved waking up before him so I could watch him sleep, he seemed so peaceful and it was just beautiful to watch.

The best was when he would wake up, he would groan and bury his head into his pillow and tighten his hold on me and pull me closer. Then he would open his eyes, only slightly, the light still bothering his eyes, and he would sit up and rub them before he would plop back down on the bed and press a kiss to my temple.

He did this every time and it was still the cutest thing.

I felt him start to stir next to me and I knew his little routine was about to come.

And like every morning I slept next to him, he did his groan and tightened his hold, his eyes slit open, and he sat up, rubbed his eyes, and kissed my temple…

"Morning" He mumbled out. I laughed at him and put my head in his chest.

"Good morning Edward."

"What are you doing today?" He asked his voice still groggy with sleep.

"Alice, Rosalie, and I are going to decide where we want the wedding and the set up…Day one of planning I guess."

"Alice and Rose will go insane with this…"

"Not under my watch! We agreed tiny, remember?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I remember, but I am not sure if Alice or Rose will…"

"Well I will just have to remind them, now wont I?" I lifted my head up and gave his lips a kiss before I extracted myself from him and walked over to the bathroom he had in his room to take a shower.

Since I spent so much time here, I had brought over my own bathroom supplies to store in his bathroom, my toothbrush, body and face wash, shampoo and conditioner. All my girly products as well… I hid those from Edward.

I loved Edward's shower, it was so much larger than mine was and the shower head had all these different massaging water power things, I loved it. My showers in my house usually only took five minutes or so, but my showers in Edward's lasted around ten.

I washed my face, hair, and body and then just stayed under the water for a few moments. I got out and wrapped myself in one of the bog fluffy towels and brushed my hair and dressed myself in just some comfortable sweat pants and one of Edward's smaller shirts.

Edward loves when I wear his clothes…

I came out of the shower and out my sleep clothes in my bag, Edward had gotten up and dressed himself and was watching television while he lay on his bed. I crawled over next to him and he smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we watched old episodes of _Dirty Jobs_ for an hour or two.

I loved moments like this, when we were just interlaced together, just hanging out and being comfortable and have no cares. I looked forward to them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the summer after this school year! That is perfect, just enough time for us to plan it." Alice said as she, Rose, Esme and I all sat at the table with wedding books and magazines surrounding us.<p>

"Remember guys, _small!" _I said for the millionth time, I really wanted to get that point across.

"We know, Bella. I will rein that, keep them in line, don't worry sweetheart," Esme said as she gave my hand a pat, "Now were you thinking indoors or outside?"

"Well Edward and I were actually thinking maybe having the ceremony here? Like, depending on the weather, in the backyard maybe?" I asked

"Oh, that will be perfect! The backyards big enough for the ceremony and the reception! Oh, yay. We have that planned." Esme said and clapped her hands; Alice and Rose nodded their heads and smiled brightly.

"Okay, great!" Knowing where my Edward and I were getting married made it so much more real. I looked out the window that led to the backyard and smiled at the place that would be the start of my future with Edward.

After we decided on the where, everything seemed so much easier, the set up for the ceremony, the set up for the reception. It only took maybe three hours for us to get through planning the basics. Everything else, like the guest list, the food and cake, where everyone would sit, required Edward's attention as well and we would do all that later.

Esme went to start dinner and Alice and Rose came to sit next to me and opened up a Bridal Wedding dress book. There were so many different styles; I knew I wanted it to be elegant, but still simple. Like my ring.

"I want that one" Alice said as she pointed to an off white lace bodice dress, it was very beautiful. And very expensive.

"Hey Alice, why don't you get your proposal from Jasper before you plan your own wedding." Rose said and shook her head.

"Oh please, I have had my wedding planned even before I met Jazzie…"

Rose and I started to laugh and we completely forgot about everything while we listened to Alice explain her wedding, it sounded like the wedding from _Little Mermaid_. A sail boat, big puffy dress, and a rainbow that appears out of nowhere.

_Jasper is going have fun paying for all that!_

* * *

><p>"So the backyard?" Edward asked as he climbed into bed with me and pulled me into his arms.<p>

"Yep, your mom was pretty happy. She said she was going to have to redo her garden to 'fit the wedding'. It was pretty easy after that. You just need to help with the rest of it." I said and poked his chest. He caught my hand and kissed my hand.

Always the charmer my Edward…

"What do you need me for?"

"Picking out food and picking the people we want to invite." I said and started to play with his hair. He turned me around so we were face to face and started to play with the bottom hem of my sleep shirt.

"I was wondering about that."

"We don't have to start planning on whom to invite for a while, Edward. We have, like eight months…"

"It's just one person, or really two. That I was curious about."

_Oh, yeah. _

_Her…_

"Rene and Phil?" He nodded and started to twirl the ends my hair. "No, I don't want them there."

"You sure baby?" He asked and kissed my cheek.

"Positive. I don't them there, they don't get to be a part of our forever, remember?"

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>'Ho Ho Hooo! Merry Christmas, Boys and girls!" Emmet screamed as he walked down the stairs in very Christmas red pajama outfit. Seeing a man the size of Emmet, with the little boy grin, in sleep clothes like that was just something I had never thought I would see. Rose was wearing her standard Victoria Secret pj's and she looked pretty embarrassed to be standing next to him.<p>

"Well, don't you look festive son…" Carlisle said as he shook his head. Emmet and Rose were who we were all waiting for so we could start the present opening. Dad and I had stayed the night last night so we could be here for Christmas morning.

My dad and Carlisle had already passed out all of the presents that were under the Cullen tree and everyone had their own stack. Charlie had never experienced the Cullen style of gift giving and he was looking at his mountain of gifts like he was a little four year old boy again.

"Ah, I wanted to pass out the presents, look, I even look the part." Emmet whined as he pointed to his pj's. I swear they were the kind of pajama's that Santa would wear.

"Always next year, now come on." Said Jasper as he waved his hand over to Emmet, he was getting impatient.

I felt Edward put his head in my shoulder and heard him plop his lips together, he always did this whenever he was tired. He and I had been up pretty late last night, Edward likes red lace. That's all I am saying…

"Alright, now that everyone is here we can open up our presents. So, one. Two. Three!" And just like last year there was a tornado of wrapping and tissue paper thrown in the air. Edward's eyes still looked sleepy but he had a smile on his face every time he opened a present.

I had gotten Edward some more books and more of his music books and sketch pads. Simple things that I knew he loved.

Edward had gone a bit crazy, yet again with my gifts, and had gone ahead to get me a whole bunch of clothes and books and music CDs.

I loved the boy, but he was way too generous.

I looked over at my dad and he was currently looking in awe at the new fishing pole that Carlisle and Esme had given him, he was looking at it like it was the best thing in the world if I was being honest.

I kissed Edward's cheek and he smiled at me before I started to open my other gifts.

Alice had, surprisingly, not gotten me clothes, but instead a whole bunch of gift cards to bridal stores. Jasper went with books, he and I actually shared common interests in books, so I was always happy whenever he picked something out. Emmet and Rose had gotten me more gift cards to La Perla, the place where I got that red lace from, Emmet had signed the card, saying the gift was also for Edward. I blushed and looked up to give Emmet a scowl, but he just winked. Not scared by the little girl in a pink night gown obviously…

When gift time was over, I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist from behind and place a kiss on the top of my head. I relaxed in his embrace and my head lulled back so it was resting on his chest.

"Merry Christmas, baby." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas Edward." I said back, then mouthed 'I love you' to him. He smiled and tightened his grip around my waist.

"I love you so much, Bella soon to be Cullen."

I kissed him; I was going to love my new name.

* * *

><p>"I miss winter break already…" Said Alice as our English teacher passed out our pop quizzes. Aren't the first days back from school supposed to be fun and easy?<p>

Edward made one of his cute little sad faces that showed his dissatisfaction and I groaned.

I so did not want this right now.

Jessica and Lauren decided to start a rumor that I was pregnant and that is why Edward and I were getting married so young. Come on people! Can't all just grow up already! All this petty and mean shit was just getting old.

But whatever.

I knew I wasn't pregnant, Edward knew, my family knew, and I also knew that that bitch was not getting an invite to my wedding!

No one really cared about the engagement, I got a few congratulations from some of the few decent people in this school or others would just smile at Edward or I. But, most didn't seem like anything had changed, which I was fine with. The people I wanted to be happy for me were and that was all that mattered.

Ben and Angela were among the people that were extremely happy, Angela did the whole girly moment thing and Ben hugged both Edward and I. They were definitely invited.

For a while, I am pretty sure everyone believed Jessica's pregnancy rumor, I didn't care, I expected them to think that at first, naturally. But most people stopped believing her, or maybe even listening to her and her lies.

I was walking in the hallways now with Edward at my side and I looked at the faces in the hallway, there weren't many people that I liked, they had not accepted my Edward and then had not accepted me when I started loving him. The few people who actually said hi to me or smiled at Edward and I when we passed them in the hallway were the people who just did not care. They weren't mean to Edward, but they had not been welcoming to the newcomers.

I knew my wedding would not include most or any really, of these people in the hallways. But I was fine, _very fine_, with that. I just need my father to walk me down the aisle, and Edward, my beautiful boy standing there at the end waiting for me.

Waiting to start our forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**There really wasn't much for this chapter, I added what I wanted and it is all in here. ** **So sorry for that, I hope you all liked it! **

**I really hope planning my wedding will be so simple, like for Bella. **

**Next chapter will also be kind of short. It is just going to be a bog Edward and Bella love fest one, not much of anyone else really. **

**But the next ones should be a little bigger. We still have senior prom and graduation. Then of course the wedding and the honeymoon! But then, the end…**

**I love you all and I hope everything is going great for everyone! Summer is here so go to the beach and relax! **

**I don't know the exact date for the next update, but it will be sometime early nest week!**

**Penny**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

Chapter 22

EPOV

Today I was going over to Bella's for one of our sleepovers. Her dad was going on a fishing trip for the weekend so I was staying at her house and for the first time, we would be sleeping in a house with just the two of us…

There were only about three more months of school, so four more months till we were getting married. I was very excited; Bella and my sisters were going dress shopping next weekend. And also get some dresses for prom that was coming up. And then my brothers and I were going to get something done as a gift for Bella.

I threw my overnight bag in the passenger seat of my car and pulled out the driveway to head over to Bella's. She said she had a surprise for me like I had surprised her over the summer. I was really hoping that meant she was cooking because she was an amazing cook.

I always hoped her surprise meant that she would wear one of those…outfits, I guess is the right words, that she keeps buying with all those gift cards that Rosalie kept giver her. I had never heard of La Perla till Bella came out of my bathroom in red lace.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and grabbed my bag. Bella and I had decided that we did not need to knock on doors anymore so I just walked into her house and called out for her.

"In here" Bella called out from the kitchen, I set my bag down by the stairs and walked into the kitchen. My nose picked up on the familiar scent.

"You're making lasagna?" I asked as I put my hands on her hips and kissed her neck. She was mixing together the cooked beef into the tomato sauce. It smelled so much better than my mom's ever did and that is saying something…

"Yes, I hope you like it." She said and turned her head and pressed her lips to my cheek. I tightened my grip on her hips and put my lips at her ear, "Of course I will. I love you and everything you do." I felt her shudder, something she did whenever I was close and I loved the way she reacted to me and my touch and my voice.

"Would you mind helping me by washing the dishes?" She asked quietly.

"You are making me lasagna, I will serve you and your every whim." I told her seriously and went over to the sink and started washing them, Bella did not have a dishwasher so I had to do it all by hand. Now I knew why Bella did not like cooking here.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my queen?"

Bella smiled at me before she turned her head down and focused on the noodles that were boiling, "I was wondering. After the wedding where will you and I live?"

Ah, yes. She and I should probably talk about that. "Well that depends on where you want to live. I think it will be very easy to find a home here in Forks, but if you wanted to move somewhere else for college my parents said they wouldn't mind helping us with that for a wedding gift."

Bella stopped her stirring and looked up at me then, "Really? I can't ask that of your parents…that is way too much!"

I knew Bella would act like this when I told her, she really did not like people spending money on her or taking care of her.

"Bella, my parents have trusts set up for Em, Alice, and I. That is where the money will be coming from; I am just getting it a little earlier. It is no big deal, my queen. Emmet and Alice plan to use it for the same thing. So just say where you want to live and that is where we will go."

She looked up at me and smiled, looking at me through her long eyelashes, she always looked so beautiful. Even if she was just standing in her sleep short and a tank top, with her slippers on her feet like she was now.

"Seattle? That way we can still be close to our families, but far enough away from all the shitheads here. And then we can go to college there too!"

"Seattle will be perfect. We can start looking for places next week." She nodded her head satisfied and went to strain the noodles of water and start to out together the lasagna, before she placed it in the oven.

"Garlic cheese bread and a salad for the sides sound good?"

"Of course", I said as I took a seat at the small table that was in the kitchen and watched her move about the kitchen. With the talk of living together still in the air, I could really imagine this being our home where she was making dinner for us and our kids. I could hardly wait for it.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful boy?" Bella said as she came to sit in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

A little girl. Bronze curly hair. Rosy cheeks and pink lips.

I could see what my future daughter would look like when I looked into Bella's warm, loving eyes.

"Just things." I replied and kissed her cheek. She out her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. We just sat like that together, on the uncomfortable wooden chair, until the oven beeped signaling that dinner was ready. Bella got up from my lap and stretched her back before she asked me to get the cups and plates. She opened the oven door and the scent of freshly cooked garlic and tomatoes filled the air and I breathed it in deeply.

"Now that smells delicious, my queen."

"Thank you looks pretty good doesn't it?" She said with one of her giggles that I cherished.

I nodded and got the knife out to cut a piece, she laughed at my eagerness.

I shrugged as I cut a piece a quarter size of the pan and grabbed some of the bread and a little salad so she wouldn't think I was always so unhealthy. I just really like lasagna.

Bella cut herself a small slice, at least compared to mine, and got way more salad than did and she took a seat next to me at the table. I took a bite of the lasagna…oh my god!

"Mm. Bella this is amazing!" I moaned.

"Thanks, glad you like it, my beautiful boy."

There wasn't much talking going on since I was shoveling food into my mouth. When I finished Bella took my plate and her and washed them off, I just patted my full stomach.

"Come on; let's watch some TV before we go to bed." Bella said and grabbed my hand and pulled me from my chair.

We curled up on her couch and turned the TV, flipping through the channels until we found an old episode of _Law & Order_. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was almost nine o'clock and I had no idea how it got late without me even realizing it. Time just went by so much quicker when I was with Bella.

"I am going to go to the bathroom and grab us some ice cream, okay?" She asked as she unwrapped her limps from me and stood from my lap.

"Yeah, chocolate right?"

"Only kind we ever have." She said as she walked by and ran her hand through my hair.

She walked up the stairs to use the bathroom first, she had left on a commercial break so I just sat there for a while before I got up to look at the extreme amount of photos that Charlie had of Bella.

There were photos from the day she was born, wrapped in a little pink blanket held in Charlie's arms as he looked down at her small face.

A school photo of Bella, her brown hair held in pigtails that were curled towards the ends, her big brown eyes filled with innocence and her smile toothless.

Photos of Bella and Charlie fishing together and I had to laugh at the look of displeasure on Bella's face as she and her father sat on a boat waiting for a fish to come.

There was a mixture of pictures from all of her school grades, showing how she matured.

And then at the end, was a photo from my birthday, Charlie and I shaking hands. Bella standing at my side with her perfect smile showing on her face, lighting the entire picture up. Another photo of Bella and from her birthday, taken right after we had come back from the meadow and waterfall, Bella showing off her ring and the smiles on both of our faces were huge as our entire family surrounded us.

"What are you looking at there?" Bella said from behind me, I hadn't even realized that she had come back down the stairs so I jump a little before turning around to face her.

_Oh. _

_Should have known… Thanks again Rose._

Purple silk cover her body in a small nightgown type thing, lace covered the cups of her breasts and hemmed the bottom that stopped right at her mid-thigh.

"Ah, my qu-queen you look…delectable." I told her as my eyes roamed her body, her face and chest turned pink and her fingers tapped her sides.

I walked towards her, my eyes still looking over her body. When I reached her I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her against me, my left hand gliding up her side, lightly grazing her soft breast and moving with the curve of her neck and stopping when I reached her cheek. I tilted her face up so she was looking at me and hooked my right arm securely around her waist and lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around me, my hand holding her up my her firm bottom. She and I were eye level and I saw as her eyes grew wide as she felt me growing hard under her. Her cheeks flushed a glorious red.

"I love you." I said before I crashed my lips to hers, she responded to me quickly her hands grabbing at my hair, my neck, the collar of my shirt. I walked us over to the couch and sat down with her straddling my lap, my hand was wrapped around the back of her neck to hold her face to mine and my other hand was playing with her hips. Bella started to grind again my arousal and we both moaned at the contact. She started to pull at my shirt, signaling that she wanted it off. I leaned forward and reached behind me to pull it off for her, when I leaned back against the couch; she started to kiss my neck, her hands running up and down my chest, playing with the top hem of my jeans.

"I love you, Edward. I love you so much." I groaned after hearing her words and started to move my hips in time with hers. Her breathing was picking up and her breasts were moving with each breath she took.

She brought her face back down to mine and our lips met again, this time with our tongues tangling together. We were both still moaning and groaning with each push of our hips. Bella's hands tightened in my hair and I felt the now familiar sensation rocking through my body and I said Bella's name and pushed my hip up into hers hard as I released into my pants. Bella screamed out my name as she fell forward onto my chest, her forehead sweaty and her breaths coming out in pants.

I kissed the top of her head as I wrapped my arms around her and stood. She nuzzled her head in to my neck and wrapped her arms around me as I carried her up the stairs to her room.

I lay her down and gave her a soft kiss. "I love you, my queen. I am going to go to the bathroom to clean up okay?"

"Okay, I love you too, my beautiful boy. So very much." I kissed her once more before pulling the blankets on her and walking back down the stair to grab my bag and got a new pair of boxers out, before I went into the bathroom to clean myself up.

Bella was lying on her side; I could not tell if she had fallen asleep or not, so I quietly walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back slightly and slipped in. I pulled Bella against my chest and felt her move herself closer into me before she released a contented sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sweet, huh? **

**I love writing moments like that between them, they deserve it. **

**Next chapter is going to be wedding and prom dress shopping, weird combo but who cares… **

**I was also wondering if I could get some ideas about their wedding song. The wedding won't be for about three more chapters but I am planning it all out right now. **

**I hope you all liked it and the next chapter should be up in the week. And I am still working on the proposal outtake. I figured you guys would have something new instead of something old, but I promise it will be up soon!**

**Love you all!**

**Penny**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I have no beta so excuse the Grammar mistakes**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

Chapter 23

BPOV

"Alight, simple but elegant. Not a fluffy skirt and a kind of off white color. Lace maybe? Edward likes lace…" I rambled as Rose drove Alice and me into Seattle for a whole list of different things.

We had to get: My wedding dress, the bridesmaids dresses, pick out flowers, pick out any kind of cake because Edward just likes all cake, and then pick out all of our prom dresses before meeting up with the boys at six for dinner and then going to a hotel so we could go with the boys to help them with their tuxes for the wedding and then Edward and I could go apartment hunting…

Now, being a girl who does not really care for shopping, I was actually looking forward to the wedding dresses. I had this one dress floating around in my head and I was going to be a little put off if it did not really exist.

"We know Bella, we know. Simple, elegant, no fluff, off white, and lace. I got it all?" Rose asked as she smirked back at me. Alice and her both liked to tease me on how specific I was with all of the details, but I knew that they were going to be a hundred times worse than I ever was when their wedding time comes.

"Okay, so we have two different appointments at dress shops, an appointment with that cute little bakery I went to with Jazzie one time, yum-ee! And then we have to get the prom dresses, that shouldn't take too long and we can always look again tomorrow and then the boys are going to meet us at the restaurant before we go to the hotel. All good?" Alice said as she read the schedule she made, not kidding, from her blackberry.

"I am going to have a headache by the time we are done with all of the shopping." I rubbed my temples just thinking about it.

"Oh it will be so much fun! Rose parking spot right there!"

Rose parked in front of them store with a French title written all over it and I was not even going to try to pronounce it. In the window there were several different dresses on show, all looking like they should be flying with the amount of feathers that were hanging from all of the fluffed out skirts.

"I don't think we will find anything here I like…" I said to Alice and Rose, they looked at the windows again and nodded, apparently not liking anything as well. Alice went in and cancelled the appointment, we did not want to be rude and got back into the car to get some breakfast till it was time for our next appointment at a hopefully less fluffy dress shop.

Rose parked up in front of a small dress shop, the name Tonya's Dresses was painted on the window, it seemed almost like an old fashioned dress shop and that was absolutely fine with me, I really would not mind if my dress had been used before…it gave it some history.

We walked into through the door, the bell ringing signaling new guests. A short middle aged woman sat up from a small desk in the corner of the small reception area.

"Hello, my name is Jane, Welcome to Tanya's Dresses. Do you ladies have an appointment?" She said as she offered her hand to shake to all of us.

"Ah, yes. For the 'Cullen's'." Alice said.

"Oh right, right. Come this way then." Jane opened the door that was in the back and led us through the small hallway. She chit chatted with us, asking who was the bride, when the wedding was, indoors or outdoors, all the questions one would usually asks when they hear about a wedding were asked.

She sat us down in a small room with a couch and a stage and a whole bunch of mirrors, but surprisingly very little dresses. There were maybe four or five different manikins in the room with wedding dresses or bridesmaids' dresses on them. "Tanya will be with you shortly." Jane said before she left the room closing the door.

"Shouldn't there be a whole bunch of dresses in here?" Rose asked as she looked around the room.

"Normally there would be. Hi, I am Tanya." Tanya was supremely gorgeous, all legs and blonde hair. She seemed to be in her mid-thirties. She shook all of our hands and we introduced ourselves. She took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Now, who is the bride?" She asked.

I raised my hand with a joking smile on my face. "I am."

"Congratulations," I thanked her, "So, the reason there are very little dresses in this room is so the bride is not overwhelmed with all of the different styles of all of the different dresses. This way it is easier to find what you really want. So, just give me the specifics of the dress style you would like and I will go into the back room and select some choices for you. Sound good?"

We all nodded our heads; I liked this style of shopping so far.

"Okay, so why don't we start with the bridesmaids' dresses. Save the wedding for the last bit!"

"Simple and a neutral, something that will look great on both of them. Maybe a little decoration, but nothing to fancy, and no fluff!" I said as Tanya wrote everything down.

"She is adamant on no fluff." Alice said in her serious tone of voice, which no matter the situation will always make me smile a bit.

"No fluff, understood. Any color preference?"

I had not really out much thought into color, everything else yes, color no. I pictured the backyard, all of the different colors of the flowers, the dark brown of the large trees that surrounded it, and the greenness of the grass. What would fit best in it all.

"A light brown. I think that it will look great with both of their coloring." I decided.

"I know just the thing. One moment." Tanya got up and left and went back into the room from which she came.

"Brown?" Both Rose and Alice asked. I shrugged, "It'll look nice with all of the colors that are outside, okay? Plus, I know it will be a great color on both of you."

"You're the bride." Rose said putting her hands up.

"You know I am." I said with an authorize head nod.

And then started laughing.

"Ladies?" Tanya interrupted our laughing fits. "The dresses are in the changing rooms for you." She pointed towards another door, that I guess led to the changing rooms, Alice and Rose got up and went into the room, Tanya came and took a seat next to me.

"Young bride?" She asked.

"Yeah, he proposed on my eighteenth birthday."

"Well, that's very romantic of him."

"Ya, he's like that." I said, smiling.

"What is his name?"

"Edward, he is really amazing."

"You're in love, very much so. I can tell, when you said his name, your eyes got this…look in them."

"I love him, so much. And he loves me and I am happy so he does."

"Why wouldn't he? Tell me about."  
>"He is eighteen as well, super tall, completely adorable, he has the strangest shade of hair, it's like a penny. He treats me like a queen, that's what he calls me 'his queen'. He is perfect, he takes care of me and I take care of him. I don't think I could survive without him, not that I have had him. He has a slight case of Autism and has had his hard times, but you could never know that. He is so strong."<p>

"Oh, you're going to make me cry, sweetheart." Tanya said as she took my hand. "Your love for him is very beautiful."

"Thank you" I smiled up at her.

"Alright, Bella is a fashion genius, even if she doesn't know it!" I heard Alice scream from behind the door before Rose opened it, smiling.

I smiled when I saw them; the light chocolate brown dresses hugged both of Alice's and Rose's completely different body's curves perfectly. A light mint green ribbon wrapped around the waists, a simple white flower at the bow and the same green ruffles peeking out from beneath the brown at the hem that stops passed the knee.

Alice and Rose stepped onto the small stage in front of the mirrors and twirled around in the dresses.

"I seriously love them, Bella. And this color is going to look great outside!" Rose said as she checked out her backside.

"The dresses are the colors of Bella and Edward's eyes!" Alice pointed out, laughing...

"It is not! Edward's eyes are much more vibrant and darker." I said and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes, Bella, I know. And your eyes are a much brighter brown, but still."

"Well, fine. It is just one more way to celebrate!" I said.

"Okay, why don't you girls go and change back into your clothes and I will bag the dresses and then we can discuss the wedding dress." Said Tanya.

I stayed on the couch while Alice and Rose changed back into their clothes and Tanya bagged the dresses so we could take them home. When everyone was done with their stuff we all sat on the couches and Tanya took out a pad of paper so she could write down my preferences.

"So Bella, you will tell me when kind of dress you want and I will go and select a few choices for you to try and then you can model them and decide if you like any of them."

"Alright, uh… kind of an old fashion type design, nothing to fancy. Traditional, but sleeveless, I want it to show of my tattoo for Edward, and maybe some lace? I kind of want to model it against my engagement ring."

"Sounds easy enough. Let me go and find something for you to try on."

"Thank you" I said as she stood and went into the back room. I was super excited to see what she found; she obviously has good taste after the gorgeous dress that she found for Alice and Rosalie.

"Oh this is so exciting! Wedding dress shopping is like the best part of planning a wedding! And I love it here; I am so coming back for my dress." Alice said and Rose nodded her head agreeing with her.

"Have you decided how you want to do your hair yet?" Rose asked, sticking to what they said the night of Edward's and my first date, Alice was doing my make-up and Rose my hair for my wedding with Edward.

"I was thinking like how you did it for the winter dance, the low bun with the curls. Edward liked that." I told her.

"What Edward likes, Edward gets." Alice giggled.

"Right" I nodded.

"Alright Bella, I picked two dresses for you to try. Right this way." Tanya said when she came back into the room and pointed me towards the dressing rooms, I stood from the couch and walked into the room, Tanya opened a large door and we walked in with me to help me dress.

I walked out into the room again, Rose and Alice were talking about something but stopped when I came into the room.

"Oh Bella." Said Rose.

"That's beautiful." Alice said looking me up and down. I blushed under their gazes walked over to the mirrors.

_Oh._

I did not need to try on the other dress this was perfect. Everything I wanted was this dress.

And no fluff.

It was sleeveless, ivory lace went down to the floor, dragging out behind me in a small train. A gold ribbon wrapped around my waist, hanging down passed my knees. The soft material hugged my curves and I ran my fingers along the neckline of the dress.

"Bella, you're glowing. You look amazing." Alice said as she walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I smiled at her and turned around; a slit in the back was laced up with an ivory ribbon. My puzzle piece tattoo showing perfectly against my skin, the lightness of my skin and the ivory of my dress, made the blue color pop, making it show perfectly, just like I wanted too.

"I can just see Edward's face when he sees you in this. He is going to pass out." Rose said.

"I hope he says 'I Do' before he does at least."

"Is this the one ladies?" Asked Tanya, smiling at all of us.

"This is it!" We said in unison.

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Bella and my sisters left this morning for dress shopping. I was going to head up to Seattle earlier for cake tasting, but I had to do something else.

I had decided that I would like to give Bella an early wedding present. I was going to add 'My Forever' to the puzzle piece tattoo like Bella had put with hers.

I knew she would appreciate it, I would be showing her tonight while we were in the hotel room.

And if I knew my Bella she would have a surprise for me as well…

"Uh, I am not looking forward to the tux shopping tomorrow, with Alice and Rose there, imagine how torturous it is going to be." Emmet huffed to Jasper and I while we were driving to Seattle to the tattoo shop and then to meet up with the girls. I was only half listening to his complaints, yes though, with my sisters being there it would be quite torturous, but I was busy making appointment with realtors for tomorrow so Bella and I could look at some apartments here.

I set up four different meetings, all places Bella and I had seen online and liked and was in the price range she and I had set up.

There wasn't that much more time till the wedding and I couldn't wait, in all honesty

Bella and I spent every night together, either in my bed or in hers. She preferred my bed, but I loved her bed because it smelling like her and it was like being surrounded in nothing but pure Bella.

I could not wait to live with her for the rest of my life.

"Here we are Eddie Boy! I think I am going to get another tattoo, too!" Emmet said.

"No you are not, Emmet. My sister will kill you if you get another one. Let's go Edward." Said Jasper, getting out of the car.

We walked into the shop, this is where my family had all come and Bella and Charlie all got our tattoos.

"Hey there boys, I'm Liam, how can I help you?" The big man said from behind the counter top, I remembered him. He was extremely nice despite what I had first thought when I saw him, he has a son with severe autism and I remember him talking to me while everyone else was getting their tattoos done.

"Edward?" Ah, he did remember me, "How you doing kid?" Liam asked as he walked from behind the counter and over to me and held his hand out to me, walking past Emmet and Jasper. I shook his hand and told him I was doing good.

"Great man, great. So, you getting anything done today?"

"Yes, just updating the puzzle piece."

"With what?" He asked.

"My girl- fiancé got the tattoo and added 'My Forever' to it and I want that too for an early wedding gift type thing."

"Fiancé? Wow man, congratulations!" Liam put his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me, I was tall but this guy was something else. "Let me go get Peter for you." He nodded at my brothers and we went over to the wall full of photos of other tattoos, Emmet claiming he wanted at least seven of them; Rose would not like that…

"Hey there boys, good to see you again." Said Peter as he walked out from behind a curtain, Peter was also covered in tattoos and piercings and I am sure of people would think him scary by just glancing at him, but, like Liam, he was a very nice man. "Edward, I am ready for you."

I walked over to where Peter was standing and into the small room.

"I remember your girlfriend. She know your adding this to your tat as well?" He said, as I removed my shirt and on the chair and he prepared my skin.

"No, it's sort of an early wedding gift."

"Wedding, eh? Knew you two would be getting married soon after she came in. You like the tattoo?"

"Of course I did." I told him, he started on the tattoo then. It did not hurt too badly, and it was over pretty quickly considering it was only two words.

"Alight, let me clean it up for you and then you can take a look."

He handed me the mirror when he was done and I took a look at his work. My skin was a little red around the area but Peter said that it would go down soon since it was so small. That tattoo looked just like Bella's now, all that was missing was the little freckle that Bella had. It almost looked like a period at the end of 'My Forever'; I loved to kiss it when we woke up.

Peter covered it with a bandage and said I could remove it in at least four hours, which was perfect because that was when I would be meeting up with Bella and my sisters. I thanked and paid him and stayed to talk to Liam a bit more as Jasper dragged Emmet away from photo book.

We had some time to kill so I texted Bella to see how much longer they were going to be, she said they were looking for Prom dresses now, so I guessed that would be a few more hours…We decided to see a movie before meeting up with the girls, so we had some lunch and then headed over to the movies.

* * *

><p>"So what did you do all day?" Bella asked as we put our overnight bags in the hotel room closet. It felt good to be in her presence again, being a day without her was pretty hard.<p>

"Nothing important, but I do want to show you something."

"And what's that?"

"Later…" I told her and kisser her soft lips. She eyed, trying to figure out what the hell I was talking about I am sure, she gave up and shook her head and headed into the bathroom to take her shower.

While she was washing herself, I undress and took off the bandage to rub some ointment on it. I smiled when I saw it in the mirror; I knew it would remind me of Bella every time I saw it.

I sat on the bed after pulling down the covers and flipped on the television on and channeled surfed for a while, not really paying much attention to what was passing by on the screen, most of my attention was on the sound of the water running in bathroom, the sound of it shutting off and the sound of the door creaking open.

"So will you show me _now?_ I was so distracted in the shower trying to figure out what in the world you were talking about!"

I just rolled onto my back and waited for her to figure it out. "Edward, show me!" She said, her voice sounded frustrated after a few minutes. "I am, my queen."

"Edward, what are you tal- _oh…"_ I felt her small gentle fingers run along the script, tracing the puzzle piece. "Oh Edward, _Thank you."_

"You like it?"

"Oh my beautiful boy, how could I not? I love it, I love you."

"I love you too," I rolled onto my side, so she and I were face to face. "I just wanted to show you that you were my forever as well. I know tell you, I know you know you will be, but I want everyone who sees our tattoos know it as well."

"Oh my Edward, everyone knows you and I are a forever when they just look at us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**It's a little normal that normal, so that good.**

**I have photos of the wedding dress, bridesmaids dress, and the prom dresses even though I did not write the shopping part for them. **

**So, Edward got the 'My Forever' added to his tattoo, I got a lot of requests for that so I hope you all liked it.**

**Lots of love out to all of those who recommended songs for the wedding. I can never ever make a decision without changing my mind a million times so I need all of your help…again. I put a poll up with some of my favorite ones so if you could all help me put with which one you think would fit best I would love you all even more!**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! Each and every one means the world to me!**

**Next Chapter: Friday 7/1/11 (May be a little earlier, never know!)**

**Penny**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I finally have a beta, my good friend Lilly is helping me out! Thank you, Sister! Love you**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters Paramore owns Only Exception**

Chapter 24

EPOV

I got to hold my queen all night last night as we slept and it was a wonderful feeling. I am sure that if some people saw how I held her, they would think I suffocate her, but really it's her. She presses herself right against me, buries her head against my chest and I just wrap my arms around her is all.

But I love it, that's for sure.

All morning, Emmet, Jasper, and I all had to get fitted for our tuxes, and though it took forever, I would grab hold of my Bella any chance I got to. Kissing her neck or inhaling her strawberry scent that always covered her entire body. Whispering that I love her into her ear.

I was holding her right now, even. Sure we were standing and in a kitchen of a place we had never seen before, listening to a woman we had never met before talk about the kitchen and I wasn't really _holding _her, but just had my arms wrapped around her waist while I stood behind her.

"I love the stove, is it staying here?" Bella asked the Realtor, Irina.

"Yes, all of the appliances will be installed." She replied in her overly friendly tone. This was the second apartment we saw, Bella did not like the first one at all, because it was to 'modern' for her. She seemed to like this one a lot more, it was in a new building but the designer was an older gentleman who like to keep his designs classic like.

There were two bedrooms, one full bath and one half, a small living area and a small but definitely big enough for two people, kitchen. This whole place was, it was perfect for two people, who wanted to just live their lives and be happy together.

Living as newlyweds.

Irina walked us into the living room and opened the window, for such an inexpensive rent the view of the city was quite amazing. Tall buildings, skyscrapers, lined the window. At night, when they are lit up with late night workers, I was sure it would be breathtaking.

Bella looked out the window, the light hitting her face perfectly as her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight, her hair showing all of its different colors, her perfect brown, her burnt red, and the soft copper.

She looked over at me, always knowing when I looked at her, and smiled, nodding her head slightly before walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love it." She said simply.

"Me too."

"Can we…you know, get it?" She smiled her hopeful smile; did she really think I would say no to her?

"Of course we can, love. If this is it, what you and I both want, then this is what we will get." I turned to Irina, she smiled at us, I am sure she knew she just made a sell. "We'd like to make an offer." I told her.

"I will draw up the paperwork, I am sure you two will get it though, the owners really want to sell this place."

"Great!" Bella said, jumping up to kiss my cheek.

* * *

><p>Bella and I made an offer on the apartment, just a little above the asking price and singed the needed papers. She faxed them over to the owners of the place and we decided to grab some lunch while we waited for her to call us back. Irina said that the owners were pretty desperate to sell, due to the state of the economy and she was confident that they would accept our offer.<p>

"These next few months are going to be busy. We have Prom next weekend; graduation is next month, and then our wedding." She smiled and took a sip of her coke, "I am really excited for the last one!" She reached across the table and squeezed my hand gently.

"Me too, my love." The waitress came back then with our food and we both started eating, talking only every once in a while, just really shoveling food in our mouth. I was half way through my burger when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cullen, its Irina." I looked over to Bella who was looking at me expectantly, wondering who it was. I nodded my head, answering the question I knew was boiling in her mind.

"Hi, Irina."

"I am calling with good news, the owners accepted your offer so whenever you would like we can meet at my office to sign the paperwork."

"Thank you!" I smiled at Bella and she broke out into a gorgeous smile and squeezed my hand that was still in hers. "We are at lunch right now, but when we are done we will go over to your office."

"That sounds great, congratulations Mr. Cullen." We ended the call after that and as soon as I set my phone down Bella was in my lap and kissing my face all over.

"Oh Edward! We have our house! Oh thank you thank you! I love you so much!"  
>A few people were staring at us with amused expressions, I just laughed and kissed her own cheek a few times and wrapped my arms around her. "No need to thank <em>me,<em> it is for both, you and I. And I love you too, of course." I replied back and pulled her further into my chest, our food now forgotten for a moment.

"Everything okay?" The waitress said when she came back over to refill mine and Bella's drinks.

"Great!" Bella replied making the lady laugh.

"Could we get a sundae and the check please?" I asked, smiling at my Bella.

"Of course. Anything else?" I replied with a 'no' and she walked away, leaving me with a very happy Bella.

* * *

><p>"Little bro, prom night is a night you will never forget. The girls are going to look ah-mazing! Jasper you have fun tonight and be a good boy with my little sister."<p>

Emmet was giving Jasper and I some sort of pep talk, even though Jasper had already gone to prom last year with Alice, I guess Emmet still felt the need to give him a play by play.

We were standing in the living room waiting for Alice and Bella to come down so we could go to our senior prom, it should be a great night.

Emmet and Rose were going to have a date night and head to Seattle for the weekend while we were at the dance; Emmet was going to surprise Rose with an apartment he had just bought for them, it was in the apartment building just two blocks from where Bella's and mine was located. Rose was going to flip her shit…

Rose came walking down the stairs then, "Oh they look so pretty, guys. You are going to have a lot of fun tonight!"

"They almost ready, sis?"

"Yes, Bella is still getting used to her heals so she is walking a little slow." Rose said while laughing. I was pretty sure Bella was going to make me rub her feet tonight…not that I really minded. She has the cutest little feet.

I laughed and we continued to talk to Rose and Emmet while we waited she kept telling us how beautiful the girls were. 

_I have no doubt._

She and I were discussing about Bella's and my new apartment, how big it was, the floor plan and if the kitchen was up to Bella's standards, when I heard a throat clear from behind me.

My sister was standing at the stairs her purple dress covering her up, which as her older brother was all I really cared about. It was most definitely an Alice dress, that's for sure. Jasper walked over to the stairs and took her hand and kissed it before helping her down the rest of the stairs and took her over to my mother for pictures.

I saw my queen then. And she was wearing blue…_Oh, how I love her in blue._ It was strapless and showed off her beautiful neck, little diamond type things wrapped around the front, wrapping around her chest. The blue flowed down to her feet, her little toes peeking out from the bottom. Her hair was pulled up on her head, little clips located here and there.

_She looks absolutely beautiful…_

I walked over to the stairs and took her hand and kissed her cheek. "You look amazing, love." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and kissed my cheek as well before I helped her walk down the rest of the stairs.

"So you like it?" She asked and did a little spin. The back, well the back was very small. At the small of her back was more of the diamond bead things and a triangle type cutout.

Her tattoo completely visible. I put my hand on her shoulders, wondering just how tall her shoes were since she was easily at my shoulders now and not at just my chest, and lowered my head and kissed the puzzle piece. Her smell of strawberries filled me and I kissed her bare neck, "I love it." She shivered against me and turned round to face and cupped my cheek, 'I love you' she mouthed.

I was about to say it back to her but a flash of light distracted me. I turned to look at my mother who was smiling ear to ear with the camera in her hand, her finger still on the photo trigger, waiting for the next moment for a picture.

"I want a copy of that one." Bella said as she removed her hand from my face and took my hand in hers instead.

"Of course, dear, now you two stand by Alice and Jazz so I can get a group photo before you all leave."

We did the normal prom dance photo pose and took a few more pictures, some as a group, and some with just the couples.

When my mother was happy with the photo and the corsages are in place we all got into my Volvo and drove off to the school gym. The parking lot was absolutely packed, a line of cars at the entrance and people crowding out buying their tickets.

Jasper and I helped our girls out of the car, Bella and I walked a little slower than everyone else because these shoes were slowing her down. 'Beauty is pain, Bella.' Alice would tell her every time she complained. We waited in line for the tickets for a few minutes, Bella would lean against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

When we walked into the gym, it was like when we went to the winter dance, it did not look like the gym and the smell of sweat seemed to always disappear for the night. The theme was the cheesy 'Under the Sea', sand was all over the top of the table and fake fish were the center pieces, the lights were making everything a light blue color. Music was playing in the backroom all though no one was on the dance floor just yet; everyone was surrounding the small buffet tables that were placed throughout the room. We all ate before since the food was never really good so we found an empty table and sat down. I pulled Bella into my lap and she melted against me, her strawberry smell overtaking me again.

We talked for a while, about graduation, the new apartment, how Rose would react to her one new home, the wedding, and what we were planning for our honeymoon. We were tossing around the idea of going to San Francisco or even going to Disney Land, since neither of us had ever been to either place.

_We just wanted some sun._

Jasper and I were talking about the new television Charlie and I had just bought for the place when Bella and Alice shot up to their feet and started to pull at Jasper's and my sleeves.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<em>

Bella absolutely loved this song, more often than I would hear her singing the song while she was showing. Jasper and I stood and took their arms and they led us out to the, now very crowded, dance floor.

Bella and I stood opposite of each other and I gathered her in my arms and she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her on my chest, I heard the faint whisper and her singing with the words.

_And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<em>.

She kissed my chest and wove her fingers into my hair and looked up at me, singing me the words.

_But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception._

Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone.  
>Or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness.<p>

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.

I smiled at her, I moved my hand up her side and cupped the back of her neck, tilting her face up towards mine and I pressed my lips to her while I moved my hands up to cup her cheeks. She opened her mouth to me and our tongues tangled up with each other, her hands gripping at my hair.

"I love you"

I love you"

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._  
><em>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright I know, super cheesy. But all proms are kind of cheesy at some point! **

**This was basically modeled after my Junior Prom with Drew last year; it was super cheesy but a great night. **

**So I hope you like it, sad to tell you all that there is only three more chapters and then an epilogue left…I will be crying like a baby!**

**Next up is graduation and some fun stuff! No clue when it will be posted, my wedding is in six months so I am super busy planning everything and we are moving into our house pretty soon! Just got my wedding dress the other day and I am sooooo happy!**

**Love you all! Leave me a review if you don't mind! They make me smile!**

**Penny **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I finally have a beta, my good friend Lilly is helping me out! Thank you, Sister! Love you**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

Chapter 25

BPOV

It was a sea of yellow.

Nothing but lemony yellow robes and hats with yellow tassels hanging from the side.

I, personally, did not like this color. It made my skin look even blander than normal and the flush of my cheeks more noticeable than normal, and my hair color seem almost black instead of my mahogany brown that I knew Edward loved so much.

Yellow, while it hated me, the color loved my beautiful boy. While my skin paled his glowed, the pink on his cheeks made him all the more adorable, and his hair took on the most vibrant color as it shined in the sun.

The entire senior class was currently standing in the hallways outside of the gym, waiting for our parents, siblings, and all of the other family members who show up for these things.

_Graduation._

I was graduating today.

I was nervous as all hell. Yesterday the principle had us do a little practice run of how things were going to work, were to sit and when your row would go up to the stage to collect their diplomas. Waking across a stage, in front of practically the whole town, who were not exactly my most my favorite people in the world, would not end well for me.

At least in my mind…

All night I tossed and turned in bed, keeping Edward up with me, thinking about all of the different ways I could fall.

And let me say, you can a down in all different kind of situations.

So, right now as we all had to wait, I was clinging to Edward, hoping that my death grip on his arm would be enough to keep me steady for a little while.

Thanks to the grand idea of alphabetical order, I would not be blessed with his presence throughout the ceremony. I had to be stuck between Jessica Stanley, bitch from all hell, who all through practice would give me dirty looks, and Markus Terry, one of the few football players who was at least decent to Edward and me.

But I still wanted my Edward…

"Alright everyone, get in the line you all practiced yesterday. Make sure you are in correct order." Mrs. Cope said as she flurried her hands about, obviously nervous about this being all right. She still managed a small smile.

I left Edward after we gave each other a quick kiss and went to get in line behind Jessica, just ignoring her entire presence. Even though I was nervous, I was still extremely happy and I did not want her to ruin my mood or bring me down with any of her insensitive comments she liked to throw out.

The doors to the gym then and we all started to move, family members clapping and mom's yelling out their kids' names as they saw them enter. I looked to the top of the bleachers and saw my father and Edward's family, my soon to be family, and Rose and Jasper's parent all clapping and waving their hands with big smiles on their faces. Seeing them made my nerves ease slightly, but even more so when I looked towards the front of the fold out chairs as I took my seat and saw Edward as he mouthed 'I love you' to me. I blew him a kiss and he smiled brightly at me before turning back around to the front as our principle came up to the podium.

I heard Jessica making gagging noises.

My fist twitched, just wanting to hit her. Perfect way to end the year in my opinion…

The principle started his speech, talking about how he hope we had our futures planned and that we stuck with them, how we led our lives to the fullest and always remember the times we all had together and his hopes to see everyone at the reunion in ten years.

Everyone applauded when he finished, Mrs. Cope walked up behind him with a basket full of diplomas.

He started then, everyone clapped for the person on the stage as they shook hands with all of the faculty members that were lined along the stage before being handed their rolled up pieces of paper with even more yellow, a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Ben Cheney" I clapped, smiling softly.

"Tyler Crowley" I was not going to clap for him…

"Alice Cullen" My clapping picked up as my one of my best friends walked up the stage and had her tassel on her hat moved to the other side. I could hear Emmet in the back, yelling loudly for his baby sister.

"Edward Cullen" My clapping not only picked up, but I also screamed out Edwards's name. He turned his head towards me before he climbed up the stairs and gave me his smile that always made my heart swell.

I not only heard Emmet this time, but Rose as well as they screamed together, congratulating my beautiful boy.

Edward's cheeks went even pinker.

I did not really pay much mind to the following people.

"Lauren Mallory" I patted my knee lightly.

"Michael Newton" Who?

"Jessica Stanley" Not going to clap but I guess I should start to move now.

"Isabella Swan"

_Here we go._

I looked up at the back once more, my father was now on his feet, his hands clapping together loudly as he screamed out my name, Emmet was pumping his fist in the air for, Rose was clapping, and Jasper ever the gentleman was comforting Esme as she cried, still managing to clap and wipe her eyes at the same time and smile, and Carlisle was smiling and clapping. Used to Esme's mood changes about us all growing up.

And then as I shook hands with Mr. Banner, I saw my Edward. On his feet, smiling brightly as he started at me, in my ugly yellow robe, like I was the prettiest thing in that moment, I could practically feel his happiness and pride radiating off of him and into me, giving me the confidence I needed to make it across the stage with all these eyes on me.

"Congratulations, Ms. Swan. Wish you all the best with your future endeavors." The principle said, the same line I am sure he said to everyone, just switching out the names, as he turned over my tassel and shook my hand before Mrs. Cope handed me my diploma.

I looked down at Edward once more, finally mouthing back my words of love for him.

I took back my seat as I waited for the five people behind me to go on stage.

When it was over the principle said his congrats again before finally announcing us all official high school graduates.

I quickly got out of my row and searched for Edward.

I nearly threw myself at him when I found him.

He caught me of course.

"Baby, my queen. We did it! No more high school, I am so proud of you love." He said as he took my face between his hands and kissed me quickly and softly. "I love you"

I smiled and kissed him once more, "Oh, Edward! Away from all of these people finally! We get to start our lives now." I kissed his chest, since that was all I could reach and grabbed his hand before congratulating Alice as well before we headed to the bleaches to meet up with our families so we could go to lunch.

We made our ways through the crowds and stopped to say 'Hi' to Angela and Ben and their families before we saw Emmet's huge form running towards us before he grabbed hold of both Alice and I in one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Oh, my little sisters! All grown up. I am going to cry I am so proud you girls!" He said as he put us back to our feet and kissed our cheeks. "Eddie boy, good job." Was apparently all Edward got…

I saw my dad and walked over to him, he quickly pulled me into his arms. "Good job Bells, I am so proud of you sweetheart."

"Thanks daddy." I said and kissed his cheek. He turned to Edward who had come to stand next to me and they shook hands and my dad congratulated Edward as well as Alice when she came over.

We all exited the gym after we were all done with the hugs and got into all of our cars so we could go to lunch together before heading over to the Cullen's for dinner.

* * *

><p>"I would like to say something real quick before we all eat," Said Esme as she stood from her seat at the dining room table, "In just a few short months all of you will be going off to Seattle to go to college and to start your new lives together. All my babies leaving me. And in these next few months, we have a wedding to look forward to," She looked over at Edward and I and smiled, before turning to Em, Rose, Jasper, and Alice, "Helping you all move into your new homes, and making sure that you are all okay for your first days of school for one last time. I love you all and I am <em>so <em>proud that I get to call you all my children." Esme looked like she was going to cry and if I was going to be honest, I was too. Along with Alice and Rose. Carlisle leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek and took her hand as she sat back down into her seat.

"Let's eat everyone." He said and smiled at us all.

After that we all dug into the spaghetti that Esme had made and talked and laughed like all of our dinners were, Rose and Jasper's mom and dad were there and they were telling stories about how difficult it was to raise twins at such a young age but how worth it all of it was in the end.

Edward and I had discussed kids before and while we both wanted children we both thought it would be wise for us to finish college before we started our family.

Rose had made a cake for us all to eat, so while we ate the cake we watched movies and passed the time joking around with everyone.

When everyone got tired, Mr. and Mrs. Hale went home and so did my father and Edward and I went up to his room, hand in hand.

When we were inside of his room and he had shut the door, I stood up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his neck, since that was all I could reach with him still standing straight. "It's your graduation present time, love." I whispered against his skin. He tried to grab my hips, but I quickly ran into the bathroom where I put my special outfit for the night.

I know how much Edward loves the stuff I wear at night normally; just his shirt and my panties, but I also know how much more he loved it when I dressed up.

So for our graduation night, I decided on his favorite color on me, navy blue, and his favorite material on me, lace. Alice, Rose and I had gone shopping for my bridal lingerie, and I saw this in the store and knew Edward would love it.

It was a navy blue color with black lace over the top with more of the blue in lace acting as fringe around the cups of the bra and the panties were in similar fashion but there were also black bows at the sides of my hips.

My beautiful boy's jaw was about to drop!

When I was satisfied that everything was situated how it should be, I opened the door and my Edward was standing right there for me in boxers ,wearing his smile that always takes away my breath.

He always knew I was up to something when I ran to the bathroom before bedtime.

I heard him groan as his eyes roamed down my body. "My queen, you look amazing." He took me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, before I felt his hands start to roam my back and sides. I moaned loudly when I felt the tips of his fingertips brush the bottom of the breasts. I could feel him growing hard against me and I loved the feeling of it. I started to move my hands across his chest and to his neck, pulling his head down to mine and kissed him roughly. His hands ran down to my hips and he lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his hips and then felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him and our tongues started to dance together as he walked us over to his beds, his fingers rubbing circles on my hips.

He laid me down on his bed and our lips separated for some much needed air.

My legs were still locked around his hips and he was still holding mine as we stared at one another.

"I love you"

"I love you"

Our lips met again, I put my hands into his hair and I began to massage his scalp like I knew he loved. He groaned and shot his hips into my mine causing me to say his name. He moved to kiss my jaw and then neck, his hands moving up to caress my breast and he kissed the top of it lightly. I felt his other hand travel down to my center where he moved his fingers over my panties.

_Oh my… _"Edward!" I said and kissed his neck, my hands fisting his hair now as he brought me to the edge. I felt the tightening into my belly and I looked up at him and our eyes locked. "I loved you Bella." He said as I fell from the edge, burying my hand into his neck to muffle my sounds of pleasure from the ears of everyone else in the house. Edward kept his fingers moving against me as came down from my high.

"Oh Bella" He said as he crashed down next to me. He kissed my cheek before he gathered my up into his arms; I could feel his heavy breathing against my cheek.

"I quite like this outfit, my queen." He said once his breathing got back to normal.

I quickly kissed his lips, they were still red and puffy from all of my kisses, I was sure mine looked the same from his kisses.

"Well then I guess I will have to save it for the honeymoon, won't I?"

"One more month." He whispered

_One more month and we are married._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Alright, so I will be the first to admit I cried when I wrote this, just two more chapters! Gah, I cannot believe it! **

**So the wedding is next! It will be a big sappy chapter where I am sure I will cry again.  
>I want to say thank you, as always, to those who reviewed the last chapter! I am so happy that you all are enjoying this story and like it enough to leave me a review.<strong>

**I hope you all liked this chapter like I liked writing it! **

**Again, no idea as to when I will be able to post the next chapter but it should be sometime next week!**

**Love Love **_**Love**_** you all!**

**Hope everyone had a safe and fun 4****th**** of July on Monday! **

**Penny**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I finally have a beta, my good friend Lilly is helping me out! Thank you, Sister! Love you**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

**Lighthouse owns You and Me**

Chapter 26

BPOV

"So tomorrow we have to wake up at like nine-ish so we can get ready. Showers, hair and make-up, dresses, pictures… And then you know, the _Wedding!" _Alice said as she bounced on the bed, making Rose and I flinch as her knees almost came in contact with our faces.

Tomorrow though, I could hardly wait.

Tomorrow I was marring Edward, officially becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen.

_Anyone in their right minds would be excited about that!_

Tonight though, I had to be away from him, and having to sleep in a bed without him was a lot harder than I had originally thought it would be.

We were sleeping in Alice's room, while Edward, Carlisle and Jazz and Emmet were over at my house with Charlie having a man night.

We girls were waiting for Esme to get back from the movie rental store so we could have our girl night before the big day tomorrow.

"The _wedding, _Bella! The wedding! Can you believe it?" Rose asked me as she sat up on her side and propped her head up on her bent arm and looked at me. "No, I can't! I am so excited though, getting to be with Edward for the rest of my life is not the least bit scary for me… It feels right doing this now, tomorrow." I said back to her, meaning every word I said.

Alice and Rose smiled at me, knowing how truthful I was speaking, they changed the subject then and we talked about the new furniture Edward and I had just bought for the apartment. We were already all packed up and everything was ready in the apartment and were just getting a few more things to complete everything, Rose and Emmet were moving in to their apartment next week and Jasper and Alice had just found one across town from all of us and they were moving in with in the month. Edward and I would be moving in once we get home from our honeymoon in San Francisco.

Esme walked into the room then carrying a pile of movie boxes with her. "Alright girls, I got, _Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, The Goonies, _and _The Princess Bride_. That is what we all wanted right?"

"Yes!" We all screamed, we had all sat around the table while eating pizza trying to think of all the movies we enjoyed when we had sleepovers or movies from our childhoods and we settled on those four.

"Great! Why don't you girls go get some snacks from the kitchen while I go and change into my pajamas?"  
>Rose and Alice went downstairs to the kitchen and Esme went down the hall to her room, but I went up to Edwards room to grab my pillow from his room.<p>

I walked up the stairs and paused when I saw the door leading to his music room and looked inside with open door for a second, looking at his guitar in the corner and his baby grand in the center of the floor, all of his music books lined the walls of bookcases. We were moving his piano in a few weeks to the apartment and I was going to make Edward play for me all the time now that he had it right there. I shut the door with a smile in my face thinking about all the things Edward had done and written for me there.

I walked into his room then, looking at all of the pictures he had posted of him and me together on the walls and on his desk, nightstand, and dresser. I walked over to the bed and reached out to grab my pillow, but my hand took Edward's instead.

I brought it up to my chest and inhaled Edward's scent.

_Yes_

This would make my night without him so much easier.

I walked back down to Alice's room, hearing the giggles from the open door on the stairs. I walked in the room and the all saw the pillow I was holding and smiled but said nothing of it. Instead, "_The Princess Bride _a good first movie, Bella?"

You would think I would be tired after staying up late watching movies and then having to wake up kind of early the next day, but really. I was energized. Ready for today. Ready to get married to my beautiful boy, to my Edward.

I was the first to wake up; my moving around on the bed woke up everyone else. We said good morning and I was told that this room was going to be mine till five o'clock tonight, when I would walk down the aisle, towards Edward.

My dress was in the closet, hair and make-up products were arranged all over the bathroom counter tops, and my shoes and veil were waiting at the door.

Esme went to the kitchen to make breakfast while Rose then Alice showered. We all talked about how to do our hair and which color to use on our eyes and lips while we ate French toast. Esme said the boys should be home soon and even though I was forbidden to see Edward, just knowing he was closer, that he was getting the backyard ready for everything and that he was getting himself ready for everything while I did the same, made me smile.

I got into the shower after that, Rose and Alice and Esme went downstairs to help the boys get things set up and Esme to start cooking the food.

I turned the water on and stepped in after it warmed and started to wash my hair. Closing my eyes against the spray, the smell of my strawberry shampoo, one the comforted me and one that Edward loved. Every morning he would bury his head in my hair and inhale deeply before kissing my neck.

My shower was on auto pilot, I just thought of today, the events he and I would take together. I ran over my vows in my head, making sure it sounded how I wanted it to, I thought of what Edward would say to me, how he would hold my hand and put the ring on my finger, and the look in his eyes when he said 'I Do'.

Tonight, I would be with Edward. Completely.

Tonight had been on my mind ever since Edward and I first talked about it, I thought of the way he would touch me, the way he would look at me, even though Edward and I had experienced things together, he had never seen more then what my bra and panties covered and I had never seen more then what his boxers covered. And I could not wait to feel him against me, moving inside of me, loving me fully.

Tonight, I would make love to Edward.

I had no nerves about it, Edward would be caring and loving with me, he would make me feel loved and for a first time, isn't that the only feeling you want? A feeling of love and feeling of appreciation with a man that you know will be your forever.

I got out of the shower and grabbed the towel and dried myself off and brushed my teeth and hair. I put on my robe and walked into the room and sat on Alice's bed and put lotion on my freshly shaven legs when Alice and Rosalie walked into the room with sandwiches, it was now just one o'clock, four hours till I was married.

"So a quick lunch and then we got to get you ready!" Rose said as she handed me my plate.

"You should see Edward, Bella. He has the biggest smile on his face and he keeps talking about how beautiful you are going to be. He is setting up the tables right now with Jasper and Em, so he is busy and won't try and sneak up here."

I smiled at Alice, that sounded just like my Edward. "I would not mind if he did" I said

"We know you wouldn't, that's why we came up here to keep an eye on you." Rose said, "Well that and we have to get you read so come on girly, let's go!" She took my now empty plate and set it on Alice's dresses before she took mine and Alice's hands and led us to the bathroom. Alice and Rose were doing their stuff before we did mine so they sat in the chair and took maybe thirties minutes each to do the hair and make-up, I would do what I could to help them but I was not really experienced in this stuff so I let them help each other or themselves till it was my turn.

I sat down in the vanity chair and closed my eyes as Rose rubbed moisturizer onto my face and Alice brushed out my hair. We had decided to pull my hair up into a bun on the back of my head with braids running over the top of it and some crystal clips to hold back any stray pieces. For my make-up I wanted it to be natural and earthy so Rose was going to be using browns and some light greens on my eyes and for my cheeks and lips a peachy rose color.

"I told you, Bella?" Rose said as she started on my eyes.

"Told me what?"

"Remember, on you first date with Edward, I told you while Alice and I were helping you get ready, that I would do your make-up and Alice you hair, on you wedding day…"

I just smiled at her and heard Alice's light giggle from behind me.

About forty five minutes later, I opened my eyes. I looked just like I imagined. My hair was swept off of my neck; two crystal clips were on the left side that held the ends of braids. My face was flawless looking, the purple bags that I had this morning were now gone. My eyes had a mixture of greens and dark browns, my eye color was much more vibrant and were framed my think mascara coated eye lashes. My cheeks were a flushed and did not require much blush, my natural one shining through and my lips were fresh looking, shining in the light of the bathroom.

"Oh, thank you guys so much. I love it!" I looked at my two friends, my bridesmaids, my maid of honors(I could not choose between them) their hair was curled around their faces and their make-up was similar to mine, but much lighter and softer.

"Alright, it is three right now, so let's get our dresses on and then we can go take our pictures after I make sure the coast is clear of Edward." Alice said as she helped me from the chair. We walked out into her room again. Rose went into the closet and got all three of our dress bag and unzipped her and Alice's. I helped them get into the dress without messing up their hair.

"You guys look awesome! Jasper and Emmet's jaw will hit the ground!" I said when they were both dressed and twirling in front of the mirror.

"Oh please Bella, everyone's jaws will be on the floor because of _you_ and that dress." Rose said as she pointed toward me and then the dress bag that was lying on Alice's bed.

Alice went over to the door and called up Esme, she came in the room after a few moments. "Oh, Alice and Rose, those dresses are beautiful!" She said when she walked in the door and over to me. She cupped my face and said, "Even in your robe you look absolutely beautiful and I am sure my son would not mind you walking out in just this, but I really want to see you in your dress so…" She walked over to the bag and unzipped it; she gasped when she saw it and smiled at me.

Esme was a great mom to me.

She motioned for Alice and Rose to come over and help her lift it up so it would not wrinkle. I stripped out of my robe and walked over to wear all three were standing and raised my arms as they lowered the dress onto my body. Alice zipped me up and I turned around to face them all.

"Beautiful", "Gorgeous", and "Stunning" were all said as they looked me up and down. Rose went to grab my shoes and Alice my veil, while Esme came up to me. "You make my son so happy; ever since you two met he has been so happy, always smiling. He never used to be like that, you changed his life for the better. So for all that you have done for him, I love you so much Bella and I cannot wait to call you my daughter." She placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned in and kissed my cheek. I wanted to cry but I did not want to the make-up that took so much time so I just smiled at her and mouthed 'Thank you' to her.

I felt Rose at my side and Esme took my hand to help steady me while my other lifted my dress so I could step into my shoes, they were just simple white heals, maybe three inches. Alice came up behind me when I was standing right again and hooked the veil clips into the top of my bun and straightened it out.

"Okay, picture time!" Alice clapped and helped my gather up the bottom of my dress so I would not step on it while walking down the steps. Esme opened the door and Rose snuck out so she could make sure Edward was in his room, after we got the go from her we started down the steps to where we would take photos in the living room.

There were photos with Rose and Alice, as we posed jokingly and seriously. I took some photos with Carlisle and Esme; Carlisle kissed my cheek and told me I looked beautiful before wrapping his arm around my waist for the photo. I took some photos by myself just holding my bouquet of wild flowers that were collected from the meadow where Edward proposed to me.

And then I took some photos with my dad.

"Bells, look at you baby girl! You are stunning." He said and kissed my forehead. "I love you Bella"

"I love you too, daddy." I whispered, my dad had helped me out so much, been there for me when my mother was against me, been there for both Edward and I when people stood against us, and he was always there to tell me that he was happy or proud of me and of my accomplishments.

He wrapped his arm around me and then linked his arm through mine. My favorite picture was when Charlie did not realize the man was still taking photos and he pressed a kiss to my temple and his mustache covered lips was smiling.

When photos were over for the time being I went into Carlisle study room so Edward and the boys could have their photos taken and great the guest that were arriving and to get themselves ready and in position outside.

I could hear Edward's laughter from outside the door and hear his voice as he talked to his brothers and father and some of the guests, Edward's family from Alaska were going to be here and for the first time I was going to meet then and I was nervous about what they would think of me. I could hear Angela's bright sounding laughter and her mother telling Edward how handsome he looked.

_I had no doubt._

"You look happy Bells" My dad said as he came to stand by me.

"Of course I am dad…I get to marry Edward today. One of the best men I have ever met." I smiled and reached up a little to kiss his cheek, which was slightly blushing.

"Well, Edward is a lucky man to get to marry my baby girl today. You picked yourself a good one, Bella. When I first held you in my arms, I could hardly believe how beautiful and perfect you were and I knew with each passing day that you were only going to get more beautiful and more perfect and I was going to have ,y hands full of keeping all those unworthy boys away from you. But you made it easy on me, you found one who was worthy, who looks at you and his eyes light up, he loves you completely and that, baby girl, is what makes him worthy. Cause you love him the same." My father, a man of very little words, said.

"Daddy…Thank you. You're going to make me cry and ruin my make-up though." I sniffled and pulled myself to him and hugged my father tightly. "I love you" I whispered against his chest and he kissed the top of my head and squeezed me tightly for a moment before releasing me.

"Bella, it's time." Esme said, she had most likely seen my moment with my dad because her eyes were a little watery and her smile was warm and sweet.

I smiled brightly at her and my father took my arm, we walked out into the hallway where Alice and Rose handed me my bouquet again and took their own. My father gave me one more kiss to my cheek before we started to walk to the backyard; the sound of music filled my ears. Emmet and Japer were waiting by the door, they said we all looked beautiful and Emmet welcomed me to the family before he and Jazz gave me a kiss to the cheek.

Emmet and Rose linked arms and so did Alice and Jasper before Esme opened the door and walked quickly outside.

I heard the sound of the Wedding March begin and my friends walked out before me, I took a deep breath and smiled at my dad before we started walking out the door.

And there he stood, my beautiful boy.

And he had the biggest look of love all over his face as he stared at me.

EPOV

Today was the only thing I could think about.

Today, I was getting married to my queen, my Bella.

Ever since I proposed to her on her eighteenth birthday, this day has been in the front of my mind. We had to spend the night apart last night and while that was extremely difficult, I spelt in her room on her bed just so I could have her scent surround me. My brothers teased me about it, but I noticed that they were both wearing the shirts that Rose and Alice would always borrow from them.

Last night, my father, my brothers, and Charlie all stayed up pretty late watching movies, _Battle: LA, Happy Gilmore, _and_ Hangover._ You know guy movies…

Bella's house was pretty small and there was only one shower so only Jasper and Charlie took one and the rest of us would take showers when we got to our house and after we fixed some of the stuff up. We had to set up the chairs in the yard as well as some tables for the small reception we were having and it was kind of warm outside so I would not want to get sweaty after I already got myself clean.

We got into Emmet's jeep and headed over to my house after we all dressed in some comfortable work clothes.

"So, we have to set the chairs up, Charlie went to Part Angeles last night to pick them and the tables up, your mom got the carpet for the aisle, Rose picked the flowers for Bella's bouquet, Alice has the dresses up in her room, all of you tuxes are in Edward's room, and the guests will be arriving at four thirty, and the wedding is at five." My dad listed off in one long breath.

"Sounds like everything is ready then? Just have to fix up the backyard a bit more." Emmet said, all day yesterday he had been hanging up green ribbon, with I guess was our color or something, over the back of the house that faced the backyard.

"Just about, you have to get yourselves ready as well. Edward, how are you feeling?" My dad asked me.

"Great, why?"

"No pre wedding nerves?"

"Nope, I feel good. Been waiting for this day for a while now"

"Dude, you're eighteen…" Jasper laughed and I shrugged, I knew he was next. Alice had been planning their wedding before they even met.

We talked more about setting up the backyard and my dad said that around three thirty I had to start getting ready so I could great the guests with my brothers. I could also not, under any circumstance, see Bella till she walked down the aisle… Ever since she and I started dating, this would be the longest she and I had ever been a part. And with her in the same house as me, without being able to see her would be torture. I would have to pass Alice's bedroom door on the way too mine and I seriously doubted my ability to just walk by without opening the door just a little bit in hopes of sneaking a glance at her.

Maybe the threat of Alice castrating me and totally ruining the next two weeks of honeymoon time would stop me…

Yeah, that would do it.

We walked into the house and smell of my mom's French toast instantly took over my sense of smell and my brothers and I ran into the kitchen.

"Morning boys, I made you some French toast but as soon as you are done eating we need to get started." My mom placed plates in front of all of us, piles of French toast and bacon covered in syrup…_yum._ She kissed my father and then came to me and kissed my cheek, "Just wait till you see her Edward. She isn't even ready yet, but she has this glow on her face today…she will be absolutely gorgeous." She kissed my check again before she headed back over to the stove to start cooking the food for tonight, just simple chicken and vegetable stuff. Bella really likes it.

I knew my Bella was going to be beautiful today, I had not even thought otherwise, she always was. Why would today be any different? I could guess what Bella's glow looked like, anytime she and I discussed the wedding at any time and happy glow would take over her features and now that we were actually going to live through it, I just knew her glow would be even magnificent.

We finished our breakfast and washed our dishes before we headed outside. Charlie backed up the truck that was filled with the chairs and tables, and Emmet went inside to get the aisle so we could put that down and set the chairs up around it properly. It was a light green silk material, it was nice, but we had to place rocks along the edges so it would not blow away, it actually looked pretty nice, the light green with the dark green of the grass. The chairs were a brown color, reminding me of the chocolate of Bella's eyes.

We set up the chairs before to the other side of our large yard and set up a tent we had rented for the reception since it would be at night and a bit cooler outside. We put the tables around the patio that we also encased with the tent and we would use it as the dance floor for the evening.

It was about twelve o'clock and we took a break to have lunch before we started to decorate the tent and put the chairs around the tables and set up the speakers.

Rose and Alice came out with sandwiches for everyone, and stayed a bit to eat with as all.

"I can't wait to see her; I just know she is going to be breathtaking. She is isn't she?" I asked my sister when she took a seat next to me.

"Edward, she isn't even ready yet, she is showering right now and then we will make her beautiful."

"Alice, you don't need to _make_ Bella beautiful, she always is."

I ran up the stairs to my room, not even paying attention to the door that was locking away my queen.

I was pretty sweaty from all of the moving around I did outside in the hot weather, so I went straight to my bathroom after grabbing some fresh boxers.

I stripped out of my clothes and turned the water on and stepped in. Now that I was alone I was thinking about tonight. I was more nervous about tonight then I was about anything else happening today. I guess they were the normal guy nerves when that one gets when they think of losing their virginity and on such an important night as well.

Bella and I had been…together in some sense of the word but not really. We had had our version of fun before marriage and while I, of course, loved every second of those moments, I could hardly wait for tonight.

We were going to hotel in Seattle tonight before we went to the airport tomorrow morning to head to San Francisco for two weeks.

I shaved my face and washed my hair and bod, before wrapping the towel around me and drying off before hopping out of the shower. I dried out my hair and put on my boxers. I walked into my bedroom and noticed it was four so I walked into my closet and pulled out my tux, I had just pulled on my pants when there was a knocking at my door, I opened it thinking it would be just my brothers so they could get their tuxes as well, it was but it was also Rose telling me, in a very loud, scary voice that I was to stay in my room till my mom came up and got us because Bella was going to be taking photos in the living room.

Again, I have a honeymoon coming up tonight and I would prefer not to be castrated by one of my sisters…

So I stayed up in my room till my mother knocked on my door telling me it was my turn for photos. I looked at the clock once more and noticed it was just a little before four.

_One more hour…_

Emmet, Jasper, and I headed down to the living room where one of my dad's doctor friends niece was taking photos for us…She let my brothers and I act like fools for a bit before we took some serious ones and then I posed with my parents and my grandparents who had just gotten in from Alaska, along with my Aunts and Uncles and a few of my cousins. It had been almost five years since I had seen them and I was really happy that they got to be here for both Bella and I today and that Bella would finally be able to meet them.

With the photos over I went over to say 'Hi' to a few people and to thank them for coming. Some of my dad's and Charlie's work friends were coming with their families, as well as the Mr. and Mrs. Hale and both of their parents, Ben and his family as well as Angela and hers. A few people from school and some of our teachers and principle were also just arriving and taking their seats. I talked to a few people, happy they came and was grateful for their congratulations.

My dad came up to me and told me it was time, my heart started beating rapidly. Anticipating.

I walked up to the alter where Mr. Weber, Angela's father, was standing so he could marry us.

And I waited.

Waited for what seemed like an eternity.

Rose and Emmet walked.

Alice and Jasper walked.

And then…there she was.

I could hardly breathe, she was stunning. Her blush took over her face as she smiled at me, and with that smile, everyone else that was in that backyard with us, just disappeared. It was just here and me.

She walked closer and closer to me and with each step my heart beat grew more anxious and excited.

Then she was standing before me and I held my hand out to her, Charlie placed her hand in mine and then patted my back, bringing me back to reality.

She stood to stand by me, I quickly mouthed 'I love you' to her. I was sure that the look in my eyes was enough to show her that but I still wanted to say it, she mouthed it back before we turned to face Mr. Weber.

He said the normal words, simple and timeless. And then it was our turn to speak…

"Edward, I love you, so much. But you know that already. I tell you every chance I get and I am going to keep telling you for as long as I live. You and I have only been together a year in a half, but it feel forever. I know you will forever be mine; I know that you will always be there for me, just by looking into your eyes. You and I are young and we have a lot of time on our hands and I can't wait to live through it all with you. I love you, Edward." She spoke, her chocolate eyes watering slightly but her smile showed they were happy tears.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen as you husband?" Mr. Weber asked.

"I Do" Bella whispered. My heart soared.

He handed her my wedding band and she slid it onto my finger with shaky hands before she smiled a blinding smile at me. I wanted to kiss her then.

"Bella, when you told me that you wanted us to write our own vows, I was pretty scared. I didn't think that I could possibly write down all my love for you, there is just too much. But, then I sat down at the table with a blank piece of paper and a pen and it was pretty easy," I spoke, my voice heavy with all the love I was feeling and seeing in her eyes, "So, Bella. You will forever be my one and only. I just look at you, and I just know that every night I am going to hold and every day I am going to love you. You have made me so happy, made life better, easier. I can't think of any other person who did what you did for me. You stood by me when I felt alone and lost; you helped through everything that I thought would knock me down for good. For all of that Bella, I love you and I can't wait to start living life with you." My eyes stayed locked with Bella's the whole time I spoke and with every word her filled with more tears until they pooled over and ran down her cheeks, her smile kept up the whole time. I slowly lifted my hand to her cheek and brushed away the fallen tears.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be you wife?"

"I Do" He handed my Bella's wedding band and I slipped it onto her finger, as soon as it was in place, my heart beat fast once more and fell into an easy steady rhythm, one that I was sure in time with her beat.

"I know pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may now kiss you bride." I pulled her to me then, quickly. She and I had spent too much time a part. Our lips met with a slow tenderness, I was pouring all my love into the kiss and I could feel she was doing the same.

We broke apart at the sound of clapping.

I looked at Bella once more.

_My Bella_

_My Queen_

_My Wife_

"Everyone, for the first time anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" My brother, Emmet yelled into the microphone as Bella and I stepped into the tent. Bella, being shy, hid her head into my arm, I tightened my grip on her waist as we made our way to our table, through all the clapping and congratulation and the music.

I pulled out my _wife's _chair and then sat down next to my _wife_.

My _wife _was beautiful tonight.

"I love you, my husband." Bella whispered, apparently enjoying saying my new title as much as I was enjoying hers.

We ate our food and thanked the people who came up to us and gave us their happiness. When we were done we walked around the room and stopped to talk to a few people, Bella met the rest of my family and they loved her just like I knew they would.

People were dancing and there was laughter and the entire time I kept my arm locked around Bella, my wife.

_As you all know by now…_

"Everyone, it is time for our newlywed couple to have their first dance. Edward, Bella?" My father announced as he changed out the CD. People cleared out the dance floor and Bella and I walked toward it as they took their seats.

We stood in the middle and waited for the song to start.

"Don't hate me if I start stepping on your toes." Bella giggled as she took my left hand with her right and her left went on my right shoulder and my right arm was still firmly wrapped around her waist.

"I could never hate you" I said as the music started.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
>This clock never seemed so alive<br>I can't keep up and I can't back down  
>I've been losing so much time<em>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

I looked into her eyes and leaned down to her and our lips touched as we moved across the floor.

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
>I'm tripping on words<br>You've got my head spinning  
>I don't know where to go from here<em>

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<p>

I spun her around and she laughed, before I brought her back to my chest and we continued to move around under every ones gazes.

"I love you"

"I love you"

_There's something about you now  
>I can't quite figure out<br>Everything she does is beautiful  
>Everything she does is right<em>

I mouthed the words to her, her eyes sparkled and her cheeks reddened.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>and me and all other people with nothing to do  
>Nothing to prove<br>And it's you and me and all other people  
>And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you<em>

What day is it?  
>And in what month?<br>This clock never seemed so alive

We stopped with the music and everyone in the room started to clap, I moving my hand from her waist to the back of her neck and pulled her face to mine as I bent down to her lips. I would never get tired of kissing her; it made me feel better with just a simple touch of her lips on my body.

She and I pulled away; we were trying to keep our kisses appropriate for company of friends and family members.

But then we just looked at each other.

People were started to get on the dance floor again and move around us, as we stood stationary. Our hands were interlocked and our eyes boring into each other's all of her emotions were on display.

_Happiness_

_Love _

_Excitement _

_Anticipation_

I pulled her into my chest once more, just wanting to feel her. "I can't wait for tonight" She whispered into my chest, _me either, _I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, my husband."

"I love you, my wife."

**A/N**

**Okay, so right now, I am crying…shocker I know.**

**I can't believe I have one more chapter till the end! Ohhh goodness what will I do with all my free time now! **

**All of the movies mentioned are very much girls and guys movies. All the ones Bella watched are some of my all-time favorites that I watch over and over again. And as for Edward's movies, I don't really like them but Drew does so. Haha!**

**I hope you all liked it, it took me a while to think of how to write Bella's vows…and while I would like to take credit for Edward's vows because they were just too damn sweet, I cannot. We all need to give props to my Fiancé, Drew, for those words! I got myself a big romantic type, right? **

**Okay, so I am going to go cry some more and then decide which flowers I want at **_**my **_**wedding, anyone know of some good winter flowers? **

**Next chapter is what you have all been waiting for: A Lemon. (AKA 'Alone Time')**

**So thank you all my loves! **

**Penny**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I finally have a beta, my good friend Lilly is helping me out! Thank you, Sister! Love you**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

Chapter 27

BPOV

_This is it,_ I thought as Edward held my hand and checked us into the hotel for the night. Edward had, smartly, planned our flight tomorrow to be in the afternoon.

I was going to get as much time with my beautiful boy tonight as possible.

"Bella, you ready?" Edward asked, as he walked us towards the elevators, I was still in my wedding dress and Edward still in his tux and that got us a few congratulations and a lot of winks from the other people in the lobby.

Edward and I walked to the elevator, the nerves really setting in at this point, my hands were starting to sweat and my throat felt like it was going dry. I could tell Edward was as well, he kept switching his weight from foot to foot and those pink dots that colored his cheeks were present.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you so much for today, I had never been so happy before." I turned to face him and raised my arms to around his neck and he brought his head to mine and our lips touched.

And just like that, all my nerves seem to disappear with his touch and his kiss.

I barely heard the elevator ding when it did; my mind and thoughts were consumed by Edward and the way his lips and tongue felt against mine and the grip of his hands on my hips.

Edward pulled away and kissed my forehead quickly before grabbing our overnight bag and taking my hand once more. We walked down the hallway; Carlisle and Esme had gotten us the honeymooner's suite for our wedding gift in both of the hotels we were staying at.

Edward slid the key into the door slot and opened it before pulling me inside with him.

I barely saw the room before Edward had his lips and hands all over my body.

He picked me up bridal style quickly, keeping his lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back with everything in me.

There were no nerves now, just love and lust.

I wanted my beautiful boy.

Edward sat me down on my feet again and I opened my eyes to see that we were in the bedroom the large in the center of the bed was inviting and the air around me was cold as Edward lighted a fire beneath my skin.

"I love you, my wife," he whispered against my cheek before he pressed a kiss to it, "my queen," another kiss on my other cheek, "my Bella." And he kissed my lips.

I was ready for him already, I could feel the wetness gathering between my thighs and I felt the tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward, I want you now…please"

Edward pulled back and stood at his full height as he looked down at me, the flush on his cheek back and he swallowed hard and I watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed in his throat.

"Oh, my Bella." He said before he crashed his lips to mine once more, his hands were roaming my back as I gripped at the hair on the nape of his neck. "I want you, too."

His hands found the zipper of my dress and he slid it down slowly, rubbing the newly exposed skin as his lips never parted from mine, I could feel his hardness growing against me and I pressed myself harder against him.

My dress fell to the floor in a pool around my feet. I stepped back from him out of his arms so that he could look at the special 'clothes' I had bought just for tonight.

They were, of course, lace. But instead of the bright colors I knew Edward loved, it was white. Simple bra that left hardly any of my skin covered and panties that did the same. Edward could practically see all of me…And he was still in his tux.

"Bella" he groaned out, his breath coming in short hard pants as he reached for me again. He pulled me against his chest and one arm wrapped around my waist while the other came and cupped my cheek, bringing my face to look upwards. "You look amazing" he kissed me sweetly then, not like the kisses before that had been wanting and demanding, this kiss was needing and begging. He picked me up again and sat me on the bed. He stood before me, looking down with his eyes blazing as he slowly took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He bent forward and pecked my lips before taking my feet and unstrapping my heels, he kissed each of my ankles as he rubbed them, know they were sore from my standing on them all day.

"I love you"

"I love you"

I pulled him back to me and cupped his face as I pulled him on top of me, his eyes locking in with mine.

His eyes.

His green orbs that reminded me of all the trees outside, were the first things that I ever noticed about him. As he looked at me in the cafeteria room as I was dragged off my Jessica to sit with her instead of the 'freaks'. The eyes that always caught my eye anytime I saw him.

I would always love his eyes.

I leaned up and kissed his cheeks.

His cheeks.

His cheeks that still held some baby weight and whenever he smiled would puff up making him seem like such a young innocent boy. When he was flustered or embarrassed they would turn pink in the center.

I would forever kiss his cheeks.

He pulled his face to mine and kissed his lips, loving the way that they moved together.

His lips.

His lips always made me feel better, whether it was a simple peck, a reassuring kiss, or a long and passionate kiss. He always could set fire to my soul with his lips. His lips would smirk when he teased me or smile when he was happy or proud. His smile would lighten my day and make me know that no matter when challenges we were faced with, his smile would get me, us, through it all.

"Bella, I love you"

His 'I love you's'.

Ever since the first time he told me he loved me, much like our situation now, I have never tired of hearing him say it. I could not say it to him enough. I don't want to ever think of a day when Edward can't say 'I love you' to me anymore. He would not stop on his own free will I knew that, he would have to be taken from me for him to stop saying those words to me.

"I love you too, Edward." I ran my hands down his chest till they were at the top hem of his pants. My hands fumbled with his belt as I tried to undo it and kiss him at the same time. Edward felt my struggle and, sadly, pulled away from my lips, smiling softly as he heard my whimper of wanting, took of his belt on his own and unbuttoned his pants as he pulled them down to his thighs, his black boxer briefs tented.

He lied back on top of me as he shook his pants further off his legs, to help I hooked my feet under the hem and pushed them down to his feet wear he kicked them and his socks and shoes off.

Now feeling his hardness pressed against me ever more I felt as my wetness dripped out from my panties' hem and onto my thighs. My hips shot up into his as my body looked desperately for friction. "Edward" I moaned out as I felt his buck his hips back into mine. His hands shit to my back as he tried to unhook the bra snaps. He was struggling a bit, so like he did with his belt, I reached behind me and helped his fingers unhook it and he tore the garment from my body to somewhere in the room.

He gasped as he saw my naked chest for the first time.

His hand went from my hip to my breast in just a second. Feeling his hand on my naked skin, he rubbed and kneaded and twister and pulled at my nipple, was one of the greatest feeling that I had ever felt. He kissed me once more before his lips went to my jaw and neck, leaning hot kisses against my skin. I was aware of the loud scream I let through my lips as Edward's made connection with my nipple.

He sucked and nipped at it as my hands fisted in his hair. Edward groaning so I assumed he liked my taste. He let go of my breast with a pop as he pulled himself up so he hovered above me, my hands still in his hair. His eyes were dark and wild as they stared at my chest as it moved up and down with my breathing. "Bella, you are so beautiful." He brought one of his hands to my panties and his finger brushed against the soaked lace, making us both groan out. He looked at me, wanting to make sure I was alright. I nodded my head and he hooked his thumbs through the waistband of them and slipped them down my legs.

I heard his breathing hitch as he looked down at my…_well you know_. My nerves shot up as he just kept on staring and staring… "Bella" he groaned out after what seemed like a really long time to be staring at your wife's lady bits.

I heard him take a deep breath and I was worried for just a moment he would tell me to put my clothes back on. But my loving Edward of course did no such thing, but he did bring his hesitant hand up to my center. When I felt his hands on me I could have exploded in that second.

And then he started to rub me…

I could not really concentrate on anything other than his touch and where his touch was and how his touch was making me feel…So I hardly heard the things he was saying to me. "Love" "Stunning…Beautiful" "So wet…for me" "Mine…Wife" "Come for me Bella"

The tightening in my stomach that I had always begun and had come accustomed to feel with Edward being with me, so much stronger this time. My breathing was hard and heavy and Edward's was coming out in pants as his eyes danced from looking where his hands were, to looking at my breasts, and then looking in my eyes.

I let go then as I stared into his eyes and gripped his hand to make it stay on my heat. "Oh...OH Edward! Yes!" If I loved all the other tomes that Edward had touched me, boy was I missing out! To feel Edward like that with nothing in between had to be the most intense moment of my life…And there was still a lot of time left in the night.

"That was beautiful Bella. I have never seen you like that. Your body is stunning. Love you, my queen."

"Oh Edward that was amazing. But I want to see you now too…" I said as I pulled at his bowers, I could almost see him and I was needing to see all of him with nothing in my way.

Edward kissed me once more before he nodded his head and started to pull his boxers down his legs. I saw the V as they slowly lowered and the dusting of light bronze hair that covered groin are.

And then I saw Edward's dick for the first time, and I could not wait for him to be inside of me. Then in that moment I knew why Edward was staring at my center for so long before, he was beautiful. Seeing him like this with me like this on this night.

His length was most definitely hard and long as it strained against his stomach, the pink head was leaking a clear liquid and I wanted to lick it off. I was not expecting it to be, but it was beautiful…

But then I remember how I got so nervous when he stared at me for so long without saying anything and I did not want him to feel that way. So I brought my eyes at to his and I saw the nerves floating around with the excitement. I smiled at him and rose to my knees so we were face to face. I hooked my arms around his neck and whispered, "Make love to me, my husband." I said before I kissed him. His lips were red and I was sure mine were as well. I did not mind, how could I?

"Of course, my wife" He said as he moved us towards the center of the bed and lied us down with him above me. "If it hurts to much, let me know and I will stop" He whispered as he kissed my cheeks and brushed my sweaty hair from my forehead.

"I will…I love you, my beautiful boy"

"I love you too, my queen." He said as he reached in between our bodies and took hold of his hardness and slid in between my wet lips. He rubbed the head against me for a moment and it was doing wonderful things to my clit. He positioned himself at my entrance and looked into my eyes, making sure once more I knew he would stop if needed, I nodded at him and nodded as I brought my hands to rest on his shoulders. He pecked my lips and then slowly started to push inside of me. There was some pain, it was like a pinch as he continued to move further in me and I felt him as he nudged at my barrier.

"I love you" He whispered before he flexed his hips and push all the way inside of me. I tightened my arms around him and squeezed my eyes shut as a sharp pain went through my body and I let out a, hopefully, small yelp.

Edward groaned from above me and I opened my eyes to see his face, his head was thrown back and his mouth hanging open and the tendons in his neck were straining and his hands fisted the blankets by my head as he stayed still inside of me, letting me get used to him.

After a moment I started to shift my hips against him and I heard Edward moan out my name and his head dropped to my shoulder. "I am good now Edward, I love you. I said and brushed his hair and kissed the top of his head. He brought himself up so he was resting on his elbows and staring down at me.

As I looked into his eyes, I saw all of his love and passion for me in his eyes and I gasped when I felt all of his love and passion as he moved inside of me.

I could only hope my eyes and my movements were showing him the same…

"Gah, Bella you feel so amazing." He moved his head down to mine and kissed me, making my toes curl.

I ran my hands up and down his back as he brought me closer and closer to the edge. He took one of his hands and brought them to caress my face and then my breast, his lips and tongue moving with mine as our sounds of pleasure were swallowed by each other's mouths.

"Bel-la, I am going to…Uhg"

"Please Edward"

Edward yelled out my names as he came inside of me, I could feel his cum pour inside of me and that feeling made me fall off the edge as I screamed out Edward's name and dug my fingers into his back as my legs locked around his waist.

Edward rolled off of me and onto his back as he pulled me with him so I was not on top of him. We didn't talk as we calmed our breathing, but we did share kisses and soft touches.

My eyes started to droop as the events from today began to fall on me and Edward rubbing my back was making me relax into sleep. I just wanted to say one more thing to him.

"I can't wait to make love to you again Edward."

"I can't wait to live my life with you, Bella."

"I love you, my beautiful boy. Forever and ever"

"I love you, my queen. No matter what, forever and ever."

_The End._

**A/N**

**I don't think I have ever hated the words 'The' and 'End' more than I do right now.**

**Thank you everyone for reading this story for leaving me a review and for making me smile! You all made we want to write and you all made me want to make this story good. Without you and all the favorites and all of the subscribers I would not have been able to get through this story. **

**I love each and every one of you and I cannot wait to see you again with my next story! (I will let you know when I put that up)**

**And just because I love my Edward and Bella so much, I cannot say goodbye for good. I am going to be adding some epilogues of their lives together; first one will be later tonight! I will also add the outtakes I have written to this story, instead of them being somewhere else. Less confusing! **

**I want to thank some specific people right now, so first my fiancé Drew. Thank you so much, babe. For loving me and helping me out when I was so confused as to what to write and for giving me someone to model my loving Edward after. Thanks to Lilly, my sister from another mister(and soon to be sister –in-law!) who beta'd this story and made it make some kind of sense. Thank you to **_**lauren loves spunky**_** who has become a friend of mine just because she is so awesome and knows what I am talking about when I confuse myself and who can laugh at the crazy cat stories and know all about the no 'alone time' rule! And thank you to all of those who left me kind words and made me want to make you happy and make me write quicker so I could give you the next update as soon as possible and thank you to all of those who left me some not so kind words and making me want to prove you wrong! **

**I love you sooooo much! Thank you to everyone again.**

**Penny (:**


	28. Chapter 28: Epilogue

**A/N**

**I am in no way making fun of Autism...It is a very important issue for me and many people I love have it.**

**This is my first ever FanFic and I would love to have some constructive criticism, but be gentle, please!**

**I finally have a beta, my good friend Lilly is helping me out! Thank you, Sister! Love you**

**Stephanie Meyer owns characters**

Epilogue

10 Years Later…

The cries of the newly born baby woke all of them up.

First, it was Edward. His sense of hearing was better than Bella's, he was so in tune with the sounds of his daughter's cries, that he knew this one was because she was hungry. Knowing that Bella had been up with little Elizabeth Marie just two hours ago he decided to let her sleep this time…Only the loud screech his daughter let loose a moment later, had Bella to her feet without even looking at Edward has he tried to pull her back down for some much more needed sleep.

"Bella, I will feed her, go back to bed, love." He told as he took her hand and brought her back over to the bed, she laid down, smiling sweetly at her loving husband.

"Mommy?" Their son, two years old now, Mason Anthony, asked as he sat up in bed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, baby. Lizzie is just hungry." Bella whispered, she kissed Edward on the tip of his nose before he left and went to the baby's nursery.

Little Lizzie was lying in her crib, her arms above her head as she wailed loudly. Edward quickly scooped his daughter up in his arms and cradled her against his chest as he rocked her back and forth. He walked down the steps of the house and into the kitchen where bottles of fresh breast milk were kept in the fridge. He found one for his baby and warmed it up for her, kissing her tiny little nose as they waited.

When it finished, they went into the living room and he sat on the couch and placed the bottle at her small lips.

Edward, often in moments like these, wondered how he had gotten his life, his wife, and his children.

Mason was born on his and Bella's eighth wedding anniversary, they had decided to wait a bit before starting their family, finishing school and getting settled in their new jobs would take too much time for them to start trying to have a child.

Their family however wasted no time in having children, Emmet and Rose married three years after Bella and Edward, a year later they had twin girls, Esme and Carry, and last year their son, Emmet Jr.

Alice and Jasper married the year after Rose and Em, a little boy was born only after six months of marriage…Little Peter was a little menace.

So they waited for their own family, enjoying the time with their nieces and nephews, both working as teachers was their fulfillment. Edward taught music and Bella taught English at a school that specialized in helping children with disabilities.

Edward understood them while Bella loved them.

When Mason arrived, they had time to give to him as they were well adjusted now. He was a perfect little baby. All brown curls and green eyes and a little pudgy body.

He was a good baby, slept through the nights at an early age, ate on a schedule, and was always giggling and smiling, hardly ever crying. He played with his cousins, younger and older.

Bella and Edward would bring him to school with them some days and all of the children would 'oh' and 'aw' at him.

They moved into a larger home then one they lived in before. When Mason turned one he turned from being a complete daddy's boy to a little boy who, with his father, worshipped the ground his mother walked on.

When Bella's belly grew again, even though he was only a year and half, he would pet her belly softly or rest his head on the growing stomach, he would kiss the side and whisper 'baby' against it.

Edward loved Bella's belly more than Mason ever could though, he knew that inside was him and her together, growing into one living thing that he could one day hold and love. Every chance he got he would kiss or hold her stomach, whispering his love for the being in side and the woman carrying it.

When Elizabeth arrived, just shortly after Mason's second birthday, Edward could hardly believe that this little girl was all his. He kissed his wife and thanked her for giving him his two children, birth with Mason was easy, and the birth with Lizzie was complicated and messy. Bella held her daughter, staring at her with amazement, before she passed her off to her father so she could rest for a moment.

As Edward held her for the first time, he felt his heart triple.

There was no way that all his love could be held in his heart with his children now in the world, that one was too full of love for Bella, then Mason came and his heart doubled in size and love.

Elizabeth had her mother's eyes this time, but right now she had light red hair, one day it would turn into Edward's penny bronze.

Mason had been in love with his little sister since the moment he walked into the weird smelling white room and saw his mother lying on an uncomfortable looking bed. He was worried, what had happened? Her belly was not that big anymore…

Then he noticed the small bundle of pink in his mother's arms and he was instantly curious. His father took him from his grandmother's arms and carried him to his mother.

"Mason, meet your little sister, Elizabeth." He understood his father, this was what they had said to him before, a new little baby, like his cousin Emmy, would be joining him.

And this was her.

Mason was sat down next to his mom and he kissed her cheek, like daddy always did, and then turned his attention to the pink bundle.

He could see she was sleeping so he gently put his hand to her cheek and whispered 'Hi'.

Edward and Bella would remember that moment for the rest of their lives.

Lizzie finished off her bottle and let it go with a pop, making her father chuckle. He placed the empty bottle on the table and continued to hold her. While Lizzie was only seven weeks old at this point, Edward could already tell she was going to be a daddy's girl forever. She was never fussy with Bella, she was quite happy in fact, but with Edward she never seemed too fussed, just perfect.

When they would watch TV, Edward would hold their daughter and Bella would hold their son.

Bella and Edward, never grew apart, their relationship was how it always was. Full of love and happiness.

They hardly ever fought and when they did it was over little things that they would quickly forget and forgive.

Bella was still his queen and Edward was still her beautiful boy.

Edward noticed Lizzie was asleep now and he was about to put her back in the nursery when the soft hands of his wife were felt on his shoulders. She kissed the side of his head and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"Why was Mason so calm at night and crazy during the day and she is completely the opposite?" She asked as Lizzie turned in her father's arms.

"They like to keep us on our toes, I guess." Edward kissed Bella's cheek and then her soft plump lips. Kissing each other, even after ten years of marriage and almost twelve years of loving, never bored them. They could kiss each other for hours. They could touch each other for days. And make love for months.

"I put Mason in his room…" She said nonchalantly, "We just have to put this little one back to bed again…and then you and I will have the bed to ourselves…"

Edward knew what she was pointing at, after years of loving her; he would know what she wanted in just a touch or a look. But her voice right now was his tell.

She laughed at how quickly he got up from the couch; he grabbed her hand and tightened his hold on his daughter as he raced up the stairs, still being careful and quiet so he would not wake anyone up.

He placed Lizzie in her crib, kissing her forehead once before lifting Bella over his shoulder and taking her to bed.

Bella had wanted to feel her husband inside her ever since she got the okay to a week ago, but with the baby and Mason, there was hardly anytime. But tonight, she was going to feel him. It had been to long for both of them, almost three months…And that was way too long for either of them.

Edward laid her down on the bed and kissed, just the way he knew she loved to be kissed in these moments. Their hands explored, reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies.

Bella was ready; when Edward went to feed Lizzie and Mason was asleep like the dead again she took her son into his room and then went to the bathroom to pretty herself up a bit, making sure to brush her teeth.

Bella felt her husband hard and ready at her center, she had been so lost in the sensations of his hands and lips on her body that she did not realize they were both naked, that her center was dripping and Edward's tip was leaking. He kissed her once more, he knew that, like their first time after Mason, she would still be tender and his gentleness was important.

Bella opened her legs wider to him and felt his tip graze her entrance, just that simple erotic touch at her crying out his name. He slid himself in then, knowing she was ready and wanting.

He stopped for a moment, adjusting himself to being in her heat once again, she was moaning and writhing beneath him and he wasn't even moving yet, but Bella feeling him inside her again, after all this time was enough to make her pleasure sky rocket.

And then Edward started to move inside her.

Her lags wrapped around his waist as he dropped to his elbows that were on each side of her head, their faces so close together. Their breath mixed together as the panted and he leaned down to kiss her when her noises become too loud.

"Edward. Oh I love you" She kissed him fully, now trying to muffle both of their sounds with kisses.

"Love you" He panted back to her as his hips sped and his hands caressed her face, brushing back her sweaty hair.

He felt her tighten around him, signaling her climax. Edward's stamina was usually enough to get her over the edge at least twice, but with not having been inside her for so long, the tightening in his belly was just too much.

Bella and Edward exploded together, their bodies shaking and their breaths coming out short and fast. Edward rolled off her and pulled her body with his so she now lied on top of him.

"I love you my queen" Edward kissed her forehead, holding her close to him.

"My beautiful boy, I love you too"

They could say the word 'I love you' to each other for years and never get bored of saying or hearing it…

**A/N**

**Thank you all.**

**With love,**

**Penny Lane 1223**


	29. Outtake 1:Birthday Boy

**Outtakes! **

**These are the outtakes to my story 'The Beautiful Boy and The Queen', just some things that could have happened or a change in the chapter's POV or a completely new chapter that doesn't really fit in with the story but I still wanted to write it.**

**So I hope you all like them and know that they won't be in order like the real story.**

**Ne Beta still so forgive the mistakes.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Characters…**

Outtake 1

Birthday Boy

"Eighteen Eddie boy, how ya feeling?" Emmet asked me as he shoveled a pile of crackers into his mouth.

"I feel like I normally do." Now that was all together true, I felt like a fucking man now. Plus, my girlfriend is spending the night with me because her father has to work tonight and trust me to take care of her. I am not expecting anything but her letting me hold her as we sleep. Bella kept hinting that she had gotten me some surprise that she really hoped that I would like and my family was always asking me what I thought it was with smiles on their faces. It kept me up some nights wondering what the hell it could be.

"Really? You should be feeling on manly right now. You should go up there and grab Bella, throw her over your shoulder, run her up to your room, and throw her against the wall and just fu-"

"Emmet Cullen!" My mom came out of the kitchen with a livid looking face and her hands on her hips with the wooden spoon tapping against her thigh. "You better apologize to your brother for disrespecting him and his girlfriend on his _birthday!_ You better hope I don't tell Rosalie about what you just said, young man."

"Whoa mom, sorry Edward," he must be really scared for him to call me Edward, "just do not tell Rosie mom, please!" Mom just nodded her head and gave him the stink eye once more before she kissed the top of my head and walked back into the kitchen.

"Jeez, Emmet you really are not that scared of Rose are ya?"

"Shut up Jazz…"

Jasper and I started to laugh at him as he sat there and sulked and ate more crackers. "But, really. Edward, you don't feel any different?"

"I don't know I mean, I do not really feel any older or different, but just kind of…more manly?"

"Got ya, little bro." Emmet said through the mouth full of cracker crumbs.

"Ever heard of manners, Em?" Jazz said as he tossed a napkin in Emmet's face.

"And the girls emerge from the cave of wonder." Emmet said, mouth still full, as he regarded the girls walking down the stairs. Bella looked so pretty, like she always did. But, still. The fact that she got all dressed up for me on my birthday just made everything better.

Bella walked over to stand behind me as Alice and Emmet got in their normal fight about Alice's 'cave', and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and leaned her head down to my ear, . "Happy birthday, my beautiful boy." Now my birthday seemed to be complete, I had my Bella. I turned my head and kissed her lips softly, Thank you, my queen."

"Alright, dinner is ready." My mom said as she came out from the dining room. It was Cullen tradition for the birthday person to sit at the head of the table, which usually went to my dad in the nights we actually sat here, I took my seat and Bella sat down on right and my mother on my left. They all wished me a happy birthday before we all started to eat one of my favorite foods that my mom makes, chicken tacos…yum.

There was the normal talk, Charlie and my dad talked about fishing and work and told the stories of how they grew up, my dad in Alaska and Charlie here in Forks, I don't know how the mad could handle this place for so long since he did not seem to like most of the people here. My mom, Alice, and Rose talked about how my mom made her rice, Jasper and Emmet were speaking sports, and Bella and I were just holding hands and eating our food as we talked about the Biology assignment that was due soon.

Bella, never one not to surprise, ate about three tacos and two full servings of rice and beans. I just smiled and shook my head as she looked up at me and smiled softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Not nearly as much as I love you" he whispered back.

"Alright, present time! Let's go to the living room." My mom jumped up from her seat clapping, breaking my stare contest with Bella.

"Sorry Edward, but I got to head to the station now. Happy birthday, son. Take care of Bella tonight…um ya." Charlie said as he shook my hand and handed me a non-wrapped book on hunting. "Thanks Charlie. And I will, promise."

"Good, good. Bye everyone. Carlisle." After the Charlie Carlisle man hug, Charlie left and everyone else sat around the couch and the table in front of me was piled up with presents.

"Here you go, baby boy. Happy birthday." My mom said as she handed me a small box, wrapped in the blue and white wrapping paper that she wrapped all of my presents in since I could remember.

I pulled the paper of and Bella took the paper and threw it in the trash for me. My parents had gotten me a new iPod touch and it was already uploaded with some of my dad's and mine favorite artists and photos of my family and me and of Bella and me.

"Thanks mom and dad." I kissed my mom's cheek and my dad patted me on the back. Next came Emmet and Rosalie's gift.

"Figured with you in that car of yours all the time now, you need something better to listen to." They had gotten me a new stereo system for my car and Emmet was already making plans with Jasper so all three of us could set it up, while they were taking I thanked Rose and she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and brother and came over to give me a hug and wishing me a happy birthday again before taking her place by again.

It was easy to figure out which presents were from Alice, the bag's color was a florescent orange and the wrapping paper was a bright green and was covered in all these bows and ribbon. After Bella helped me untying this one damn knot that was holding the handles together, I finally opened it and saw that there was, shockingly, clothes inside. They were clothes that I could where anywhere, which is nice because when Alice gets me clothes usually, they are things that I could wear to a fucking movie premier.

"Bella helped me pick them out." Alice said after I had thanked her. C

_Ah, that makes more sense…_

"Thank you too then." I said to Bella and kissed her cheek.

Jasper handed over the joint gift from him and Alice and it was some great books by an author that both Jazz and I really like the work of and a few CDs from a band Alice and I had gone to a concert together over the summer.

I looked over to Bella, expecting my surprise that she and my family had been driving me crazy about, but no. My dad stood up and announced that everyone should move to the TV room to finish watching the game on TV and for cake and ice cream. I looked over to Bella, really wanting to know what my surprise was and confused as all hell why she was still teasing me about it.

She shook her head and smiled at me. And then, she _winked._ Since when did Bella wink and why was I not getting my surprise yet?

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to follow everyone else in the TV room and sat me down on the couch before she sat down next to me and kissed my cheek again. I was still trying to figure everything out when my mom and sister came out with a cake big enough to feed the whole fucking town. They sat the cake down in front of Bella and I, it was a normal birthday cake, eighteen candles decorating it and the glow from the flame illuminated Bella's face and she looked like she was glowing, it was a very nice sight that I didn't even realize the light going out, just that it enhanced Bella's beauty. I didn't here when everyone started and stopped singing until Bella lips stopped moving, so I took that as my cue to blow out the candles.

We ate cake and watched the game, at least I tried to make it look like I was watching it, but my mind was still trying to think of what Bella could possibly surprise me with. She would not make such a big deal out of all this if she got me more photos of her and I. Maybe a camera so I can nave more. I did love the photos of us. Maybe some art stuff or music stuff. I did tell her recently I was in need of more music sheets.

_Alright, I need to find out right now before my head explodes._

I faked a yawn and looked over at my Bella as I stood up from the couch, "Okay I am tired. Time for bed, thank you everyone for a great eighteenth." Ella was looking at me funny and I think she knew that I wasn't really tired… I took her hand and pulled her up as I received even more 'happy birthday' from my family and a few good nights to Bella and I as we made our way up the stairs.

I knew I wanted my surprise, but that could wait, I had not been able to really kiss Bella for a whole now because of my busted lip, but now that that was finally healed I always wanted my lips on her. When we got into my bedroom, I threw the door shut and started to make my way over to where she was standing and to place my hands on her hips, but she took a step back and held her finger up in the air.

_What_

_The _

_Hell_

She scurried off to the bathroom and I was confused as ever all over again. Well maybe she really has to go to the bathroom. I accepted that and went over to sit on my bed and play around with my new iPod. I was looking through the songs my dad had added so I knew what not to out on it when I plugged it into my laptop later.

I heard her throat clear from behind me and turned around to see her.

_Oh holly hell._

_Thank_

_You_

_God…_

I could feel my dick began to stir in my jeans. She looked so beautiful. She was dressed in this little nightgown type thing and it was blue, but completely see through. Meaning I could see the light blue lace bra, pushing up her amazing breasts and the blue lace that were cut like very, _very_ short shorts, barely covering an inch of her thighs and hugged the curves of her hips perfectly.

"B-bell-la?" I stuttered out as I looked her up and down. She blushed under my gaze and it made her even more perfect.

And made me even harder.

I stood from the bed and made my way over to her, never stopping my eyes from wondering over her body.

"You like?" she asked as she spun around, slowly. Making my mouth water. But, than I notice the large bandage covering her shoulder.

_When was she hurt? _

_How did it happen?_

_I swear I will hurt whoever did this too her…_

"You are beautiful Bella. But, may I ask about the bandage?"

"It's the other part of you present…"

Present? So she was not hurt?

Confused…again

She turned around before I could ask anything else. Her back was facing me and it was extremely hard to just keep concentration on her bandaged shoulder and not on the way the lace hugged and curved and stretched over her cute little bottom. Then she began to peal then began to peel the white material away from her skin and let it fall to the flour.

My jaw also dropped to the floor along with it.

She had my tattoo, the one my family all had in support of me. She now had and it was amazing.

The blue did wonders to her skin; it just made it my favorite color all over again. The light blue coming from her…outfit and the dark blue from the puzzle were making my pants way to tight.

"Bella, you…you got the tattoo?" I was in awe of it.

"Is that okay?"

_Ah, why wouldn't it be?_

"Of course, my love. It is beautiful."

"Read it Edward"

"Read?" What did she mean read, she didn't just get the tattoo? She added to it? In answer she took my hand and I trailed behind her my eyes switching between the tattoo and her little butt. We stood in front of the window and the moonlight shower me her shoulder perfectly.

And yes she did add to it. And it made me want to cry, "My forever" I whispered as I read the inscription below the puzzle piece. "Oh Bella" I kissed her shoulder, right in the center of the tattoo.

"I love you Edward."

I turned her around so we were face to face, "I love you, my Bella. Thank you so much for this. For everything, _really._" I fisted the material at her hip and my eyes drifter to her shoulder. I loved her so much right now. Nothing could ever be compared to this moment.

"Edward, you will always be my forever. No matter what happens between you and I, whether we don't stay together always, which I know we will, but you will always be mine, my beautiful boy, _my_ Edward. You will forever have my heart and I will always love you. You will always be in my life and on my mind. _You,_ Edward Anthony Cullen, are my forever."

"Oh, my Bella, you just keep making this day better and better. I love you too and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are mine forever as well. There is not a single second that passes where you are not on my mind and I don't wish that I were in your company. I love you my queen. Forever and always."

I had to kiss her, I need to.

I looked into her eyes and I saw how true her words were. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and tilted her head up as I brought her lips to mine, I would have thought that after how loving the words between her and I just were this kiss would have been softer and sweeter, but no. I was forceful with her lips and I just wanted more and more of her body. More and more of her. I bent down a little and grabbed the back of her knees and picked her up and she quickly wrapped her legs around my waist. My hands were resting low on her hips, just below the waistband of her panties. I started to walk us over to my bed and sat her down on the edge of it.

He put her arm around my neck and began to lie backward on my bed as she brought me down with her so I was lying on top of her small body. I put my arm under her waist, our lips never breaking apart from each other; I picked her up slightly and moved us to the center of my bed so her head could rest against one of my pillows. I let my tongue pass through my lips and swipe against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to me and our tongues moved together. I heard her moan and she shifted her hips to align with mine and that was when I first felt how hard I was and felt the heat coming from her. I groaned out and I bucked my hips into hers and she moaned out my name and it had to have been one of the sexiest sounds that I had ever heard.

But, I was starting to get confused, what did she want? How much did she want? How far? I would never push her and even though she seemed to be enjoying everything we were doing I did not want her to feel pressured into us doing anything she, or I, was not ready for yet.

And I did not really want to have sex for the first time while my family was just below us, sleeping soundly.

"Bella, what are we…doing?" My voice sounded all breathy and I was breathing hard and panting against her lips.

"Just touch me, Edward."

_Oh god._

I nodded down at her as soon as I had regained some of my sanity, hearing your girlfriend asking you to touch her as she is beneath you, her lips swollen because of your kisses, and her breathing heavy, can really do things to a man's sanity.

My hand was stilled at her hip and I slowly moved it up her body, feeling the curve at her waist and the rise and fall of her stomach, the swell of her breasts. I looked to wear my hand was so close to touching, the mounds of flesh that were covered by the something that was doing a very poor job, the lace not hiding the peaks of her nipples. I moved my hand again, slowly cupping her whole breast and I felt her nipple harden under my hand even more and I groaned, loving the feeling of her softness in my hand, she fit perfectly into my palm and I began to knead he breast, feeling every inch of her breast as it moved with her breaths and my hand manipulating it.

I felt Bella's hands trying to pull up the hem of my shirt and I quickly reached behind me with the hand that was not touching my Bella and took my shirt off. Bella grabbed at my shoulders and pulled me back down to her, so our faces were almost touching and our lips met again after a moment. Bella was running her hands up and down my chest and we moaned into one another's mouths, swallowing the sounds. I felt her small, soft fingers run along the waistband of my pants and I groaned again, loving the feeling of her touch on my body.

I was still at her center, my hardness pressed right up against her amazing heat. I groaned out her name as she began to rock her hips against me, rubbing me so good. She moaning and taking deep breath her eyes were shut and my lips were just hovering above hers and they would brush every now and then we either one of us took a deep breath. I let my instincts take over than.

Slowly removed my hand from her breast and began to run it down her body. I stopped right before her hips, they were still moving with mine and it felt so good. I slowly moved my hand to her center, my fingers brushing against the front of her softly, and her intake of breath told me she felt it.

Could feel how wet she was through the thin material of the lace.

"Good god, Edward." She breathed out. I started to put more pressure on her center with my fingers and she grabbed my shoulders again and pressed her hips harder into me.

_Yes_

I started to kiss her neck and moved my hips and fingers against her more forcefully. Oh, she felt so good. I could feel the tightening in my stomach, I knew what that meant. And I wanted that with Bella. I wanted to feel the absolute bliss with her and I wanted her to feel it with me.

She began to move with me, making all the feelings I was feeling become more intense. Her clutch on my shoulder tightened with her left hand and her right started to move up and down my back, her nails digging into my skin. She tossed her legs around my waist once more, pulling my hips to hers ever more. I was sucking on her neck; all my sounds were being muffled against her skin. I was kissing, licking, and nibbling at her soft skin. She was moaning and taking in sharp breaths, she threw her head into the crook of my neck.

The tightening in my stomach, the feeling in my groin, and the feeling in my chest all grew to be too much. My breathing became harsher, my arms shook with the intensity, and my hips were jerking uncontrollably. Feeling Bella's breath at my neck, her hands on me, her chest brushing against mine, the heat I was feeling from her all brought me closer and closer to the end.

"Oh Edward… yes!"

_That did it…_

Bella bit softly into my neck and it was so unexpected, but felt so good. I grabbed hold of her hips and slammed myself forcefully against hers and felt my release shooting out of me and onto my boxers.

_I just came in my pants…_

I looked down at my Bella and she had a soft smile on her face her eyes closed, lips puffy and red, and the proof of my loving on her neck, a little purple mark that I hoped her father would never see.

_I just came in my pants with good reason though._

I pulled myself off of her body and lay down next to her and took her in my arms.

"Wow" We breathed out together.

**A/N**

**Nice, huh?**

**So how did you like the first outtake? **

**Good or bad…?**

**If you liked it and want more, leave a review about what kind you would like, if you want me to change one of the chapter's or events to a different perspective or change around a few details or even change an outcome completely, just let me know! **

**These aren't going to be in order and they won't have anything to do with each other.**

**Hope you liked it, I always like writing in Edward's POV and this was **_**really**_** fun to write while in his head.**

**Love you all! **

**Penny**


	30. Outtake 2: Surprise, My Queen

**Outtakes! **

**These are the outtakes to my story 'The Beautiful Boy and The Queen', just some things that could have happened or a change in the chapter's POV or a completely new chapter that doesn't really fit in with the story but I still wanted to write it.**

**So I hope you all like them and know that they won't be in order like the real story.**

**Ne Beta still so forgive the mistakes.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Characters…**

Outtake 2

Surprise, My Queen

EPOV

I had it all planned out, the house was going to be just to ourselves. The flowers were going to be red lilies, Bella's favorite, the food was purchased and just had to be cooked, the table was set, and Bella's favorite movie, The Goonies, was in the DVD player.

And she had no idea what I had planned.

We were going to do this last night, but Bella needed me to just relax her and that what we did. I ordered a pizza for us to share while she was putting in her pj's. I laid a blanket on the floor in the living room and put on a pair of sleep pants and paid for the pizza. Bella and I cuddled together as we ate and watched Sixteen Candles. We fell asleep there, in the living room the empty pizza box at our feet and we were intertwined together.

Bella was still upstairs, redoing her hair as I made sure everything was in the appropriate places and was all perfect.

I made my way into the kitchen and got out the chicken and rice. I was going to cook my Bella a dinner and give her a night that was fit for a queen. Just to give her something special, a date night where she and will not be interrupted by other people's eyes or have to listen to whispers that neither she nor I had a desire to hear. We would be in my home, a place where we were both comfortable and could act freely. Plus, not having to worry about my nosy brother and sisters butting in.

I seasoned the chicken like my mother had taught me too and put it in the oven. I started the rice, seasoning it with parsley and garlic, my favorite kind. I poured Bella and me some cider in my parent's fancy glasses and set them on the table I had set. My mother let me use her really good plates for tonight and I had cut some of her lilies that Bella was always complimenting and saying they were her favorite flowers.

I had told Bella not to come down until I went up to my room and got her. I wanted to make sure everything was going to be perfect before she saw it, her plate would be served and I would pull out her chair.

Tonight was about her and I was going to make sure she knew it. Bella is always saying to can tell that I love her with every kiss I give her. Tonight, I wanted to show her with my movements, the way I treated her, the way I just looked at her. She would be able to tell I loved her and know how much I loved her without me even having to touch her.

I heard the oven beeping and ran to check on everything, it was all ready so I took out the chicken and set it on the counter and turned off the rice. I ran into the bathroom and put on the shirt I had sitting in there, I had decided on making tonight very special and told Bella to dress up a bit. I did the same, I deiced on a white button up shirt and grey slacks. I went back into the kitchen and took our plates and put a piece of chicken on it and the rice and then poured the sauce that my mother had made over everything and sat it on the table.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on my door, Bella had been locked in my room getting ready, I felt like I was really picking her up for a date right now and that thought made me smile. I always smiled when I thought about dating Bella and how lucky I was.

She opened the door and looked amazing.

My jaw dropped.

Her hair was curled in soft ringlets, framing her face. Her cheeks were that beautiful rosy pink color that always made my heart stop, her lips were a stunning red and her eyes were clouded with browns and blacks. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly and she smiled at up at me. She was wearing the blue dress that she got from Alice for Christmas. It looked beautiful on her, the color offset her the color of her skin and made the blush on her cheeks look twice as beautiful as it always did.

"You look really handsome." She said.

"Not as beautiful as you look right now, my queen." Her smile widened even more and I took her hand and we walked down the steps and into the dining room.

"Edward, this is so amazing!"

"Surprise, my queen. I wanted us to have a really special night. Just you and I and no one else."

"God, Edward. This is beautiful. Thank you so much my beautiful boy. This is beautiful, I love it." She turned to face me and put her hand on my cheek and tilted her head up. I leaned down and our lips met in a soft kiss for a moment. She moved her hands down to my chest and smiled again at me.

"Dinner is getting cold my sweet." I said.

"Oh" She breathed out in her embarrassed voice and the color on her cheeks intensified even more. I chuckled and took her hand as I pulled out her chair and helped her take her seat. "This looks so delicious, Edward. Did you make it?"

I blushed, "Yes, so I hope it is at least a little bit edible."

"It will be amazing." She said as I took my seat next to her.

She sipped at her drink before she took her fork and knife and cut into the chicken, swirling the piece around in the sauce, before she opened her ruby red lips and slipped the chicken past her teeth.

"Is it good?" I asked. I afraid she was going to spit it out and the entire night would be ruined all because I couldn't cook.

"Mm, really good. I can't believe you made this. The rice is just amazing!" I smiled largely as she pressed a kiss to my cheek and then giggle softly as she looked back me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

She took her napkin and swiped it across his cheek where she kissed him and showed him the napkin where a red mark now stained the white silk.

_Her lipstick._

Edward felt the blood go to his cheeks and even though he hated the two small dots of pink that came up to his face every time he was embarrassed, he knew Bella loved them, just like he adored the coloring of her cheeks.

I started eating I my own dinner then, still casting glances at my queen as she ate. We talked about our upcoming school year, the classes we wanted, the ones we really hoped to get together. How empty our lunch table would feel now that we were missing three of our group. Bella, at one point, had taken my hand and grabbed it up with her, interlacing our fingers and sat them on her lap as we continued eating. Bella finished her plate and sipped on the rest of her drink, rubbing circles on my hand while I continue eating my surprisingly good food.

When I finished eating Bella leaned over to me again and pressed her lips to mine once more. "I love you" She whispered against my lips. I smiled towards her and she moved her hand up to my cheek, cradling my face and her chocolate brown eyes looked right into mine and I saw how true her words were. "Thank you Edward, for all of this," she swept her other hand around the room, gesturing to everything in the dining room, "thank you for taking care of me yesterday, I love you my beautiful boy."

This time I kissed her, with everything I had. She tangled her hands in my hairs and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. She slid her tongue out and licked at mine and I opened my mouth to her and our tongues met together for another time and I loved the feeling. Her taste was sweet but still slightly tangy from the taste of the food and her tongue felt like hot silk as it worked against and with mine.

When she separated she and I were both breathing heavily. She rested her head against my shoulder and I softly kissed the top of her head, loving the strawberry scent that was held in her brown locks.

"Tonight is not over yet, you know?"

"Oh really" She said and looked up at me, excitement and love mixed in her eyes.

"I rented Goonies"

She shot up from my lap and started clapping and squealing. One of her rare girly moments coming through. "Oh I knew you were meant for me!' She said,_ screamed,_ and took my hand once more and pulled me from my chair and into the living room. I was laughing at her the whole. Until she stopped.

Not only had I decorated the dining room, but the living room as well, blankets and pillows on the floor. Strawberries and chocolate sauce in bowls along with whip cream and angel food cake. A summer dessert must. Bella squealed again as she pulled me with her towards the blanket and sat down by the all the desserts and started dipping the strawberries in the chocolate while I started the movie, I leaned back against the pillows and Bella laid next to me and I put my arm around her.

We watched the movie, eating ours sweets, laughing at some parts, kissing lightly through the whole thing.

"I love Chunk…" Bella said as we gathered up all the dishes and put them in the sink. Chunk was her favorite character from The Goonies and throughout the whole thing she commented about how funny she thought he was.

Bella was in the bathroom now, putting on her pj's and wiping off her make-up and taking a shower. I turned on the small TV I had in my room and watched some silly mystery movie while I waited for her; I had undressed and decided to just sleep in my boxers tonight. I heard the shower shut off so I knew Bella would be out in a few minutes.

She came out five minutes later, dressed in my shirt and a pair of green boy shorts that made her cute little bottom look delicious. She had no makeup on and her cheeks were still gloriously pink and her wet hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head.

She crossed her feet together as she stood in the doorway and put her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth. "Babe?" She asked softly

"Yes?" I was extremely curious

"Is there anymore of that rice that I can eat?"

_That's what she wants…?_

"Of course, you want me to go get you some?"

"If you don't mind, heat it up too?"

"Of course my queen" I went down the stairs wondering if this was all Bella was really up too, I mean she was acting so coy over asking for more food? I scooped some of the extra rice in bowl before putting it in the microwave for it to warm. When it was done I walked back up the stairs and into my room.

Bella was lying on her, her face was tilted to the side so she was staring at me, her brown eyes so beautiful as they looked over at me. Her legs were bent at the knee and my shirt fell back, giving me a great view of her panties and ass. Her hand was resting on her hips.

I swallowed hard at the sight of her.

"Come here Edward." She breathed

"I-I brou-ought your-r ric-ce." I stuttered out as I walked towards and stopped when she stood up on her knees and our faces were only inches apart.

"I don't want the rice Edward." She said as she took the bowl out of my hands and set it on my nightstand. She wrapped both of her arms around my neck and pulled my face to hers. I put my hands on her hips and slowly crawled onto the bed with her. We lay down on our sides and she put her leg around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

We kissed for a few moments longer, my hands gripping and grabbing at her hips and her hands pulling at my hair.

I loved kissing her like this, all crazy and without any cares or worries in the world.

"I love you"

"I love you" We said to each other as we pulled apart. I rolled onto my back and she curled into me, her leg still draped over me and her hands were now softly playing with my hair. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her even closer to me.

We fell asleep together soon after.

**A/N**

**So a lot of people requested I share Edward's surprise from Chapter 18 so I hope you all liked it. It was fun to write as always and I can never tire of writing in Edward's POV. Love that sweet boy!**

**Penny**


	31. Outtake 3: Is He Nervous?

**Outtakes! **

**These are the outtakes to my story 'The Beautiful Boy and The Queen', just some things that could have happened or a change in the chapter's POV or a completely new chapter that doesn't really fit in with the story but I still wanted to write it.**

**So I hope you all like them and know that they won't be in order like the real story.**

**No Beta still so forgive the mistakes.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Characters…**

Outtake 3

Is He Nervous?

BPOV

"Happy birthday day, my queen." My Edward said as he gave me a kiss. He was picking me up for lunch and to take me over to his house I could get ready for my birthday dinner.

Today was a beautiful day, there were hardly any clouds and the sun was shining through the trees, casting shadows on the street, and the air was wonderfully warm.

And I had my beautiful boy with me and that made this day, this birthday, the best in the world.

"Thanks! It should be a good day." I said when our lips parted from each other and we walked over to his car he opened the door for me.

"So, do you know what kind of Bella Barbie Alice is going to unleash on me?" I asked as we pulled out of my driveway and headed towards the diner.

"No, sorry. No one gets a say when Alice goes in Barbie mode. We just do as we are told." He said.

"Yes, she seems like she could be scary." Alice can be scary when she broke a nail, so I did not want to know what she was like when someone crossed her knowledge of fashion. I giggled thinking about how her face turned all red when she get upset. She looks like an aggravated Tinker Bell.

"You have no idea…" He replied with a shudder. So he had obviously crossed her once or twice. Silly boy.

When we got to the diner, I did a lot of talking, something that I normally don't do. I was just thinking all last night as I lay in bed, thinking about my life and what I wanted. The thought of Edward not living it with me never came to mind. Everything I thought about involved him. Every time I thought about Alice and Rosalie's weddings, thought about mine and Edward's. Every time I thought of everyone having kids, I thought about how lovely mine and Edward's were.

I told him with my looks and touches while we ate.

I wanted those things with him.

I thought about those things with him, all the time.

I just could not wait to get start with him.

* * *

><p>"Oh, purple is so your color!" Alice said as she zipped up the light purple dress that she, Rose, and I all decided would knock Edward flat.<p>

I didn't really like dressing up but I loved to look nice for him.

"No, no. Edward loves me in blue the most. So blue is my color." I said and gave her a pointed look, but had a smile on my face to let know I was teasing.

Rose just had a big old smile on her face that she got whenever I said Edward's name. She looked like she wanted to say something, something good by the look in her eyes, to me, but she didn't. She just gathered all my hair and pulled it back behind my head and brushed it so it was smooth and pulled it into a ponytail and curled the ends. All while telling me that she was happy for me and that I was a great friend to her. She looked like she was going to cry and Alice and I both looked at her with a weird look. She wiped her eyes and the smile that was still on her face grew a little more as she said: "I am sorry, I am just so happy for you today Bella. Eighteenth birthdays are always special, especially your tonight."

"Well thanks Rose. I am sure tonight will be great. Always is when I am with you guys!" I was a little awkward after that, I don't handle people crying very well, especially when they are people I love.

When the awkwardness was done with and we were all ready, we started down the stairs. I heard the boys all talking about something as we walked but it stopped as soon as we were in the hallway.

I saw Edward standing in the entry way, and he looked yummy. He was dressed in grey slacks and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up.

He and I walked towards each other, Alice and Rose passed us and went to the kitchen, I don't even think Edward noticed them as they squeezed past us. I smiled at him and he took my face and pressed a kiss to my lips. "Happy Birthday, Bella. I love you"

"Thank you, I love you." I relied to him and he took my hand and led me over to the table and pulled my chair out before he took his own. Esme, Alice, and Rose all came out with big platters with all of the food I had asked for when Esme told me she would be making my birthday dinner.

We all ate and talked and joked and laughed together. Edward and I kept our hands together on the table and every now and then one of us would lift our interlaced hands and kiss the others hand before setting them back on the table top, smiling at each other every time we did.

When dinner was done, Edward, Emmet, and Jasper cleared the table while everyone else moved to the living room to gather all the presents. And, boy oh boy, were there a lot.

Alice pulled me over to sit on the couch while Carlisle and my dad piled the mountain of presents in front of me.

I was a little confused seeing that Edward was usually the one to go overboard with the presents, but he had told me that he would give me my presents in private…

They all love spoiling me, I swear.

"Thank you so everyone! You really didn't have to do all of this." I said gesturing to the pile of gifts.

"Don't thank us just yet; you have not even see what we got you!" Alice said as she went to sit by Rose.

"You are going to like mine the best, Bella. I just know it!" Said Rose with a wink.

_If she got me new panties and I open them out with my dad five feet away from me, I will strangle her with them…_

Edward came to sit next me then and kissed my cheek. Now that he and the boys were here I started to open my present.

My dad got me a new camera and that meant so many more photos for me to take of Edward and I so I could continue my stalker shrine to he and I.

I got a little choked up when I opened Carlisle and Esme's gift, all of the girls wear these chain bracelets with the Cullen crest hanging from it, I always admired it whenever I saw one of them wearing it and I felt so honored and welcome that they had given me one as well. Alice, being Alice gave me the gift of clothes. Jasper was awesome enough to get me several books that I had told him I really wanted to read. Emmet and I had many talks discussing music and in his opinion, my taste was poor, so he got me a bunch of music Cd's to help 'educate' me.

And then Rosalie's gift.

$150 to Victoria Secrets

$250 to La Perla

And Rose of course winked and Edward.

_Oh this is worse than panties…_

I looked over at my dad, as I felt the warm blood rise up to my cheeks, and he looked a little flabbergasted. I don't think he knew what those places ever were…

Esme coughed a little awkwardly and said she would go get the cake, I saw Edward smirking at the gift cards I still had in my hands.

Esme had made me the best chocolate cake ever, like in existence…

I was happily trying to be discreet about me scraping off every last bit of my cake off of the plate when Carlisle suggest to everyone that they all finish their cakes, cause I had apparently scarfed my down, in the living room and watch a movie.

I got up along with everyone else, but then I felt Edward pulling me away. I looked up at him and was about to ask what he was doing when he asked, "May I give you my present now?"

I felt my eyes go wide as I nodded my head and let him walk me up the stairs. We didn't really talk on our way up but I knew what he was planning as soon as we stopped in front of his music room.

We walked and he led to his piano bench and sat me down beside him.

"I wrote you something new, Bella. I hope you like it."

"I know I will Edward. Just play." I rested my head against his strong shoulder as he started to play.

The small room was filled with the passionate powerful sounds and I played Bella her song. The sweetness of the lighter keys blended in with the louder more joyful keys. It all sounded happy and full of love. I could feel it all, everything that he was saying with his song I felt. His passion for me, his love, his happiness.

It was absolutely gorgeous and I could feel my heart beating fast as the song came to end. I pushed my head further into Edward's neck and I felt the smile growing on my face.

"Thank you, that was lovely. Best present of the night by far." I said and placed a light kiss on the small freckle he had on his neck.

"That wasn't _all _of your present." He said and even though I could not see his face, I could tell he was smiling.

"More?" I asked as I looked up at him, and yes, there was that smile gracing his lips.

"Would you like to see the meadow and waterfall, Bella?"

_Oh. _

"Yes, I have wanted to see that place since you told me about it." There was not a time when I didn't see the pathway that led to Edward's place where I did not wish he would bring me up there and share with me.

I was so thrilled that he finally was.

He led us back down the stairs and out of the door; I was surprised that no one had come to look for us to ask where we were.

He took us over to the pathways, the trees that enclosed it were wrapped with white lights, making the whole night glow around Edward and I. "Wow, this is so beautiful, are these lights always here?"

"No, just for tonight." He said and squeezed my hand once before he looked at me and I smiled at him. He turned his face back a head of us, looking like he was thinking hard on something. I saw a few flowers here and there, the glow of the lights showing off the bright spring yellow color. I felt his gaze on me and I turned my head to look back at him, his face was illuminated by the lights, his green eyes staring at me intently and his entire face showed off his love for me, I could not help myself but to smile at him, hoping my expression showed my love for him.

When we reached the clearing our hands disconnected and I walked a few feet ahead of him, still feeling his loving gaze on me as I looked around. There were lanterns hanging from the trees that encircled the meadow filled with long stemmed wild flowers in all different colors, the small pond was a dark blue and the stars and moon were reflected in the water and the waterfall was going lightly, the sound of the water flowing was filling the nights silence.

"Wow, this is so beautiful…I can see why you like coming up here." I said in a low whisper as I looked from place to place, tree to tree, flower to flower.  
>"I am glad you like it, it's still not all of your present though." He said, his voice shaking slightly.<p>

I turned towards him and walked over to my beautiful boy, the moonlight shining in his eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Oh? What is it then?" I said teasingly.

He took my hands in his neck and unwrapped them from his neck, his breathing picked up.

_Is he nervous…?_

EPOV

Looking at her, feeling her in my arms made my nerves settle a little.

Didn't not stop them completely but it helped them a little…

I kept my hold on her hands as I sank to my knee, a look of surprise and understanding flashed across Bella's face as her eye filled with happiness and excitement.

That look made all of my nerves disappear completely.

"I love you, Bella. With all my heart I love you. I was sad before I met you, I hated this town and was a no body that people liked to tease, but then you came into my life and it all changed. You changed me and made me happy and for that you are the greatest person to ever live. And I want you in my life forever. So, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Bella breathed in a deep breath and a smile spread across her face as she dropped to her knees. She dropped my hands and took my face in her small, soft hands, so our eyes were connected.

I could see her answer.

"Yes, Edward. Yes!" She said, I smiled so big I am sure I showered her all my teeth.

She pulled my face to hers and kissed me deeply, I could feel every emotion she was feeling, all the happiness and love.

"I love you, thank you." I said as I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out the ring box, opening it for her to see, she seemed like she liked enough, her eyes went wide and bright as she looked at it.

"May I put it on your finger, my queen?" She nodded her head quickly, not even looking up from the ring, I chuckled at her but I don't think she heard me.

_I guess I am just that great at picking engagement rings._

I took her left hand and kissed her ring finger before sliding the ring on to her finger. I was unprepared for what the sight of seeing proof that she would be mine forever. It awoke feeling of pride, joyfulness, and the feeling of absolute love.

"I love you my Edward. Thank you so much; you have made me so happy right now." I saw tears watering in her eyes but I knew that they were happy ones.

"I love you too, my Bella," I raised my hand up and cupped her cheek, "you made me happy, I was so nervous." She laughed, I guess not understanding why I was nervous.

I then knew no matter when I asked her to marry me, she would have said yes.

"I love you"

"I love you"

Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I finally posted it! Sorry I took along longer then I said I would! Been busy busy!**

**I hope you liked getting the different perspectives on this chapter, I love getting all the details from everyone.**

**So I want to tell everyone that reads these outtakes that I have poll up on my profile (I hope it works!) because I have a few finalists on the wedding song but I can never decide anything, so I need your help! **

**Thank you and Love you all!**

**Penny **


End file.
